1- Los Fundamentos del Poder
by Shunk Kisaragi
Summary: Las esfera de 4 estrellas desaparece y esta en manos de Son Goku y Vegeta el viajar a un mundo diferente a buscarla. (Dragon Ball & Saint Seiya). - Este fic le pertenece a Eduardo Castro, quien me autorizo a publicarlo. (Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kuromada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama)
1. Chapter 1

**Los Fundamentos del Poder**

 **Por Eduardo**

 **Un fanfic Dragon Ball/Los Caballeros del Zodiaco**

Aquí me lanzo con mi primer fanfic con 2 de las series que más me impactaron, Dragon Ball y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Antes de empezar, si bien ya mencioné a ambas como mis series favoritas, definitivamente la mejor para mi es Dragon Ball, por lo que no se extrañen que les de más peso a los personajes de DB sobre los otros. No voy a discutir aquí el porque me inclino más por una pero en el desarrollo de la historia se irán dando cuenta.

Considerar a que personajes usar me costó algún esfuerzo además de considerar que ambientación le daba, al final me decidí por hacer un cruce en el universo de los CDZ y que impacto recibirían al tener la visita de los personajes de DB, no de todos, claro, pensé que sería una buena opción idear una aventura de Goku y Vegeta juntos, se preguntaran por qué?, las respuestas son estas:

\- Ambos son saiyajin pero uno es la perfecta antítesis del otro.

\- Ambos son mis personajes favoritos (especialmente Vegeta).

\- Ambos se complementan a la perfección, aunque Vegeta no soporte a Gokú.

Me pregunté qué pasaría si ambos llegaran al universo de los CDZ con personajes de una idiosincracia tan diferente. Para ello idee que luego de la saga de Majin Boo y el final de DBZ, Gokú estuvo buscando las esferas del dragón a petición de Dendé y reúne 6 pero no encuentra la de 4 estrellas (recuerdo de su abuelito) por lo que decide consultar al Supremo Kaioshin y este utiliza sus poderes psíquicos para encontrarla y descubre que de alguna forma se ha trasladado a otro universo. Este hecho ha provocado cierta alteración entre ambos universos ya que las esferas emiten cierta energía recíproca entre ellas y al no estar en un mismo universo provoca alteraciones. Ante este hecho Gokú decide buscarla y pide permiso a Kaioshin para que lo transporte a ese universo, aunque con reticencia este accede pero le dice que debe regresar en 72 horas para evitar daños mayores, cuando va a su casa a avisar y despedirse de su familia y de Uub en ese momento se presenta Vegeta quien al enterarse que Gokú viaja a otro universo se enfurece porque cada viaje de Gokú no solo retrasa su esperado duelo sino que Gokú regresa más fuerte poniéndolo en desventaja así que decide acompañarlo, pese a las negativas de Kaioshin quien al final accede y llegan al universo de los CDZ poco después de la batalla de las 12 casas.

Bueno vamos con el capítulo 1

Una decisión necesaria... y otra no tanto

 **Nota: Este fanfic es un homenaje a Akira Toriyama y Masami Kuramada que tienen los derechos de autoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic.**

En el templo de Kamisama:

Goku, Krilin y Dendé

Dende: Esta seguro señor Gokú?

Gokú: Así es Dende, no puedo encontrarla por ninguna parte, pese a que he usado el radar del dragón recorriendo todo el planeta no he podido ubicarla

Krilin: Oye Goku, no recuerdas que cuando éramos niños y no ubicábamos una de las esferas para revivir al papa de Upa y...

Goku: ya recuerdo!, jajaja, tuvimos que consultar a Uranai Baba para que lo averigüe con su bola de cristal

Krilin: Si y para eso tuvimos que pasar sus tontas pruebas, oye y si le volvemos a preguntar?, no creo que pueda conseguir rivales para nosotros

Goku: Lamento decepcionarte Krilin, pero ya le consulte antes de venir acá y no ha encontrado nada, por un momento pensé que había sucedido lo mismo que aquella vez, que Pilaff o alguien lo tenía guardado en una caja de plomo pero de ser así ella lo hubiese adivinado. Eso me hace pensar que Dendé tiene razón en estar preocupado

En ese momento llega Pikoro, al poco rato sale Mr Popo

Pikoro: Por esas caras supongo que no hubo suerte, no es así Gokú?

Goku: Y por lo visto tu tampoco la tuviste

Pikoro: Trate de usar los sentidos de Kamisama pero nada, tan solo sentí una inquietud que me lleva a pensar que algo está por suceder

Mr. Popo: Kamisama creo que deben entrar al temblo sagrado, algo está basando dentro

Todos entran presurosos de pronto ven una luz violácea que cambia de tonalidades y de colores, esta comienza a crecer y luego desaparece

Krilin: ¡Quuuue fue eso!

Pikoro: No lo sé pero sentí una energía extraña fuera de todo lo que hemos experimentado

Dende: Si yo también lo sentí y me temo que tiene que ver con lo que estamos buscando

Goku: ¿Te refieres a las esferas?

Dende: No les había dicho esto antes, pero la esfera estaba aquí

Todos: QUEEE!

Dende: Yo la había recogido hace tiempo, después de lo de Majin Boo y la deje acá. Cuando no la encontré, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, por un momento pensé que alguno de ustedes en su visita al templo la había cogido sin decir nada, por eso lo busque a Ud. Sr. Goku

Goku: ¡Acaso pensabas que la robé!

Dende: No, nada de eso, tan solo supuse que la había tomado porque tiene un significado especial para Ud. ya que era la de 4 estrellas y conociendo lo distraído que es se le olvidó decírmelo

Krilin: Tiene sentido, conociendo a Goku

Pikoro: Pero ya sabemos que no es cierto, algo paso con esa esfera y fue aquí en el Templo

Goku: Bueno, nada ganamos aquí tratando de adivinar lo que pasó, creo que debo consultar con el Supremo Kaioshin

De pronto se escucha una voz:

SK: Ya te escuché Gokú

Goku: SK! Qué bueno que tiene los oídos alertas.

SK: Esto no tiene nada que ver con buenos oídos, simplemente sentí la alteración del universo y no me costó mucho determinar la causa

Goku: Así, ¿y que es?

SK: Antes que nada Goku, déjame decirte QUE TODO ES CULPA DE USTEDES!

Todos: QUEEEE!

SK: Así es, ya me imaginaba yo que algo podía pasar de tanto usar las esferas del dragón. Con Majin Boo las esferas fueron destruidas junto con la tierra y de pronto las barreras interdimesionales fueron alteradas ya que volvieron a reconstruirla y revivir a tanta gente usando las esferas de Namekusein y nuevamente usaron las esferas ¿y para pedir que? ¡Que la gente olvidara al gordo Boo y no le tenga miedo, DONDE SE HA VISTO!

Goku: Pero SK no podíamos dejar la tierra destruida además que...

SK: No me refiero a eso, solo que en el pasado usaron constantemente las esferas para pedir lo que sea. Goku, no estoy en contra del uso de las esferas, pero el usarlas requiere mucha responsabilidad. Los namekusein lo sabían, es por eso que el uso de sus esferas era muy restringido y solo en casos excepcionales, para ello debían pasar una serie de pruebas para asegurar que realmente alguien digno las usara... Estos códigos eran tan estrictos que ni siquiera ante la destrucción de su planeta las usaron y después prefirieron sacrificar sus vidas con Freezer antes que dárselas. Aunque eso lo saben Dende y Pikoro mejor que yo.

Todos: (Silencio)

SK: La vida sigue un curso natural donde la gente vive y muere, sino aprendemos a aceptar eso dependeremos de las esferas para que solucionen nuestros problemas y nos construya la felicidad y eso trae consecuencias.

Goku: Esta bien SK, no te enfades, te prometo que ya no usare las esferas nunca más a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario y...

SK: NO ME HAS ENTENDIDO, No debes usarlas más.

Goku: Esta bien, está bien, pero eso no soluciona nuestro problema.

SK: Así es, lo peor de todo es que Dendé tiene razón, eso significan problemas y serios. Como ustedes saben las esferas emiten una energía que reaccionan al estar juntas, pero estas esferas no tienen que estar pegadas para que interactúen, pueden hacerlo siempre que estén en un solo plano existencial ...

Goku: Entonces...

SK: Pero Sheng Long aparece solo cuando las esferas estén una al lado de la otra, pero mientras tanto la energía que lo sustenta se mantiene con la presencia de las 7 esferas. Esto no sucede cuando una de las esferas falta.

Krilin: Para que diga que falte, ¿se refiere al plano existencial?

SK: Me temo que sí, es lo que ha sucedido con esa esfera, no está en su plano existencial, creo que Dende y Pikoro saben lo que eso significa

Goku y Krilin se quedan mirándolos, Pikoro toma la palabra ya que al parecer SK se la estaba dando y Dendé no decía nada. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre que Dendé le dejara la palabra a Pikoro pese a que él era ahora Kamisama, aunque realmente Pikoro sabía más

Pikoro: La energía de las 7 esferas van a tratar de encontrarse, esto va a generar fuertes cambios en el planeta ya que ellas van a tratar de quebrar la barrera interdimensional para poder encontrarse. El equilibrio de nuestro mundo va a estar en mayor peligro en comparación en donde quiera que esté la otra esfera ya que es solo 1 y acá hay 6. La verdad es que esto es un caso que nunca se había presentado y no sé qué efectos se tendrá PERO LO QUE ES SEGURO ES QUE SERAN DESASTROSOS…

Gokú: ¿Pero cómo es posible que pasara?

SK: No lo sé Gokú, lo que si se es que el excesivo uso provocó esa alteración en la esfera, quizás fue tan intenso que por sí sola abrió un portal, pero me parece una posibilidad lejana. Lo más probable es que alguien la haya atrapado y llevado a su dimensión, guiándose por la energía que emitió.

Krilin: ¿Quiere decir que alguien vino de otra dimensión y la tomó? ¿Porque? ¿Para qué?

SK: Sería muy aventurado decirlo, solo que me parece muy difícil que la esfera por si sola se haya ido. A lo sumo la energía que emitió sirvió de guía a algo o alguien para que viniera a tomarla. Por ser el templo celestial, los contactos con otras dimensiones son más fáciles de tener.

Dende: ¿Pero entonces que haremos ahora?

Goku: ¿La única solución es buscarla donde quiera que se haya ido, no es así SK?

SK: Bueno, creo que es así

Pikoro: Entonces puede ayudarnos en eso

SK: El agujero es reciente y creo poder localizar a que dimensión cayó, pero...

Goku: ¿pero qué?

SK: No lo sé Gokú, no sé si sería conveniente que alguien viaje a otra dimensión, especialmente alguien como tú, que parece atraer los problemas

Goku, baja la cabeza avergonzado, y Krilin sale en su defensa

Krilin: Vamos SK no sea injusto, Goku siempre ha solucionado los problemas que ocasiona, además es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el adecuado para esa misión. Si gusta yo puedo acompañarlo

Goku: en serio Krilin, harías eso por mí, pero ¿no tendrías problemas en tu casa?

Krilin: Oye, para que están los amigos, además N° 18 siempre se queja de que ya no entreno lo suficiente, quizás esto me sirva

Pikoro: Quizás yo debería ir...

SK: Lo siento Pikoro, aunque tal vez tú seas de más utilidad que Krilin...

Krilin: (Que quiso decir con eso)

SK: ... yo solo puedo transportar a 2 personas. Además he estado visualizando esa dimensión y no creo que tú puedas pasar desapercibido, todos sus habitantes son más parecidos a los humanos de acá, si aparecieras tú se asustarían

Pikoro: (yo me consideraba bien parecido)

Goku: Entonces está decidido, ahhh, espera no puedo irme ahora, le prometí a Milk que la llevaría de compras. SK, ¿podemos ir mañana?

SK: QUE!, ¿acaso no comprendes la gravedad del asunto?, solo tienes 72 horas para traerla antes de que los desastres comiencen. Claro si no puedes ir mándame a tu hijo Gohan para que tome tu lugar

Gokú: Nonono, yo iré, bueno espero que Milk me perdone, pero tendré que ir a decírselo, no tardaré, adiós

En ese momento Gokú se llevó los 2 dedos a la frente y se teletransportó... ante la desesperación de Krilin.

Krilin: Noooo, Gokú espera yo..., oh maldición, quería que me teletransporte primero a mi casa para avisarles. Bueno no me queda más remedio, tendré que volar hasta allá, regreso en 1 hora, adiós

En ese momento Krilin sale volando a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto Gokú llega a su casa, había estado primero en las islas del Sur despidiéndose de Uub y convenciéndolo para que no le siguiese. Ahora estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía que reacción iba a tener Milk, cuando le cuente que no puede llevarla de compras, sin considerar que ya llevaba de ausencia más de 3 años desde que asumió el entrenamiento de Uub, con solo visitas esporádicas. Milk aún estaba resentida por eso porque no comprendía que Goku se alejara de ellos tan fácilmente y Gokú no la comprendía a ella porque pensaba que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada. Goku hizo memoria, aquella vez que murió junto con su hermano Raditz, tuvo una ausencia de 1 año por estar entrenando con Kaiosama, luego aquella ausencia de casi 1 año cuando volvió de Namekusein luego de derrotar a Freezer, y cuando murió de nuevo durante los Juegos de Cell estuvo ausente 7 años por estar entrenando en el otro mundo, y ahora habían pasado 3 años. El no usaba la excusa de Vegeta que un Saiyajin solo debe pensar en entrenar para pelear y no cuidar niños, más bien casi nunca mencionaba que era un Saiya, pero ya debería comprender su familia que entrenar era su pasión y los resultados saltaban a la vista, aunque no fuera necesariamente para pelear, en cambio en los momentos que pasaban juntos trataba de compensarlos con atenciones.

En eso recordó a Vegeta, pese a lo que usualmente decía el permanecía al lado de su familia y participaba en la educación de sus hijos, sobretodo en el entrenamiento de Trunks. "Vaya los giros que da la vida" pensó Goku antes de entrar a su casa...

* * *

 **Y bien, que les pareció...!, estaré esforzándome para sacar mejores capítulos. Pero habrán notado que Goku está empezando a pensar como ha sido su vida familiar y que de malo tiene su comportamiento. Estas reflexiones se irán dando en todos los personajes a medida que se desarrolle la serie.**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Aquí esta… el primer capítulo de una larga serie, que espero, poder publicar completa. Aprovecho y le doy las gracias a Eduardo Castro por permitirme publicar su historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Un acompañante inesperado**

Goku ha entrado a su casa y llama a su familia

Gokú: ¡Hey, hay alguien en casa!

Milk: GOKU!, qué bueno que estas aquí, vaya esta vez cumpliste con venir ahora, no como la última vez que te acordaste de nuestro compromiso después de 1 semana, vamos que haces ahí mirándome, pasa y siéntate. ¿Tienes hambre?, te prepararé algo rápido y abundante, como a ti te gusta. Ya puse tu ropa limpia en el cuarto para que te cambies antes de salir, ¿no has traído tu ropa sucia para lavar?, espero que te quede suficiente ropa limpia o la próxima vez que vuelvas será desnudo jajaja!

En eso Milk, se acerca y le da un beso a Goku.

Milk: Gracias por venir ahora

Goku: Milk ...

Milk: No te preocupes por eso de la ropa, tengo dinero suficiente para comprarte ahora algo, primero haremos eso, ¿sabes qué? Bulma y el Sr. Vegeta nos acompañaran, pero solo de compras ehhh.

"¿Quee?", "¿Vegeta de compras?", pensó Gokú, "¿será posible que los efectos por la pérdida de la esfera ya se estén produciendo?", "creo que debo apresurarme", pero en ese momento pensó en Milk, parecía muy emocionada para ser una simple salida de compras.

Gokú: Milk... yo...

Milk: La comida estará en 5 minutos, después de las compras había pensado en ir a cenar porque no creo que esta comida te quite estómago jajaja, como si no te conociera

Goku: Milk... escúchame ...

Milk: Y después tendremos una cena en casa de Gohan, no había pensado en eso pero Videl insistió, además Pan está loca por verte, seguro se aparece de un momento a otro

Goku: Milk ... lo siento...

Milk: Después si no estás cansado podremos salir a algún lado a pasear y ... ¿dijiste lo siento?

Goku: Si Milk, lo siento debo de marcharme en este momento

Milk: Pepepero, que estás diciendo, me prometiste que estarías aquí en esta fecha, que Uub podría pasar un par de días sin ti, ¡que estarías conmigo hoy!

Goku: Lo siento, de veras, algo se presentó y debo irme

Milk: Pero, no esto no puede estar pasando, ¿es que acaso resucito Freezer?, ¿ha aparecido el hermano gemelo de Cell? ¿Uub se volvió malo?, ¿qué significa estooó?!

Goku: Milk cálmate por favor, no exageres, tengo que atender una emergencia, podremos salir de compras otro día

Milk: ¿Otro día? ¿Dijiste otro día?, debí suponerlo, esta fecha no significa nada para ti ¿verdad?, lo que este día representa para mi te tiene sin cuidado ¿no?

"Este día", "que tiene de especial este día" pensó Goku, sabía que Milk recordaba muy bien las fechas especiales y era la que se encargaba de preparar a la familia para celebrar, él ni siquiera se acordaba de los cumpleaños de sus hijos aunque después fuera el alma de las fiestas por lo que los demás perdonaban sus olvidos.

Goku: ¡Ya se, es tu cumpleaños!, ¡felicidades Milk!, no te preocupes te traeré un lindo regalo a mi regreso

Goku se da cuenta que se ha equivocado porque Milk empieza a ponerse roja y a mirarlo con furia

Gokú: ¿No me digas que es cumpleaños de Goten?, ahhhh ya se, es cumpleaños de Pan.

Milk: ¡ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO GOKU! ¡HOY SE CUMPLEN 25 AÑOS DE MATRIMONIO! ¡NUESTRAS BODAS DE PLATAAAAA!

Goku: ahhh, era eso, vaya cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿25 años dices?

Milk: Si 25 años, 25 años desde que cometí el error más grande de mi vida, 25 años que me han convertido en una mujer acabada por ser la esclava del saiyajin más tonto, irresponsable, inculto y desconsiderado del universo

Goku: vamos Milk, cálmate, no estarás hablando en serio, entiendo que estés molesta pero no es para ...

Milk: CALLATEEEEE!, no digas nada, no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra tuya. Ya tuve bastante con tus ausencias injustificadas, de convertirme en padre y madre de tus hijos, de tener que pasar las noches en vela esperando que regreses en cualquier momento, de verme cada día más vieja mientras tú sigues igual que cuando nos casamos. ¡QUE ME HAGAS ESTE TIPO DE DESPLANTES!

Goku: Milk, por favor ...

Milk: TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!, estas fechas son los únicos momentos que tengo para pasarla bien, pero siempre tengo que hacerlo como si fuera una viuda, no recuerdo ya las veces que te han matado, pero para mí moriste desde aquella vez que vino tu hermano, porque a partir de esa fecha has actuado como si no tuvieras familia.

Goku: Vamos Milk, no seas injusta ...

Milk: ¿injusta? ¿Injusta dices?, tu eres el injusto conmigo, te has cargado sobre los hombros la responsabilidad de proteger la tierra y a la gente pero siempre te has olvidado de una persona. DE TU ESPOSAAA!

Goku: Ya basta Milk ...

Milk: Que te costaba traer a Uub acá para entrenarlo todo el tiempo que quieras sin alejarte de nosotros, pero preferiste irte al otro lado del mundo y aún con tu tele transportación no has sido capaz de venir a vernos más seguido y pensar que el Sr Vegeta siendo como es trata mejor a su familia

Goku: Pero Milk, no te has dado cuenta que siempre he buscado un sucesor para descargar esa responsabilidad que dices que tengo sobre mis hombros. Gohan y Goten ya están grandes y no me necesitan para hacerse más fuertes y ...

Milk: ERES TU QUIEN NO SE DA CUENTA! No estoy hablando de Gohan y de Goten, estoy hablando de mí, yo soy la que te necesita, yo soy la que quiere un poco de tu atención, yo soy la que quiere un poco de tu amor!

Sin decir más, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos sale de la cocina y se va a su habitación. Goku se queda sin habla ante la repentina confesión de Milk, ¿tan injusto había sido con ella?, ¿no se había dado cuenta que la que más sufría por sus ausencias era Milk?, siempre había creído que ella era feliz como ama de casa y cuidando hijos y ahora a una nieta. ¿Por qué le dijo que él le hacía falta? ¿Es que la mayor prioridad en su vida era él?

 **NOTA DE ULTI_SG: hehehe, con esta regañada, creo que a mi adorado Goku ya se le cayó la venda de los ojos.**

Goten: Sabía que mama era temperamental pero no tanto

Goku voltea y ve a su hijo Goten tras de él, a su lado estaba Gohan con una expresión de incomodidad

Goku: Hola hijos..., escucharon algo...

Gohan: Si papa, no todo pero si lo suficiente, los gritos se escuchaban hasta mi casa por eso vine a ver lo que pasaba. Goten estaba allá conmigo, Videl distrajo a Pan para que no viniera

Goku: Siento causarles estas molestias, pero no tuve opción

Goten: ¿Estás seguro papa?, ¿no crees que podías hacer una excepción esta vez? Mama estuvo esperando este día con mucha ansiedad, incluso me fui para que estuvieran solos cuando llegaras

Goku les contó lo que había sucedido en el templo sagrado y la necesidad que tenía de partir en vista de lo urgente de la situación

Gohan: Así como lo explicas lo entiendo, ¿es realmente tan peligroso la desaparición de una de las esferas?

Gokú: Pikoro lo explico bien. Grandes catástrofes van a ocurrir si la esfera no regresa en 72 horas

Goten: Bueno papa, quizás tengas razón y debes partir, lo malo es que la casualidad ha hecho que sea justo hoy. ¿No deseas que te acompañe?

Goku: No hijo. Krilin se ofreció acompañarme y SK me dijo que solo podía enviar a 2

Gohan: papa, yo podría tomar tu lugar y tú podrías ...

Goku: No Gohan sería peor, mi mente estaría en otro sitio y quizá eso afecte más a tu madre

Vegeta: Vaya, parece que la familia modelo tiene problemas

Todos: Vegeta!

Goku: Hola, Que haces aquí Vegeta

Vegeta: Kakarotto, venir aquí no me hace ciertamente feliz pero en estas circunstancias creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer

Goku se preguntaba porque Vegeta siempre actuaba como si no le simpatizara además de insistir en llamarle Kakarotto. Sabía que era inútil decirle a Vegeta que lo llame por su nombre terrícola, ya que para él era una manera de recordarle que era un saiyajin de clase baja y él era un príncipe

Goku: A que te refieres Vegeta

Vegeta: A 2 cosas, la primera de ellas es que me libré de este horrible día de compras

Gohan: ¿Y la segunda?

Vegeta: Escuche lo que les decías a los chicos, sobre el problema de las esferas y he decidido ir contigo.

Todos: Queee!

Goku: Lo siento Vegeta pero ya tengo acompañante

Vegeta: ¿Y crees que voy a cambiar mis planes solo porque una sabandija se me anticipó?, no Kakarotto, simplemente voy contigo

Goku: Pero, ¿porque ese interés?

Vegeta: Porque ya me cansé de esperar para terminar lo que empezamos, siempre pasa algo que impide que saldemos cuentas. Además después de tus prolongadas ausencias regresas más fuerte y estoy en desventaja. Simplemente iré contigo

"¡Y siempre el susodicho duelo!, ¿hasta cuándo insistirá con eso?" Pensó Gokú. Siempre había tratado de eludirlo primeramente porque no quería humillar a Vegeta (el hasta ahora no alcanzable el nivel de Súper Saiyajin 3) y segundo no quería que la tierra sufra daños por una pelea de ambos. Pero Vegeta era insistente, por lo menos el entrenamiento con Uub lo había mantenido lejos por algún tiempo. Goku vio a Vegeta decidido a acompañarlo, como sabía que era inútil disuadirlo decidió jugarle una mala pasada.

Goku: De acuerdo Vegeta, si insistes ... hijos, despídanme de su madre, dígale que me perdone y que a mi regreso las cosas van a cambiar.

Goten: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Goku: Además despídanme de Pan y de Videl, estense atentos con ...

En ese momento Gokú sorpresivamente se llevó los dedos a la frente para teletransportarse. Pero antes de terminar el movimiento, Vegeta ya lo había tocado. Ambos se desmaterializaron ante la sorpresa de Gohan y Goten.

Gohan: Vaya... Parece que no le resulto a mi padre ...

En el templo de Kamisama, Goku y Vegeta se aparecen

Goku: Oye Vegeta, hiciste trampa

Vegeta: Idiota!, mira quien lo dice, ¿creíste poder engañarme?

Pikoro: Vaya, que sorpresa Vegeta, ¿tu aquí en el templo? No me digas que viniste a rezar

Vegeta: No hagas bromas conmigo insecto verde, que no tengo tiempo para soportarlas

Goku: vamos, no empiecen. Lo que pasa Pikoro es que Vegeta quiere venir conmigo

Pikoro: No estarás hablando en serio? y a mí me acusaba de hacer bromas

SK: Goku!

Goku: Ah, eres tú SK, ya estamos listos

SK: Acaso crees que voy a enviar a otra dimensión a esa bestia de Vegeta! Quien sabe que destrozos puede ocasionar!

Goku: No te preocupes SK, yo lo cuidare

Vegeta: ¿Estás hablando con el SK? ¿A quién dices que vas a cuidar?

Goku: Dididigo que yo voy a cuidar que todo salga bien con tu ayuda claro, ¿nos vamos SK?

SK: No, no quiero

Goku: Por favor, no queda mucho tiempo

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso ese viejo no quiere?

Goku: No no, lo que pasa es que quiere ir primero al baño

En el planeta Supremo

Kiwishin: Vamos ancestro, me parece que no queda mucho tiempo, tiene que tomar una decisión o no podrá hacerlo

SK: Crees que no lo sé, solo que tengo dudas

Kiwishin: Pero cuando acá estuvieron ambos luchando contra Maijin Boo lo hicieron bien

SK: A eso me refiero, para hacer destrozos se complementan muy bien

Kiwishin: Pero esto es urgente, mientras se ponen de acuerdo, el portal se cerrara

SK: En eso tienes razón, además ya no creo que pueda mandarlos desde aquí

Kiwishin: ¿Qué dice?

SK: Cálmate, vamos llévame a la plataforma celeste

En ese momento Kiwishin y el Supremo Kaioshin aparecen en la plataforma celeste.

Goku: Supremos Kaiosamas, que bueno que cambiaron de opinión

SK: Aun no cantes victoria Goku, sigo sin estar seguro, solo vine aquí ya que si es que decido mandarlos tengo que hacerlo desde la habitación del tiempo

Goku: ¿Y porque desde ahí?

SK: la habitación del tiempo es la entrada a una dimensión etérea, es más sencillo entablar contacto con otros universos, aunque eso no es permanente.

Pikoro: Envíelos entonces, no podemos esperar más, la energía proveniente de ese universo está desapareciendo. Si desaparece del todo quiere decir que el contacto se perdió.

SK: Esta bien, no me apresures, bueno, creo que no hay opción. Dendé llévanos a la habitación del tiempo

Dende: Enseguida, síganme

Dende los lleva hasta la habitación y luego les abre la puerta para que pasen. El primero en entrar es el Supremo Kaioshin

Goku: Oye Dende dile a Krilin que lo lamento y que ...

Vegeta: Entra de una vez!

Vegeta le da una patada en el trasero a Goku obligándolo a entrar, en acto seguido entra el y Dende cierra la puerta. Segundos después aparece Krilin quien llega volando a la plataforma celeste con una maleta y ... un ojo morado.

Krilin: Hola ... este ... ¿ya llegó Gokú? ... a qué hora partimos?

Pikoro: lamento decirte que Goku ya se fue

Krilin: ¿QUE?, pero, ¿qué pasó?, habíamos quedado que lo acompañaría!

Dende: Lo que pasa es que llegó el Sr. Vegeta y lo obligo a ir con el

Krilin: NOOOO!, no es posible!

Pikoro: Krilin, ¿qué le paso a tu ojo?

Krilin: Esteeeeee ... nada, me golpee contra una puerta

Pikoro: ¿Y quien te la arrojó? ¿N°18?

Krilin: A propósito Dende, ¿no hay un lugar donde pueda escond... digo ponerme un poco de hielo?

A lo lejos se escucha un grito ... KRILIIIIIIIIN!, todos levantan la vista y ven a N° 18 llegar volando, con cara de pocos amigos ...

En la habitación del tiempo

SK: Muy bien prepárense, voy a abrir el portal

En eso comienza a ejecutar un raro baile, agitando las manos y brincando en círculos, gritando EA EA

Vegeta: ¿Qué clase de payasada es esta?

Goku: Shhhhh Vegeta por favor, está liberando su poder

Vegeta: ¿De esa forma ridícula?

Goku: De esa forma "ridícula" como tú la llamas, incremento los poderes de Gohan para pelear con Maijin Boo

En eso el Supremo Kaioshin extiende sus manos y una luz aparece de la nada

SK: vamos que esperan, vayan y buena suerte

Goku: Gracias, regresaremos a tiempo

Ambos entran y casi inmediatamente el portal se cierra, dejando solo una pequeña abertura.

SK: Eso me permitirá mantener el contacto y traerlos cuando terminen, espero que tengan suerte. Bueno si me voy a quedar acá veré que hay de comer...

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Bueno, que les pareció, espero que no les haya parecido muy melodramática la reacción de Milk, pero me pareció lógico que Milk estallara frente a los desplantes de Gokú especialmente en sus bodas de plata. Para obtener el tiempo que pasó sume lo siguiente: Desde el final de Dragon Ball a Dragon Ball Z pasaron 5 años más el año que Gokú estuvo entrenando con Kaiosama, más el año que Gokú permaneció en el espacio después de la derrota de Freezer, los 3 años de espera de los androides, los 7 años que Goku permaneció en el otro mundo entrenando, más los 5 años que estuvo en la tierra desde la derrota de Majin Boo y 3 años con Uub suman 25.**

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: "ULTI_SG" es otra escritora de fics, colega de Eduardo Castro, si quieren leer alguna de sus historias, ella tiene cuenta en , solo búsquenla por "ULTI-SG" (fíjense que este lleva guion, y no underscore o guion bajo), o revisen favoritos en mi cuenta.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Encuentro Accidentado**

Una luz se abre en el cielo y Goku con Vegeta caen pesadamente al suelo

Goku: Auuuu!, no podía abrir un portal más bajo

Vegeta: Kakaroto...

Goku: ¿Si?

Vegeta: ¡BAJATE DE MÍ!

Goku: Oh, lo siento Vegeta

Ambos se elevan hacia un edificio y contemplan el paisaje

Goku: Vaya es un mundo raro, aunque la gente se parece a la tierra

Vegeta: Con la única diferencia que no veo animales que hablan, como Pikoro

Goku: No entiendo porque no te llevas bien con Pikoro

Vegeta: Eso no es asunto tuyo

Goku, lamentaba que Vegeta y Pikoro no se llevaran bien, aunque lo comprendía por el carácter tan hosco de ambos (especialmente Vegeta), aunque después de lo de Majin Boo sus relaciones se habían vuelto algo "cordiales" al especial estilo de ambos. Goku sonrío para sus adentros, "Creo que en cierto modo se respetan" y no pudo evitar pensar que ambos hacía tiempo ambos habían sido sus enemigos. "es sorprendente como pudieron cambiar" y se preguntaba para quien había sido más difícil. Para Vegeta, el terrible príncipe de los saiyajins o para Pikoro, la parte mala de Kamisama. "Me imagino que para Vegeta, después de casarse con Bulma" sonrío para sus adentros Goku.

Vegeta: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Goku: Creo que debemos empezar a buscar la esfera ¿no te parece? Bueno, creo que debemos ir por allá primeramente.

Goku saca el radar del dragón y empieza a levitar

Vegeta: Tu anda por allá y yo iré por otro lado

Goku: pero vegeta, yo tengo el radar del dragón y sin eso no puedes buscar y...

En eso Goku ve que Vegeta tiene otro radar

Goku: ¿Otro radar?, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Vegeta: Le dije hace tiempo a Bulma que fabrique otro. Lo llevaba casualmente en mi bolsillo cuando fui a buscarte. Es una suerte ya que así no tendré que soportarte a mi lado todo el tiempo

Goku: A propósito, ¿cómo es que aceptaste ir de compras con nosotros?

Vegeta: Fue una conspiración entre Bulma y Bra para sacarme de la casa ya que Bra iba a llevar a sus ruidosos amigos y no me querían allí

Goku, sonrío, la única persona que no podía manejar Vegeta era Bra. Su hija se había convertido en la horma de su zapato y más aún que estaba entrando a la adolescencia y Vegeta no podía con eso. La única que podía controlar a Bra era Bulma lo que no evitaba que a veces se unieran para poder manejar a Vegeta u obligarlo a hacer algo. "Quizás no estabas preparado para tener una hija tan bonita como su mama y con el temperamento de su padre" pensó Goku.

Vegeta: Bueno, no vine aquí a hablar sobre mi vida familiar, que por cierto anda mejor que la tuya, ya nos vemos

Goku no pudo evitar incomodarse por ese comentario, las palabras de Milk aun resonaban en sus oídos y se sentía mal por ello, pero por el momento la misión era más importante

Goku: Espera, como vamos a saber que alguno de nosotros la encontró

Vegeta: ¿Quieres que te deje el teléfono de la suite donde voy a estar? ¡Solo eleva tu ki eso es todo!

Goku pensó "espero que no se meta en líos", de pronto su estómago sonó

Goku: ¡Caray, que hambre tengo! veré si encuentro algo de comer primero

Vegeta volaba sobre la ciudad, rastreándola con el radar.

Vegeta: Espero encontrar la esfera rápidamente, este lugar parece que no tiene mucho que ofrecer

De pronto pensó en lo que había dicho, esa frase la había usado más de una vez cuando era enviado a alguna misión de destrucción. Antes hubiera recordado eso con una total indiferencia, pero ahora, las imágenes de horror y destrucción llegaban a su mente y lo hacían sentirse mal. Aun cuando se casó con Bulma eso no le importaba, pero cuando nacieron sus hijos se dio cuenta de lo que había sido su vida pasada. Tan solo pensó que alguien los matara sin el poder evitarlo, para darse cuenta, ya que el mato a mucha gente que sabiendo que no tenían posibilidades frente a él lucharon hasta el fin por proteger a sus seres queridos. Él no había tenido a nadie, solo a su madre, una guerrera de clase alta, seleccionada para dar un heredero al rey. Ella asumió su educación personalmente a diferencia de los guerreros de clase baja (como Kakarotto) que fueron enviados inmediatamente a las misiones sin importarles si regresaban o no. A su manera su madre fue la única persona que le dio algo de afecto además del entrenamiento para que desarrolle sus poderes y el empezó a acompañarla a sus misiones. Pero un día su madre salió sola y nunca más regresó. Vegeta recordó el día en que se lo dijeron sin la menor consideración. Fue la primera vez que lloró, al saber esto su padre lo hizo llamar y en frente de todos lo abofeteo diciéndole "¿Ustedes dicen que esta niña es mi hijo?", "creo que tengo mejores descendientes entre mis hijos bastardos. ¡Nappa!". En ese momento surgió un gigantesco saiyajin a quien le dijo "encárgate ahora tú de su instrucción, trata de salvar algo si es que hay algo que salvar, ahora llévatelo antes de que lo mate". Fue la única vez que su padre habló con él y empezó un martirio al lado de Nappa. En los entrenamientos era muy duro con él y en más de una ocasión fue enviado a las cámaras de recuperación. Es por ello que nunca tuvo estima por Nappa y cuando desarrolló sus poderes las cosas cambiaron y no tuvo ningún reparo en matarlo cuando fue derrotado por Goku, cosa que en cierto modo se arrepentía, ya que después de la destrucción del planeta él se había mantenido como su fiel guardián. Los consejeros hablaron en más de una ocasión con su padre porque les preocupaba que se perdiera la línea de sucesión pero el no quiso escuchar a nadie y se dijo que había matado a un consejero porque le había recriminado por la manera de tratar a su hijo. Después comprendió que por más que se esforzara no iba a complacer a su padre, ya que el solo pensaba en liberarse de Freezer. "Quizás por eso gozaba humillándome y a los demás", en realidad Freezer, humillaba a su padre cada vez que podía.

No pudo evitar pensar en Freezer, lo había odiado bastante, pero fue la única persona que se interesó por el después de su madre. Freezer se preocupó de su instrucción personalmente y las veces que compareció ante él lo trataba amablemente (aunque hacía lo mismo con la gente que mataba), cosa que le gano la animadversión de Zabón y Godoria. Freezer solía bromear en aquellos bacanales que se celebraban en su honor que Vegeta sería un futuro Gy Nyu, cosa que no era del agrado de aquellos guerreros que no cesaban de hostilizarlo, especialmente Kiui. "Me pregunto si Freezer se sintió mal de que lo traicionara". En cierto modo se alegraba que él no haya tenido que matarlo.

Fue cuando de pronto sintió 2 kis, no muy fuertes pero si lo suficiente para llamarle la atención... vio que provenían de una casa bastante grande y bajó a un pequeño bosque donde se ocultó para observar mejor. Al frente de la casa había una enorme plataforma donde 2 personas peleaban o mejor dicho parecía que estaban entrenando. Vegeta observó interesado sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque uno de ellos de pelo negro demostraba ser mejor y parecía jugar con su contrincante de pelo rubio. En eso observó en una enorme ventana a una joven que observaba a los peleadores "vaya, es bastante bonita" pensó Vegeta...

Seiya: Vamos Yoga, pensé que después de tu pelea con Milo habías mejorado tus técnicas

Yoga: Solo espera y verás

Yoga volvió a atacar y Seiya paró fácilmente sus ataques. Aunque Seiya no era tan bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como Shiru, era el oponente indicado para practicar. La verdad no le gustaba mucho practicar con Seiya ya que siempre actuaba como queriendo demostrar que era mejor especialmente cuando Saori miraba, pero tenía que aprender!, ese era su punto debil y siempre tenía que basar sus ataques en el puño de hielo. La pelea en la Casa de Escorpio se lo había demostrado pero en realidad más le dolía la pelea en la que Sheena casi lo destroza, de no haber sido por la intervención de Shun el habría sido historia a manos de una caballero femenina.

En el segundo piso Saori - Atena observaba el entrenamiento. Atrás de ella Kiki estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con algunos adornos. Más allá Shiru y Tatsumi estaban sentados en una mesa revisando unos papeles y de vez en cuando echaban una mirada a Atena, quien silenciosa les daba la espalda observando por la ventana. Todos estaban siendo lo más silenciosos posibles para no perturbar a Atena, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Shiru y Tatsumi estaban cotejando las cuentas de gastos. Todo eso se remonta después de la derrota de Argol, el caballero de plata, pelea que le costó la vista a Shiru (cosa que recuperó después de la pelea en la Casa de Cancer). Todos los caballeros de bronce se quedaron en la Corporación Kido, donde estaban sometidos a un régimen de hambre impuesto por Tatsumi, demasiado tacaño para preocuparse por la manutención de individuos que a su opinión no aportaban nada a la Corporación. Fue Seiya quien se lo hizo notar a Saori (demasiado ocupada para percatarse de ese detalle) en forma muy suave para no contrariarla. Saori soluciono el problema de una forma muy cauta para evitar mayores problemas, hizo llamar a Tatsumi y le ordenó pagar un sueldo a todos los caballeros como si fueran empleados de la Corporación, explicándole que ellos arriesgaron sus vidas (y la seguían arriesgando) por su seguridad por lo que merecían aquello. Tatsumi utilizó todo sus recursos para hacerla desistir pero de nada sirvió. A lo único que pudieron llegar a un acuerdo fue que entrarían a un régimen de pago como empleados de nivel medio pero Saori puso como condición que se les asigne una partida especial para gastos pequeños. Esa condición les complicó las cosas a todos ya que deberían rendirle cuentas a Tatsumi personalmente. Todos designaron a Seiya para que hablara con Tatsumi pero la primera y única vez que hablaron terminó en una violenta discusión debido a que Tatsumi era muy puntilloso con los gastos y muchos comprobantes fueron rechazados. Luego designaron a Jabu pero este era demasiado sumiso para replicar a Tatsumi y volvió con casi todos los comprobantes entregados que Tatsumi no quiso recibir. El resultado es que tuvieron que comprar una serie de cosas inútiles de sus sueldos para poder rendir ese dinero ya que otra de las condiciones fue que todo el dinero debía gastarse. Finalmente comisionaron a Shiru, quien supo desde un primer momento manejar a Tatsumi y poder llegar a un entendimiento sin claudicar.

Ese encargo no era en realidad del agrado de Shiru, pero debía de hacerlo, algunas veces discutieron pero pudieron llegar a acuerdos. Seguramente Saori había escuchado de las discusiones y decidió comprobarlo "a veces estas situaciones son desesperantes" pensó Shiru.

Saori - Atena observaba el entrenamiento de Seiya y Yoga, admiraba a los jóvenes caballeros, no por sus formas de pelear sino por su entrega hasta el último momento, pero aun así se sentía incomoda. Desde que supieron que ella era la reencarnación de Atena se habían tornado muy ceremoniosos y respetuosos tratando de no contrariarla en lo más mínimo. Eso había creado un ambiente un poco lúgubre pero, ¿no era eso lo que se esperaba de una diosa?. Había escuchado de las discusiones por las cuentas y quería saber sobre que tenían problemas, pero ambos se habían cuidado de discutir frente a ella, lo cual le había provocado un sentimiento de frustración.

De pronto algo pasó y Saori se apartó dela ventana.

Saori: Kiki, ve a decirle a Jabu que hay un intruso en el jardín

Kiki: Estas segura Atena

Saori: (Preferiría que me llame Saori) Si Kiki, anda ve, él ya sabe que hacer pero no quiero violencia por favor

Kiki: Como tú digas Atena

Tatsumi: Seguro que es uno de esos molestos paparazzis, es el tercero del mes

Saori - Atena se había convertido en un misterio para el mundo desde aquel "incidente del Santuario" como la llamaba la prensa. Su vida reservada, el estar rodeada de guerreros poderosos y ser "la señorita Kido" dueña de una de las más grandes Corporaciones Industriales la habían convertido en el centro de atención de la sociedad, quienes ignorando su condición de "Atena" no entendían como una hermosa muchacha de14 años mantuviera una vida tan reservada lejos del "jet set" sin ningún compromiso. La única relación que creyeron encontrarle fue con Julián Solo heredero de otra gran corporación y uno de los solteros más codiciados, pero las conjeturas se fueron abajo cuando ella rechazó públicamente su oferta de matrimonio dejándolo en ridículo.

Desde ese entonces, cierta prensa había hecho lo indecible por tener una entrevista o tomarle fotos. Saori había declinado cortésmente a ofrecer alguna, pero ciertos periodistas y paparazzis se habían vuelto muy insistentes. Era continuo que alguno se escabullera al interior de la residencia, peor aun cuando Tatsumi despidió al personal de seguridad ya que consideró que si Seiya y compañía tendrían sueldo ellos deberían encargarse de la vigilancia. Al final eso no estaba resultando y lo peor fue que Tatsumi descubrió a un espía industrial sacando información de sus oficinas en las narices de Seiya.

Kiki, bajo al primer piso y vio a Jabu y a los otros caballeros de bronce: Ichi (Hidra), Geki (Oso), Ban (León) y Nachi (Lobo) el "círculo de la desgracia" como se hacía llamar el propio Jabu con amarga ironía. En cierto modo tenía razón, como quedaron en tan mal estado después del desafortunado "torneo intergaláctico" no pudieron luchar al lado de Seiya y los demás en los siguientes combates que sucedieron después de la aparición de Ikki y los caballeros negros. Es por eso que no lograron llegar al nivel que ahora tenían los demás pese a los esfuerzos que hacían. "Una cosa es entrenar y otra pelear" pensó Kiki al acercarse.

Kiki: Jabu, Atena dice que hay un intruso en el jardín, que te encargues, pero sin violencia por favor

Jabu: ¡Otro!, dile a Saori que nos encargaremos, que no se preocupe

Jabu había contestado algo hosco, pero el mal carácter de él no le era extraño a Kiki, en cierto modo lo comprendía, ya que casi nunca eran tomados en cuenta y eso les dolía especialmente a Jabu (cuya pasión por Atena no era desconocida), pese a eso su sumisión a las ordenes seguía siendo igual. La única persona que tenía un nivel de acercamiento con ellos era Shiru. Sus formas más cordiales habían roto el hielo y fue el quien abogo por ellos ante Saori para que también se les pague un sueldo. Ante la sorpresa de Shiru, Saori no les había negado ese derecho, simplemente no se acordó de ellos.

Tatsumi forzó a Jabu y los demás para que hicieran turnos de vigilancia, lo que ahondó las diferencias de los 2 grupos, ya que esa exigencia no la hizo a Seiya y a los otros. Los demás se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que el grupo de Jabu hacía turnos nocturnos todos los días y un día Seiya y Yoga sorprendieron a Jabu durmiendo en la caseta de vigilancia. Seiya quiso hacer las paces con el pero de la manera más torpe. Lo despertó y le preguntó sus medidas para comprarle un uniforme. La intervención de Yoga impidió que las cosas llegaran a mayores.

Jabu, se dirigió con el grupo hacia los jardines, casi de inmediato se dio cuenta donde estaba el intruso, "espero que no cause problemas", Jabu una vez golpeó a un paparazzi que le faltó el respeto, el resultado fue que le abrieron un proceso penal por agresión "esos tipos saben hacerse las victimas" pensó Jabu, por suerte Tatsumi no tuvo reparos en costear su defensa que al final lo exculpó.

Vegeta, había decidido irse, ese lugar no era tan interesante como creyó, pero en eso se dio cuenta. 5 personas se habían abierto rodeándolo sin que se percatara antes (no habían elevado su ki), cortándole la salida (a no ser que volara), sin esperar más se puso de pie.

Jabu miró al intruso y se acercó "no parece ni periodista ni paparazzi" "ni siquiera tiene cámara", se sorprendió al ver su musculatura en ese traje ceñido. No tenía la corpulencia de Geki pero parecía mejor distribuida. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su mirada, no demostraba sorpresa o miedo, mas parecía que el que pensaba infundir temor era él.

Jabu: ¿Quién eres Tu?, identifícate

Vegeta: (Silencio)

Jabu: ¿Estas sordo? ¿No vas a contestar?

Vegeta: Es que se te olvidó algo

Jabu: ¿A qué te refieres?

Vegeta: Se te olvido decir "por favor señor"

Jabu sonríe fieramente, "este tipo no es un paparazzi definitivamente"

Jabu: De acuerdo, puedes decirme tu nombre "por favor señor" enano

Vegeta: Mi nombre es "que te importa idiota"

Geki: ¡Como te atreves a venir aquí y desafiarnos hombrecito!

Vegeta: Apártate mastodonte, no pienso perder más el tiempo con ustedes

Oso: Quizás si te parto la boca te enseñe a ser más respetuoso

Vegeta: ¡Que curioso estaba pensando lo mismo!

Geki no soportó más y lanzo su puño hacia el rostro de Vegeta…

 **Fin del capítulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Todos se conoce**

El golpe de puño de Geki fue directo al rostro de Vegeta, Jabu vio como el puño chocó directamente con la palma de la mano de ese hombre y sorprendentemente la contuvo. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron 2 cosas: la primera que el intruso no retrocediera ni un milímetro por el impacto y la segunda que por la cara de ambos parecía que le había dolido más a Geki que al intruso.

Geki retrocedió sorprendido, por un momento pensó que había golpeado un muro de hierro pero se repuso de inmediato y atacó para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, no permitiría que un enano se burlara de el, pero antes de cerrar sus brazos, Vegeta le aplicó una patada en el estómago. Geki se doblo sobre si mismo cayendo inconsciente.

En ese momento Ichi y Nachi se lanzaron sobre el. Jabu no pudo ver el movimiento pero era evidente que el intruso había retrocedido porque ambos se chocaron en el aire, en ese momento Vegeta empujo sus caras contra el suelo.

Vegeta: Oh! Lo siento, espero no haber malogrado su jardín, pero por lo menos le deje algo de abono

Ban: ¡Maldito! ¡Garras de León!

Ban atacó, era el único que tenía su armadura puesta y por un momento Jabu pensó que había logrado impactar sus ataques en el intruso porque lo vio en el suelo pero lo que había hecho Vegeta fue ponerse en posición horizontal y patear el estomago de su contrincante que también cayo pesadamente al suelo.

Vegeta: ¿Aún quieres preguntarme algo?

Jabu, estaba sorprendido, él se sabía más fuerte que sus compañeros, pero ese tipo los había derrotado en 5 segundos, pero sabía que Saori miraba, no, debía de pelear, pero lo haría con todas sus fuerzas. Vegeta sintió que el ki de su adversario se incrementaba, evidentemente era mas fuerte que sus compañeros.

Jabu: ¡Cuerno de unicornio!

Vegeta sintió que una energía lo rodeaba y trataba de inmovilizarlo, Jabu atacó en ese momento creyendo que su enemigo no se movería. Craso error. Cuando Jabu intentó impactar en la cara de su oponente, él lo esquivo. Vegeta solo levantó el brazo y el estómago de Jabu solo impactó con él, cayendo pesadamente al suelo

Vegeta: Bueno, ni siquiera me sirvió como calentamiento

Seiya en ese momento había corrido con Yoga a ver lo que pasaba por un momento pensó que iba a proteger a alguien de Jabu y sus amigos, para su sorpresa, vio a los otros caballeros inconscientes y a un extraño hombre de pie entre los cuerpos. "no puede ser, otro enemigo ha aparecido" pensó Seiya.

Seiya: ¿Quién eres?, ¡cómo te atreves a atacar a los caballeros de Atena!, ten por seguro que lucharemos hasta el final porque estamos aquí para protegerla

Vegeta: (Ate... ¿qué?, vaya discursito), escucha insecto, si no quieres llegar al final más rápido de lo que piensas, no me molestes

Seiya: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Seiya atacó con una serie de golpes. "este es más rápido que los demás" pensó Vegeta que tuvo que parar la mayoría de esos ataques, cuando intentó golpearlo, Seiya ya se había colocado detrás de él, y lo atacó con una combinación de golpes de puño y patadas. Vegeta paro los golpes pero cuando intentó golpear, Seiya saltó sobre el poniéndose a una mayor distancia, "este tipo parece de hierro" era el momento de cambiar de táctica.

Seiya: ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Vegeta, no se esperaba eso, un ataque múltiple a distancia y a velocidad supersónica. Consiguió parar los ataques pero casi 20 impactos los recibió de lleno. Seiya creyó que era su oportunidad, siguiendo la dirección de sus ataques proyecto su cuerpo contra el intruso, pero Vegeta utilizó esos impactos para impulsar su cuerpo hacia atrás y poner mayor distancia para observar el siguiente movimiento, aunque fue una milésima de segundo eso basto. Vegeta dio media vuelta y el puño de Seiya paso cerca de su cara, Vegeta solo estiro el brazo cogiendo el de Seiya y unió el impulso de su contrincante a su fuerza para impulsar a Seiya contra los árboles. Seiya derribó 2 árboles antes de que su cuerpo se detuviera.

Vegeta: Lo siento, ¿te dolió?

En ese momento Vegeta sintió un ki que iba creciendo atrás suyo, cuando volteó ve al joven rubio que estaba haciendo una serie de movimientos (Yoga estaba preparándose a atacar con el polvo de diamante)

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a invitarme a bailar?

De pronto se dio cuenta que esos movimientos le servían para incrementar su ki y realmente se estaba elevando a un gran nivel. Vegeta no tardó en darse cuenta la naturaleza del ataque. "es un ki que genera un ataque frio", tuvo un instante de preocupación. En su bárbaro pasado se había enfrentado a un guerrero que usaba una técnica algo similar y no pudo manejarlo. A decir verdad le debía su vida a Freezer que estaba contemplando la batalla y con un solo movimiento de su mano desbarato el ataque y luego sin pararse de su trono, liquidó al oponente. Fue la primera vez que se sintió humillado y Freezer no dejó de recordárselo, "pero ahora será distinto" se dijo Vegeta.

Shiru llegó a impedir la pelea a la orden de Saori, en el camino se preguntaba "porque no me lo dijo antes, sabiendo como es Jabu?". Al llegar se puso al lado de Yoga gritándole "detente Yoga, son ordenes de..." No pudo terminar la frase. El intruso había elevado su cosmo a un nivel superior al de Yoga, la diferencia es que lo había hecho en menos de 1 segundo y sin ningún esfuerzo. Involuntariamente Shiru elevó el suyo preparándose a recibir el ataque

En otro lugar Goku, estaba devorando una docena de platos, mientras los encargados del restaurante se miraban unos a otros. La manera de comer de Goku había espantado a los clientes pero el restaurante estaba pensando que con lo que había comido recuperaban lo perdido. Goku ya estaba terminando cuando...

Goku: ¡Que rico!, pero, ¿qué es esto?

Mozo: La cuenta señor

Goku: Pero eso no se come

Mozo: No, es para que me pague

Goku: ¿Pagar?, pero... ¡oh no!

En ese momento Goku recordó que en los restaurantes se paga, pero estaba con tanta hambre que no se fijó en ese detalle. Cuando era niño su abuelito lo había alimentado, luego Bulma pagaba todas las cuentas, lo mismo que el maestro Roshi, en el templo del maestro Karin no faltaba comida (Aunque Yajirobe se la terminara pronto) y en el de Kamisama, Mr. Popo se ocupaba de eso. Cuando se casó, Milk tuvo que recibir la herencia por adelantado de su padre porque Goku no trabajaba y en el otro mundo nunca faltaba comida, pero ahora estaba en otra dimensión y sin un centavo.

Goku: Es que no tengo dinero...

Mozo: ¡Queee! ¿Quiere decir que se ha comido todo eso y no tenía con que pagarme? ¡Socorro, Auxilio, llamen a la policía!

En ese momento Goku se dio cuenta "¿no es el ki de Vegeta?", "¡ya encontró la esfera!" "¡Oh no, está peleando!". En ese momento se llevó los dedos a la frente y desapareció.

Mozo: ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Adónde se fue? BUSQUENLOOOO

Goku se apareció de repente entre Vegeta y los caballeros.

Goku: ¡No, detente Vegeta! No hemos venido aquí a pelear

Vegeta: Apártate Kakaroto!, si quieren pelear conmigo les daré gusto

Yoga y Shiru miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado, no solo por la repentina aparición sino porque sintieron el poder que podía desplegar. En ese preciso momento Saori (acompañada de Tatsumi) bajaba y encaraba a los recién llegados.

Saori: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Goku se sorprendió ante Saori "vaya que es bonita" pensó

Goku: Lo sentimos señorita, lamentamos lo que paso

Vegeta: No te disculpes por mi Kakaroto y menos ante una mujer.

Shun en ese momento apareció con su armadura de Andrómeda, las cadenas se desplegaron y rodearon a ambos saiyajins.

Shun: ¡No se atrevan a acercarse a la diosa Atena! ¡Yo seré su oponente!

Goku en ese momento se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrío como un niño

Goku: (Ate... ¿qué?) Lo lamentamos señorita diosa, no fue nuestra intención molestarla, a propósito nunca había visto a una diosa tan bonita

Todos los caballeros y Tatsumi: ¿¡QUEEEE!?

Tatsumi: ¡Insolente!, ¿que están esperando ustedes? Porque no le dan una lección

En circunstancias normales nadie hubiese escuchado a Tatsumi, pero ante esto no podían quedarse más tiempo quietos, era hora de darle una lección a esos 2, pero en eso se percataron. ¡Saori sonreía!

Saori durante mucho tiempo se sentía confundida y molesta, le costaba todavía asumir su papel de Atena y las responsabilidades que ahora tendría ya que de pronto su vida había cambiado, los muchachos que antes eran sus amigos ahora eran sus celosos guardianes, debía tomar decisiones importantes y ser tratada como alguien superior, y estar rodeada de gente que no sonreía mientras hablaba o le hablaban, que estaban al tanto de cualquier gesto o necesidad. Ahora esa sonrisa y ese gesto inocente le habían divertido. Desde hace mucho tiempo nadie le había tratado con tanta familiaridad sin ceremonia alguna. Para su círculo cercano era la diosa Atena, para el resto de la sociedad "la señorita Kido". Pero, ¿qué era para esas 2 personas?

Saori: lamento también lo que pasó, por favor evitemos esto. Caballeros apaguen su cosmo

Goku: (¿Cosmo?) Vegeta baja tu ki, por favor, no ves que no son enemigos

Vegeta: Ellos empezaron, me atacaron primero

Jabu: (recuperado) Eres un intruso, esto es propiedad privada y entraste sin permiso

Goku: ¿Es cierto eso Vegeta?

Vegeta: Solo me acerqué para ver que estaban haciendo esos 2, solo fue curiosidad. Me iba a ir pero estos idiotas me atacaron y... Kakaroto, ¿desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?

Goku: ¿No ves que estoy tratando de solucionar las cosas?

Vegeta: Yo no necesito que me soluciones nada, puedo manejar a estos tipos y a su diosa como se llame

Saori: por favor señor Vegeta, lamento esto y disculpe si lo hemos ofendido

Todos se miraron las caras "¡ ¿Atena pidiendo disculpas a 2 desconocidos?!". Esto debía ser algún hechizo contra ella.

Seiya (recuperado): Caballeros aparten a Atena de ellos, yo me encargaré

Saori: ¡Seiya!

Seiya: Pero Saori ellos...

Saori: ¡Basta Seiya, no quiero repetírtelo!

Goku: Por favor amigos, si de algo sirve me disculpo en nombre de mi amigo

Vegeta: yo no soy tu amigo

Tatsumi: Señorita Saori, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ellos. Debemos echarlos de aquí de inmediato

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Saori sintió una voz en su mente

SK: Quizá yo pueda explicárselo

Saori: ¿Quién es?

SK: Mi nombre es Supremo Kaioshin, soy una de las deidades del mundo de donde provienen esos 2 tontos

Goku: SK! ¿Eres tú?

SK: ¡No, soy otro! Claro que soy yo, ya me imaginaba que no tardarían en meterse en líos, ahora no me interrumpas y déjame conversar con esta linda señorita. Ahora Atena, voy a visualizarme en tu mente, así podremos vernos

En ese momento Saori se vio en medio de la nada pero no estaba sola, frente a ella había un viejito de piel azulada, orejas puntiagudas y que le sonreía

SK: Así está mejor, vaya que agradable regalo a la vista, lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo de mi

Saori: ¿Tu eres SK?

SK: Así es, me imagino que esperabas a alguien más parecido a los dioses que tienen aquí, más joven, mas apuesto y refinado (y algo brutos también)

Saori: Usted es muy simpático

SK: Si, ya lo sé, lástima que no pueda ser más que eso a los ojos de todas las chicas que conozco, ni siquiera me dejan invitarlas al cine

Saori: ¿Qué?

SK: Oh, lo siento, nos estamos desviando del tema

Entonces infla el pecho y trata de asumir una pose digna

SK: Atena, lamento que hayas conocido a esos saiyajins de esa forma pero el motivo para que ellos estén en su mundo es muy importante y... Para contarte esto tendría que irme muy atrás y no tenemos tiempo, hagamos una cosa ven y tomémonos de las manos, voy a entrar en tu mente y tú en la mía así podré pasarte todo lo que necesitas saber sin perder el tiempo

En ese momento ambos se toman de las manos y de pronto los pensamientos de SK entran a la mente de Saori.

SK: Listo

Saori: ¿Qué pasó?

SK: Te acabo de transmitir toda la información, en este momento te parecerá que no te he dicho nada, pero solo tienes que pensar en algo y las imágenes vendrán por si solas. Bueno no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí o el portal se cerrará, nos vemos Atena

Saori: Llámame Saori

SK: Y tú llámame Kaio

Cuando Saori, regresó a su cuerpo, su ausencia habría durado 10 segundos pero el suficiente para encontrar las cosas peor de la que las dejó

Seiya: ¡Que le han hecho a Atena!

Goku: ¡Cálmate! Solo está hablando con el Supremo Kaioshin

Jabu: Miente, ataquen caballeros

Todos empezaron a elevar su cosmo de una manera intensa. "esto no me gusta, pero parece que Vegeta se saldrá con la suya". A su lado Vegeta sonreía como diciendo "prepárate Kakaroto, esta vez va en serio"

Saori: ¡BASTA!

Todos: ¡Queeee!

Seiya: Atena, ¿estás bien?

Saori: ¡Estoy bien y ya deténganse!

Seiya: Pero...

Saori: Dije basta Seiya, todos, o no me entienden

Tatsumi: Señorita Saori no creo...

Saori: No me importa lo que tu creas, yo ya se la verdad y quienes son ellos y a partir de ahora considérenlos mis invitados

Todos: QUEEEE!

Goku: Vaya, muchas gracias Atena

Saori: Por favor llámame Saori

 **Fin del capítulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aunque tarde, les recuerdo que Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Conociéndose más**

Los caballeros de bronce se encontraban desconcertados, no habían visto una actitud más extraña en Atena que la de ahora, ¿será que estos extraños hombres la tenían bajo su control?, "y encima la tutea" se dijo Jabu, "no me gusta nada" se dijo Yoga, "¡tengo que hacer algo!" se dijo Seiya, "¡una dama de la alcurnia de la señorita Kido no debe comportarse así, tratar con tanta familiaridad a 2 vulgares extraños!" se dijo Tatsumi.

Saori: Se lo que están pensando pero no teman, ellos no son enemigos, es más, necesitan nuestra ayuda

Goku: Vaya y como lo sabe, ¡ah ya se! Se lo dijo ese viejo de Kaioshin

Saori: Si, fue el, simpático viejito

Goku: ¡Y es todo un conquistador, si viera a que dedica el día!

Saori: No me lo imagino

Goku: Le gusta meditar frente al...

Vegeta: ¡Ya basta de estupideces! Kakaroto, creí que solo teníamos 72 horas para encontrar la esfera del dragan perdida y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo

 _¿La esfera del dragón?_ Saori al escuchar esa palabra y pensar en ella vio en su cerebro miles de imágenes que le hablaban de las esferas, sintió deseo, ansiedad, miedo y de pronto la imagen de Sheng Long apareciendo, trastabilló llevándose una mano a la frente pareciendo estar a punto de desvanecerse.

Todos: ¡Atena!

Ya antes de que alguno reaccionara Goku se había movido sujetándola e involuntariamente puso su mano en la cintura.

Seiya: ¡NO LA TOQUES!

Saori: Tranquilícense, estoy bien

Goku se avergonzó al ver donde tenía su mano "este tipo debe ser su novio" se dijo e hizo el intento de retirarla, pero Saori sujeto su mano

 **NOTA ULTI_SG: ¡Así empezaron Goku y Ezined y miren en que acabo! :p**

Saori: No, este, quiero decir, ayúdame a llegar adentro de la casa, es que su SK me transmitió la información mentalmente y eso me ha afectado un poco ya que las imágenes me vienen muy violentamente

Empezó a caminar sin percatarse en las caras de los demás. Seiya parecía que estaba en estado de shock, Shiru se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto, Tatsumi estaba con la boca abierta y algo de saliva se le escurría de la boca, Yoga y Shun solo murmuraron "Saori", Jabu apretaba los dientes y cerró los puños. Los demás seguían inconscientes.

Saori entro del brazo con Goku, Vegeta entro detrás de ellos con un gesto irónico hacia los caballeros.

Vegeta: Vaya, parece que su diosa es muy humana después de todo.

Jabu: Insolente, te voy a...

Shiru: No, detente Jabu

Jabu: Pero ...

Shiru: No compliques más las cosas, ya escuchaste a Atena, solo nos queda obedecer

Seiya: Pero Shiru, es evidente que algo le han hecho a Atena, no es la misma, la verdadera Atena no se habría comportado así

"Estas seguro Seiya" pensó Shiru "no será que Atena también es Saori y Saori es una mujer", "no, no debo pensar eso"

Shiru: Esperemos que pasa, entremos y hablemos con ella, estoy seguro que nos aclarará las cosas para dejar de especular

Yoga: De todos modos debemos estar preparados, esos tipos son peligrosos

Acto seguido entraron todos siguiendo a Shiru, solo Jabu se quedó inmóvil pensando en el ridículo que hizo, o será, ¿qué es el que ha estado haciendo siempre?. "¿Por qué?, que he hecho mal". Luego volteo para reanimar a sus compañeros.

Los caballeros penetraron en el salón de reuniones y vieron a Saori sentada en su sillón y frente a ella los 2 extraños, la diferencia es que el más alto conversaba con ella y el más bajo les daba la espalda observando el salón.

Goku: Saori, es obvio que ahora lo sabes todo y no necesito informarte de la situación que también afectara a tu mundo

Saori: Más o menos... Goku?, si, es ese tu nombre, lo que pasa es que de acuerdo a lo que me transmitió SK debo pensar en eso y las imágenes vienen por si solas pero ya sé que lo que les trae aquí está relacionado con el equilibrio de ambos universos y el que ustedes encuentren la esfera del dragón perdida. Ustedes son...

Goku: Somos…

Vegeta: SAIYAJIN, que no se te olvide Kakaroto aunque seas de clase baja

De pronto Atena se quedó inmóvil, en un instante su cerebro se llenó de imágenes que se sucedían una tras otra. Pasaban rápidamente pero las comprendía cada una de ellas. Vio el planeta Vegetasei, los Tsufuro, los Saiya. La guerra entre ambas razas que provocó la desaparición de la primera. Vio a las saiyajin transformarse en Oazurus, luego sometidos por Freezer y los horrores que cometieron, planetas y razas enteras destruidas para satisfacer ambiciones, la destrucción de los saiyas a manos de Freezer, pero vio también a los padres de ambos, cada quien luchando a su manera y por distintos motivos contra Freezer. Luego aparecieron las imágenes de Goku y Vegeta, su crianza y educación tan distinta, las batallas que libraron, las vivencias y experiencias de cada uno (¡tan diferentes!), luego su encuentro y pelea en la Tierra y el juramento de volverse a enfrentar, la batalla contra Freezer en namekusein, la transformación de Goku en súper saiyajin y la derrota de Freezer. Trato de parar esas imágenes pero no podía, era demasiado para ella.

Luego ante ella vio el regreso a la tierra, el cambio de Vegeta, pensó en sus amigos y seres queridos y aparecieron todos, esposas, hijos, amigos y como lucharon para defenderlos, la batalla contra Cell y contra Majin Boo...

Saori: BASTAAA!

Goku: (arrodillado frente a ella y poniéndole las manos en los hombros) Tranquilízate, pon tu mente en blanco, solo piensa en donde estás y quien eres

Seiya: ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Vegeta: Cállate niño o quieres volar de nuevo

Seiya: ENFRENTAME AHORA Y VEREMOS SI PUEDES REPETIRLO

Goku: ¡Por favor Vegeta!

Saori: Yy... yaa, Ba... ast... tta, estoy bien, tan solo que...

Goku: Entiendo, escuchaste la palabra saiyajin y lo viste todo, ¿verdad?

Saori: S... siii, fue...

Goku: Horrible, si ciertamente, pero nosotros somos los últimos...

Vegeta: ¿Te lamentas de eso?

Goku: Siempre me he considerado terrícola Vegeta, ya lo sabes, la historia de los saiyajin no es algo que me enorgullezca

Vegeta: Somos una raza guerrera, ¿a que querías que nos dedicáramos?, ¿a sembrar flores?

Goku: Debieron existir mejores opciones que masacrar gente para satisfacer a Freezer

Vegeta: Eso lo sé muy bien no es necesario que me lo repitas, de todos modos ya terminó

"y en realidad me alegro de ello" pensó Vegeta antes de perder el interés en ellos.

Saori: No te lo reprocho Goku, tú fuiste diferente y por lo que pude ver tu le pusiste fin y se lo que te costó

Saori estaba pensando en Raditz cuya muerte pudo ver en sus pensamientos, pero también recordó a Bardack.

Goku: No es agradable pensar en lo que no solo tu raza sino tu propia familia hizo a otros

Saori: Pero tu padre se dio cuenta y luchó contra ese tal Freezer hasta el final, estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté debe estar orgulloso de ti y tal vez tú hermano también.

Goku quiso explicarle que de parte de su hermano no hubo arrepentimiento ni en el otro mundo, que no sabía que su padre lo habría comprendido. Pero ese no era el momento...

Goku: Bueno, como dijo Vegeta ya terminó

Saori: Es agradable también que tu amigo lo haya comprendido y ahora luche por causas más nobles

Vegeta escuchó eso y volteó violentamente

Vegeta: ¡Soy un Saiyajin de clase alta y no lo olvido! Si sabe tanto espero que sepa lo que eso significa y no lo olvide también

Saori: No, pero me parece que encontró mejores causas por que luchar y no siempre usando los puños. Para Ud., debió ser más difícil ya que no conoció otra cosa

Vegeta: Sigo siendo el mismo, algún día Kakaroto sabrá porque

Saori: De todos modos esta aquí y eso es importante

Vegeta quiso contestar pero ver a Saori de frente, su belleza y su sonrisa lo hicieron desistir, "se parece a Bulma, especialmente en el cabello", "después de todo tiene razón" Shiru de pronto se adelantó al grupo de caballeros, tenía un gesto de desagrado en el rostro

Shiru: Perdona Saori pero creo que nosotros merecemos más explicaciones y no solo ser testigos de conversaciones que no entendemos. Afuera están 3 caballeros que aún no se recuperan y ni siquiera les has prestado atención

Todos: SHIRU!

Tatsumi: ¡Como te atreves a hablarle en ese tono!

Vegeta: (vaya hasta que alguien aquí parece tener pantalones)

Saori: Esta bien Tatsumi, déjalo. Shiru, tienes razón, ustedes merecen que les explique lo que está pasando, lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero aunque no lo creas demasiadas cosas han pasado en mi cabeza que me han confundido y afectado, no he podido razonar bien. Por favor Tatsumi, sal y ve si Jabu y los demás están bien, hazlos revisar por un médico si es necesario. Luego te contare todo. Caballeros, disculpen mi comportamiento, pero lo que sucede es realmente grave y afecta la existencia de nuestro mundo y el de ellos, acérquense y les contaré...

Mientras tanto en Asgard...

Clerk se encontraba en una sala contigua a la habitación de Hilda de Polaris, su hermana, recordaba cómo eran las cosas antes y lo bien que se sentía estar con su hermana, pero eso había terminado, se respiraban otros aires en Asgard, aires que hablaban de guerra y de sangre ...

De pronto una figura había entrado a la habitación, una figura que le era familiar porque representaba los mejores sentimientos y recuerdos felices, aunque ahora al verlo se estremeció con una emoción diferente: el temor.

Hagen: Clerk... Digo señorita Clerk, los dioses guerreros estamos reunidos y esperamos a la señora Hilda para recibir sus instrucciones

Clerk: Le avisaré de inmediato Hagen, por favor espera aquí

Clerk entró a la habitación de Hilda, estaba en silencio, como siempre, pero antes se sentía una enorme tranquilidad y paz, ahora parecía que sentimientos violentos giraran en torno a la habitación. Hilda estaba frente al espejo, últimamente se arreglaba más como si quisiera resaltar su femineidad pero de una manera violenta y provocativa. Clerk se detuvo y miró a su hermana y sintió miedo, Hilda miraba al espejo fijamente y la imagen que vio del rostro de su hermana fue como si mil facciones y gestos cruzaran la cara de su hermana como si una violenta lucha se librara en ella, como algo que quisiera salir y no podía...

Clerk: Hhhilda... que te sucede

De pronto Hilda volteó, su rostro estaba normal y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro

Hilda: ¡Ah! Mi querida hermana Clerk, ya deberías saber que ni tu puedes entrar sin permiso a mi alcoba

Clerk: Hilda, siempre lo he hecho así, tu misma me autorizaste

Hilda: ¿Lo hice?, pues estuvo mal, a partir de ahora ni siquiera PEDIRÀS PERMISO, esperarás a que yo salga y quiera hablar contigo, como todos. Después de todo aunque sea la representante de Odín en la tierra no significa que no pueda tener algo de intimidad. ¿Tenías algo que decirme?

Clerk: Los dioses guerreros están esperándote

Hilda: Ah, ellos, bien diles que ahora salgo y si no, que esperen

Clerk, salió de la habitación y sintió un nudo en el pecho, su hermana nunca la había tratado así. Desde que murieron sus padres ella lo había sido todo y eran inseparables, ahora ponía una barrera que no entendía

Clerk: Hagen, yy… aa sale..., esperen en la sala de reuniones

Hagen: le sucede algo señorita Clerk

Clerk: Es todo esto Hagen, de un momento a otro nos hemos vuelto fríos y distantes, el ambiente es tenso, lleno de oscuros sentimientos. Hasta tú pareces un desconocido

Hagen: Son tiempos de guerra... Clerk

Clerk: Lo sé, pero, ¿porque estamos llegando a esto?, ¿desde cuando Asgard provoca una guerra?

Hagen: Son decisiones de Hilda y no...

Clerk: ¡Lo sé!, "no podemos discutirla" "su Santidad Hilda así lo ha decidido". ¡¿Es que nadie ha podido darse cuenta que nada de esto tiene lógica?! Es que nadie puede decir "Hilda se equivoca"

Hagen: Por favor Clerk, eso que dices...

Clerk: Si ya lo sé, es una blasfemia, "La palabra de Odín se escucha a través de Hilda". Hagen, creí que tú eras diferente

Hagen: Jure defender a Hilda, a ti y sus preceptos y más aún al recibir esta armadura, me consagre por entero a su servicio. Por lo menos creí que estarías orgullosa de mi

Clerk: Oh Hagen!, estoy orgullosa de ti, eres mi amigo desde la infancia, y si una vez quise verte con esa armadura fue para verte marchar a una guerra santa, a defender Asgard, no a pelear una guerra estúpida.

Hilda: Vaya, mi pequeña hermana no comparte mis decisiones, pero me pregunto, ¿quién es ella para cuestionarlas?

Clerk y Hagen se sobresaltaron ante la repentina aparición de Hilda, no sabían cuanto habría escuchado, pero Hagen se felicitaba de no haber dicho nada impropio.

Hilda: Me alegro Hagen que pongas por delante tú deber hacia mí y Asgard que los sentimientos que puedan inspirarte mi hermana, ten por seguro que tendrás un lugar de preferencia cuando entremos al Santuario de Grecia a tomar posesión de él. En cuanto a ti Clerk, el hecho de que seas mi hermana no te da el derecho a cuestionarme ni a hablar de mi en tono irreverente, siempre has actuado como una niña estúpida y temerosa ante todo lo que salga de tu mundo de fantasía y sueños, es obvio que no estas preparada para afrontar con nosotros esta prueba que Odín nos envía. ¡Ve a tu cuarto! y a partir de ahora te está prohibido venir aquí y hablar con los dioses guerreros. Comunícales esta decisión Hagen

Clerk al escuchar esto sale corriendo de la habitación derramando lágrimas "no dijo nada, ni una pregunta o salir en mi defensa" "Hagen cuanto me he equivocado contigo".

Ya en su habitación pensaba en los dioses guerreros, la verdad es que esa conversación la había tenido con todos y también manifestaron esa obediencia ciega a Hilda aunque de diferente manera. Zid y Nime habían mostrado una sumisión total a las órdenes de Hilda convencidos de que era lo mejor para Asgard. Sigfried, el más noble y sensato, el mejor amigo de Hagen en cambio parecía preocupado por esto, no lo comprendía pero lo aceptaba, aun así tenía sus dudas. Alberick la escuchó en silencio y solo sonrío al retirarse diciendo que no se preocupara que él se encargaría de todo. Con Penrril no habló, sabía que lo único que buscaba era desquitar su enorme resentimiento hacia todos e Hilda le daba la oportunidad. Solo Thol había manifestado su desacuerdo y también había notado el cambio en Hilda "parece otra persona" le dijo, pero no se animaba a dar el paso inicial para detener esto, sabía que los otros dioses guerreros no lo apoyarían o por lo menos la mayoría y solo provocaría una guerra en el propio Asgard así que aceptaba las ordenes de Hilda y cumpliría sus mandatos. "La suerte está echada, tan solo espero que no sucumbamos todos"

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones Hilda contemplaba a los dioses guerreros inclinados hacia ella, sabía que lo que iba a decirles iba a confundirlos más pero no tenía opción eran ordenes, que no alcanzaba a comprender ...

Hilda: ¡Dioses Guerreros!, habéis demostrado su valía por eso visten las sagradas armaduras, Uds. Son los encargados de elevar a Asgard sobre los demás poderes de la tierra.

Zid: Sagrada Hilda, estoy listo para partir al Santuario y buscar a Atena, ten por seguro que en unos días tendrás ante ti su cabeza que te demostrará que has hecho bien en elegirnos

Hilda: seguro Zid, pero no partirás por lo menos en unos días, no es el momento aún

Todos los dioses guerreros levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos y Sigfried se adelantó

Sigfried: Sagrada Hilda, que ha sucedido, hace unos momentos nos dijiste que...

Hilda: SE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE LES DIJE... Sigfried, todos escuchen, no es el momento, son ordenes de Odín, debemos esperar lo que él nos diga.

Sin decir más dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a los dioses guerreros en un mar de confusión. Hilda caminaba hacia sus aposentos a esperar nuevas órdenes que no podía comprender...

Mientras tanto en el reino submarino, Poseidón observaba sus fuerzas frente a él. Uno de ellos se adelantó y se inclinó ante el

Sorrento: Mi dios Poseidón, tus ordenes han sido cumplidas, el ataque de Asgard al santuario se ha detenido, aunque Hilda de Polaris parece no entenderlo

Poseidón: Muy bien Sorrento, mantén a Hilda de Polaris sujeta a mis órdenes. Por ahora esperaremos

Sorrento: Pero mi dios, yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Porque detuviste el ataque?, me parece que es el momento adecuado

Poseidón: Ya deberías saber que las decisiones de los dioses no se discuten, pero perdonaré tu falta de respeto porque eres leal, tan solo te basta saber que no es el momento, eso es todo.

Sorrento: si mi señor, perdóneme

Poseidón, sonrío, pero aun así no se sentía contento, su momento de triunfo se retrasaba, pero debía esperar, algo iba a suceder y debía esperar que pase, no solamente por aquellos 2 enormes cosmos que habían aparecido de repente. Había algo más. Algo que amenazaba su propia existencia...

 **Fin del capítulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **¿Por dónde empezar?**

Todos los caballeros se encontraban rodeando a Saori incluso Tatsumi, Jabu y los otros (ya recuperados) y de vez en cuando observaban de reojo a los 2 saiyajins que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la habitación. Saori termino de hablar contándoles quienes eran los 2 visitantes y el motivo por el cual estaban aquí.

Shiru: Déjame entender, estos 2 sai… ya... jins, ¿están aquí para ayudarnos?

Saori: más bien para que nosotros les ayudemos, lo que a su vez significa nuestra salvación.

Yoga: Eso está relacionado con lo que buscan, ¿esa esfera del dragón?

Saori: Así es, es necesario encontrarla en 3 días o ambos universos serán afectados, ellos vinieron aquí buscándola, no esperaban encontrarnos a nosotros pero ya que fue así realmente es una suerte

Seiya: No lo sé, ¿no será esto algún truco?

Saori: No Seiya, ten la seguridad que no es así

Shiru: Pero, no sabemos nada de eso, ni por dónde empezar, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla?

Saori: La esfera que buscan es de color dorado y tiene 4 estrellas que se reflejan desde su interior, ah, según parece ellos disponen de un radar que detecta la energía que emite, así será más fácil

En ese momento Goku se acerca y los interrumpe

Goku: Disculpen amigos pero tenemos un problema...

Saori: ¿Cuál?

Goku: El radar no lo está detectando...

Saori: Ummm... ¿a qué se deberá?, quizás este estropeado, podría un equipo de la corporación revisarlo y...

Goku: Sería bueno, pero no creo que sea un desperfecto

Saori: Entonces...

Goku: Antes de salir de nuestro universo, SK nos dijo que la esfera había sido afectada por su continuo uso y que había variado su emisión de energía

Shiru: Eso quiere decir que el aparato que tienes no lo va a detectar porque emite una energía diferente

Goku: Podría ser pero SK me dio otra posibilidad que a su parecer es la más probable

Shiru: ¿Cuál?

Goku: Que alguien de este universo detecto esa energía y la tomo

Saori: Oh, eso es realmente grave, ¿quieres decir que alguien de este universo tuvo el suficiente poder para abrir un portal y pasar a tu dimensión para apoderarse de la esfera?

Goku: Me temo que si

Shiru: No lo entiendo, si fue así, ¿porque?

Saori: Yo tampoco podría decirlo lo único que podría decir es que los únicos que pueden traspasar las barreras de un universo a otro son los dioses pero eso tiene sus riesgos y nadie se atrevería a dar ese paso a no ser que sea algo muy necesario

Seiya: Pero y... ellos

Saori: A ellos los envío una de sus deidades el Supremo Kaioshin

Seiya: (Que nombre tan raro)

Saori: Debe ser realmente poderoso para poder hacer eso tan fácilmente

"Poderoso?, si hubiera visto las payasadas que hizo para mandarnos acá" pensó Vegeta

Seiya: ¿Y porque no vino él?

Vegeta: Porque él es un...

Goku: ... un personaje muy importante, tiene que velar por el Universo entero

Vegeta: ¡¿Porque me cortas?!

Goku: (en voz baja) por favor Vegeta no seas indiscreto, no arruines la buena imagen del SK

Vegeta: Bueno, bueno, ¿vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí o vamos a buscar esa dichosa esfera? De haber sabido que este lugar no representaba ningún reto hubiera dejado que te acompañara ese tonto de Krilin o el insecto de Pikoro

Seiya: ¡Ya estoy harto de sus majaderías!

Saori: Por favor, no lo tomen a mal. El Sr. Vegeta pertenece a la clase alta de guerreros de su raza, para ellos es normal comportarse así (miento, son peores)

Vegeta: Vaya, gracias por eso (no es tan tonta como parece)

Yoga: De todos modos creo que tiene razón, si es tan crítica la situación como la pinta, entonces debemos movernos y rápido

Shun: Lo malo es que ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar

Saori: Yo creo que debemos consultarlo con otros, tal vez ellos tengan algunas pistas que nos puedan servir

Seiya: Si pero a quienes?

Saori: Seiya, Shiru, quiero que lleven a Goku con el maestro de los siete picos de China

Shiru: ¿Con mi maestro?

Saori: Él es muy sabio y sus poderes de concentración nos serán de gran ayuda. Yoga, Shun, ustedes irán al Santuario con el Sr. Vegeta, quiero que hablen con los caballeros dorados, tal vez ellos sepan algo que nos pueda servir

Kiki: ¿y yo?

Saori: tú acompaña a Seiya y a los demás, ¿sabes si Mu está en el Santuario?

Kiki: No, está en los Himalayas

Saori: Entonces después de que hablen con el maestro de Shiru llévalos allá y hablen con Mu, cuéntenle sobre esto, luego quiero que le digas que vaya inmediatamente al Santuario y se quede ahí con los demás caballeros

Kiki: Si, lo haré

Saori: Tengo que descansar un poco para recobrar mis facultades y poder comunicarme con los caballeros, pero Yoga, dile a Shaka que se comunique telepáticamente, por favor.

Yoga: De acuerdo

Saori: Tatsumi, que alisten el jet especial, deben estar en el santuario en 1 hora

Tatsumi: ¡En 1 hora!, pero...

Saori: Nada de peros Tatsumi, la situación es realmente crítica necesitamos el menor tiempo posible para estos viajes

Tatsumi: Pero solo tenemos uno, ¿y el otro grupo?

Saori: Por ellos no te preocupes, ¿no es así Goku?

Goku: Claro, solo háganme saber dónde quieren ir y...

Seiya: ¿Y qué?

Goku: Los teletransportaré hacia allá

Seiya: Imposible

Kiki: No es imposible, mi maestro Mu puede hacerlo

Yoga: (solo a Seiya) Tu no lo viste Seiya, pero cuando íbamos a pelear con su amigo el apareció repentinamente, es obvio que utilizó la teletransportación

Seiya: pero si eso lo hace un caballero dorado, entonces...

Shiru: Quiere decir que él debe tener un nivel similar, tal vez más...

Seiya: Tal vez su amigo también, lo impacté con mis meteoros y pareció que ni le dolieron

Saori: Bueno, basta de cuchicheos, váyanse

Jabu: ¿Y nosotros?

Saori: Te quedarás aquí, además necesito hablar contigo. Shun te agradeceré que después de esto te puedas comunicar con Ikki, sería bueno tenerlo de nuestro lado

Shun: Si, lo llamaré

A Saori le costaba aceptar que Ikki prefiriera mantener distancia incluso con su hermano, podía deberse a su carácter reservado, además de sus traumas durante su entrenamiento en la Isla de la Muerte, cosa que no podía superar. "además creo que no le caigo bien del todo" pensó Saori. En ese momento Goku se acercó y le hablo en voz baja

Goku: Por lo que entiendo estos caballeros dorados son muy poderosos, ¿verdad?

Saori: Así es, sus poderes son muy diferentes a los de los demás caballeros, pero, no estarás pensando...

Goku: No, no estoy pensando retarlos aunque sería interesante poder medirme con alguien realmente fuerte, pero estoy pensando en Vegeta...

Saori pensó en él y vio como era realmente Vegeta, sabía que no descartaría un encuentro con los caballeros dorados si supiera sus reales posibilidades

Saori: Mientras estén viajando hare un esfuerzo por comunicarme con ellos y advertirles que eviten esto, es lo que menos necesitamos, aunque sea solo por entrenamiento

Goku: Gracias, yo hablaré con Vegeta

Goku se lleva a un lado a Vegeta y le dice:

Goku: Vegeta, ya que aquí nos separamos quisiera pedirte...

Vegeta: Ya se, ya se, solo que esos tipos procuren no provocarme. No soy un irresponsable Kakaroto, no necesitas pedirme nada. ¡Vete ya!

"pero si hay oportunidad de una buena pelea, no la dejare pasar, solo así podré incrementar mis poderes para poder superarte" pensó Vegeta.

Mientras tanto Saori hablaba a Yoga y Shun

Saori: Quiero que sean cautelosos, no sabemos que puede suceder de aquí en estos días, así que eviten fricciones con el Sr. Vegeta y especialmente que los tenga con los caballeros dorados

Yoga: Por lo que veo es una persona difícil, ¿crees que no hará algo impropio en algunas de las casas? Recuerda que los caballeros dorados someten a pruebas a quienes ingresan a sus recintos

Saori: Hare un esfuerzo para comunicarme con ellos, quizás sí..., tengo una idea. Kiki ven aquí

Kiki: Dime Athena

Saori: Comunícate mentalmente con Mu y dile que lo haga conmigo, estoy realmente agotada (a los caballeros) Hablare con él y él se comunicará con el resto de los caballeros. ¡Partan ya!

Los caballeros y los 2 saiyajin salieron del recinto. Afuera un auto los esperaba

Goku: Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos. ¡Buena suerte Vegeta!

Vegeta sin contestar subió al auto seguido por Yoga y Shun, ante la mirada poco simpática de Tatsumi. Goku se quedó con los demás

Shiru: ¿Y bien?

Goku: ¿Y bien qué?

Shiru: ¿Nos vamos?

Goku: Es que hay un problema

Shiru: ¿Cuál?

Goku: No sé adónde ir

Seiya: Pero, Saori dijo que a China, donde el maestro de Shiru

Shiru: Espera Seiya, él no es de aquí, y no sabe dónde queda China, me imagino que debes pensar en el lugar, ¿no es así?

Goku: Exactamente, eres muy listo

Seiya: ¿Y qué hacemos?, ¿Le sacamos un mapa o algo así?

Shiru: Yo creo que más bien...

Kiki: (llegando) Espera, acabo de comunicarme con Mu, creo que tengo la solución

Seiya: ¿Cuál?

Kiki: Mi maestro Mu se comunicara con el maestro de Shiru, el utilizará su pensamiento para guiar a Goku

Goku: Buena idea, espera creo que...

Goku, siente una voz en su mente que le dice "así que tú eres Goku, vaya siento que eres una persona noble y un gran guerrero, solo siente mi pensamiento y concéntrate, luego aplica tu técnica de teletransportación y estarás aquí"

Shiru: ¿Que sucede?

Goku sujétense a mí, ¡allá vamos!

En ese preciso instante Goku se lleva los dedos a la frente y desapareció con los caballeros y Kiki, ante un sorprendido Tatsumi

Tatsumi: ¡Es increíble, como hizo eso!

Goku y los demás se aparecieron frente al Antiguo Maestro. El primero en saludar fue Shiru

Shiru: (inclinándose) Maestro, es un placer volver a verlo

AM: Me alegro verte otra vez Shiru, ¿cómo estas Seiya?

Seiya: Muy bien, gracias

AM: Y tú debes ser Goku, ¿verdad?

Goku: (con una de sus clásicas sonrisas) Así es y Ud., debe de ser el maestro de Shiru. Mucho gusto

AM: El gusto es mío, veo que no me equivoque al ver la clase de persona que eres

En ese momento aparece Sunrei quien llega corriendo al lado de Shiru

Sunrei: Shiru, Shiru, que alegría que estés aquí, te extrañaba tanto

Shiru: (algo frío) ¿cómo estas Sunrei?

Goku: (¡qué bonita!, se parece a Milk a esa edad) ¡Hola!

Sunrei: (con una inclinación) Buenos días Sr...

Goku: (pero es más ceremoniosa) me llamo Goku

Sunrei: Buenos días Sr. Goku. Hola Seiya

Seiya: Hola

"¡vaya!, son muy fríos con las mujeres, ¿serán como Yamcha cuando tenía esa edad?" pensó Goku "por un momento pensé que era la novia de ese Shiru"

AM: Ya que hemos terminado las presentaciones, podemos empezar a trabajar. Goku, ven aquí y déjame entrar en tus pensamientos, quiero saber todo acerca de esas esferas del dragón y así poder ayudarte

Mientras tanto Vegeta, Yoga y Shun llegaron al aeropuerto. Los 3 se encaminan hacia el jet de la Corporación Kido

Yoga: Bien subamos, espero que no haya contratiempos

Vegeta: y yo espero que esto vuele rápido, no me gusta perder el tiempo

Yoga: (paciencia) no te preocupes, llegaremos rápido

"tan solo espero mantener la cordura durante el viaje, este tipo sí que sabe provocar" pensó Yoga "me alegro que hayan embarcado las armaduras"

Mientras tanto Saori conversaba con Jabu, Tatsumi y los otros

Saori: Me alegro que se encuentren bien. No quiero que piensen que no me importan, no es así, yo aprecio su lealtad y amor hacia mí, solo que ahora estamos pasando por una situación crítica. Por favor quiero su máxima colaboración: Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban encárguense de la seguridad quiero que agucen sus sentidos para captar cualquier cosmo hostil. Jabu, Tatsumi quiero que vayan a la biblioteca de mi abuelo. Cuando me recogió, el dedicó mucho tiempo a recopilar información, quizás encuentre algo que nos sea útil. Por favor concéntrense en eso. Vayan ya

Empezaron a salir todos y el último en abandonar la habitación fue Jabu.

Saori: ¡Jabu!

Jabu: Si, Athena

Saori: Gracias por todo

Luego se paró frente a la ventana. Ya había hablado con Mu y le había pedido que les ayudará en esto y que se comunicara con los demás caballeros dorados para que recibieran a Yoga, Shun y Vegeta en el antiguo salón del Gran Maestro, que desde la muerte de Saga había quedado vacía. "Por lo menos evitare que tenga que pasar por las 12 casas con algún caballero ahí". Saori empezó a pensar en ambos saiyajins, eran realmente diferentes entre sí, pero con mucho en común. Se sorprendía la forma como ella los conocía gracias al Supremo Kaioshin "creo que se mas de ellos que de Seiya y los demás". Pensó en ambos cuando eran niños. Uno forzado a matar y el otro luchando por sus amigos, pero al final se admiraba no solo que al cruzarse sus caminos sus destinos cambiaran sino que pese a la enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros ambos tengan una familia con quien compartían su vida. De pronto ella recordó su infancia una etapa que ella extrañaba pese a que su abuelo nunca la había tratado como una niña normal, se había divertido entre sus juguetes y juegos, no había tenido contacto con otros niños porque su abuelo le daba una educación especial. Cuando salía lo hacía acompañada de él pero observaba a otros niños jugando y se veía entre ellos divirtiéndose y se preguntaba ¿Por qué?, pero su abuelo le permitió jugar con Seiya y los otros cuando eran niños, fueron ellos quienes le alegraron la infancia y sufrió cuando los enviaron para ser entrenados. "No tengo siquiera una adolescencia normal". Cuando tenía 12 años murió su abuelo y Tatsumi asumió su cuidado convirtiéndose en su tutor y celoso guardián. No tenía nada que reprocharle a Tatsumi, más bien estaba agradecida por su fidelidad hacia el apellido Kido "quizás otro en su lugar hubiese aprovechado la situación", pero tanto tiempo manejando todo había hecho a Tatsumi algo tiránico y con alguna renuencia a cumplir órdenes cuando Saori tomaba decisiones que no le gustaban, pero por suerte no pasaban de pequeñas discusiones "de todos modos a veces quisiera tener una vida normal"

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

* * *

 **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Solo quiero decir a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic hasta este momento, que la próxima actualización serán de 2 capítulos los que se subirán en lugar de 1. Gracias por su atención.**

 **Nos leemos...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Búsqueda de respuestas**

Seiya, Sunrei y Shiru se encontraban observando al Antiguo Maestro sujetando el hombro de Goku quien de cuclillas esperaba que el AM termine "vaya es más aburrido que el SK"

AM: Goku...

Goku: Si...

AM: ¡NO TE DUERMAS!

Goku: ¡Oh! Perdón

Sunrei: Es una persona un poco extraña, ¿quién es, Shiru?

Shiru: Es un saiyajin, viene de otra dimensión

Sunrei: Increíble, ¿a que vino?

Seiya: A buscar la esfera del dragón

Sunrei: ¿Y qué es eso?

Shiru: Después te contaremos Sunrei, no perturbemos al maestro con nuestra conversación

Sunrei se sentía mal por la actitud de Shiru, ella lo había extrañado tanto y el parecía que no "siempre está preocupado por otras cosas"

Sunrei: Mientras ellos continúan porque no vienen conmigo a la casa, ahí les serviré algo y me lo cuentan todo

Shiru: Gracias Sunrei, pero no hay tiempo, otro día hablaremos

Sunrei: Si Shiru, como digas "otro día hablaremos", pero quizás ese "día" yo no este, adiós

Sunrei se marchó hacia la casa a paso rápido, Shiru hizo el ademán de ir tras ella pero se contuvo "tiende a ser un poco temperamental, pero ya se le pasará"

Seiya: Creo que fuiste un poco duro con ella...

Shiru: Estamos en una misión, no quiero distraerme, ya se le pasara

Seiya: A veces eres muy indiferente con Sunrei, tu sabes que ella está muy interesada en ti y si no le prestas atención acabarás por cansarla. Una chica tan bonita como ella no pasa desapercibida

Shiru: ¿Me lo dices por Mino?

Seiya calló de pronto y pensó en ella. Mino había sido su compañera de infancia y en algún momento se sintió atraído por ella, pero eso paso después de que se dio cuenta que amaba a Saori. No habían hablado de ello pero Mino se dio cuenta y eso fue un golpe muy duro para ella, aunque se seguían frecuentando las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes, pese a los intentos de ambos. Un día Seiya fue a visitarla y la vio que se despedía de un muchacho bien parecido en la puerta del orfanato, sin querer sintió celos pero al encontrarse con ella no le preguntó esperando que ella se lo contase, pero ella no dijo nada.

Seiya: No, no lo decía por ella. Eso no fue agradable Shiru

Shiru: Lo siento, no quise contrariarte, pero no puedes negar que algo así paso entre tú y ella, ¿verdad?

Seiya: No, no lo creo, yo no amo a Mino, no de la manera que ella quería, pero tu si amas a Sunrei, ¿verdad?

Shiru: No lo sé, me pregunto qué clase de vida le daría como caballero de Athena, una vida llena de riesgos, quizás no sea correcto llegar a más que la amistad que tenemos

Seiya: Quizás eso sea más difícil. Las cosas entre Mino y yo no han vuelto a ser las mismas

Shiru: ¿Y Sheena?

Seiya se contrarió más, Sheena no se daba por vencida, pero no sabía si lo hacía por tradición o por amor "aquel que vea el rostro de una caballero femenina ella deberá matarlo o amarlo" ¡y que rostro!. "Ya que no me pudo matar, me tiene que amar"

Seiya: No lo sé, no la he visto últimamente

Shiru: ¿Sientes algo por ella?

Seiya: No, no lo sé. Espera estábamos hablando de Sunrei y tú, no me cambies el tema

Shiru: Vamos, no seas... Espera, ¡alguien se acerca!

Ambos sintieron una presencia con un increíble poder que se aproximaba, pero se calmaron cuando supieron de quien se trataba

Mu: (vistiendo la armadura de Aries) Saludos a todos, es un placer volver a verlos

Seiya y Shiru: ¡Mu! Que agradable sorpresa

Kiki: ¡Maestro Mu!

Goku: (levantándose) Así que tú eres Mu (¡posee un poder increíble!)

Mu: Y tú debes ser Goku, es un placer conocerte

Ambos se dieron la mano "es cierto, es bastante fuerte, pero su poder es diferente" pensó Goku. "Este hombre tiene un poder asombroso, se siente" pensó Mu.

Goku: Por lo que veo eres uno de los que ellos llaman caballeros dorados

Seiya: Él es el caballero dorado de Aries

Goku: ¿Y el AM que caballero es?

Shiru: ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

Goku: Por su Ki, es del nivel de Mu

Shiru: ¿Su Ki?

AM: Lo que nosotros conocemos como cosmoenergía y contestando a tu pregunta yo soy de Libra. Saludos Mu, ¿qué te trae por acá?

Mu: Vine a ayudarlos. Athena me explico lo que pasaba y creí conveniente venir aquí antes de ir al Santuario. Ya me comunique con los otros 4 caballeros dorados y ellos harán su parte desde allá. Me parece mejor que unamos nuestras mentes AM, para poder lograr una mejor concentración

AM: Me parece bien, ya Goku me dio toda la información necesaria, con eso quizás logremos respuestas, pero será riesgoso porque nosotros los 6 caballeros dorados, quedaremos expuestos a cualquier amenaza y pasada la concentración quedaremos agotados

Goku: No se preocupen, estaremos aquí para cualquier cosa

Mu se sienta al lado del AM y ambos entran en concentración. Goku, Kiki, Shiru y Seiya se paran a un lado a esperar

Goku: ¿Cuantos caballeros dorados son?

Shiru: Son 6, cada uno representa un signo del zodiaco

Goku: ¿Y qué es el zodiaco?

Shiru le explica lo que es el zodiaco y lo que significa cada signo

Goku: ¡Que extraño!, ¿ustedes se guían por las estrellas para conocer lo que van a ser?

Shiru: Cada uno de nosotros ha sido designado para ocupar un papel en la vida, eso ya está escrito. ¿No es así en tu mundo?

Goku: No que yo sepa, siempre he decidido mi destino, o por lo menos así lo creí. Espera, me dices que son 12 signos y solo hay 6 caballeros, ¿qué paso con el resto?

Shiru le cuenta sobre lo que pasó primeramente con Aioros de Sagitario y luego en la batalla de las 12 casas con Camus de Acuario, Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis, Mascara Mortal de Cáncer y Saga de Géminis.

Goku: Vaya que interesante, ¿quieres decir que ese tal Saga quiso matar a Saori cuando era una bebita por ser la reencarnación de Athena para así gobernar al mundo controlando el Santuario y a los caballeros dorados?

Shiru: Si, pero pudimos detenerlo

Goku: No entiendo, si ustedes libraron esa batalla y ganaron, deben de ser más fuertes que ellos, ¿no es así?

Shiru: La verdad no es tanto así, ellos dominan el "séptimo sentido", nosotros no, solo pudimos despertarlo en momentos, lo suficiente para superarlos.

"algo parecido le pasaba a Gohan" pensó Goku

Shiru: Además el poder de Athena nos respaldó en los momentos críticos (aparte a Goku). De todos modos Mu nos dejó pasar en la primera casa además de enseñarnos como debíamos pelear, no pudimos superar a Aldebarán de Tauro realmente él también nos dejó pasar. De no haber sido por el sacrificio de un guerrero llamado Casius no habríamos pasado en Leo y por la estrategia de Ikki pudimos pasar Virgo cuando ya habíamos sido derrotados. Al final solo Seiya llegó hasta Saga, aunque él lo derrotó, de no haber sido por Ikki y luego por Athena él se habría salido con la suya.

Goku: Has mencionado a un tal Ikki, ¿quién es?

Shiru: Es el hermano de Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda

Goku: ¡Ah, el de las cadenas!

Shiru: Si Ikki es el Fénix

Goku: ¿Y dónde está?

Shiru: Él siempre está apartado, es su forma de ser, creo que se parece mucho a tu amigo

Goku: Te refieres a Vegeta

Shiru: A propósito, él te llama de otra forma

Goku: ¡Ah sí! Kakaroto, ese es mi nombre de Saiyajin. Pero mi nombre de terrícola es Goku, el que me puso mi abuelito

Shiru: No entiendo, ¿porque ese cambio?

Goku: Es una historia larga, te contaré...

Goku comienza a contarle su historia. A su lado Kiki escuchaba con atención y Seiya sin interés, el recién llegado no le terminaba de simpatizar, después de la deferencia que había tenido Saori con el

Mientras tanto en Grecia, Vegeta, Yoga y Shun llegaron al Santuario y se encaminaron hacia el salón del Gran Maestro, donde estaban los otros Caballeros Dorados.

Yoga: Síguenos, según la tradición debemos pasar por las 12 casas antes de llegar a la sala del Gran Maestro

Vegeta: Ja, eso no es problema para mí, no sé si lo será para ustedes

Empezaron a subir corriendo. Vegeta observaba cada casa con atención "da la impresión que son lugares especiales" "por lo menos me doy cuenta que acá ha habido un gran despliegue de poder"

Al llegar a Escorpio, Yoga se detuvo y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado allí cuando peleo con Milo

Vegeta: ¿Que pasa ya te cansaste?

Yoga: No, solo recordaba, ¿quieres descansar?

Vegeta: ¿Acaso tengo cara de estar cansado?

Shun: Entonces sigamos, no perdamos el tiempo

Siguieron corriendo. Al llegar a Acuario, Yoga volvió a detenerse

Vegeta: ¿Otra vez sigues con tus recuerdos?

Yoga: Aquí murió mi maestro

Vegeta: Vaya, ¿y quién lo mató?

Yoga: Yo

Al decir esto Yoga siguió corriendo, dejando a Vegeta con la interrogante en los labios

Vegeta: ¿Es cierto lo que él dice?

Shun: Si, fue en la batalla de las 12 casas

Vegeta: Si lo hizo en una batalla no debería preocuparse tanto

Diciendo esto Vegeta empezó a correr tras Yoga, después de un momento Shun los siguió. Al cabo de un instante después de pasar por Piscis los 3 llegan al salón del Gran Maestro. Para su sorpresa Sheena y Marín estaban esperando

Yoga: Hola Sheena, hola Marín, no esperaba verlas por acá

Marín: Hola Yoga, Shun y...

Vegeta: Me llamo Vegeta, mujer (¿tan feas son que tienen que taparse el rostro?)

Yoga: Si... él es Vegeta (en voz baja). Por favor no hagan caso, le gusta provocar

Sheena: ¿Así?, quizás conmigo se dé el gusto

Yoga: Por favor Sheena, Athena nos pidió que evitáramos peleas

Shun: ¿Athena se comunicó con Uds.?

Marín: No, fue Aioria. Ellos en este momento están formando un "círculo mental"

Yoga: ¿Un "círculo mental"?

Marín: Si, es cuando forman una sola mente todos los caballeros dorados, con infinitas posibilidades más que si lo hicieran por separado. Han unido sus mentes también con Mu y AM que están en China

En ese momento Vegeta se aproxima al grupo

Vegeta: Bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿dónde están esos caballeros dorados?

Yoga: Se encuentran en el interior, están concentrándose para ubicar la esfera, ten paciencia

Shun: No lo entiendo, porque nos envió Athena hasta aquí si ellos ya estaban informados

Marín: Por una simple razón, cuando los caballeros están en el "circulo mental" quedan totalmente indefensos ante cualquier ataque, ya que han unido sus mentes y sus cuerpos quedan desprotegidos. Luego del esfuerzo quedan agotados

Yoga: ¿Quieres decir que Athena nos envió aquí para protegerlos?

Marín: Así es y creo que tenía razón, lo sienten...

Era apenas perceptible, pero eran 5 presencias que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Vegeta ya se había percatado mucho antes que Marín, ya que había dirigido su mirada hacia un punto en el horizonte como si aquellas presencias se acercaran en esa dirección...

Mientras tanto en China, Goku conversaba con Shiru y de pronto calló

Goku: ¿Lo sienten? alguien viene hacia acá

Shiru: ¿Estás seguro? Yo no siento nada, no espera un momento, ¿lo sientes Seiya?

Seiya: Si, está muy lejos pero, ¡se está acercando a gran velocidad!

Goku: Son 4, vienen juntos

Shiru: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pero... son... hostiles

Los caballeros y el saiyajin avistaron a los lejos a 4 figuras que se aproximaban. Ante la sorpresa de los caballeros, venían por aire...

 **Fin del capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Confrontación**

Las figuras se acercaron rápidamente pero al llegar a 5 kilómetros de distancia disminuyeron su velocidad, eran 4, todos vestían armaduras pero 3 de ellos la tenían de color verde oscuro, el del otro en cambio era casi plateado

Shiru: ¿Quiénes son ustedes, que es lo que quieren?

¿?: No he venido hasta aquí a contestar tus preguntas, ustedes lo más bajo entre los caballeros solo sabrán mi nombre cuando les llegue el momento de morir y eso sucederá si se interponen en mi camino. Mi misión es destruir a los caballeros dorados de Libra y Aries...

Mientras tanto en Grecia, 5 figuras aterrizaron frente a los caballeros y Vegeta. Al igual que en China, uno vestía una armadura casi plateada

Marín: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

¿?: ¡Silencio mujer!, tú no eres digna de dirigirte a mí ni hacerme preguntas. Solo te basta saber que hemos venido aquí a destruir a los 4 caballeros dorados que están en el interior

Yoga: ¡Si es a eso a lo que han venido entonces te basta saber que antes tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotros!

¿?: ¡Valientes palabras! Pero, ¿no es eso lo que debemos de esperar de los que van a morir? Bien les daré gusto, pero no me manchare las manos con ustedes, para eso bastan ellos. Bien guerreros del viento, tienen uno para cada uno, ¡limpien el camino!

Sin decir más los caballeros desconocidos se lanzaron sobre Yoga y los demás. Solo Vegeta quedo expectante. "Bien, veremos que tan buenos son" se dijo Vegeta, mientras lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa al que parecía ser el líder, en cambio este ni le dedicó una mirada

En China, se desarrollaba una escena similar

Shiru: ¡Si piensan que vamos a dejarte hacer eso estás equivocado!

¿?: ¿Aun no lo entiendes? No se trata de lo que quieras o no, las cosas serán así

Mientras tanto Goku se puso al frente de Mu y AM protegiéndolos con su cuerpo

Goku: Espera, no se quien seas, pero esto no es correcto, ellos no pueden defenderse

¿?: ¿Crees que eso me importa?, tengo una misión que cumplir y voy a hacerla. Ahora apártate, tu sola presencia me ofende y el haberme dirigido la palabra es como un insulto para mí, tu que ni siquiera eres un caballero

"vaya este es peor que Vegeta" pensó Goku

¿?: (dirigiéndose a uno de los guerreros) ¡Tu, límpiame el camino!

El aludido se lanzó sobre Goku a una gran velocidad

Shiru: Cuidado Goku!...

Mientras eso ocurría, en Grecia la batalla se daba comienzo. Los caballeros misteriosos atacaron a todos (a excepción de Vegeta, quien cruzado de brazos observaba) a gran velocidad, desarrollándose una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Yoga eludió los ataques y contraataco con el polvo de diamante, su contrincante esquivo el ataque y se lanzó sobre Yoga. Shun en cambio contenía los ataques con las cadenas, su contrincante atacaba desde varios ángulos aprovechando su ventaja de poder volar. Sheena y Marín también luchaban a gran velocidad, moviéndose por todos los lados del campo de batalla.

¿?: (Vaya no lo hacen mal)

Vegeta: (cuando terminarán de jugar y se ponen a pelear en serio)

Cuando uno de los caballeros se impulsó hacia arriba, Sheena aprovechó ese instante para impulsarse con las piernas en una de las columnas

Sheena: ¡El poder de la cobra!

El guerrero intento reaccionar pero el ataque le dio de lleno, desplomándose hacia el suelo. Cuando intentó incorporarse recibió otro ataque de Sheena que acabó con el

Vegeta: (vaya, esa mujer es una verdadera guerrera)

Mientras tanto Yoga recibía varios ataques de su contrincante, pero en una de esas, él le llega a coger el brazo congelándoselo, acto seguido le dio una serie de golpes que lo dejaron fuera de combate

Yoga: ¡Polvo de diamante!

En pocos instantes, su rival era solo una estatua de hielo que se destrozó en mil pedazos al caer al suelo. "Así que esa es la técnica de ese sujeto" pensó Vegeta

Marín, por su parte, atacó una y otra vez con sus meteoros. El guerrero eludió los ataques, pero estos fueron cada vez más rápidos. Finalmente al no poder pararlos recibió una andanada de miles de meteoros que destrozaron su cuerpo. Finalmente Shun, lanzó sus cadenas en un ataque múltiple. Su rival eludió los ataques, creyendo llegada su oportunidad atacó por el centro de las cadenas

Shun: ¡Tormenta nebular!

El ataque neutralizó a su rival que se vio inmovilizado por una energía que lo rodeo, dejándolo indefenso. Las cadenas hicieron el resto

¿?: Vaya (aplausos), es evidente que no son basura, pero ahora me enfrentaran a mí y les aseguro que acabaran haber preferido la derrota a manos de esos tontos

Yoga: ¿Así?, ¡veamos entonces si sabes hacer algo más que hablar y enviar a otros a que peleen por ti!

En China...

Goku recibía un ataque furibundo de parte de uno de los caballeros desconocidos. Pero ante la sorpresa de todos contuvo el ataque con el brazo sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición...

¿?: ¿Pero qué es esto?

Goku: Como te dije no permitiré que lastimes a estas personas

¿?: ¿Que estarán esperando ustedes? ¡ATAQUEN!

Los otros 2 caballeros se lanzaron contra él y se enredaron en una serie de golpes que Goku eludía con facilidad

Seiya: Tenemos que ayudarle

Shiru: No tenemos nuestras armaduras

Kiki: No se preocupen, vean esto...

Kiki se concentró y de pronto ambas armaduras aparecieron uniéndose a los cuerpos de sus dueños. Ambos se lanzaron sobre los 3 guerreros que luchaban contra Goku separando a 2 de él.

La batalla prosiguió con un intercambio de golpes que se eludían mutuamente. Shiru lanzó una serie de ataques rápidos apoyado en su enorme habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Rápidamente puso fuera de combate a su adversario. "Vaya sí que pelea bien" pensó Goku. En ese momento el que parecía ser el jefe concentró su energía para un ataque sobre Mu y AM

¿?: ¡Destrucción púrpura!

Goku se teletransportó poniéndose entre los caballeros dorados y su atacante, recibiendo de lleno el impacto.

Shiru: Gokuuuu!

Ante su sorpresa, al disiparse la humareda, Goku estaba ileso

Goku: ¡Te dije que no era correcto! Si tantas ganas tienes de pelear porque no lo haces conmigo

¿?: ¡Insolente basura!, ahora pagarás por esto

Sin decir más se lanzó contra él...

En Grecia...

Shun fue el primero en atacar, rápidamente su adversario esquivó las cadenas y atacó a Shun derribándolo con violencia, casi al mismo tiempo, Yoga atacó para protegerlo.

Yoga: ¡Polvo de diamante!

El desconocido contuvo el ataque con facilidad y velozmente se puso atrás de Yoga golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago y luego de una patada lanzarlo lejos. Empezó a concentrar su energía para rematarlo cuando Marín atacó junto con Sheena

Marín: ¡Ataque del meteoro!

Sheena: ¡El poder de la cobra!

El desconocido eludió los ataques y atacó a Sheena quien hábilmente eludió el ataque, eso le permitió a Marín recoger a Yoga y apartarlo de la batalla. Sheena contraatacó pero su adversario eludió el ataque y disparó una ráfaga de energía a Sheena que le impactó de lleno, Sheena trató de recuperarse pero fue atacada por una serie de golpes violentos que la arrojaron lejos, cerca de Vegeta... sin su máscara.

Vegeta: vaya, no está mal (en realidad está mejor que esa tal Athena), ¿por qué ocultará su rostro?

Sheena: Tuuu,... no... me... veas

Marín acudió en defensa de Sheena pero fue recibida por una serie de golpes que trató de contener pero fue imposible para ella... una ráfaga la lanzó lejos de ahí.

¿?: Bien creo que eso fue todo...

Yoga: ¡Aun no!

¿?: ¿Tu? Me sorprendes, veo que eres un verdadero caballero. En homenaje a eso no te haré sufrir

Yoga: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Ya que tanto te interesa, mi nombre es Kalibos uno de los 4 jefes de los guerreros del viento, represento al viento norte

Yoga: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Kalibos: Ya te lo dije, mi misión es destruir a los caballeros dorados

Yoga: ¡Pues no te lo permitiré! ¿A quién sirves?

Kalibos: Ya respondí muchas preguntas, ¡pelea!

Yoga atacó, pero esta vez se lanzó contra Kalibos, dando un giro en el aire logrando alcanzar sus piernas, estas se congelaron dándole la oportunidad para atacarlo ventajosamente, pero Kalibos generó una corriente de aire que contuvo a Yoga y lo dejo a su merced

Kalibos: ¡Ráfaga mortal!

Un rayo impactó en Yoga dejándolo fuera de combate, al mismo tiempo destruyó el hielo que aprisionó sus piernas

Kalibos: Podría matarlos ahora, pero no lo haré, el tiempo se acorta, pero si están aquí una vez que termine con los caballeros dorados no tendré piedad

Al decir esto se encaminó hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, pero de pronto se percató que Vegeta estaba impidiéndole la entrada.

Vegeta: No puedo decir que me has impresionado y lo que hagas con los caballeros dorados no me importa, pero si quieres pasar, antes tendrás que decirme donde está la esfera del dragón o mejor entrégamela

Kalibos: ¡Hazte un lado basura!

Diciendo esto Kalibos estiró el brazo para sacarlo del camino pero Vegeta levantó el suyo y paro el golpe, al mismo tiempo lanzó una patada que impactó en el cuerpo de Kalibos haciéndolo retroceder

Kalibos: ¡Pero, no es posible! ¡Cómo pudo...!

Vegeta: Quizás ahora te habrás dado cuenta que no soy como esos incompetentes, así que te conviene que me digas lo que quiero saber.

Kalibos: Ja, ¿piensas que te trataré como igual? ¡Muere! ¡Ráfaga mortal!

Una descarga de energía salió de la mano de Kalibos e impacto en Vegeta, pero este la había contenido con su mano

Kalibos: ¡Queeee!

Vegeta: Vaya, creo que eres muy torpe, será mejor que te lo explique de otra manera

Sin decir más se lanzó contra Kalibos, este intentó golpearlo pero Vegeta fue más rápido y lo esquivo, atacándolo con una serie de golpes. Kalibos entonces se eleva para evitar los ataques

Kalibos: No puede ser, este gusano es más fuerte que los caballeros de bronce, pero ahora verá. ¡Múltiple ráfaga!

Una serie de disparos salió de la mano de Kalibos y cayeron sobre Vegeta

Kalibos: Con eso tendrá suficiente, es increíble que este tipo me haya hecho esforzarme más de la cuenta

Vegeta: No te confíes

Kalibos: ¡¿Qué?! no esto no puede ser

Vegeta estaba volando a la misma altura que Kalibos y aparentemente ileso...

 **Fin del capítulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **El poder de los Saiyajin**

Mientras eso sucedía en Grecia, Goku, Shiru y Seiya combatían en China con aquellos guerreros. Goku se enfrentaba al líder y cuando Shiru intentó ayudarlo el que había estado peleando momentos antes se le interpuso atacándolo fieramente. Seiya combatía con el otro guerrero.

El misterioso caballero atacó a Goku con una serie de golpes que este esquivó, fue en ese momento que el caballero incrementó su poder

¿?: ¡Poder del viento del Sur!

Una fuerte ráfaga de energía salió de sus manos atrapando a Goku y lanzándolo violentamente hacia las rocas. Seiya en ese momento lanzaba sus meteoros contra su contrincante y al mismo tiempo elevó su cosmo para aumentar su ataque. Su contrincante recibió una serie de golpes que lo dejaron fuera de combate. Seiya entonces concentró su ataque en el líder

Seiya: ¡Puño de pegaso!

El líder esquivó el ataque y se lanzó contra Seiya, trenzándose en una serie de golpes. Fue en esas que el misterioso caballero consigue acertarle un golpe en el rostro y luego le dispara una ráfaga de energía que lo lanza violentamente contra las rocas. Fue en eso que se preparó a dar el golpe final

¿?: ¡Destrucción Purpura!

Shiru en ese momento se aparta de su contrincante y se interpone poniendo su escudo para recibir el impacto. Este lo lanza lejos y se estrella contra las rocas y cae al lado de Seiya

¿?: Vaya, vaya, no esperaba esta resistencia, quizás debería dejarlos vivir. Podría hacerlo si es que se arrodillan y suplican mi perdón

Shiru: ¡Jamás haremos eso! ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Gamar, uno de los guerreros del viento y represento al viento Sur, es una lástima que tengan que morir pero si ese es tu destino, así será. ¡Destrucción Purpura!

El disparo salió de sus manos pero no llego a impactar en los caballeros. Goku apareció de repente y contuvo el ataque

Gamar: ¡Tu!, ¿cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido a mi ataque?

Goku: Tu error no solo es subestimar a tu oponente sino también en sobrevalorarte, ninguno de nosotros está luchando con su verdadero poder. Es hora que lo conozcas.

En Grecia...

Vegeta se lanzó sobre Kalibos quien recibió una serie de golpes que no podía esquivar convirtiéndose en un balón para Vegeta. Un golpe final lo lanzó a tierra.

Yoga: ¡Es increíble, apenas puedo ver sus movimientos!

Marín: Eleva su cosmo a grandes niveles y de una manera muy rápida por eso no le da tiempo a Kalibos de reaccionar

Kalibos se incorpora lentamente, ¡no lo podía creer! El, uno de los 4 elegidos estaba siendo derrotado por un ser inferior, no, no podía permitirlo

Kalibos: Ahora sí, prepárate, esta vez no habrá piedad para ti. ¡Conocerás mi verdadero poder!

Empezó a incrementar su cosmo a un gran nivel "vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante" pensó Vegeta.

Shun: ¡Su cosmo es más grande que el de un caballero de plata!

Marín: ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! Pero...

Fue en ese momento que Vegeta elevo su poder, su apariencia cambió, su pelo se tornó rubio y un aurea luminosa lo rodeo, se había convertido en ¡SUPERSAIYAJIN!

Kalibos: ¡Pero, qué es esto! ¡No puede ser!

Yoga: Ese... poder...

Marín: Ha alcanzado un nivel enorme, jamás había visto algo así

Vegeta se lanzó sobre su rival quien trato de atacarlo, pero fue inútil, violentos golpes se abatieron sobre él, que trato por todos los medios de contraatacar pero los golpes se sucedían ininterrumpidamente. Vegeta le dio un último golpe que lo estrello contra el suelo. Vegeta aterrizó junto a él.

Vegeta: Pensé que serías más rápido al incrementar tu poder pero me equivoqué. Quizás esa armadura te resta velocidad. Te la quitare

Vegeta estiró su mano y una serie de ráfagas cayó sobre Kalibos, destrozando su armadura y dejándolo en un estado calamitoso.

Vegeta: Tal vez ahora reconsideres mi oferta pero en el estado en que estas no podrías ni matar a una mosca. Creo que lo único que conseguirás será salvar tu vida

Kalibos: ¡Si crees que me has vencido te equivocas!, yo te...

Un golpe en el rostro lo volvió a derribar y un disparo lo volvió a lanzar lejos

Vegeta: (acercándose lentamente) ¡Ultima oportunidad!, responderás sí o no

Kalibos: Espera yo... no, mi señor, dame una oportunidad

Todos se dieron cuenta que no era a Vegeta a quien se dirigía, un poder desconocido se había hecho presente y rodeó a Kalibos quien empezó a retorcerse

Kalibos: ¡Noooo, piedaaad! ¡Ahhhhh!

De pronto Kalibos estalla con gran estruendo...

Vegeta: Yo no le hice nada, no entiendo...

Marín: No fuiste tú... Fue un poder desconocido

Vegeta: (volviendo a la normalidad) Vaya pensé que sería más trabajoso pero solo era una basura...Un momento, algo está pasando...

Yoga: Deben estar peleando también en China si es que la misión era destruir a los caballeros dorados

Marín: No solamente es eso, hay algo más, si querían destruir a los caballeros dorados era para una sola cosa...

Sheena: Dejar a Athena desprotegida, con todos nosotros aquí...

Shun: ¡Oh no! ¡Eso quiere decir que Athena está en peligro!

Vegeta: Si, su diosa está siendo atacada en estos momentos...

Yoga: ¡Volvamos al aeropuerto! Sheena, Marín, ustedes quédense, nosotros nos iremos hacia allá

Vegeta: ¡Ja! En tu armatoste solo llegaríamos a ver lo que nos dejaron, yo me adelantaré

Yoga: ¿Pero cómo...?

Vegeta no contestó, simplemente se elevó en el aire

Vegeta: Quédense para que las damas atiendan sus heridas, yo me encargaré...

Sin decir más Vegeta salió volando a velocidad supersónica...

Mientras tanto en China, Goku peleaba contra Gamar. Esta vez Goku tomó la iniciativa y le propinó una serie de golpes a Gamar derribándolo. Este decide atacar nuevamente

Gamar: ¡Poder del viento del sur!

El ataque fue directo hacia Goku, quien usando la teletransportación esquivo el ataque y se puso frente a Gamar, golpeándolo en el rostro, derribándolo nuevamente. Mientras tanto Shiru lanzó su ataque contra el otro guerrero

Shiru: ¡Dragón ascendente!

El impacto acabó con su oponente. Mientras Goku se lanzaba sobre Gamar quien ya asustado retrocede "no, este sujeto no puede ganarme, ¡es inferior!, ¡todos lo son!"

Gamar: ¡Lluvia purpura!

Un ataque múltiple cae sobre Goku quien los esquiva, mientras al mismo tiempo preparaba su ataque

Goku: KAME... HAME...

Shiru: ¡¿Qué es eso...?!

Goku: ¡HAAAA!

La onda de energía impacta en Gamar que lo deja fuera de combate destrozando su armadura

Goku: Bien creo que esto está terminado. Gamar, dejemos de lado esta pelea y responde mis preguntas

De pronto, una energía intensa comenzó a rodear a Gamar

Shiru: ¡Retrocedan! va a...

En ese momento Gamar estalló violentamente.

Goku: ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó!?

Shiru: Algo o alguien lo destruyó ya que había sido derrotado. Eso solo confirma que hay alguien detrás de esto que los envío aquí a destruir a los caballeros dorados y que sabía que estarían indefensos. Estos guerreros no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarlos en igualdad de condiciones

Seiya: Eso quiere decir también que debe haber pasado lo mismo en Grecia, aún están combatiendo...

Goku: No, no es así...

Momentos antes de esta escena, en Japón...

Ichi y Nachi yacían exánimes en el suelo, un grupo de figuras contemplaban la escena. Ban terminaba de caer víctima de un rápido ataque que lo hirió de gravedad. Geki acudía en auxilio de sus compañeros

Geki: Jabuuuu! Nos ata...

No termino la frase. Uno de los guerreros salto sobre el propinándole un golpe terrible en la cabeza. Geki intentó reaccionar atacando a su enemigo pero este se colocó detrás de él dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Jabu se percató que algo pasaba y se dirigió a Tatsumi

Jabu: ¡Tatsumi! Algo está pasando allá afuera, lleva a Athena a un lugar seguro, de prisa

Salto desde la ventana hacia el jardín, pero al llegar al suelo un fuerte golpe lo derribó, pero consiguió reaccionar y evitó el segundo ataque, consiguiendo hacer distancia con su contrincante

Jabu: ¿Quién eres?

Su adversario se plantó frente a él. Vestía una armadura casi plateada y emitía un fuerte cosmo

¿?: Te felicito, eludiste mi ataque, pero eso solo prolongó tu vida un poco más que la de tus compañeros

Jabu contempló los cuerpos caídos de sus compañeros, no sentía energía en ellos...

Jabu: ¡Maldito! ¡Quien quiera que seas lo pagarás!

¿?: ¡Ja! Si tanto te interesa saberlo mi nombre es Faetón, represento al viento Este y tu tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos

Acto seguido atacó. Jabu eludió el ataque y contraatacó con una serie de golpes que su adversario eludió para luego lanzarle un ataque a distancia

Faetón: ¡Tormenta del Este!

El ataque alcanzó a Jabu, derribándolo, momento aprovechado por Faetón para lanzarle un segundo ataque poniéndolo fuera de combate.

Faetón: ¡Vaya! Pensé que me darías más trabajo. ¡Muereee!

El ataque no llegó a Jabu, de pronto fue desviado por una energía que rodeo a Jabu protegiéndolo.

Faetón: ¿Qué es esto?, ¿quién eres?

De pronto una energía luminosa apareció frente a Faetón y de ella emergió Ikki, el Caballero del Fénix...

 **Fin del capítulo 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Batalla por Saori**

Faetón retrocedió ante la aparición de Ikki, pero rápidamente se recuperó, después de todo para el solo era un caballero de bronce

Faetón: ¿Quién eres? ¿Es que quieres tomar el lugar de el para morir?

Ikki: Yo soy el Fénix y estoy aquí para enviarte al infierno Faetón

Faetón: ¿Sabes quién soy?

Ikki: Así es, tú eres uno de los 4 guerreros del viento Kalibos, Gamar, Dedalo y tú. Ustedes entrenaron en la isla de la Muerte poco antes que yo llegara

Faetón: Si creo que te recuerdo, pensé que no habías sobrevivido, pero si piensas enfrentarme, acabaras deseando haber muerto allá

Ikki: ¡Que tonto eres!, no sé a quién sirves pero hicieron mal sus cálculos, tus compañeros ahora están muertos

Faetón: ¿Que dices? Eso no es posible, ustedes los caballeros de bronce no tienen oportunidad frente a nosotros

Ikki: A estas alturas deben haber concluido su trabajo, ¿acaso sientes su cosmo?

Faetón se concentró, ¡era cierto! No los sentía "que habrá pasado, quizás los caballeros dorados..."

Ikki: Y para terminar ahora sigues tu

Faetón: ¡Si piensas eso estas equivocado, ahora verás!

Faetón atacó vertiginosamente pero sus ataques fueron eludidos por Ikki quien devuelve los golpes, entrando en un intercambio de ataques. Finalmente Faeton se eleva y lo ataca a distancia

Faeton: ¡Tormenta del Este!

Ikki eludió el ataque y contraataque

Ikki: ¡Puño Fantasma!

El ataque dio resultado, el cerebro de Faetón se vio afectado y se paralizó al visualizar en su cerebro que los vientos lo rodeaban y lo destrozaban.

Ikki: ¡Enfréntate a tus propios temores Faeton y sucumbe ante ellos!

Ikki iba a dar el golpe definitivo pero en eso recibe un ataque que lo derriba. Al recobrarse ve una figura que esta frente a el

Ikki: ¡Pero tú eres...!

Dedalo: Así es, yo soy Dedalo, que bueno que nos recordaste Ikki, así por lo menos sabrás quien te mató

Ikki se puso de pie y se plantó frente a Dedalo

Ikki: Debí suponer que estarías aquí, los buitres nunca vienen solos

Dédalo: No presumas de tu condición de Fénix, Ikki, el que hayas obtenido la armadura no te hizo especial

Ikki: No gastes palabras, supongo que has venido a tomar el lugar de Faetón para morir

Dédalo: No, solo he venido a ocasionar la tuya ya que te interpones

Ikki: Se quién eres, pero te equivocas referente a mi muerte porque yo significo la tuya

Dedalo: Eres un tonto al enfrentarnos, dejaste de lado todo lo aprendido en la Isla de la Muerte para convertirte en un remedo del Caballero Fénix, pudiste haber llegado lejos Ikki.

Ikki: Rechazo ese destino que pude haber tenido de haber seguido esa tradición del Fénix, me di cuenta de ello cuando serví al Santuario y a Arlecs. Todos aquellos que siguieron esa senda están muertos y nosotros los caballeros de bronce salimos airosos de las 12 casas.

Dedalo: ¡No pienso discutir eso contigo Fénix, es hora de que mueras!

Dedalo atacó con una sucesión de golpes, pero Ikki esquiva los ataques y lanza su puño fantasma que Dedalo también evita, y lanza una serie de ráfagas de energía que Ikki contiene con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, para luego preparar su ataque

Ikki: ¡Ave fénix!

Dedalo es alcanzado por el ataque que lo derriba, Ikki le conecta un golpe de puño en el rostro y le lanza un nuevo ataque del fénix. Dedalo hace un supremo esfuerzo y elude el ataque pero Ikki rápidamente se ha colocado detrás de él lanzándole un golpe que lo alcanza, dejándolo indefenso, pero en ese momento Ikki es alcanzado por un fuerte ataque que lo lanza contra los muros de la residencia Kido, derribándola. Lastimado ikki se incorpora y encara a su nuevo atacante.

Ikki: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¿No me reconoces Ikki? ¡Me sorprende!

Ikki miró bien al recién llegado, era alto y corpulento, vestía una armadura azul y una capa purpura, "¡no puede ser!" se dijo

Ikki: ¡Tú eres Eolo!, también fuiste mi maestro en la Isla de la Muerte

Eolo: ¡Así es!, veo que has progresado Ikki, controlas bien la técnica del Ave Fénix, que fue la que te enseñé. Quizás tú hubieses tomado el lugar de Dedalo, Faetón o los otros, aunque ahora hay vacantes...

Ikki: ¿Porque estás aquí?

Eolo: Yo represento el poder del viento, es lógico que yo dirija a los guerreros del viento, además que también soy su maestro, la idea es que uno de ellos pueda tomar mi lugar cuando me supere

Ikki: No creo que tu dirijas esto, ¿para qué atentar contra Athena y los caballeros dorados?

Eolo: Tienes razón, yo obedezco a fuerzas superiores que no es el caso mencionártelas. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de unírteme y conocer de lo que te estoy hablando. Lo hago en consideración a que fuiste mi mejor alumno lo que ahora has demostrado

Ikki: Tengo una deuda contigo, podría pensarlo, siempre y cuando me cuentes más sobre esto

Eolo: Me alegra que pienses así, antes de decírtelo y como señal de nuestro pacto, sube y trae a Athena

Ikki hizo el ademán de subir pero en vez de eso se lanza contra Eolo, atacándolo con el Ave Fénix, pero para su sorpresa, Eolo la había contenido con una mano

Eolo: Eres un tonto Ikki, al pensar que me engañarías, sabía muy bien que intentabas sorprenderme, además, ¿cómo se te ocurre atacarme con el Fénix?, ¿acaso olvidaste que fui yo quien te la enseñé?

Diciendo esto Eolo le devuelve el ataque a Ikki, lanzándolo lejos y estrellándolo contra los muros de la residencia

Eolo: Es obvio que no deseas pertenecer a los guerreros del viento, así que terminaré contigo rápidamente

Faetón: ¡Espere mi señor!

Eolo: Que quieres Faetón

Faetón: Soy consciente que fallé al enfrentar a Ikki, déjeme acabar con él para enmendar mi error

Eolo: ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, es tuyo entonces, pero no demores

Diciendo esto Eolo se elevó por los aires seguido de Dédalo hacia el segundo piso, quedando solo Faetón frente a Ikki, que se incorporaba

Faetón: Continuemos Ikki, no insistas en detener a Eolo, es demasiado para ti, confórmate en enfrentarme y morir en mis manos

Ikki: ¡Cobarde!, ¡todos los son!, tuvieron que esperar a Eolo para hacerme a un lado, pero si no puedo salvar a Athena, me conformaré con hacerte pagar por ello!

Diciendo esto Ikki se lanza contra Faetón iniciándose la batalla, esta vez Faetón esquiva los ataques de Ikki y contraataca derribándolo de un golpe...

Mientras tanto Eolo y Dédalo llegan hasta Saori, quien impasible los esperaba solo protegida por Tatsumi

Eolo: Athena, es un honor estar ante ti, he venido a llevarte conmigo

Saori: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Eolo: Yo soy Eolo, somos los guerreros del viento y ya te dijimos lo que queremos, lo demás lo sabrás más adelante, por favor no te resistas

Tatsumi: ¡No se atrevan a acercársele o se la verán conmigo!

Eolo sonríe y mira a Dédalo, quien con un movimiento de su mano lanza a Tatsumi por la ventana

Saori: ¡Tatsumi!

Eolo: Es una pena que la diosa Athena este protegida por incompetentes, de ahora en adelante nosotros te protegeremos, ven conmigo.

Saori: Si prometen no lastimar a nadie más, iré con ustedes

Seiya: Nooo

Todos voltearon y en eso vieron a Seiya y Goku que se aproximaban al grupo

Saori: ¡Seiya!

Seiya: ¡Aléjense de ella!

Dédalo: ¡Vaya!, ¿quieres jugar niño?

Seiya no dijo más y atacó con sus meteoros a Dedalo y Eolo quienes esquivaron los ataques, pero en ese momento, Seiya elevo su cosmo intensamente consiguiendo elevar la velocidad de su ataque alcanzando a Dédalo quien cae derribado, esta vez Seiya no quiso dar ninguna oportunidad, atacó otra vez a Dedalo haciendo estallar su cosmo e impactó en Dédalo abatiéndolo esta vez.

Goku: ¡Vaya!, sí que sabe pelear, creo que le dejare el siguiente también

Saori: ¡Goku!, ¿dónde está Shiru?

Goku: Se quedó con su maestro por si tenía que protegerlo, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí traje a Seiya. Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó allá

Saori: Si pero...

No pudo terminar la frase, en ese momento Seiya atacó a Eolo incrementando fuertemente su cosmo...

En ese momento Yoga, Shun y Sheena subían presurosamente al avión

Yoga: ¡Maldito Vegeta!, pudo muy bien llevar a alguno de nosotros

Shun: Pero en cierto modo tenía razón, en el avión no llegaremos a tiempo, aunque...

Yoga: ¿Que sucede?

Shun: Siento muchos cosmos allá que combaten. ¡Son Seiya y mi hermano!

Yoga: ¿Estás seguro?, si es así me siento un poco más tranquilo

Shun: Si, estoy seguro que son ellos, eso quiere decir que ese tal Goku está allá también

Yoga: Bueno, si es tan fuerte como Vegeta creo que no debemos preocuparnos, a propósito, ¿estas segura de venir con nosotros Sheena?

Sheena: Si, creo que puedo ayudar

Yoga se preguntaba porque el interés de ir, sabiéndose menos fuerte que ellos, además que ahora trataba de evitar en lo posible a Seiya "sea lo que sea, espero que no tenga que ver con Vegeta". Mientras Marín luchaba con Kalibos y él se recuperaba pudo ver a Sheena que ocultaba su rostro y a Vegeta observando...

Mientras tanto en Japón, Seiya combatía con Eolo quien eludía sus golpes con facilidad, Seiya entonces incremento su cosmo haciéndolo estallar, lanzándole una serie de ataques a Eolo que este elude pero en ese momento Seiya alcanza un mayor nivel consiguiendo ver los movimientos de Eolo e impactándolo en el pecho con un fuerte golpe que lo derriba. Eolo rápidamente se incorpora sorprendido por la acción de Seiya

Eolo: ¡Vaya! No esperaba eso de un caballero de bronce, tú debes ser Pegaso, ¿no es cierto?

Seiya: Así es y te advierto que...

Eolo: Ya se, ya se "pelearas hasta el final por proteger a Athena", muy bien, es obvio que no puedo jugar contigo, así que terminemos. ¡ATAQUE DE LOS 4 VIENTOS!

Una serie de ondas energéticas emergieron del cuerpo de Eolo, Seiya trató de eludirlos pero fue atrapado por ellas, comprimiéndolo fuertemente "¡no puedo liberarme!" se dijo. De pronto un disparo de energía se dirigió hacia Eolo quien por esquivarlo soltó a Seiya, cayendo este exánime al suelo

Eolo: ¡Quien se atrevió!

Goku: Fui yo

Eolo: ¡Como te atreves a atacarme mientras estaba peleando con Pegaso, eres un cobarde!

Goku: Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que mataras a Seiya, además ese ataque fue solo para que lo soltaras no para dañarte, yo seré tu oponente

Eolo: Bien, no sé quién eres, pero pareces un reto interesante

Diciendo esto Eolo atacó con una serie de disparos que Goku esquiva y contraataca pero Eolo también lo elude y lanza disparos de energía que Goku contiene. Mientras tanto Ikki la estaba pasando mal a manos de Faetón.

Faetón: Que lástima Ikki, te creí mejor rival, me sorprendiste con tu puño fantasma pero parece que es lo mejor que tienes

Ikki: No pienses que esto ha terminado. ¡Alas del Fénix!

El ataque fue eludido por Faetón quien lanza un contraataque

Faetón: ¡Ventisca Mortal!

Ikki recibe el ataque derribándolo, en ese momento Faetón se lanza contra el dispuesto a dar el último golpe pero en ese momento recibe un ataque sorpresivo que lo derriba. Faetón se incorpora lastimado y se encara con el recién llegado

Faetón: ¡Quien eres!

Vegeta: Vaya, tú debes ser uno de los amigos de Kalibos, por lo menos ambos tienen el mismo disfraz de payaso, o tenían porque el de él ya no sirve ni para hacer conservas

Faetón: ¡Como te atreves a burlarte de los guerreros del viento! ¡Ventisca Mortal!

Faetón lanza su ataque que Vegeta contiene y contraataca lanzándole una serie de disparos que Faetón recibe en su mayor parte, cuando quiso dar otro golpe una voz lo contiene

Ikki: ¡Detente!

Vegeta: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ikki: ¡No sé quién eres, pero esta no es tu pelea, apártate! No necesito tu ayuda

Vegeta lo miró burlonamente, pero en ese momento vio la mirada de Ikki, su determinación y se sintió en cierto modo reflejado en el "Quizás en su lugar yo haría lo mismo"

Vegeta: ¡Parece que una de esas sabandijas enlatadas tiene orgullo!, de acuerdo te lo dejo, por lo menos ya te lo ablandé

Sin decir más se pone un lado mientras Faetón se incorpora e Ikki le encara

Ikki: Esta pelea es entre tú y yo Faetón no lo olvides

Faetón: ¡De acuerdo Fénix, pero una vez que acabe contigo, seguirás tu enano!

Vegeta en ese momento no le presta atención, se había percatado que algo pasaba en el interior de la casa y vuela hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Saori...

Mientras tanto Goku combatía con Eolo quien nuevamente se prepara a lanzar su ataque especial

Eolo: ¡Poder de los 4 Vientos!

Goku elude los ataque usando la teletransportación

Eolo: ¡Buen movimiento! Pero mi ataque sigue tu cosmo a donde quiera que vayas

Goku no se dio cuenta pero el ataque rápidamente lo alcanza

Eolo: ¡Esta vez no escaparás! Prepárate. ¡Fuerza Máxima!

El ataque se hizo más potente comprimiendo con mayor fuerza a Goku...

Mientras en el interior de la casa Kido, Saori encaraba a una persona que vestía una armadura negra con cornamentas emergiendo de ella y del casco

¿?: Espero que no te resistas Athena, ven conmigo

Saori: Esta bien, solo quiero que esto termine de una vez

Pero en ese momento Vegeta aparece y encara al recién llegado

Vegeta: ¡Vaya! ¡Otra basura viene por más!, aunque...

Vegeta sintió que el recién llegado era diferente a los otros "su poder es diferente"

¿?: Athena, será mejor que le digas a ese gusano que no interfiera

Vegeta: Te atreves a...

No pudo terminar la frase, el desconocido movió un dedo y Vegeta salió volando atravesando la pared

En ese momento Goku comprimido por al ataque de Eolo incrementa su poder alcanzando el nivel de Supersaiyajin

Goku: AHHHHH!

Eolo: ¿¡Que es eso!?

En ese momento Faetón e Ikki detienen su pelea para ver lo sucedido, el desconocido y Saori también prestan atención. Goku consigue liberarse del poder de Eolo. Vegeta se recupera y contraataca, lanzándose furiosamente a darle un golpe pero para su sorpresa el desconocido lo contiene con su mano y le lanza un golpe al estómago y otro en la nuca derribándolo. Para ese entonces Goku lanza un Kamehameha contra Eolo quien sorprendido tarda en reaccionar recibiendo el impacto de lleno y dejándolo fuera de combate

Mientras tanto Ikki aprovecha la duda de Faetón al ver a su jefe derrotado para atacar con el Ave Fénix pero consigue hacer estallar su cosmo dando de lleno a Faetón liquidándolo. En cambio Vegeta yacía derribado a los pies del desconocido

¿?: Lo siento Athena, pero su insolencia debe ser castigada

Diciendo esto lanza sus dedos contra el cuerpo de Vegeta quien en una rápida reacción mueve su cuerpo esquivándolo. Rápidamente se incorpora y se prepara nuevamente a luchar

Vegeta: ¡Insolente! ¡Te hare pagar por esto Ahhhhh!

Vegeta se transforma en SSJ. El desconocido no se inmuta ante eso

¿?: Tú debes ser uno de los recién llegados, si crees que su transformación me impresiona te equivocas, yo ni siquiera me he esforzado para abatirte antes, ahora solo debo expulsar algo de poder para reducirte a nada

En ese momento eleva su poder pero inmediatamente la baja

¿?: ¡Lástima! Me han ordenado irme, pero no te preocupes saiyajin ya nos veremos de nuevo

Diciendo esto desaparece...

 **Fin del capítulo 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Incertidumbre**

Ambos Saiyas regresan a la normalidad y contemplan el panorama, ven que hay varios caídos y Goku se acerca a Seiya para ayudarlo, sacando una bolsa de su bolsillo

Goku: Come esto, te hará bien

Seiya: ¿Qué es?, no no quiero

Goku: Cómelo, no tengas miedo, es la semilla del ermitaño, te curará tus heridas

Seiya lo ingiere y para su sorpresa sus dolores cesan y siente su cuerpo en buenas condiciones

Seiya: ¡Increíble!, es como si no hubiese peleado, ¿qué cosas son?

Goku: No lo sé, solo sé que son semillas que crecen en la Torre Karin allá en mi mundo, pero será mejor ver a tus compañeros

Goku y Seiya se acercan a Jabu y le dan una semilla, inmediatamente Jabu se recupera

Jabu: ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde está Athena?

Seiya: Ella está bien, no te preocupes, vencimos a los intrusos, más bien hay que ayudar a Geki y los demás

Diciendo eso se acerca a los cuerpos caídos de sus compañeros. Estaban en muy mal estado, especialmente Geki

Jabu: ¡Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, de prisa, tiene el cuello roto!

Goku: Hay que darle primero esto

Goku hace comer la semilla a Geki quien inmediatamente se reanima y se pone de pie

Jabu: Increíble, pero si estaba...

Geki: ¡Me siento bien!, por un momento pensé que estaba muerto, ¿qué me diste?

Goku: Una semilla del ermitaño, cura toda herida o daño, siempre y cuando no sea natural. Hay que darle a los demás

Acto seguido comienzan a darle las semillas a los caídos, pero Ikki no quiso recibirla

Ikki: ¡No la necesito!

Goku: No pareces en buen estado, tómala, te hará bien

Ikki: No es asunto tuyo, estoy contento con mis heridas, dásela a Tatsumi que sigue tirado allá

Goku: ¡Es verdad!, por eso no lo veía por ningún lado, pero si cambias de opinión dímelo

Ikki no respondió y siguió mirando los alrededores, como buscando algo

Seiya: ¡Hola Ikki!, me alegro que hayas venido, ¿buscas algo?

Ikki: Si estoy tratando de sentir a Eolo, pero parece que sobrevivió y se fue

Seiya: Si, así es, pero los 2 que lo acompañaban están muertos, ¿porque ese interés en él?

Ikki: El fue mi maestro en la Isla de la Muerte

Seiya: ¿Qué?, eso quiere decir que sabes quién es y lo que quería

Ikki: Se lo que fue, no lo que es ahora ya que sirve a otros que no me dijo, ¿Athena está bien?

Seiya: Si, es una suerte que Goku y Vegeta nos hayan ayudado

Ikki: ¿Confías en ellos?

Seiya: No enteramente, ni siquiera me simpatizan, especialmente el tal Vegeta, pero debo reconocer que sin su ayuda se habrían llevado a Athena. ¿Cómo es que apareciste por acá?

Ikki: Shaka de Virgo se comunicó conmigo, pero no hablo de esos dos, ¿quiénes son exactamente?

Seiya empezó a contarle sobre ellos, mientras Goku reanimaba a Tatsumi con la semilla del ermitaño

Tatsumi: Saca tu mano de mi boca, ¿pero...?, ¡ya me siento bien!, que fue... un momento. ¡¿Dónde está la señorita Kido?!

Goku: Se encuentra bien no te preocupes, en este momento está bajando

Saori salió de la casa mostrando una gran preocupación por los caballeros

Saori: ¿Se encuentran bien todos?

Jabu: (inclinándose) Si Athena, pero es tu sagrada persona lo más importante ahora

Tatsumi: Señorita Saori, regrese a la casa, es demasiado peligroso estar aquí, esos tipos pueden regresar

Pero Saori no dice nada y se acerca a Seiya e Ikki.

Saori: ¿Te encuentras bien Seiya? Bienvenido Ikki, me alegro que hayas venido

Ikki: No tienes que agradecerme nada Athena, era mi deber

Seiya: Creo que Tatsumi tiene razón, debemos buscar un lugar más seguro para ti Athena

Saori: Lo sé, pero creo que será inútil

Seiya: Porque dices eso

Saori: Es una amenaza muy grande a lo que enfrentamos, es evidente que hay alguien detrás de todo esto y debe ser la persona que robo esa esfera del dragón, sea quien sea es un poder mayor que cualquiera que hayamos enfrentado

Seiya: Sea quien sea lo derrotaremos

Saori: No lo sé Seiya, es a mí a quien quiere, quizás sea mejor que me entregue, es demasiado peligroso para todos

Seiya: ¡No digas eso!, no permitiremos que nada te pase, ¿verdad caballeros?

Jabu: Estamos aquí para protegerte a costa de nuestras vidas si fuera necesario

Geki: ¡Tú eres la garantía para la paz en el mundo, no podemos perderte!

Ichi: ¡Así es!, estaremos listos para seguir luchando contra cualquier adversario

Nachi: Nuestra amistad y amor hacia ti nos permitirá salir airosos

Vegeta: ¡Si, es maravilloso y creo que voy a vomitar de la emoción!

Todos en ese momento voltearon a ver a Vegeta, quien los miraba con furia, Goku también estaba sorprendido

Vegeta: ¡Pero que partida de idiotas sentimentales! ¡Cuánta devoción hacia su diosa que parece tan dispuesta a abandonarlos! Por un momento llegue a pensar que valían la pena pero ahora me doy cuenta que no sirven ni para lustrar las botas de Kakaroto

Jabu: ¡Cállate! Como te atreves a...

Vegeta: ¡Cierra la boca insecto! De no haber sido por nosotros en este momento solo serían carroña y su diosa estaría haciendo quien sabe que con sus enemigos

Goku: ¡Por favor Vegeta! No hables así, ellos son nuestros anfitriones, estas actuando muy descortés con ellos, además pelearon bien

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! Tú eres tan idiota como ellos. Si tanto te gustan puedes quedarte aquí. Yo vine a buscar la esfera del dragón no a solucionarles sus problemas a estos incompetentes. Hasta el más tonto de los Kaiosamas sería más útil que esta diosa. Yo no los necesito. Si esas sabandijas que vinieron antes tienen la esfera, se las quitare después de aplastarlos. ¡Tú puedes seguir aquí jugando a la niñera!

Sin decir más Vegeta se eleva y sale volando lejos de allí

Jabu: ¡Regresa maldito cobarde! Repite de nuevo todo lo que has dicho

Goku: Disculpen por lo que dijo, Vegeta es muy temperamental y por lo general es muy agresivo con los demás, pero él no hablaba en serio. Solo piensa que siendo duro puede hacer que la gente actué como él quiere

Seiya: ¿Así? Pues le agradecería que no vuelva, no lo necesitamos a él ni a ti

Saori: ¡Seiya, por favor! Goku es un amigo y está dispuesto a ayudarnos y ya vieron que tiene mucha capacidad para eso, además de no ser por él, ese tal Eolo te hubiera matado. Discúlpanos Goku, sabemos que eres sincero y no te preocupes por Vegeta ya se le pasará

Goku: Tienes razón, estoy seguro que volveremos a pelear juntos ya que a quienes buscamos son enemigos de ustedes. ¡Vaya, es emocionante! Si son tan fuertes como crees, será una pelea interesante. Estoy impaciente por enfrentarlos

Seiya: ¿Escuché bien? Nuestro mundo y Athena están en peligro y tú pareces disfrutarlo

Goku: No es por eso, solo que me gusta pelear contra enemigos muy fuertes

Seiya: ¿Que te gusta? Si no fuera porque eres extraterrestre, pensaría que eres un humano loco

Goku: Bueno, siento que te parezca malo, pero aunque me considero un terrícola soy de la raza saiyajin y esta es así

Seiya: Bueno, ahora me explico porque tu raza fue exterminada. Lo que me sorprende es que tú y Vegeta sigan vivos con la vida que llevan

Goku: Pero tú también eres un guerrero...

Seiya: ¡A mí no me gusta pelear! Si lo he hecho es porque me he visto obligado a ello, no ando por el mundo buscando camorra

Goku: Bueno, ahora me explico porque peleas con tantas dudas y le das oportunidad a tus adversarios de superarte

Seiya: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Saori: ¡Ya fue suficiente Seiya! No arruinemos esto, hemos logrado una victoria aquí y estamos discutiendo tontamente. Tienen razón, debemos irnos a otro lugar y por favor Goku, nos gustaría contar con tu compañía y ayuda

Goku: Estaré con ustedes, no te preocupes

Diciendo esto Saori se encaminó a la casa seguida de Tatsumi y los caballeros. Goku se quedó mirando inocentemente a Seiya pero luego se dio vuelta y siguió a Saori y los demás. Fue en ese momento que una voz sonó en su interior

SK: ¡Goku, Goku!

Goku: Eres tu SK

SK: Si, tonto, baja la voz, o mejor dicho no hables, he visto lo sucedido, y las cosas se complican, además he hablado con el caballero dorado de Libra, creo que hay algo que debes saber pero antes de decírtelo debo pedirte que seas discreto, ya que esto no le he dicho al caballero de Libra

Goku: ¿Qué es?

SK: Resulta que...

Mientras tanto después de unos instantes de vacilación Seiya empezó a encaminarse a la casa Kido

Seiya: ¿No vienes Ikki?

Ikki: No, tengo algo que hacer

Seiya: Pero, necesitamos estar juntos para proteger a Athena

Ikki: Yo estaré cerca, no te preocupes. Además Shun y los demás no tardaran en llegar. Adiós

En ese momento Ikki se alejó rápidamente "Ikki, ¿porque tienes que ser así?" se dijo Seiya, mientras caminaba hacia la casa "creo que fui grosero con Goku, aunque no me simpaticé parece estar verdaderamente de nuestro lado, además que me salvó la vida, deberé disculparme". Ikki por su parte cambió su dirección y fue por otro lado "no parece que te has ido muy lejos, voy por ti Vegeta..."

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejos de allí, dentro de un templo de diseño heleno, se erigía un trono donde un ser se encontraba sentado. Vestía una armadura roja y una capa púrpura. Su rostro aunque afable despedía una gran firmeza que hacía difícil sostener su mirada. A su lado, una espada estaba descansando en un pedestal. Frente a él, varios hombres con armaduras estaban inclinados. Uno de ellos, herido y maltrecho se adelantó si dejar de inclinarse

¿?: Eolo, dime, ¿cómo les fue a ti y a tus hombres?

Eolo: Mi... Señor... siento decir... que...

¿?: ¿Que fallaste? Ya lo sabía, ¿es que acaso algo puede ocultarse a los ojos de un dios? La pregunta era como es que ellos no están aquí y tú sí. No hace falta que me respondas, están muertos claro está, lo sorprendente es que tu aún vivas y te atrevas a venir aquí a hablarme de tu fracaso

Eolo: Mi señor... yo...

¿?: ¡Cállate! No hay excusas, no puede haberlas. Todo esto es producto de tu incompetencia y falta de criterio para actuar. Era una misión sencilla para cumplir mis designios y no para tu lucimiento, pero no sopesaste los riesgos y el resultado es ese

Eolo: Podría volver a...

¿?: ¿Intentarlo? Claro que no, a partir de ahora has perdido mi confianza y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la recuperes. A partir de ahora no te necesito y serán ellos los que se ocupen de eso

El hombre del trono alzo una mano y exclamo

¿?: Que vengan a mí los descendientes de los héroes legendarios

En ese momento 5 figuras se acercan al trono, vistiendo armaduras diferentes y denotando un gran poder

¿?: De pie Jare, descendiente de la casa de Teseus, vencedor del Minotauro

El guerrero con quien había peleado antes Vegeta se pone de píe

¿?: De pie Abadon, descendiente de la casa de Perseo, vencedor de Medusa

Un guerrero de armadura resplandeciente se pone de pie

¿?: De pie Alcibe, descendiente de la casa de Jasón, vencedor del guardián del Vellocino de Oro

Un guerrero de armadura dorada se pone de pie

¿?: De pie Sarak, descendiente de la casa de Jenofonte, vencedor de la Quimera

Un guerrero de armadura oscura se pone de pie

¿?: Y tú, mi guerrero más poderoso, Kaetrón, descendiente de la casa de Hércules el indestructible héroe legendario, ponte de pie.

Un coloso de armadura azul se pone de pie

¿?: Ustedes los héroes legendarios han sido consagrados a mí desde tiempos inmemoriales, por eso han sido bendecidos ahora con las sagradas armaduras que representan la gloria de sus antepasados. A partir de ahora comienza la tarea de construir un nuevo orden sobre la tierra, donde la divina guerra será desatada para borrar los males del mundo. Para ello Athena debe ser traída ante mí y sus caballeros guardianes exterminados.

Jare: Mi señor, eso dalo por hecho, hoy incluso tuve la ocasión de distraerme un poco con uno de ellos y no representan ninguna amenaza, pero fiel a tus órdenes no lo extermine

¿?: Tranquilo Jare, sé que eres fiel, pero no autoricé tu participación en esa misión que era de Eolo, preferí dejar que fracase solo. Aunque perdimos el factor sorpresa eso no cambia las cosas. Pero déjame decirte que quería observar a esos recién llegados, esas bestias parlantes llamadas saiyajin. Podrían resultar interesantes, especialmente sabiendo que no son de esta dimensión

Sarak: Pero, ¿porque han venido aquí?

¿?: Aunque soy un dios, ahora no lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo, puede ser que los haya traído Athena, pero sería extraño, porque entre los dioses también tenemos reglas y no podemos perturbar el equilibrio de las dimensiones

Jare: Sea lo que sean podemos destruirlos, no los considero rivales y luego podemos ir a su dimensión y destruirla por atreverse a atentar contra nuestro dios y señor

¿?: Gracias Jare, pero debes ser menos impetuoso. No cometas el mismo error de Eolo, retírense ahora, cada uno sabe que hacer, pero esperen mis órdenes

Al quedarse solo, se levanta y camina por el salón "¿por qué estarán aquí?, ¿tendrá que ver con lo que me dijo el oráculo sobre esas extrañas esferas del dragón que debería tomar en cuenta?, debo saberlo" contempla el cielo "o si, te alcanzare, llegaré más allá de las estrellas una vez que venza aquí. Dejemos que Poseidón siga con sus intrigas de niño manipulando Asgard, ya le llegará su turno, ahora es el de Athena, mi hermosa Athena..."

 **Fin del capítulo 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Interludio y Miedo**

Goku ingresó a la casa Kido con un rostro de preocupación, inconscientemente entró al salón donde estaban Saori y los demás caballeros

Saori: ¿Goku, sucede algo?

Goku: Si..., digo no, lo que pasa es que...

Saori: Lo sé, estás triste por lo que te dijo Seiya, no lo tomes a mal, él es muy temperamental

Goku: Oh, no tiene importancia, eso ya se lo escuche muchas veces a Milk

Saori: ¿Milk?

Goku: Mi esposa

Saori: Ahhh! ¿Así se llama?, ya había olvidado que eres casado, es algo que aún me sorprende

En ese momento Seiya entra al salón

Seiya: ¿Me pareció escuchar que eres casado?

Goku: Así es

Seiya: ¿Y cómo hiciste? Digo, con la vida que llevas me parece una temeridad

Goku: No lo creo, es bueno tener familia, tener hijos y verlos crecer es algo reconfortante, te da un motivo para vivir y para luchar

Seiya se imaginó con hijos y esposa, le parecía improbable ya que tenía una misión en la vida

Seiya: Nosotros los caballeros de Athena hemos consagrado nuestra vida a su servicio

Goku: Pero no creo que eso signifique que te olvides de vivir, ¿no te parece?

Seiya: ¿A que le llamas vivir?, soy feliz estando al lado de Athena

Goku en ese momento se aparta a un lado haciendo señas a Seiya

Goku: Pues a mí me parece que tú tienes otro interés, ¿tú amas a Saori verdad?

Seiya: ¡Queee!

Goku: vamos, no lo niegues, se te nota, solo que no quieres decírselo y...

Seiya: ¡Basta! ¡No digas tonterías!, mira solo vine a disculparme por lo de hace un rato, ¿está bien? No quiero que te conviertas en mi confesor

Goku: Esta bien, no te enfades, no quise molestarte

En ese momento Yoga, Shun y Sheena entran al salón

Seiya: ¡Amigos!, ¡que bueno que están aquí! ¿Que paso en Grecia?

Yoga: Por lo que veo, lo mismo que aquí. Vinieron a matar a los caballeros dorados mientras estaban indefensos, eran dirigidos por un tal Kalibos, pero los derrotamos, aunque fue más bien gracias a Vegeta. A propósito, ¿dónde está el?

Ichi: Se fue después de tratarnos groseramente, dijo que prefería recuperar la esfera solo

Jabu: Es un cretino, espero que lo hagan pedazos

Saori: Por favor, no hablen así, no creo que el Sr. Vegeta hablara en serio

En ese momento Sheena se acercó a Goku.

Sheena: ¿Tú debes ser Goku, no es cierto?

Goku: Si, así es, ¿quién eres tú? (¿por qué se oculta el rostro?)

Sheena: Mi nombre es Sheena, La Apoteósica

Goku: (vaya nombre) Mucho gusto, yo soy Son Goku (mejor se lo doy completo)

Goku le estiró la mano pero Sheena no se movió

Sheena: Me imagino que eres muy fuerte Goku, como tu compañero, pero yo también lo soy, que no se te olvide

"vaya me ha soltado un discurso parecido al de N°16 antes de enfrentar a Cell, ¿por qué todos serán tan hostiles conmigo?, ¿no será que las sospechas de SK son ciertas? Quizás será mejor buscar a Vegeta" pero cambió de opinión, recordar a N°16 le hizo recordar también su destrucción a manos de Cell, por ser un robot no pudieron hacerlo volver a la vida y a él le hubiese gustado conocerlo más.

Goku: ¡Espera Sheena!

Sheena: ¿Que quieres?

Goku: Solo quiero decirte que... es un placer conocerte, ya que estamos en el mismo bando podemos ser amigos

Sheena: No te lo podría asegurar, no confío en ti

Goku: Quizás con el tiempo te des cuenta que no soy malo

Sheena se sorprendió un poco "parece tan sincero y es totalmente opuesto a Vegeta, por lo menos en su forma de ser"

Sheena: ¿En dónde está Vegeta?

Goku: El no quiso quedarse, pero regresará, lo conozco

Sheena: ¿Realmente eres su amigo?

Goku: Si, creo que sí, aunque él no lo admita

Sheena: Pero...

En ese momento Shiru entra al salón

Seiya: ¡Shiru!, que bueno que has regresado, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Shiru: Es un favor que me hizo Mu. El se quedó en China con mi maestro, pero antes de enviarme acá me contó las conclusiones a la que han llegado los caballeros dorados

Saori: ¡Espera!, creo que esto debemos discutirlo con calma, vengan todos y reunámonos en la sala de conferencias ahí sacaremos conclusiones. Goku, puedes participar si deseas

Goku: Gracias, no sé si seré de ayuda.

Todos se reunieron en el salón de conferencias y se sentaron alrededor de una enorme mesa circular

Saori: Bien, te escuchamos Shiru

Shiru: La verdad es que todo les ha resultado confuso a los caballeros dorados, trataron de visualizar a la esfera del dragón pero no sacaron nada en claro, tan solo lo que ya nos dijo Goku acerca del equilibrio de las dimensiones, pero que nuestra dimensión no será tan afectada o por lo menos los cambios no serán tan bruscos.

Todos en ese momento escuchaban con atención, incluso Goku "la verdad es que me está dando hambre"

Shiru: Pero lo que los confunde son 2 cosas, la primera es que no ha encontrado ninguna relación entre los atacantes y la esfera, y lo otro es que un gran poder ha aparecido y este les ha impedido ir más allá. Trataron por todos los medios pero sin resultado, pero lograron alcanzar un nivel de elevación que los hizo llegar a lo que ellos llamaron "esencia divina" lo que les permitió sentir una gran conmoción en el cosmo universal, según ellos es que se han liberado varios poderes que han estado durmiendo, lo que significa el renacimiento de las casas legendarias

Sheena: El despertar de las casas guerreras...

Yoga: ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Sheena: Una vez escuché hablar a Giste con el que conocíamos como el Gran Maestro Arlecs acerca de despertar los poderes legendarios para luchar contra ustedes, pero el se opuso, reaccionó violentamente y no quiso oír más del asunto, creo que en el fondo tenía miedo. Eso lo confirmé cuando hablé con Marín sobre eso, ella había escuchado una antigua leyenda de boca del anterior Gran Maestro acerca de lo que llamó "el despertar de las casas guerreras y los poderes legendarios" y que eso no debía de suceder ya que su poder era superior al de los caballeros dorados

Saori: Las casas guerreras...

Jabu: ¡Un momento! Creo que yo encontré algo en la biblioteca, esperen aquí

Al poco rato Jabu regreso con un viejo libro

Jabu: Me parece que aquí dice algo interesante, pero yo no leo bien el griego, hazlo tu Sheena

Sheena: Veamos..., si, acá dice algo sobre las casas guerreras, ¿dónde sacaron esto?

Tatsumi: Era del Sr. Kido, él lo consiguió, me parece que en Roma en una casa de antigüedades, el dueño parecía muy conocedor sobre la Antigua Grecia y leía ese libro fluidamente, la verdad es que el Sr. Kido quiso pagarle más de lo que pedía

Sheena: Esta escrita en un dialecto antiguo, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo, creo que deberé revisarlo mejor, pero lo que entiendo es que cada cierto tiempo los poderes de los antiguos héroes legendarios renacen en sus descendientes, lo que los convierte en depositarios de un poder inmenso ya que este proviene del propio Zeus, el padre de los dioses

Seiya: Ya recuerdo, había un viejo en el Santuario que solía cantar las hazañas de los héroes legendarios, eran aquellos valientes que en su mayoría descendían del propio Zeus o de algún otro dios y que habían hecho proezas increíbles y que sus descendientes debían volver pero...

Yoga: ¿Pero qué?

Seiya: había de tener cuidado de quien invocaba esos poderes, al igual que los soldados nacidos de los dientes del dragón, estos obedecían a quien los venciese o sometiese. Cuenta la leyenda que un hombre llamado Cadmo sembró los dientes del dragón y de ella emergieron terribles guerreros pero que Cadmo los sometió y los utilizó en sus batallas. Debido a ello el Santuario jamás los utilizó y asigno el honor a los guerreros más distinguidos los que luego se convertirían en los caballeros dorados

Saori: Eso explica la presencia de Eolo, si el representa al viento, este siempre ha estado al servicio de los héroes legendarios

En ese momento se escuchó un CRRRROACK y todos voltearon a ver a Goku

Goku: ¡Oh! Lo siento es que me ha dado mucha hambre

Seiya: ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer en un momento como este?

Goku: Es que nunca he podido controlar mi apetito, pero quería preguntarte Saori. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel guerrero que golpeo a Vegeta?

Saori: No lo sé,... no me lo dijo

Shiru: Yo creo que debemos sacar a Athena de aquí y llevarla a un lugar seguro

Tatsumi: Podríamos llevarla a un refugio en Okinawa, hay una casa con todas las comodidades

Saori: Me parece bien. Seiya, Shiru, Shun y Jabu me acompañaran. También me gustaría que vinieras Goku. Una buena forma de pasar desapercibidos es que nos teletransportes hacia allá

Goku: Pero no sé dónde está, ¡Ah ya se! Utiliza tu ki para guiarme allá

Saori: Pero...

Goku: Vamos, es la única forma

Saori: Esta bien, los demás quédense aquí y estén atentos. Tatsumi llama a Okinawa y que preparen todo allá

Tatsumi: Esta bien, pero que es eso...

Jabu sale a la ventana y mira hacia fuera

Jabu: ¡Oh no! Es la policía y también hay un montón de reporteros

Saori: ¡Que contrariedad!, Tatsumi encárgate de eso

Tatsumi: ¡¿Que les digo?!

Saori: No lo sé, piensa en algo

Seiya: Dile que están haciendo la remodelación del lugar y que querías ahorrar mano de obra, utilizándonos

Tatsumi: ¡Tenía que ser Seiya! Aunque no es mala idea

Saori: Bueno vámonos, Sheena ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Sheena: No, quisiera ver esto más detenidamente y utilizar la biblioteca

Saori: De acuerdo, Tatsumi dale todas las facilidades. Bien, ¿estás listo Goku?

Goku: ¡Si, ahora cójanse de las manos!

En un instante ya no estaban allí, desapareciendo a la vista de todos

Tatsumi: Bueno, parece que me dejaron lo más difícil, acompáñame Yoga

Ambos salieron del lugar para enfrentar a la jauría de afuera...

Mientras tanto en China el AM se encontraba meditando en compañía de Mu, ambos estaban aún débiles para movilizarse al Santuario. Kiki a lo lejos observaba en compañía de Sunrei

AM: No lo sé Mu, esto es muy extraño y creo que el peligro es mucho peor de lo que imaginamos

Mu: Lo sé, pese a que de por si el despertar de las casas legendarias es bastante peligroso, siento que hay algo más y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con quien ha despertado a las casas

AM: No Mu, es algo más y debo reconocer que tengo miedo tanto así que dudo en ir al Santuario, es más, preferiría que te quedaras aquí y decirle a los caballeros dorados que se mantengan juntos en el Gran Salón.

Mientras tanto en la Habitación del Tiempo el Supremo Kaioshin se encontraba sentado "pese a que soy un Supremo Kaioshin, tengo miedo". En ese momento se sintió más solo que nunca y quiso por un momento abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a Kiwishin, Picoro o quienquiera que este del otro lado, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya que alteraría el espacio - tiempo de las dimensiones y no podía abandonar a Goku y Vegeta, menos ahora después de que sintió eso "SK, ¿estás ahí?" "¡Si Goku que es lo que quieres, te dije que no me llamaras!" "es que ya encontré la esfera del dragón, creo que debemos irnos, sácame de aquí" "que extraño, no siento a la esfera" "Goku!, ¿sabes qué? Justo acaban de entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo tu esposa Bulma y tu hija Videl, ¿quieres decirle algo?" "¡Si, que no se preocupen ya estaré allí y la pasaremos bien, apresúrate! Guíame hasta allá" SK cortó la comunicación pero no pudo evitar escuchar dentro de su cabeza una risotada espantosa y una presencia ominosa que lo aterraron. Cerró el contacto con la otra dimensión pero sabía que no sería suficiente. De ser necesario destruiría la Puerta para que aquella abominación no pueda llegar a su Universo "Después de todo soy un SK, una vez me sacrifique y quizás tenga que hacerlo de nuevo"

 **Fin del Capítulo 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Revelaciones**

Saori, Goku y los demás aparecieron en Okinawa en la casa de descanso de la familia Kido

Seiya: Vaya, no conocía esta casa, Tatsumi sí que sabe ser discreto

Shun: Tenía razón aquí tienen todas las comodidades y la despensa está llena

En ese momento una persona ingresa a la sala donde estaban

Saori: Hola Kaworu

Kaworu: Señorita Saori!, ¿que está haciendo aquí? ¡Nadie me dijo que vendría!

Saori: Muchachos, el es Kaworu, cuida esta casa en nuestra ausencia. Ellos son los caballeros de bronce y el es Goku, un amigo

Después de las presentaciones Kaworu se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para los recién llegados, mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala, la casa era pequeña pero cómoda, en una de las paredes estaba un enorme retrato de Mitsumasa Kido

Goku: ¡Que serio es!, ¿Quién es?

Saori: Es mi abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido

Goku: ¡Vaya! ¿Así que es él? A decir verdad se parece a mi abuelito, solo que el mío siempre sonreía

Saori: Cuéntanos de tu familia Goku, ¿tienes alguna foto?

Goku: No creo, nunca cargo alguna, pero siempre me dan y nunca me fijo donde las pongo, a ver..., si aquí hay una, que suerte, están casi todos mis amigos

Goku, coloco una foto en la mesa para que la vieran todos, aunque Seiya no estaba muy interesado en la vida de Goku no pudo reprimir la curiosidad. Era una foto en la playa y en ella se veían a varias personas, algunas muy raras...

Goku: A ver..., él es mi hijo Gohan y su esposa Videl, aquí estoy yo cargando a mi nieta Pan y esta es mi esposa Milk...

Shun: ¡Queeee! ¡¿Tienes una nieta!?, pero sí...

Goku: Ya se, lo que pasa es que los saiyajin envejecemos más lento. Mira él es mi hijo Goten. Él es Trunks el hijo de Vegeta

Seiya: ¡Vegeta también es casado! ¿Y quién es la desafortunada?

Goku: Es ella, mi mejor amiga, se llama Bulma

Saori: Es hermosa

Goku: Aquí está su hija Bra

Shiru: Su hija también es muy hermosa. Me sorprende que alguien como Vegeta tenga familia. ¿Cómo hacen para soportarlo?

Goku: ¡No juzguen a Vegeta tan apresuradamente, si vieran cuanto ha cambiado desde que lo conocí! Hasta creo que es mejor padre que yo

Seiya: ¡Que es esa cosa tan rara!

Goku: ¡Ah! Él es Majin Boo, es muy simpático y también muy fuerte, tanto como Vegeta

Shiru: ¿Hay cosas así en tu mundo?

Goku: No, el fue creado mediante magia por un mago malvado llamado Bibidi. Al principio era malo pero se volvió bueno. El es mi mejor amigo Krilin, su esposa N° 18 y su hija Maron

Shun: ¿N° 18? ¿Tantas esposas tiene?

Goku: Jaja! No, lo que pasa es que ella es un androide y le dieron ese nombre

Seiya: ¡Un androide! ¿Es que en tu mundo se mandan hacer esposas?

Goku: ¡Ah no! Bueno no sé, pero ella fue creada por un científico malvado para destruirme

Seiya: ¡Destruirte! Y bueno, ¿que paso?

Goku: Ella tenía buenos sentimientos, al final de la batalla contra Cell se casó con mi amigo Krilin

Shiru: ¿Cell?

Goku: Si, el era un androide también, creado por el mismo científico, pero su objetivo era ser todopoderoso absorbiéndola a ella y a otro androide, pero pudimos derrotarlo

Seiya: Hablando de tipos raros, ¿el quien es?

Goku: Él es Piccoro, también es uno de mis amigos, aunque su historia es un poco larga...

Mientras Goku contaba la historia de Piccoro, en otro lado Vegeta se encontraba observando el panorama de la ciudad, en ese momento ya anochecía y las últimos destellos del sol se dejaban ver. Vegeta en ese momento pensaba que hacer para buscar la esfera pero de pronto se dio cuenta que era observado

Vegeta: ¡Quien quiera que seas sal de ahí! O prefieres que te vaya a buscar

En ese momento una figura emergió de entre los árboles, mostrando su identidad

Vegeta: ¡vaya! Tu eres uno de los enlatados que estaba peleando en esa mansión de inútiles

Ikki: Si y tú eres el saiyajin que mete las narices donde no lo llaman

Vegeta: ¡Ja! No puedo negar que tienes orgullo, pero de no haber sido por mí te habrían liquidado

Ikki: ¡Ja! Si ese intruso no se hubiese ido después de darte una paliza yo habría tenido que ayudarte

Vegeta: ¡Viniste aquí a tratar de molestarme! ¿Es que quieres que te demuestre que ese cobarde huyó porque se dio cuenta que no podía conmigo?

Ikki: Nada me causaría mayor placer, pero no es el momento... aun. Vine a buscarte porque necesitamos hablar y pese a todo lo que dijiste hace un rato, debes ayudarnos

Vegeta: ¿Bromeas? ¿Que te hace pensar que debo ayudarlos?

Ikki: Lo que dijiste allá en la casa Kido, no puedo negar que hay algo de razón, eso me hace pensar en lo que paso y que de repente no estabas tan equivocado en tus apreciaciones con respecto a Athena, de todos modos fuiste el único que se dio cuenta

Vegeta: ¿te refieres a que no ayudo en nada?, es porque es una inútil

Ikki: No es así, creo que Saori sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho y que de repente está a punto de ocurrir algo grave, por eso necesito de tu ayuda

Vegeta: ¡Ya dije que sus problemas no me interesan!

Ikki: ¡Entiende Vegeta! Si quieres la esfera que buscas nuestros caminos se cruzaran inevitablemente. Estoy seguro que la respuesta a esto nos llevara a todos por el mismo camino

Vegeta: ¿Y porque acudes a mí sabiendo que no me importa?

Ikki: No puedo negar que eres fuerte, además ambos compartimos la misma sospecha, los demás caballeros se cortarían un brazo antes de desconfiar de Athena y no me escucharían

Vegeta: ¡Ja! No pareces ser tan devoto a tu diosa

Ikki: No lo creas. Pese a todo mí, misión es proteger a Athena, para eso debo averiguar lo que pasa, pero esto por el momento quedará entre los dos

¿?: Querrás decir entre los tres

Ikki y Vegeta se sorprendieron cuando vieron emerger a Sheena de entre las sombras...

Mientras tanto en el refugio Saori, Seiya y los demás habían terminado de escuchar la historia de Piccolo, les resultó sorprendente, pero más le impresionó ver a Oolong en la foto...

Seiya: ¡Que! ¿Esto no es un cerdo con ropa?

Goku: ¡Ah! El es un Oolong, es uno de mis más viejos amigos, si vieran como le gustan las mujeres

Seiya: ¿Como que es tu amigo? ¿Acaso habla?

Goku: ¡Claro! Allá hay muchos cerdos que hablan, bueno, la verdad es que no solamente hay humanos sino también varias especies que conviven juntas. Incluso el rey de la Tierra es un perro

Todos: ¡QUEEEE!

Goku: ¡Claro! ¿Acaso no es así aquí?

Seiya: ¡Claro que hay animales pero no hablan ni son inteligentes y mucho menos los elegimos como gobernantes!

Goku: ¡Que aburrido! Un mundo solo de humanos

Shun: ¿Estoy viendo mal o este gato está volando?

Goku: El es Pua, también es mi amigo

Seiya: Déjame adivinar, también habla y seguramente tienen otro gato como primer ministro

Goku: No, es un oso

Seiya: ¡Vaya! Debí suponerlo. Discúlpame pero tú mundo es un manicomio

Goku: ¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que era normal, por lo menos es divertido y el rey es un buen gobernante, no hay guerras, ni países peleándose

Saori: ¡Seiya, por favor! Lo que es normal aquí no necesariamente debe ser normal allá

En ese momento entra Kaworu y anuncia que la comida está servida

Goku: ¡Qué bien! Me muero de hambre

Todos se sentaron a comer, pero antes de que se acomodaran, Goku ya había despachado el suyo

Goku: ¡Que rico! ¿Hay más?

Kaworu: Bueno si...

Saori: Kaworu, sírvele lo que desee al señor Goku. Disculpen pero los Saiyajin comen así

Seiya: Creí que los buenos modales en la mesa era normal en todos los mundos, perdón pero he perdido el apetito

Goku: ñammmm, Seiya, si no vas a comerlo, ¿me lo podrías dar?

Saori y los demás (a excepción de Seiya) no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa. A Shun y Jabu les había empezado a simpatizar Goku y a Shiru le había caído bien desde el primer momento...

En las cercanías de Tokio, Vegeta, Ikki y Sheena estaban frente a frente

Vegeta: Ah! Es la bonita guerrera del Santuario, ¿que te trae por aquí?

Sheena: Tu

Vegeta: ¿Que dices?

Sheena no contesto sino que se lanzó contra Vegeta en una rápida sucesión de golpes que lo tomaron desprevenido, pero que pudo esquivar aunque difícilmente. Un golpe final fue contenido por la mano de Vegeta

Ikki: ¡Sheena! ¿Qué haces?

Vegeta: ¿Es que tienes prisa por morir muchacha?

Sheena: No saiyajin, quería probarte, veo que eres la persona que necesito

Vegeta: ¿A que te refieres?

Sheena: Acaso olvidaste que viste mi rostro cuando pelee con Kalibos

Vegeta: Si, eres bonita ¿y qué?

Ikki: ¡Jajaja, vaya tu suerte Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¿Que quieres decir?

Ikki: "Aquel que vea el rostro de una caballero femenina, esta deberá amarlo o matarlo" es la ley del Santuario. Es obvio que Sheena no puede contigo así que deberás convertirte en su marido jajaja!

Vegeta: (sonrojándose) ¡Queeee! Estás loco. ¡Yo no sé nada de esa ley y no la obligue a mostrarme su rostro! ¿Qué edad tienes muchacha?

 **NOTA DE ULTI_SG: Hasta que lo reconoce ¬¬**

Sheena: 16

Vegeta: Ja, tengo una hija casi de tu edad y además mi esposa aunque no sea una guerrera nos mataría a ambos. Aunque debo reconocer que serías una digna esposa de un saiyajin

Sheena: Gracias, pero se confunden ambos. No vine por marido Ikki, vine por ayuda, la de ambos

Ikki: ¿Nuestra ayuda?

Vegeta: Parece que todos quieren que les ayude, pero me sigo preguntando porque debo hacerlo

Sheena: Escúchenme, si están aquí conversando es porque han llegado a la misma conclusión que yo y es ahora que debemos estar unidos

Sheena les cuenta la conversación que tuvieron con Shiru y los demás acerca del despertar de las casas legendarias

Ikki: Si una vez escuche sobre ellos, pero fue en la Isla de la Muerte. Debió ser uno de ellos el que te golpeo Vegeta

Vegeta: ¡Bah! ¿Por eso se preocupan? No me impresionó, ni siquiera había empezado a pelear

Sheena: Miren esto. Es un libro sobre los mitos y leyendas de la Antigua Grecia, pero es muy raro, este libro no hay en el Santuario. Lo compro el Sr. Kido en Roma y está escrito en un dialecto muy antiguo, pero he podido leer algunas cosas y entendí el porque este libro no estaba en el Santuario, es un libro proscrito, habla mucho sobre ocultismo, cosas que estaban prohibidas antes y ahora.

Ikki: ¿Y porque habla entonces de las casas guerreras?

Sheena: No habla muchas cosas, tan solo lo que ya conocemos, pero hace una mención sobre algo muy interesante. "La maldición de Medea"

Ikki: ¿Medea?

Sheena: Es una historia que involucra a un héroe legendario: Jason, el que encontró el vellocino de oro. Cuando este lo fue a buscar reclutó a varios héroes legendarios para que lo ayudaran y se hicieron llamar los Argonautas. Llegó a un reino, donde se encontraba el vellocino y el rey lo puso a varias pruebas con el fin de que fracase, pero tuvo una ayuda inesperada, la hija del rey, Medea. Ella se enamoró de Jason pero era una bruja entrenada por la hechicera Circe hermana de su padre, por lo que sabía muchos trucos. Gracias a ella Jason no solo superó las pruebas sino que además encontró al vellocino de oro y pudo llevárselo y como agradecimiento se llevó a Medea para hacerla su esposa

Ikki: Eso fue un final feliz

Sheena: No fue así, ya a bordo del barco Medea reveló su verdadera naturaleza monstruosa. Su padre al enterarse de lo sucedido salió en su persecución pero Medea había previsto eso, llevó consigo a su hermano menor y cuando vio la galera de su padre a punto de alcanzarlos, mato a su hermano y fue arrojándolo en pedazos al mar para que su padre se demorase recogiéndolos y así poder escapar. Claro que Jason se horrorizo ante tamaño crimen pero debía cumplir su promesa. Se casó con Medea y tuvo dos hijos. Pero los horrores que siguió cometiendo Medea acabaron por cansar a Jason quien la abandonó. Ella furiosa por ello, asesinó a sus propios hijos y le envió las cabezas a Jason

Ikki: ¡Vaya! Sí que era rencorosa, pero por lo que dices creo que no es todo

Sheena: Si, obviamente siendo ella una hechicera debió haber planeado otras cosas más y este libro nos da una pista. Es evidente que alguien invocó a las casas guerreras, debemos averiguar quién, pero me temo que eso es solo el hilo de la madeja, hay algo más que debemos averiguar también y evidentemente tiene que ver con Medea

Vegeta: Déjame entender este enredo. Lo que dices es que han aparecido unos guerreros que ustedes llaman "héroes legendarios" y que han sido invocados por alguien que no sabemos quien es pero aparte de eso hay algo más que es lo que tiene que ver con esa tal Medea

Sheena: Exactamente. Es por eso que ustedes deben ayudarme

Vegeta: ¿Y por qué yo? Ya les dije que sus problemas no me interesan

Sheena: Porque ustedes también sospechan algo sobre Athena, ella sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho y es necesario averiguarlo y creo que tú tienes algo que ver en ese asunto Vegeta

Vegeta: ¿Insinúas que yo sé todo sobre este entrevero?

Sheena: No, solo que tú eres una clave en esto también junto con Goku, por algo es que se robaron la esfera

Ikki: ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?

Sheena: Irnos a Roma y averiguar sobre esto, debemos ir donde un anticuario que le vendió el libro al Sr. Kido, tal vez tenga algo más que nos sirva.

Ikki: ¿Partiremos ahora?

Sheena: Si, el avión de la corporación Kido nos está esperando

Vegeta: ¡Un momento! Yo no he dicho que quiero acompañarlos, además no pienso viajar en esas cosas inservibles

Ikki: Velo así Vegeta. Tal vez nos encontremos con ese tipo que te golpeo y eso te agradaría, ¿verdad?

Sheena: Además no puedes volar de noche, ¿no es así?

Vegeta: Esta bien los acompañaré, pero ustedes se cuidan solos

Sheena: de acuerdo vamos, el aeropuerto no está lejos

Fue así que los inesperados aliados se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche...

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Saludos! A todos quienes leen esto, les aviso que en la próxima actualización, subiré los capítulos 14 y 15 de esta historia. Del mismo modo, les digo de antemano que cualquier subida doble de capítulos lo avisare con anticipación. Sin mas que agregar...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Coloquio y búsqueda**

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Sheena se escurrió por las zonas no vigiladas del aeropuerto, seguida de Vegeta e Ikki

Ikki: ¡Sheena!, que estamos haciendo, porque simplemente no entramos por la puerta

Sheena: ¿No te das cuenta?, nos pedirían documentos

Ikki: ¿Y qué? Yo tengo mi pasaporte

Sheena: ¿Y Vegeta que tiene? ¿Algún documento que lo acredite como ciudadano de otra dimensión?

Ikki: Tienes razón, lo había olvidado, ¿pero cuál es el plan?

Sheena: El avión de la Corporación tiene órdenes de llevarnos a Grecia. Le dije a Tatsumi que me dejara en el aeropuerto de Athenas. Pero de allí nos iremos a Roma

Ikki: ¿Por qué allí?

Sheena: Es el lugar donde Mitsumasa Kido compró este libro, quiero hablar con la persona que se lo vendió

En un momento llegaron hasta la pista donde estaba el avión y subieron sin ser vistos. Pero adentro el piloto les salió al paso

Piloto: Señorita, tengo órdenes de llevarla a Grecia, pero no me dijeron nada de sus acompañantes

Sheena: ¿No los reconoces? Él es Ikki, también trabaja en la Corporación y a Vegeta lo llevaste en la mañana a Grecia

Piloto: ¡Ah sí! Oiga como hizo para regresar hasta aquí

Vegeta: ¡Que te importa, insecto!

Sheena: por favor, no haga caso y llévenos pronto

Piloto: Esssta bien (¡que genio!) llegaremos en 2 horas

El avión partió, Ikki y Sheena se sentaron juntos. Vegeta se sentó solo contemplando el aeropuerto por la ventanilla...

Mientras, en Okinawa. Todos habían terminado de comer. Los caballeros quedaron en hacer turnos. Seiya y Shun se fueron a dormir, mientras Shiru y Jabu salieron a inspeccionar los alrededores. Goku y Saori se quedaron en la sala charlando

Saori: ¡Tienes una bonita familia Goku! Te felicito

Goku: gracias, aunque he estado muy distante de ellos últimamente, debido a los entrenamientos

Saori: ¿Entrenas continuamente? Pensé que después de la batalla contra Majin Boo ya estarían más tranquilos

Goku: ¡Es que a mí me fascina entrenar! Además que estoy entrenando a Uub

Saori: ¿Uub?

Goku: Si, él es la reencarnación del malvado Majin Boo, pero nació como un niño y lo he estado formando para que no emerja su parte maligna y desarrolle sus poderes

Saori: Eres muy bueno Goku, tu familia debe estar orgullosa de ti

Goku: Bueno a decir verdad no están muy contentos conmigo, especialmente Milk

Saori: ¿Por qué?

Goku: Es que me acusa de no interesarme por ella, pero eso no es cierto, a mí me importa Milk y mis hijos y ahora mi nieta, pero es que...

Saori: ¿Qué?

Goku: Para mi entrenar y hacerme más fuerte es vital, debe ser por mi sangre de saiyajin, pero he tratado siempre de ser un buen padre. Eso es lo que admiro de Vegeta. El pese a todo, esta con su familia, le cuesta desprenderse de ella, aunque aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para entrenar

Saori: Pues deberías pensar más en eso. A mí me hubiese gustado tener un padre y una madre. Si los tuve pero no los conocí, me separaron de ellos y ni siquiera sé si están vivos o no. Mitsumasa Kido asumió el papel de "mi abuelo" cuando Aioros me entrego a él. Fue una casualidad pero él asumió ese papel y trato de hacerlo bien, no me quejo, me dio una buena educación y cariño, pero siempre tuvo en mente que algún día sería Athena y me preparó para eso. Por eso no puedo decir que tuve una infancia normal

Goku: Si, Shiru me contó la historia. En cierto modo nos parecemos. A ti te entregaron a un anciano que se convirtió en tu abuelo. En mi caso me encontró otro anciano que se convirtió en mi abuelito. Pero él siempre me trato como un niño normal, aunque vivíamos lejos de la ciudad y teníamos poco contacto con la gente

Saori: A veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor ser una persona como cualquier otra. No me sentí preparada para asumir este papel al principio, cometí errores, uno de ellos fue "El torneo intergaláctico"

Goku: ¿"El torneo intergaláctico"?

Saori: Si, Aioros cuando murió, le dejo la armadura dorada de sagitario para que la usara alguien realmente digno. Yo no tuve mejor idea que obligar a Seiya y los demás a que pelearan por ella en un torneo. Casi se matan, cuando a lo que se refería Aioros era que la persona realmente digna no necesariamente era la más fuerte sino alguien que estuviera capacitada mentalmente para usarla. En ese momento ellos estaban demasiado lejos del nivel de un caballero dorado. Nunca le he dicho esto a ninguno de ellos, pero el decirte esto me quita un peso de encima

Goku: ¿Por qué no se los dices?

Saori: ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Todos los que me rodean viven reverenciándome. Hace un tiempo antes de que ellos volvieran de sus entrenamientos yo era Saori Kido, Seiya no me tenía ningún respeto e incluso me levanto la voz en más de una ocasión. Ikki me odiaba y los demás eran indiferentes. Ahora soy Athena y todos se inclinan ante mí, me consideran sagrada e infalible. Si me acercara a decirles que me equivoque ellos se inclinarían y me dirían que no, que lo que sucedió fueron cosas del destino y que yo soy Athena

Goku: ¿pero es eso lo que quieres?

Saori: ¡Por Dios no! Yo quiero ser una persona normal, aunque sea de vez en cuando, pero vivo rodeada de gente que no me deja dar un paso sin asegurar el suelo que piso. No tengo oportunidad de hacer amigos porque Tatsumi se encarga de espantarlos, quiero que Seiya y los demás sean mis amigos pero me tienen demasiado respeto para serlo

Goku: Yo creo que no deberían olvidarse de vivir. La vida nos ofrece muchas cosas bellas para poder disfrutarlas y ser felices. Si bien no he estado todo el tiempo con mi familia, disfrutamos los momentos juntos. Cuando estábamos a punto de pelear con Cell, el nos dio diez días de plazo para prepararnos. En ese tiempo yo no quise entrenar sino que la pasamos bien con mi familia y mis amigos ya que era posible que Cell nos venciera entonces todo acabaría y nos lamentaríamos de los momentos que no aprovechamos mientras estábamos juntos.

Saori: ¡Eso es algo que me gustaría, poder disfrutar unos momentos como Saori y olvidarme que soy Athena, pero es un sueño! En este momento nos enfrentamos a un peligro bastante grande

Goku: ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso estamos peleando?, el enemigo quienquiera que sea de repente está durmiendo sin pensar en nosotros. Creo que podemos aprovechar ese momento

Saori: ¿Que dices? ¿Acaso bromeas?

Goku: ¡Claro que no! Mira desde acá puedo ver las luces de la ciudad, que te parece si vamos a ver que hay por allá

Saori: No, no creo que sea correcto, además tendríamos que decirle a los demás

Goku: ¡vamos! Lo primero que dirán será que no, que es demasiado peligroso, además no nos demoraremos. Toma mi mano

 **NOTA ULTI_SG: ¡Ajua! Primero la cintura, ahora la mano... esto va medio lento :p (ntk)**

Saori se quedó mirando a Goku. Su sonrisa franca y su seguridad la convencieron "¿por qué no?" "ellos están durmiendo y es probable que ni se den cuenta, además no creo que nos tardemos". Saori tendió su mano a Goku y este llevó sus dedos a la frente y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación...

Mientras tanto Sheena, Ikki y Vegeta estaban en el avión rumbo a Grecia

Sheena: Ikki, cuando estábamos en el Santuario peleando, pensé que aparecerías ya que Shun estaba en peligro

Ikki: Supuse que el enemigo aparecería también en la Mansión Kido, mis sospechas no eran infundadas

Sheena: ¿Eso te llevó a pensar que Athena sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho?

Ikki: No, recuerdo que cuando peleábamos en las 12 casas siempre sentimos la fuerza y energía de Athena pero ahora nada. Además Vegeta fue testigo de que iba a irse con el desconocido que apareció después. Por otro lado yo he sentido una gran conmoción en mi cosmo como si este hubiese sido perturbado, es ilógico que ella no lo haya sentido

Sheena: Ikki, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ikki: ¿Que quieres?

Sheena: Porque eres siempre tan reservado con todos, vives apartado y no puedo decir que eres amigo de los demás, solo apareces cuando se te necesita

Ikki: Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Sheena: Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta

Ikki: Disculpa, no quise ser grosero, pero me es difícil, ¿me entiendes? Yo entrené en la Isla de la Muerte, perdí allí a mi ser más querido y sufrí hasta lo indecible para convertirme en el Fénix y no tienes idea de los horrores que cometí. Una vez logrado eso yo odiaba a todo y a todos porque los consideraba responsable de mis sufrimientos y decidí servir a Arlecs para destruirlos. Después me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba pero es difícil cambiar. Sencillamente me forje así.

Sheena: pero es que puedes superar los momentos terribles que pudiste haber pasado. Yo también serví a Arlecs por mi deseo de vengarme de Seiya y cometí muchos errores e hice mucho mal, tú lo sabes, pero eso terminó. Fue un capítulo de mi vida y ya lo supere

Ikki: ¡Tú lo dices fácil!, pero ¿acaso sabes lo que ocurrió en mi vida? No somos iguales, no puedes compararnos. Lo que sucedió me destruyó por dentro y cuesta trabajo reconstruir a la persona que fui antes

Vegeta: ¿Y quién te ha pedido que seas el de antes? Qué clase de guerrero eres que no puedes superar sus traumas de niño

Ikki: ¡No estaba hablando contigo Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡pero yo si contigo! Tienes razón no podemos compararnos, mucho menos tu conmigo. ¿Crees acaso que eres el único que sufrió en su vida o que eres el único que paso por momentos desagradables? Pero pareces ser uno de tantos que se pone a llorar por lo que fue o no pude ser y no se encarga de hacerlo posible

Ikki: No tengo que hablar de mis asuntos contigo, ¿qué puedes entender tú, ya que tienes una familia y vives felizmente gozando de tus poderes?

Vegeta: ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Crees acaso que todo lo tuve fácil! ¡Yo nací como príncipe de los saiyajin, pero no era más que un objeto a los ojos de mi padre, tanto así que me regalo a Freezer para que sea su sirviente, pero siempre quise que mi padre y mi madre estuvieran orgullosos de mí y me esforcé para ello pero mi madre un día partió a una misión y nunca volvió y mi padre me entregó a Freezer, Freezer exterminó a mi raza y yo tuve que exterminar otras para complacerlo!

Sheena e Ikki se quedaron mudos ante esa afirmación

Ikki: ¡¿Que tú que?!

Vegeta: ¡Lo que oyeron! ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que mate en otros planetas! ¡Ese era el imperio del Gran Freezer! Aniquilaba con sus guerreros planetas enteros y luego los entregaba a otras razas a cambio de sometimiento. Para él era como un juego y yo era una ficha, yo el príncipe de los saiyajin! Por eso lo odiaba y odiaba a esas razas débiles que no tenían la fuerza para resistirme. Estiraba la mano y miles desaparecían y yo no sentía nada por ellos, no me importaban, para mí era como acabar con una plaga, ni siquiera recuerdo sus rostros...

Vegeta: Pero fue la primera vez que mate, la que recuerdo más. Yo solo tenía 6 años y acompañe a mi madre a una misión. Ella me había recordado cual era mi papel como príncipe y lo que se esperaba de mí. Ella y los otros saiyajin atacaron un planeta y en unos días no quedo nada. Yo solo observaba lo que ellos hacían pero en eso la vi, era una pequeña niña*. ¡Acudió a mí para protegerme!, me había confundido, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Suplicó por su vida y yo quise dejarla ir, sentí pena, hasta algo de ternura, pero en ese momento llegó mi madre y los demás y me vieron. No dijeron nada pero sabía que es lo que esperaba que hiciese. Estire mi mano y le dispare, mientras ella lloraba y suplicaba que no lo haga. Trate de que no sufriera. Solo sentí después la mano de mi madre en mi hombro diciendo que estaba orgullosa. Yo no quise ver lo que quedo de la niña, pero su mirada me persiguió y durante todo este tiempo jamás lo olvide. En las batallas era el más despiadado, siempre fui el más duro porque quería olvidar. Pero no lo hice.

Ikki y Sheena seguían en silencio

Vegeta: ¡Después comprendí todo lo que yo había sido, fue difícil, pero el ser derrotado por Kakaroto me abrió los ojos, porque fue ahí que me di cuenta porque él, un soldado de clase baja pudo superar al príncipe de los saiyajin, porque el luchaba por otros y yo por mi mismo! Luego conocí a Bulma, mi esposa y ella me hizo comprender que no era imposible cambiar. Yo me di cuenta lo terrible que fui, que representaba lo que ella y Kakaroto habían combatido toda su vida, pero aun así ella creyó en mí, que podía superar mi pasado y aprendí a ser su esposo y al final me dio 2 hijos con los cuales aprendí a ser padre. Ahora esa mirada si bien aún me persigue me indica por que debo luchar.

Vegeta miró a Ikki y Sheena. Ellos estaban mudos contemplándolo

Vegeta: Y otra cosa más. Si le cuentan a Kakaroto o a alguien sobre esto. ¡Los matare!...

 **Fin del capítulo 14**

* * *

 *** Esta historia de la niñez de Vegeta lo tome de un fanfic cuyo autor no me acuerdo. Me pareció demasiado bien hecho para inventar otro que reflejara lo que quise expresar. A Alondra, cuyos fanfics me han ayudado muchas gracias**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Diversión y búsqueda**

En el Santuario de Grecia. Milo de Escorpio se encontraba en la Octava Casa (justamente la de Escorpio). Había dejado a Aioria y Shaka descansando en el Gran Salón. Aunque no entendía la preocupación de Mu y su insistencia de permanecer juntos hasta su llegada, el también estaba preocupado. Era evidente que las cosas no estaban bien. Pero el tenía mayores motivos para estar preocupado. Fue que de pronto sintió una presencia bastante fuerte que se acercaba a la Casa de Escorpio "Pese a todo sigo siendo un caballero dorado, no dejare que nada me intimide"

Milo: ¿Quién eres? Manifiéstate

Fue en ese momento que una figura vistiendo una armadura dorada pero con diseños diferentes se aparece frente a el

Milo: ¡No! Tú eres...

Alcibe: Así es, yo soy Alcibe, gusto de verte hermano

Milo: Eso quiere decir que es cierto, las casas guerreras han despertado

Alcibe: Así es querido hermano, como ves soy el depositario del poder legendario que nuestra familia ha mantenido por siglos. Ahora yo como primer descendiente de Jason he recibido el gran poder

Milo: Hermano, podría alegrarme por ti, pero no creo que hayas venido solo a darme la buena noticia

Alcibe: Si Milo, consideré un deber moral ponerte de sobreaviso. Una gran batalla se aproxima en la que nos veremos involucrados. Los caballeros de Athena serán derrotados y exterminados y un nuevo orden se establecerá. Por eso quería pedirte que no te involucres, mantén tu neutralidad y salvaras tu vida

Milo: No sé a qué nuevo orden te refieres pero soy un caballero al servicio de Athena, jamás podría dejar de pelear por defenderla. Si pensabas que iba a abandonarla te equivocaste

Alcibe: Sabía que era inútil, siempre fuiste un tonto Milo, te vengo a ofrecer la vida y la rechazas. Muy bien, cuando nos volvamos a ver seremos enemigos y no dudaré en destruirte si te interpones

Milo: Tú que ahora has renegado de nuestra sangre, ten por seguro que te enfrentaré. Pero a todo esto, ¿a quién sirves?

Alcibe: A un dios más fuerte que Athena y que gobernará la tierra con sabiduría pero que será implacable con aquellos que se opongan a la Gran Obra

Milo: ¿Quién es?

Alcibe: Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo

Milo: ¡Espera! Yo tengo que advertirte también que hay algo más que nos amenaza a todos. Nos hemos dado cuenta de ello y tú eres su instrumento

Alcibe: te consideraba más inteligente Milo. Nadie puede manipularnos, nosotros servimos al mayor poder que hay y tú solo eres un patético guardián de una diosa más patética aún

En ese momento Alcibe da media vuelta y se retira pero antes de salir de la Casa de Escorpio dijo:

Alcibe: Y no te confíes en el poder de los saiyajin para salvarse, ellos no son nada ante nosotros

Sin decir más se retiró del Santuario. Milo volvió al Gran Salón para hablar con Aioria y Shaka.

En tanto en Okinawa, Goku y Saori aparecieron en medio de la ciudad, había mucho movimiento

Goku: Bien por donde empezamos, a ver mira allí hay juegos, que te parece si vamos allá

Saori: ¡Bien! Traigo algo de dinero y una tarjeta de crédito

Goku y Saori entraron a los juegos. Ambos llamaron la atención por el estrambótico peinado de Goku y el vestido de Saori, pero aun así subieron a varios juegos, comenzando del carrusel hasta la montaña rusa. Saori en medio de uno de los juegos lanzó un grito

Saori: ¡Ahhhh!

Goku: ¡Que te sucede!

Saori: Nada, solo tuve ganas de hacerlo

Luego fueron a comer dulces, o mejor dicho a que Goku devore lo que encontró a su paso

Saori: ¿Goku?

Goku: Que

Saori: Que te parece si entramos allí

Goku: ¿Ese lugar donde dice MOTEL?

Saori: ¡NOOO!, me refería allá donde dice discoteca

 **NOTA: ULTI_SG: ¡Ya me había asustado!**

Goku: ¿Y qué es eso?

Saori: Es un lugar para bailar, solo lo sé pero nunca he entrado a alguno, me gustaría verlo por dentro

Goku: Bueno vamos

Saori: ¡Espera! No puedo entrar vestida así. ¡Mira! Allá hay un lugar donde venden ropa. ¡Vamos!

Ambos entraron a esa tienda y Saori eligió un bonito conjunto color azul, aunque de falda corta

Saori: ¿Qué te parece?

Goku: Bueno no lo sé, solo he acompañado a mi nieta Pan a comprar ropa pero ella se viste no muy femeninamente, pero te queda bien. Eres muy bella

En eso la vendedora se acerca a ambos "este tipo pareciera su padre, ojala lo sea"

Vendedora: Señorita, ¿lo va a llevar?

Saori: cárguelo a esta cuenta, por favor

Vendedora: Tiene documento de identificación

Saori: Creo que sí... aquí está

La vendedora vio el nombre "¡Saori Kido!, ¡no puede ser!"

Vendedora: Perdone, usted es...

Saori: Mi nombre es Saori Kido. Por favor tenemos prisa

Vendedora: Por supuesto señorita Kido, es un honor para nosotros que usted la honorable heredera del honorable Sr. Kido haya venido hasta nuestra humilde tienda. Tiene crédito abierto, ¿no desea algo más?. Quizás el señor que la acompaña desea algo

Saori: ¿Que puede comprar el en una tienda para mujeres? No gracias, ya nos vamos

Saori y Goku salieron presurosamente de la tienda

Saori: ¿ves a lo que me refiero? Para los que no me conocen como Athena soy la "famosa Señorita Kido". Bueno vamos allá

Mientras tanto Vegeta, Sheena e Ikki aterrizan en Athenas. Aunque bajan del avión, rápidamente se escurren por los lados del aeropuerto.

Ikki: Y bien, que hacemos ahora

Sheena: Ahora depende de Vegeta. Quisiera que voláramos contigo hasta Roma, solo debes seguir esa dirección, una vez en altamar no habrá problemas que te choques con algo

Vegeta: Acaso crees que voy a llevarlos a los 2 sobre mis espaldas?!, pueden mejor empezar a nadar

Sheena: Es que acaso no puedes hacerlo

Vegeta: Por supuesto que puedo pero me vería ridículo, no pienso hacerlo

Ikki: Sheena, Yo seguiré por tierra, además es absurdo que los 3 vayamos a Roma, creo que puedo averiguar algo por acá

Sheena: No es mala idea. ¿Podrás llevarme a mi Vegeta? ¿O tienes más prejuicios?

Vegeta: Claro que no, puedes subir a mi espalda, pero a la menor majadería te lanzo al mar

Sheena sube a las espaldas de Vegeta y este se eleva por los aires, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cielo.

Sheena: No necesitas ir tan rápido prefiero llegar cuando anochezca

Vegeta: No me digas como volar muchacha

Sheena: ¿Cómo es que puedes volar?

Vegeta: Mi ki me permite levitar, mientras más fuerte seas, más rápido puedes volar. Me extraña que ustedes no puedan

Sheena: Ni siquiera entiendo que me has dicho. Oye, me pareció interesante lo que contaste en el avión. Ya que estamos solos y somos compañeros de viaje podrías contarme algo más sobre ti

Vegeta tuvo la intención de arrojarla al mar, pero se dio cuenta que pese a todo se sentía bien con ella.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sheena: Cuéntame sobre ese tal Freezer, ¿tan poderoso era?

Vegeta: Ja, comparado conmigo era una basura, sucede que...

Vegeta empezó a contarle su vida a Sheena mientras volaban sobre el Mar Adriático...

En Okinawa, Goku y Saori estaban bailando en la discoteca. Llamaban la atención porque Goku bailaba estrafalariamente y Saori no sabía bailar. Finalmente se cansaron y se sentaron en unas de las mesas. Saori pidió algo de tomar para ambos.

Goku: Puajjj, ¿qué es esto?

Saori: Es whisky, ¿no te gusta?

Goku: No, sabe horrible

Saori: Que quieres tomar

Goku: Algún refresco bien helado

Saori pidió uno y luego se quedó contemplando a Goku mientras sonreía

Saori: ¿Eres feliz Goku?

Goku: Si, en este momento también lo soy, como en todo momento

Saori: ¿Disfrutas mucho de la vida aun con esa responsabilidad de proteger al mundo?

Goku: Claro, porque no, si viviera pensando en ello estaría lamentándome todo el tiempo

Saori: me imagino que amas a tu familia, y tú esposa, ¿cómo te llevas con ella?

Goku: Podría decir que bien, solo que Milk es muy impositiva

Saori: ¿Ella es una guerrera?

Goku: No aunque sabe pelear, pero casi nunca lo hace, prefiere cuidar la casa y atendernos.

Saori: Es una vida que me gustaría tener de vez en cuando

Goku: Pero si puedes hacerlo. Si sabes como es mi mundo, sabrás que los Kaiosamas se divierten mucho la mayor parte del tiempo, solo debes quitarte algo de solemnidad de encima

Fue en ese momento que un grupo de hombres uniformados entraron a la discoteca y empezaron a pedir documentos. Uno se dirigió a ellos

Policía: ¡A ver muéstrenme sus documentos!

Goku: Bueno yo...

Saori: Yo respondo por el, agente

Policía: Jajaja ¿y quién eres tú, niña? ¿Su mama? Tal parece que encontramos aquí a un corruptor de menores. Tú debes tener 40 años y ella no más de 15. A ver, levántense, ¡están detenidos!

Goku: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Saori: Creo que escapar

Goku toma la mano de Saori y se teletransporta al refugio

Policía: ¡QUEEEE! ¿Adónde se fueron?

Goku y Saori llegan a la casa justamente cuando Jabu y Shiru volvían de su ronda

Saori: justo a tiempo, seguramente dentro de un rato vendrán a vernos los chicos, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Goku te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí esta noche y siempre la recordaré. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti dímela.

Goku: No tienes nada que agradecerme yo también la pase bien. Pero...

Saori: Si

En ese momento Saori se acercó más a Goku, lentamente tomo su mano entre las suyas

Saori: Dime...

Goku: Quisiera pedirte algo... y no sé cómo lo tomarás

Saori se acercó más a el hasta que casi sus cuerpos se tocan

Saori: Por favor... dímelo

Goku: ¿No te enfadarás?

Saori: Tonto... claro que no

Goku: Bueno, ahí va... ¿Podrías decirme porque robaste la esfera del dragón del templo de Kamisama?

 **NOTA ULTI_SG: Este Eduardo... hace pensar cosas que no son :(**

 **Fin del capítulo 15**

* * *

 **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Para los que leen esta historia, les aviso que en la próxima actualización, se publicaran los capítulos 16 y 17 de la historia...**

 **Nos leemos...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 16**

 **El Cambio**

Saori se quedó mirando a Goku y empezó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, soltó sus manos y empezó a retroceder

Saori: ¿Queeeee... dijiste?

Goku: Lo siento Saori, sabía que te ibas a molestar, pero yo sé que tú robaste la esfera del dragón, solo quiero saber porque y que me digas donde esta

Saori: Nnnnno... no es cierto...

Pero Saori bajo la mirada y se quedó inmóvil

Goku: El ki o cosmo es único en una persona, nosotros sentimos esa energía en el templo y es la que uso el SK para guiarse a esta dimensión, pero yo también la sentí y ambos las sentimos cuando los caballeros dorados estaban tratando de averiguar la verdad. Tú los bloqueaste para que no llegaran a ti, sabías que ellos se confundirían y no pensarían que tú fuiste, pero hubo alguien que si sospechó: el maestro de Shiru y el habló con el SK. El ya estaba sospechando porque cuando entró en tu mente tú intentaste bloquearlo para que no se diera cuenta, pero el es un viejo muy hábil y se dio cuenta de tu maniobra.

"Después se comunicó conmigo y me contó sus sospechas, fue cuando te pedí que me guiaras hasta aquí para usar la teletransportación, usaste tu ki muy ligeramente pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta e identificarlo como el mismo ki que sentí antes y en el templo de Kamisama"

Las lágrimas de Saori empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas y lentamente levanto la cabeza

Saori: Perdóname Goku... yo no quería causar esto

Goku: Tú no eres mala, pero me imagino que debes haber tenido una buena razón

Saori se sentó mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos

Saori: Es una larga historia Goku, lo he estado ocultando a los demás caballeros para que no murieran en vano... por mí, por una diosa que no quiere ser tal y no vale la pena defender... Dentro de mi hay una terrible lucha, siento que ya no puedo resistir más... todo lo que he hecho ha sido para tratar de salvar lo que se pueda mientras pueda... por eso estas tu aquí... pero el tiempo se acorta...

Goku: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?

Saori: Son muchas cosas que ya no puedo decirte... debes irte... ve a la Mansión Kido... en la caja fuerte... encontrarás lo que necesites saber... Es el caos que debe llegar...

Goku: ¿Allí está la esfera?

Saori: No... tan solo escritos... ya no puedo contarte más... debes irte... ya viene... la oscuridad

Goku: ¿Que te sucede? ¿Dime que pasa?

Saori: No puedo... vete... mientras puedas... yo no te daré la oportunidad... ¡suéltame!

Goku: ¡Saori!

Por un instante Goku pensó tener a una persona completamente distinta a la Saori con quien había estado tratando. Esta lo miró por un momento, pero esa mirada era completamente distinta... había maldad en ella. Pero de pronto la mirada cambió, volvió a ser la misma Saori quien miró suplicante a Goku

Saori: Goku... por favor... ayúdame... tu eres... la única... esperanza

Pero casi inmediatamente la mirada volvió a cambiar y de pronto aquella hermosa muchacha cambió su expresión y esbozó una sonrisa irónica hacia Goku

Saori: ¡Tú! Miserable saiyajin, guerrero de clase baja, ¿estás preocupado por mí? Pues haces mal, ¡mira como acabo contigo!

Goku de pronto sintió una increíble fuerza que lo rodeó y empezó a quemar su cuerpo. No le quedó más remedio, elevó su ki alcanzando el nivel de supersaiyajin, librándose de ese poder, pero fue lanzado lejos de la habitación rompiendo la pared. En ese momento Shiru y Jabu entran a la habitación, más atrás aparecieron Seiya y Shun

Shiru: ¡Que sucede, Saori!

Jabu: ¿Athena, te encuentras bien?

Saori volvió a mirarlos, tenía una mirada suplicante...

Saori: ¡Caballeros! ¡Es el, Goku, es nuestro enemigo, vino a destruirnos, intentó matarme!

Eso fue suficiente para Seiya y Jabu, quienes dirigieron su mirada a Goku, quien pese a haberse librado del ataque, estaba lastimado. Seiya y Jabu se lanzaron contra el...

Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Sheena habían estado volando y el saiyajin había estado contándole sobre su vida. En eso Sheena avistó una pequeña isla y le propuso esperar el anochecer**. Vegeta no contestó, simplemente aterrizó, debía reconocer que esa idea le gustaba, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Sheena le estaba empezando a parecer demasiado atractiva. Apenas bajaron, Sheena encendió un fuego y se sentó frente a el

Sheena: Siéntate Vegeta, sigamos conversando

Vegeta: Estoy bien así

Sheena: ¡Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo!

Vegeta: ¡Te dije que a la menor majadería te tiraría al mar!

Sheena: ¡Cálmate! No es para tanto, solo que...

Vegeta: ¿Qué cosa?

Sheena: Es la primera vez que salgo con un hombre. ¿Sabes? En el Santuario, una vez que entrabamos ya no podíamos salir, la vida era más dura para un caballero femenino, debíamos ocultar nuestros rostros y renunciar a todo, solo vivir para pelear

Vegeta: ¡Ja! Parece que estuvieras hablando de las mujeres saiyajin, solo que ellas si podían procrear. En realidad tenían más libertades y privilegios, solo que estas se ganaban en el combate.

 **ULTI_SG: Si, las mujeres saiyas pueden ser más interesantes que los hombres :p**

Sheena: Casi como nosotras... ¿tuviste novia entre los tuyos?

Vegeta: No, yo era muy niño cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta

Sheena: No recuerdas a tu madre entonces

Vegeta: Es la persona que más recuerdo

Sheena: ¿Era buena luchadora?

Vegeta: La mejor de su clase

Sheena: ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Vegeta: Kaissa*

Sheena: Bonito nombre. ¿Tu padre la amaba?

Vegeta: ¿Amarla? No lo creo. Entre los saiyajin esos sentimientos parecían no existir, el la seleccionó para darle un heredero. El saiyajin solo amaba las peleas, pero...

Sheena: ¿Qué?

Vegeta: Mi madre me legó un diario, los sentimientos que expresó allí me hacen pensar que no solo era una gran luchadora sino una persona de sentimientos muy fuertes, creo que fue la única persona que hasta ese entonces realmente me amo, pese a que me vio poco

Sheena: ¿Porque?

Vegeta: ¡Creo que te estoy contando demasiado! Ya que tanto quieres hablar porque no me cuentas de ti, me imagino que te gusta ese tal Seiya, ¿no es así?

Sheena: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Vegeta: La conversación que tuviste con Ikki, hablaste de tu venganza contra Seiya, recordé sobre su estúpida ley. ¿El también te vio el rostro no es así?

Sheena: Si... pero

Vegeta: ¡Que previsible eres! No pudiste ganarle y lo odiabas, dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso. Lo que no entiendo es como una hermosa guerrera como tú puede fijarse en ese imbécil bueno para nada. Si vieras como babea por su diosa.

Sheena: ¡Cállate! Que sabes tú de él. ¡El dirigió a los caballeros de bronce en la batalla de las 12 casas y salió airoso, antes había vencido a los caballeros de plata y ha sido el único que ha podido portar la armadura dorada de Sagitario! En cambio tu eres un tonto orgulloso que...

Sheena se calló, se dio cuenta que Vegeta no la escuchaba y se encontraba mirando hacia el mar, fue cuando ella también lo sintió...

Sheena: ¿Qué ocurre?

Vegeta: Es Kakaroto... está peleando

En ese momento, Goku había sido lanzado de la habitación, luego los caballeros se lanzaron contra él. Goku se incorpora y trata de encararlos

Goku: ¡Seiya, Jabu! No es lo que creen. ¡Algo malo le pasa a Saori!

Pera Seiya no escuchó, ataco ferozmente a Goku con sus meteoros impactándolo fuertemente, pero pudo esquivar la segunda andanada, pero ya Jabu se colocó para darle un golpe en el rostro, cuando quiso incorporarse las cadenas de Shun le sujetaron los brazos. Goku intentó teletransportarse pero se dio cuenta que algo bloqueaba esa habilidad,"Saori" pensó

Seiya: ¡Prepárate! ¡Puño de Pegaso!

El impacto fue de lleno hacia Goku que alcanzó a protegerse con sus brazos, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, venciendo la resistencia de las cadenas. Todos los caballeros, a excepción de Shiru hicieron estallar su cosmo. Fue en eso que Saori le gritó a Shiru

Saori: ¡Que estás esperando Dragón! ¡Atácalo! ¡Mátalo!

Shiru volteó a ver a Saori y se asustó de su mirada, jamás había visto tal violencia en ella, fue en eso que su atención se dirigió a la pelea. Seiya alcanzó un nivel cercano al séptimo sentido, Goku estaba ya muy lastimado y se dio cuenta que ese ataque acabaría con él. No le quedaba otra opción...

Goku: ¡AHHHH!

Shiru no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro, había visto antes el poder de Goku y había sentido el poder que desplegó contra Eolo. Seiya ya había visto su transformación pero esto lo sobrepasaba. Goku se había transformado en SSJ2. Las cadenas de Shun se quebraron, liberándolo.

Jabu: ¡No me intimidas! ¡Yo te enseñaré a respetar a Athena!

Seiya: ¡No Jabu, espera! ¡No lo ataques solo!

Pero Jabu se lanzó contra él y le lanzó un puño contra su rostro. Goku lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

Goku: ¡Escúchame Jabu! No quiero pelear con ustedes

Jabu: ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Cuerno de Unicornio!

Pero su ataque es fácilmente superado. Goku solo mueve su mano y Jabu es impulsado lejos de allí. En ese momento Seiya lo ataca con el puño de Pegaso, haciendo estallar su cosmo. Todo alrededor de Goku estalla, pero para su sorpresa cuando el humo se disipa, Goku permanece allí. En un instante volvió a la normalidad

Goku: ¡Es obvio que no puedo razonar con ustedes! ¡Taio Ken!

De pronto una enorme luz deslumbró a todos, dejándolos ciegos momentáneamente. Cuando recuperaron la visión (al cabo de unos minutos), Goku ya no estaba allí.

Seiya: ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Adonde fue?! No siento su cosmo

Jabu: ¡Cobarde! ¡Escapó!

Saori: ¡Tienen que encontrarlo! ¡Comuníquense con Tokio! Adviertan a los demás, que no saque nada de la casa

Shiru: ¿Qué es lo que puede llevarse?

Saori miró con furia a Shiru

Saori: ¡Shiru!, ¡¿porque no peleaste?! ¿Es que acaso estas de su parte?

Shiru: No Saori, solo que esto me sorprendió. Hasta este momento Goku era nuestro amigo y tú parecías confiar en el

Saori: ¡Tonto! Solo fingí para saber exactamente que se proponía. ¿Es que ninguno se dio cuenta? ¡Estamos al borde de una guerra santa! ¡Entren! Les explicare todo...

Ikki: ¡Shaka!

Shaka: Hola Ikki, es un placer volver a verte. ¿Lo sentiste verdad?

Ikki: Así es, era ese saiyajin, pero estaba peleando con los caballeros de bronce

Shaka: Debo confesarte que me impresionó el poder que desplegó. Es obvio que ahora es nuestro enemigo. ¿No lo crees así Ikki?

Ikki: ¿Porque lo dices? Más bien ahora creo que él está de nuestro lado. Pensé que ustedes serían los primeros en darse cuenta

Shaka: Somos los guardianes de Athena, es nuestro deber protegerla y ese saiyajin estaba peleando contra tus compañeros que son sus guardianes también

Ikki tuvo un momento de temor, sabía que los caballeros dorados cumplirían estrictamente las órdenes de Athena. El no sabía exactamente que pasó en Japón, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Athena

Ikki: No sé qué pasó allá, pero debemos averiguarlo antes de actuar. ¿No lo crees?

Shaka: ¿No estarás pensando traicionar a Athena, Ikki?

Ikki: Soy uno de sus guardianes. ¿No luché contigo acaso para salvarla a ella?

Shaka: ¡Mientes! Peleaste conmigo para apoyar a tus compañeros, especialmente a tu hermano. Athena no te importaba...

Ikki: ¿Me importaba menos de lo que te importaba a ti? Sabes Shaka, yo no soy un perro guardián que muerde solo por obligación. No soy traidor a Athena, pero si quiero protegerla realmente, debo saber exactamente lo que está pasando

Shaka: ¿Aunque eso signifique que te consideremos un traidor y deba matarte?

Ikki: ¿Quieres pelear conmigo otra vez? Que te parece si antes hablamos y te explique mis razones

Shaka: No hace falta... se lo que quieres decirme... piensas que algo no está bien... que hay demasiadas mentiras de por medio... lamentablemente tienes razón

Ikki: ¿Acaso sabes algo?

Shaka: ¿Olvidas quién soy Ikki? Puedo sentir mucho más allá, puedo ver el pasado, presente y futuro. El pasado es oscuro y el futuro ya no existe, solo tenemos el presente para remediar el pasado y salvar el futuro. Te he visto a ti Ikki luchando en el presente, debes seguir el rumbo que has escogido

Ikki: No te entiendo

Shaka: Las casas guerreras han despertado y es una lucha que debemos librar los caballeros dorados... los que quedamos, pero el verdadero enemigo se oculta en la oscuridad donde pertenece. Esa lucha es tuya Ikki

Ikki: Shaka...

Shaka: Vete Ikki. No busques tus respuestas, ellas te encontraran

Sin esperar respuesta Shaka se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche...

 **Fin del capítulo 16**

 ***Otra vez mi agradecimiento a Alondra y mis disculpas por usar el nombre de la madre de Vegeta y parte de su historia "Una madre, un anillo y una unión" en este fanfic, pero como dije, esta tan bien hecho que no quise cambiar la infancia de Vegeta, por otra inventada**

 **** Por si genera confusión, aclaro que estoy respetando las diferencias horarias de Europa, China y Japón**

 **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Alondra también tiene una cuenta aquí en "Fanfiction", si quieren leer alguna de sus historias, solo pinchen en mi cuenta "Favorite Authors" y verán el link directo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **La confesión de Eolo: Ares**

En Italia, Vegeta y Sheena conversaban sobre lo ocurrido

Sheena: ¡Tu amigo, estaba peleando con Seiya y los demás!

Vegeta: ¿Peleando? ¡No seas estúpida! Si hubiese estado peleando ya los habría matado, el solo se defendió. ¡Y no es mi amigo!

Sheena: Incremento su poder mucho mayor que el tuyo cuando peleaste con Kalibos!

Vegeta: ¡Ja! ¿Eso te impresiona? Alcanzó el nivel de SSJ2, yo puedo llegar fácilmente a ese nivel

Sheena ya estaba bastante sorprendida y lo que le dijo Vegeta la llenó de temor. ¿Hizo bien en confiar en él?

Vegeta: Parece que tienes miedo muchacha

Sheena: No lo sé Vegeta... tu ami... quiero decir Goku estaba peleando con mis compañeros

Vegeta: Déjame decirte algo. ¿Acaso que estoy aquí porque pedí acompañarte? Fuiste tú quien me lo pidió. Si escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Ikki, sabrás que el tenía dudas respecto a su diosa. Kakaroto, aunque sea un guerrero es demasiado amable con los demás, el no provocaría una pelea, lo demuestra el hecho que el se escapó

Sheena: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vegeta: Porque tus compañeros siguen vivos y el apagó su ki repentinamente. Bueno si desconfías de mí me voy, prefiero buscar a Kakaroto y no perder el tiempo contigo

Sheena: ¡Espera! Entiéndeme, es muy importante el paso que voy a dar. No sé que sucedió, pero si sigo contigo podría ser considerada traidora a Athena y decretarían mi muerte

Vegeta: ¡Que estupidez! Por lo que dices si tu diosa se tira a un barranco, todos ustedes sus guardianes deben de seguirla. Creo que el más cuerdo entre ustedes, con todos sus traumas es Ikki

Sheena: ¡No entiendes! Athena es la guardiana de la paz solo ella...

Vegeta: ¡Pamplinas! Hasta ahora solo ha sido un estorbo. Mira si quieres realmente ayudarla llega a la verdad, tu misma encontraste una pista. Solo sigue y sabrás que camino tomar. No te diré más, lo que les pase a tu diosa y sus latas guardianas no me interesa

 **ULTI_SG: Hasta que alguien lo admite.**

Sheena tuvo el impulso de golpearlo en la boca pero se dio cuenta que en cierto modo tenía razón, además Vegeta estaba demostrando que no era un enemigo porque pese a sus maneras, denotaba sinceridad.

Sheena: Mira, seguiré tu consejo, tan solo espero que no nos convirtamos en enemigos

Vegeta: No te convendría, no eres rival para mi

Sheena: No me refiero a eso, es que me estas empezando a caer bien, espera aquí...

Vegeta se sonrojó y pensó "que quiso decir con eso". Al poco rato Sheena apareció con un traje juvenil (entiéndase jean y pullover) y sin máscara...

Vegeta: (se ve muy bien) ¡Que es lo que tienes en mente!

Sheena: ¡Acaso crees que voy a ir como guerrera a Roma! Quiero pasar desapercibida. ¡Vamos!

Vegeta: Pero tu rostro... tu ley...

Sheena: Si nadie sabe quién soy no hay problema... solo lo sabes tú... ¿nos vamos?

"por suerte estamos en otra dimensión" pensó Vegeta antes de que se elevara por los cielos con Sheena en su espalda...

En tanto en Japón, Tatsumi se había despertado al oír el teléfono, eran como la 01.00 a.m. y todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Geki, quien se quedó de guardián. Cuando salió vio a Yoga que estaba dando vueltas

Tatsumi: ¿Porque no estás durmiendo?

Yoga: Sentí una explosión de un cosmo bastante fuerte, pero ahora no lo siento, me levanté a contestar el teléfono

Tatsumi: Yo lo haré... espera aquí

Yoga se quedó pensando "juraría que era Goku, pero también sentí el de Seiya con un cosmo muy alto", en ese momento salió Tatsumi muy agitado

Tatsumi: ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! ¡Había algo raro en esos tipos! ¡No debimos confiar en ellos!

Yoga: ¿De que estás hablando?

Tatsumi: Ese saiyajin... Goku... ¡trató de matar a la señorita Saori!

Yoga: ¡Quuueeee! No es posible...

Tatsumi: Me lo acaba de decir ella misma. Seiya lo detuvo

"Por eso sentí lo que sentí, pero... me parece increíble, pensé que era nuestro amigo"

Tatsumi: Me acaba de ordenar que no lo deje sacar nada de esta casa. ¡Pronto, despierta a los demás! Vamos a prepararnos

Yoga avisó a los demás y bajaron presurosamente al primer piso a buscar a Geki

Geki: ¿Que sucede? Parecen muy alterados

Tatsumi: Se trata de ese tal Goku, debemos evitar que entre a la casa

Geki: Pero... si el está aquí

Todos: ¡QUUEEE!

Geki: Si vino y me saludo, me dijo que Saori le había pedido que le llevara algo de su caja fuerte, le dije dónde estaba...

Todos bajaron al sótano a la carrera, dejando a Geki. Cuando entraron, solo vieron la caja con la puerta arrancada y ni rastro de Goku...

En Grecia, Ikki se retiraba del Santuario "¿que habrá querido decir Shaka? Aunque es evidente que sabe lo que está pasando o por lo menos lo intuye" cuando de pronto una figura se apareció cortándole el camino

Ikki: ¡Eolo!

Eolo: ¿Cómo has estado Ikki?

Ikki: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Eolo: Lo mismo que tu... buscando respuestas

Para ese momento Ikki se puso en guardia y empezó a encender su cosmo

Eolo: ¡Espera Ikki! No quiero pelear contigo, si me manifiesto ante ti es para hablar

Ikki: ¡Habla entonces! Pero no esperes que confié en ti

Eolo: Escúchame con atención Ikki. Quizás no me creas pero lo que ha venido sucediendo es parte del curso normal de las cosas, todo esto ya estaba escrito, pero diversos acontecimientos han cambiado todo, eso es lo que me ha hecho venir a buscarte. Te conozco, tienes dudas respecto a Athena como yo las tengo también, porque nosotros también hemos sido traicionados y por eso mis discípulos están muertos

Ikki: ¿Que estás diciendo?

Eolo: Ese ataque al Santuario y a la Mansión Kido fue preparado... por la misma Athena

Mientras en Okinawa, Saori hablaba con Seiya, Jabu, Shun y Shiru

Saori: Esos 2 saiyajin han sido enviados por los Supremos Kaiosamas con el fin de apoderarse de nuestro mundo exterminándonos. Sin dioses tutelares la tierra será controlada por ellos. Su intención era ganarse nuestra confianza para preparar su ataque. Ese era el trabajo de Goku, su amigo Vegeta atacaría mientras teníamos al enemigo adentro

Shiru: Pero... ¿por qué nos ayudaron? ¿Quiénes eran los que nos atacaron antes?

Saori: Ellos eran los guerreros del viento, seguramente engañados por los kaiosamas. Simplemente están haciéndonos pelear entre nosotros para debilitarnos

Shiru: Sigue sin tener sentido... ¿por qué no dejaron que nos mataran a nosotros y a los caballeros dorados? ¿Qué me dices de las casas guerreras?

Saori: Esa era su estrategia, con la derrota de los guerreros del viento ellos forzarían a despertar a las casas guerreras, con eso desatarían una gran guerra para poder tenerlos distraídos enfrentando a los caballeros dorados, así no tendrían rivales de quien preocuparse

Shiru: ¿Quien entonces despertó a las casas guerreras?

Saori: Solo puede ser una deidad, seguramente ha caído también en la trampa, lo que debemos hacer es entablar contacto para advertirles y luchar juntos contra los saiyajin. ¡Escúchenme caballeros! Sé que es difícil de asimilar esto pero debemos estar unidos para enfrentar esta amenaza. ¿Están dispuestos a eso? Si lo están no debe de haber dudas en sus corazones... ya sabemos quién es el enemigo

Seiya: No te preocupes Athena, estamos contigo, luchamos en las 12 casas para salvarte a ti y a este mundo, no dudaremos en volver a hacerlo

Jabu: ¡Cuenta conmigo también, triunfaremos!

Shun: ¡Y conmigo!

Shiru en cambio se quedó callado, provocando que los demás y la misma Saori se quedaran mirándolo

Saori: ¡Que sucede Shiru! ¿Acaso tienes dudas? ¿Crees que miento?

Shiru se quedó mirándola. Era la misma Saori, pero había algo en su mirada que la hacía diferente, luego vio a sus compañeros que no disimularon el reproche en sus miradas, de pronto se percató de algo...

Shiru: Estoy con ustedes... pero dime Saori. ¿Porque estás vestida así?

De pronto todos se dieron cuenta que Saori usaba minifalda y una ropa que resaltaba su figura

Saori: Es que... me estaba probando este vestido, cuando Goku intentó matarme

Shiru: ¿Te estabas cambiando en la sala?

Saori: ¡Esta es mi casa y puedo cambiarme donde quiera! Shiru, estamos en medio de algo grave y tú te preocupas por trivialidades. Me comunicaré con los caballeros dorados para advertirles. Seiya y Jabu, vengan conmigo. Ustedes no se muevan de aquí

Saori se marchó seguida por ambos caballeros. Shun se quedó mirando a Shiru

Shun: ¿Que pasa contigo Shiru? Es que acaso consideras que Saori nos miente

Shiru: No es eso... solo que todo esto es tan extraño. Ya vuelvo...

Shun: ¡Espera! Athena nos dijo que no nos movamos

Shiru: Solo daré una vuelta por los alrededores

Shiru salió de la casa, mientras Shun se quedó preocupado "Shiru, por favor, podrías ser declarado traidor y tendríamos que luchar contigo"

En China, el AM y Mu recibían la orden de Athena de ir al Santuario y quedarse cada uno en la casa que les corresponde

Mu: ¿No piensas ir AM?

AM: No he dicho eso, solo que iré después... Mu, hay algo raro en todo esto, quiero averiguar un poco más. Aún no puedo creer que Goku sea un enemigo

Mu: De acuerdo, yo iré al Santuario para no llamar la atención. Buena suerte, estoy contigo

Diciendo esto Mu desaparece. El AM se queda meditando unos instantes, luego levanta la vista y dice

AM: Gusto de verte de nuevo. Acércate. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar

A paso tranquilo, acompañado de Sunrei, se fue acercando Goku...

En tanto en Grecia, Ikki y Eolo estaban frente a frente. Ikki aún no había asimilado lo dicho por Eolo "No... yo tenía dudas pero esto es demasiado"

Ikki: ¡Estás mintiendo! Como puedes pensar que me tragaría eso. ¡Athena no haría una cosa así!

Eolo: Escúchame Ikki. Yo serví al Santuario y siempre fui leal como caballero pero yo nunca fui consagrado a Athena, porque mi destino era servir a otro dios que aparecería. Todos aquellos que han sido ungidos como guerreros de los vientos lo sabían y solo esperaban el momento para ponerse a su servicio, el destino hizo que yo sea el llamado.

"Ahí me enteré de cual era mi labor, todo se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás, en la que Athena se convirtió en la diosa tutelar de este mundo, pero debía conducir a la humanidad por el camino que ella había trazado, en caso contrario cuando este dios volviera tomaría el control de todo y empezaría una nueva era bajo su dominio. Ya sabes cómo está la humanidad, es por ello que la profecía debía cumplirse. Athena se sometería a este dios y el Santuario destruido. Los caballeros que no se sometiesen deberían morir"

"Cuando fui llamado se me ordenó disponer de todo. Envíe a Kalibos a hablar con Athena. Sabíamos que los caballeros dorados estaban debilitados después de la conspiración de Saga, ustedes se recuperaban de la batalla de las 12 casas y Athena estaba desprotegida. Kalibos regresó y trajo el mensaje de total sometimiento pero bajo ciertas condiciones. Una de ellas era que el Santuario debía ser destruido con la menor violencia posible y ustedes los caballeros de bronce debían jurar lealtad al nuevo orden. Para acabar con los caballeros dorados ella se encargaría de que no opongan resistencia, ya que estaba escrito que de todos modos debían morir. Nosotros seguimos las ordenes al pie de la letra de acuerdo a la charada que había planeado Athena y al final ya sabes lo que pasó, caímos en una trampa. La aparición de los saiyajin no estaba prevista por nosotros, pero mi dios ya estaba prevenido porque el Oráculo de Delos se lo había advertido, por eso realizó la invocación de llamado a las Casas Guerreras"

Ikki: ¿Quién es ese... dios?

Eolo: Su nombre es Ares, el dios de la guerra...

 **Fin del capítulo 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 18**

 **El diario de Saori**

¡Ares!, Ikki había escuchado de él, el dios de la guerra, uno de los más poderosos e incontrolables "por eso puede controlar a las casas guerreras"

Eolo: Ya te he contado la verdad, ahora responde mis preguntas. ¿Sabían de esto? ¿Athena no se los dijo?

Ikki: ¡Claro que no! Yo no sabía de esto, ni de Ares, ni la emboscada ni de los saiyajin. ¡Yo acudí cuando sentí el ataque!, si esto estaba planeado me lo hubieran dicho los otros caballeros, estoy seguro que no sabían nada

Eolo: Por lo que me dices, Athena actuó por su cuenta, pero no entiendo porque. Si quería protegerlos, ¿por qué no les advirtió? Porque traer a los saiyajin desde otra dimensión

Ikki: ¿Por qué crees que ella los trajo? Ellos vinieron a buscar algo que ellos llaman la "esfera del dragón" que es muy importante para ellos y que aseguran fue robada de su mundo. Ellos fueron enviados por una de sus deidades. Supusimos que la esfera había sido robada por ustedes y ahora que me has contado esto supongo que por Ares ya que solo un dios puede traspasar las barreras dimensionales

Eolo: ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿Con que objeto? Te aseguro que él no ha sido porque él estaba intrigado del porque habían aparecido esos 2 saiyajin, incluso el Oráculo le dijo que la respuesta estaba relacionada con lo que tu acabas de mencionar sobre esa esfera. Casi estaba seguro que había sido Athena ya que la estaban ayudando. Por eso despertó a las casas guerreras.

Ikki: Espera... si Athena pensó que los saiyajin nos podían ayudar, nos lo habría dicho. ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? Según tú, su aparición forzó a Ares a despertar a las casas guerreras, pero ahora uno de ellos peleó contra Seiya y los demás. Si debo tomar por cierto lo que dices Athena jugó un doble juego, en la que evidentemente todos hemos sido fichas, incluso Ares.

Eolo: ¿Pero porque? Es como si...

Ikki: Hubiera algo más... ¡oh no!

Eolo: ¿Qué pasa?

Ikki: ¡Maldición! Eso es lo que me quiso decir Shaka "el verdadero enemigo está en la oscuridad donde pertenece"... tiene que ser esa la respuesta. ¡Hay alguien más involucrado!

Eolo: No entiendo... ¿quién se atrevería a involucrarse en una guerra entre los dioses?

Ikki: Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la "maldición de Medea"...

Eolo: No... pero se quien fue Medea, la esposa de... ¡Jasón! Lo ayudo a obtener el vellocino de oro, pero fue repudiada por el debido a sus maldades, ella se vengó matando a sus propios hijos. ¿Es una coincidencia?

Ikki: Te diré otra, los argonautas... los que acompañaron a Jasón, eran en su mayoría héroes legendarios.

Eolo: Si, aparte de Jasón, estaban Hércules, Teseo, Perseo y Jenofonte... ellos formaron luego las casas guerreras, sus descendientes son depositarios de ese poder... ¿más que una coincidencia?... aunque yo puedo decirte otra

Ikki: ¿Cuál?

Eolo: ¿Recuerdas quién era la deidad que guió a los argonautas hasta el vellocino, e incluso su figura formaba el mascarón de la nave?

Ikki: Fue... ¡Athena! Un momento, tenemos a todos los actores de aquella vez juntos nuevamente, Jasón, Teseo, Perseo, Jenofonte, Hércules, Athena y... ¿quién falta?

Eolo: Medea... pero eso es imposible, ella no era una divinidad ni inmortal, más bien una bruja, ¿cómo podía aparecer después de miles de años?

Ikki: Quizás la respuesta está en la llamada "maldición de Medea"

Eolo: ¿Que sabes tú de eso?

Ikki le cuenta sobre el manuscrito hallado en la Casa Kido y la búsqueda de Sheena y Vegeta en Roma

Eolo: Evidentemente el despertar de las casas guerreras desencadenó algo que no esperábamos, Sheena tal vez encuentre esa respuesta. Podemos confiar en ese saiyajin?

Ikki: Yo creo que sí, el tan solo es una ficha más en este asunto, no creo que sepa nada

Eolo: más bien te propongo que les demos alcance en Roma. Ya va a oscurecer y aún puedo volar hasta allá.

Ikki: Estoy de acuerdo, creo que ya hemos atado suficientes cabos. Además haremos una tregua

Enseguida Eolo se eleva por los aires con Ikki sobre sus espaldas...

Mientras tanto en Okinawa, Shiru caminaba. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado ese día. Dentro de unas horas amanecería y se sentó a esperar la salida del sol. Trató de dormir un poco pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado preocupado porque sentía que las cosas no encajaban. Los saiyajin... Goku… Saori "parece una extraña ahora" no era la misma persona por la que había luchado contra Saga. Recordó a Mascara Mortal, cuando peleó con él y fue afectado por el Sequishiki y Saori lo ayudó, había sentido su hermoso cosmo, pero ahora le daba escalofríos. Pensó después en como era su vida. ¿Estaba contento con ella? Había logrado un gran nivel como caballero, pero ahora no tenía sentido, no se sentía cómodo, ¿qué más debía sacrificar?... Sunrei... "una chica tan bonita como Sunrei llamará la atención" es lo que le dijo Seiya... ¿debía de sacrificar una vida de felicidad al lado de Sunrei?... si, él la amaba y Sunrei a él, estaba seguro... casi se sacrifica ante Máscara Mortal... "por mi"... "A ver..., él es mi hijo Gohan y su esposa Videl, aquí estoy yo cargando a mi nieta Pan y esta es mi esposa Milk" había dicho Goku... había dejado la foto sobre la mesa y el la había cogido. La sacó para observarla... vio a Goku, su expresión tan alegre, rodeado de seres queridos, el tenía familia y luchaba por ellos y su mundo... o era otra mentira. La verdad es que después de eso le costaba imaginarse a Goku como lo había pintado Saori "mi maestro me dijo que Goku era una persona noble y que podíamos confiar en él. El entró en su mente, ¿cómo es posible que lo hayan engañado?" De pronto sintió una voz en su interior "Shiru"

Shiru: "¿Maestro, eres tú?"

AM: Así es Shiru... necesitamos hablar... es urgente

Shiru: Te escucho Maestro

AM: No, tiene que ser personalmente, te teletransportaré hasta aquí...

Shiru: No puedo irme... Athena ha prohibido que nos separemos de ella

AM: Por favor Shiru, lo que tengo que decirte tiene que ver con ella... por favor apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo... si queremos salvar a Athena debemos hablar ahora

Shiru: ¿Qué debo hacer?

AM: Solo concéntrate en los Cinco Picos y estarás aquí

Shiru sintió que era absorbido por una fuerza que no pudo resistir, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se vio frente a frente con AM, en el horizonte se avistaban los primeros rayos del sol...

Shiru: Maestro, nos volvemos a ver... ya casi había olvidado como eran los amaneceres aquí

AM: Que bueno que aceptaste venir, tenemos que hablar seriamente

Shiru: No sabía que usted tenía esa habilidad para teletransportar a alguien a distancia

AM: No, no la tengo, solo proyecté mi pensamiento y utilice mi cosmo para que alguien te pueda traer

Shiru: ¿Quién? ¿Mu?

AM: No... el

Shiru volteó para ver a quien se refería y no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro. Goku y Sunrei le miraban sonrientes...

Shiru: ¡GOKU!...

Inmediatamente Shiru elevó su cosmo y adoptó la posición del dragón

Shiru: ¡Apártate Sunrei!

Sunrei: (interponiéndose) ¡No Shiru! El no es nuestro enemigo

AM: ¡Detente Shiru! ¡Apaga tu cosmo!

Shiru: pero maestro... ¡el quiso matar a Athena!

Goku: No Shiru yo no hice eso... es necesario que hablemos para que sepas la verdad

AM: Escúchalo Shiru... lo que te dice es la verdad... Saori te mintió como a los demás

Shiru: ¡Maestro! ¡Está hablando de Athena!... ¡Somos sus guardianes!

AM: Y lo sigo siendo Shiru... pero en este momento estoy en rebeldía, se me dio la orden de ir al Santuario, pero no obedeceré. Cuando el nuevo día esté en su cenit seré declarado traidor a Athena y se decretará mi muerte

Shiru: ¿Por qué? Maestro, Ud., no puede...

AM: Puedo Shiru y como caballero dorado de Libra y guardián de Athena es mi obligación... no puedo obedecer esa orden porque quien la dio... no fue Athena

Shiru: ¡¿Que está diciendo?!, ¿es eso lo que le acaba de decir Goku?

AM: No... me lo ha dicho la misma Athena

En eso sacó unos papeles de su manto y se los extendió a Shiru

AM: Toma, lee... si después de eso no me crees, puedes irte, pero yo continuaré al lado de Goku, porque él ha sido designado por la propia Athena para sobrellevar esta lucha

Shiru recibió los papeles, lo que estaba escrito en ellos era con letra de Saori... sin decir más empezó a leer...

Mientras, Vegeta y Sheena llegaban a Roma, bajaron en un edificio para visualizar la ciudad.

Sheena: La verdad aunque soy italiana, no sé dónde estará la dirección de esa tienda que vendió esto a Mitsumasa Kido, aunque podríamos preguntar

Vegeta: Mientras buscas yo iré a comer algo...

Sheena: ¿Así? ¿Y dime con qué dinero vas a pagar la comida?

Vegeta: No, ¿tienes tú?

Sheena: ¡Muchas gracias! Encantada de acompañarte a comer

Vegeta: ¡Si querías comer porque no lo dijiste!

Sheena: Esperaba que me lo pidieras

Vegeta: ¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?

Sheena: Lo siento, no tienes porque hacerlo. Solo que... yo quería que me lo pidieras. Creo que ya te dije que es la primera vez que salgo con alguien. Trate de aproximarlo lo más que pude a una cita, pero tienes razón estamos en misión

Vegeta: ¡Tu estas en misión! Yo solo te acompaño por si aparece alguno de esos guerreros legendarios

Ambos entraron a un restaurante y se sentaron. Vegeta cogió la carta pero luego se la dio a Sheena

Vegeta: Tu primero

Sheena: Vaya, gracias Vegeta, veo que realmente eres un príncipe

Sheena se dio cuenta que dijo algo inapropiado porque Vegeta puso una mirada dura

Sheena: lo siento, no quise molestarte

Vegeta: No tiene importancia

Sheena: En el avión dijiste que lo eras

Vegeta: Así es... pero... ahora solo es un título hueco, no quedan más saiyajin, solo Kakaroto y yo

Sheena: ¿No quedo nadie más?

Vegeta: la verdad sí. Conmigo sobrevivieron 2 más Nappa y Raditz que era hermano de Kakaroto

Sheena: ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Vegeta: Están muertos

Sheena: Peleando me imagino...

Vegeta: Así es

Vegeta, no quiso decir que el mató a Nappa en castigo por su fracaso y en parte por venganza, temía la reprobación de Sheena. "Que raro, ni siquiera temía la reprobación de Bulma"

Sheena: ¿No hubo otros?

Vegeta: Si, otros que estuvieron por su cuenta, seguramente deben quedar mas. Uno de ellos era Turles, que fue destruido por Kakaroto y otros 2, uno llamado Paragus y su hijo...

Sheena: ¿Su hijo?

Vegeta: Broly

Sheena: parece que lo recuerdas especialmente. ¿Tú lo mataste?

Vegeta: Fue Kakaroto, aunque con nuestra ayuda...

Sheena: No pareces muy feliz Vegeta...

Vegeta: Estaba solo pensando en el, ¿sabes? Te hablé de que ser príncipe de los saiyajin ya no significa nada, pero creo que nunca significó algo. Mi padre esperaba más de lo que pude dar, Cuando nació Broly fue quizás su mayor decepción. El esperaba que yo marcará el inicio de la evolución saiyajin, todo hacía pensar que era así porque mi poder era superior incluso a muchos saiyajin adultos. Mi padre consideraba que su estirpe era la mejor, por eso eligió a mi madre, la mejor de su clase para procrearme a mi...

"Pero cuando nació Broly, hijo de un guerrero de clase media, se dio cuenta de su error, Broly tenía un nivel de poder más alto que el mío pese a ser un recién nacido. Fue un golpe muy duro para mi padre. Supo que Broly era el supersaiyajin legendario, destinado a desarrollar la raza saiyajin como guerrera, el súper guerrero que tanto temía Freezer. Su humillación fue tan grande que se olvidó de su deseo de vencer a Freezer. Asesinó a todos aquellos que sabían de Broly, luego hizo lo mismo con Broly y su padre, o por lo menos eso pensó..."

"Broly y su padre solo estaban heridos y escaparon cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta. Luego Paragus se dedicó a entrenar a Broly, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era un psicópata asesino, que cuando liberaba su enorme poder se volvía incontrolable. Utilizó un dispositivo mental para dominarlo y luego cuando se enteró de mi existencia decidió vengarse de mi padre a través mío, me condujo a una trampa, pero su plan falló porque Broly se descontroló cuando vio a Kakaroto. En la batalla murieron Paragus y el, pero me quedó la duda del porque me había ignorado y no a Kakaroto. Después supe porque, ambos habían nacido el mismo día, ¡ambos representaban las 2 caras de una misma moneda!. Broly era todo maldad, pero Kakaroto era lo contrario, un tonto niño bueno de corazón puro, el único que puede liberar los poderes de supersaiyajin sin maldad en su corazón. Cuando nació no tenía ningún poder, pero el, un soldado de clase baja fue quien derrotó a Freezer"

Sheena: Te expresas muy duro de él, ¿pero sabes qué? Creo que en el fondo lo admiras y lo aprecias

Vegeta: ¡Si y eso me enfurece!

Mientras en China, Shiru leía los escritos de Saori y no daba crédito a lo que leyó. Le costaba entender lo que había pasado, pero si eso era cierto su lugar estaba al lado de Goku y su maestro

"Escribo esto mientras aún tengo conciencia de lo que hago, la verdad no sé cómo he llegado a esto, como es que me dejé llevar. ¿Tanta era mi inmadurez? ¿Mi inseguridad al darme cuenta quién era? Mi abuelo... el me lo advirtió, que tuviera cuidado. Intentó convertirme en Athena pero no se dio cuenta si lo quería realmente. ¡Por Dios! ¡Solo tengo 14 años!, de pronto supe quién era, que había pasado conmigo, lo que sucedió cuando nací, la conspiración de Saga. Yo tuve que asumir de un momento a otro mi papel de Athena y enfrentar eso. ¡Por Dios! ¡Hubiese querido que todo terminara allí, pero era solo el comienzo! Cada reencarnación de Athena debe enfrentar un peligro pero yo he sido la designada para enfrentarlos todos."

"Fue después de la pelea contra Babel que empecé a tener esos extraños sueños, una hermosa mujer me llamaba y trataba de infundirme confianza en mí misma, luego empezó a advertirme de los peligros, fue como si ella me protegiese, me advirtió de Arlecs y el Santuario, me dijo que depositara mi confianza en los caballeros de bronce. A veces la veía en la biblioteca de mi abuelo y me mostraba algún libro. Yo acudía despierta a la biblioteca y ahí estaba el libro que me daba más luces sobre mí y la lucha que debería llevar. No sabía quién era esa mujer pero por un momento creí que era mi madre"

"Fue poco antes de la batalla de las 12 casas que la volví a ver en sueños, me contó la historia de hace miles de años cuando la humanidad fue confiada a Athena, pero para ello tuvo que competir con un dios quien quería hacer de la humanidad lo que se le antojara, pero al final Athena se impuso, pero la condición es que al cabo de 3000 años la humanidad y Athena debían estar preparadas al resurgimiento de este dios y que este viera que la humanidad haya dejado lo malo atrás olvidando la violencia y la intolerancia, el Santuario debía estar fuerte o en caso contrario sometería a la humanidad a sus deseos y Athena debía convertirse en su consorte. Me rebelé ante esto, ella me abrazó y me dijo que me ayudaría pero que a partir de ahora debía confiar enteramente en ella"

"A partir de ese momento sus apariciones fueron más frecuentes y empezó a guiarme como debía a actuar, fue ella quien me aconsejó que fuera al Santuario para enfrentar a los caballeros dorados y Arlecs, después de ello me dijo que solo ayudara a los caballeros de bronce a sobrevivir, que los caballeros dorados estaban pagando sus culpas por haber seguido a Arlecs, fue después de la muerte de Saga, que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Seiya y los demás estaban heridos y sus armaduras destruidas, el Santuario debilitado, lo peor era como estaba la humanidad, no hemos progresado, seguimos rindiendo culto a la violencia, la espiritualidad no ha progresado, no escuchamos a aquellos que nos hablan de amor y paz y preferimos odiar en lugar de amar. ¡Yo misma tuve que someter al Santuario con violencia, yo que ni siquiera quiero ser Athena!. Ella volvió a aparecerse en sueños y me dijo que debía seguir sus instrucciones porque los plazos habían concluido y ese dios aparecería, me habló de las casas legendarias que despertarían y destruirían el Santuario. Yo acepté, ella me dijo que usara mi cosmo para guiarla desde su mundo a este, lo hice pero de pronto sentí miedo porque por algunos instantes tuve contacto con su mundo, sentí miedo, asco, horror y... maldad. Intenté dar marcha atrás y corté lo que había empezado"

 **ULTI_SG: Estas es una posible respuesta de que porque en la batalla de las 12 casas solo revivió a los de bronce y a los dorados que se vayan al infierno ¿verdad?**

"De pronto me di cuenta que había fallado, estaba en mi cuarto cuando de pronto la vi mirándome por el espejo, sentí miedo, pero las apariciones continuaron hasta que un día yo entré a mi cuarto y la vi frente a mí. La encaré, pero ella me sonrío y me dijo que no temiera de ella, que no podría hacerme nada porque yo era Athena, que la ayudara a vengarse de aquellos que la habían sometido al suplicio y que luego se iría, dicho esto me dijo que recibiría una visita de un enviado de ese dios y que escuchara lo que tenía que decirme"

"Fue así como conocí a Kalibos, el me dijo el nombre de quien venía, de Ares, el dios de la guerra, el mayor poder según el y que exigía el cumplimiento de lo pactado. Fue cuando de pronto, no me sentí dueña de mi misma, salieron palabras de mi boca que no quería pronunciar, acepté todo lo que me pidió Kalibos y que yo cooperaría en la destrucción de los caballeros dorados y en el sometimiento de los demás, Luego me recuperé, pero Kalibos ya se había marchado y trate de expulsar a aquella entidad, pero no pude, sentí su burla y algo que me decía que yo le había abierto las puertas y debía afrontar las consecuencias, que tomaría posesión de mí en el momento que le plazca y que si le advertía a alguien de lo ocurrido ella se ocuparía que los caballeros de bronce sean también destruidos, ya que como me podía controlar a mi podía hacerlo con Ares"

Yo provoque esto pero. ¡No podía ser! ¡Debía haber una forma de solucionarlo! Busqué y la encontré en los escritos antiguos que mi abuelo recogió hace tiempo." "Solo la pureza podrá recoger el bien que será tu espada". Yo no sabía a lo que se refería, pero hablaba de que esa era la única forma de salvación, hablé con el maestro de Shiru, sin contarle todo, el me dijo que a cada reencarnación de Athena surgía un caballero cuya pureza de corazón lo iba a convertir "en la espada de Athena", por un momento creí que era Shura, caballero dorado de Capricornio a quien todos llamaban "el favorito de Athena, quien porta la espada", pero el murió en la batalla de las 12 casas porque había seguido a Saga en su conspiración, aunque después se dio cuenta del engaño y sacrificó su vida para salvar la de Shiru, ¡luego pensé que era Seiya, pero ante mis dudas el Maestro me dijo que ese caballero era Aioros!, él era un hombre de corazón puro, dispuesto a los más grandes sacrificios por otros, tanto así que se sacrificó por mí. Algún maligno designio hizo que el muriera a manos de Shura. "

"Desesperada fui a consultar al Oráculo de Delos, sabía que existía, y que respondía a tus preguntas a través de una serie de imágenes, fue así que consulté para saber que podía hacer, si existía otra salida, las imágenes que recibí me hablaron de que "existen lugares donde encontrarás lo que buscas, pero para encontrarlo debes dejar que te encuentre, y ambos deberán guiarse con las estrellas que no se encuentran en el cielo, pero que tampoco pueden tocarse aunque estén al alcance de la mano"

Decidí confiar en alguien, ese fue Shaka de Virgo, el me ayudó en la meditación que necesitaba y con su cosmo me protegió de la maligna influencia de "ella", fue así que mi mente viajó a lugares ignotos, buscando las respuestas y fue cuando lo sentí, sentí esa aura hermosa, esa presencia poderosa y supe que encontré lo que buscaba. Visualicé aquella misteriosa esfera, y vi que tenía estrellas que no podían tocarse. Instintivamente la cogí y regresé aquí"

"Escribo estas últimas líneas, cuando siento perder cada vez más el dominio de mi misma, no sé quién es "ella" pero sé que es el mal que acecha y me domina, me obligará hacer cosas que no quiero, me murmura al oído lo que hará con las personas que quiero, Seiya y los demás, van a morir de manera horrible, no tengo ya fuerzas para enfrentarla y resistirme sé que tarde o temprano ella tomará mi lugar, no sé si cuando eso suceda tendré esperanzas pero por lo menos debo de tratar de salvarlos a ellos, ellos merecen una mejor diosa que yo, quizás la muerte sea una bendición para mi"

"¡Siento desfallecer día a día, pero han aparecido!, 2 seres llamados saiyajin. Uno es violento y mal encarado, el otro es noble y bondadoso, ¡es el!, la presencia que sentí. Traté de decírselos, pero "ella" cada vez más se interpone. He conocido también al Supremo Kaiosama, ante su presencia ella se retorció como una víbora, impidió que pudiera contarle lo que estaba pasando y lamentablemente ahora sabe de los saiyajin todo lo que necesita saber para destruirlos y ha jurado hacerlo, así como con todos y que yo la ayudaré, quiera o no y que la presencia de Goku y Vegeta solo favorecerá sus planes de despertar a las casas guerreras legendarias para sus propósitos. La esfera del dragón le ayudará a trascender esta dimensión y destruir también a los kaiosamas".

"Ahora todos se han marchado a enfrentar el destino, ella ha preparado la muerte de los caballeros dorados, pero confío en que eso no suceda. ¡Oh Dios, ayúdame!, ¡por favor!. Ahora me dirijo a ti Goku, si lees esto es porque en ese momento ya seré tu enemiga. Solo tú puedes derrotar la maldad que me domina, trata de que los caballeros te apoyen, sálvalos a ellos, no temas destruirme. La esfera del dragón se encuentra en los laboratorios de la Corporación Kido, custodiada por los caballeros de acero. Si decides tomarla e irte lo entenderé, no es tu lucha ni la de Vegeta, perdóname por lo que te haya podido causar a ti y tu mundo pero lo hice para salvar el mío. Tú eres la única esperanza... Adiós"

Shiru se quedó en silencio después de leer aquellos papeles, Goku se acercó y lo tomó del hombro

Goku: Lo siento Shiru...

Shiru: No puede ser...

AM: Tú debes decidir Shiru, si no crees en nosotros cree en la propia Athena, ella necesita nuestra ayuda y para ello debemos luchar contra ella para liberarla

Shiru se quedó contemplándolos, luego se acercó hacia Goku y le extendió la mano

Shiru: Lo siento Goku, perdónanos por lo que pasó, te juzgamos mal. ¡Estoy con ustedes!

 **Fin del capítulo 18**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Solo quiero avisar que para la próxima actualización subiré los capitulo 19 y 20.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 19**

 **La Maldición**

En ese momento, en Okinawa. Seiya se levantaba, había dormido poco pensando que Goku volvería. Athena les dijo antes que Jabu y el eran sus guardianes a partir de ahora y que desconfiaran de todos. Eso le preocupaba, ya que no se podía imaginar desconfiando de sus amigos, Yoga, Shun,… ¡Shiru!, ¿qué habría pasado con él, porque se negó a pelear? Y luego a interrogar a Athena, ¡como si ella fuera capaz de mentirles! "aunque yo tampoco le veo sentido que haya ido a cambiarse a la sala". Quizás sería mejor buscar otro lugar más seguro para Athena "su seguridad ante todo", pese a que no le había simpatizado Goku, le costaba pensar que era su enemigo.

Seiya salió al patio. Kaworu había estado escondido después de lo sucedido y se demoró en levantarse para preparar el desayuno. Fue cuando vio a Shun parado en el patio.

Seiya: ¿Qué haces Shun?

Shun: Estoy esperando a Shiru. No ha vuelto en toda la noche

Seiya: ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?

Saori: En China... con su maestro

Los 2 voltearon repentinamente y vieron a Saori asomándose a la terraza, a su lado estaba Jabu

Seiya: ¿Como que en China? Acaso no le ordenaste que no se moviera de aquí

Saori: Por eso te dije que tuviéramos cuidado con él. Es un traidor, él ha decidido seguir a su maestro en su rebeldía. ¡El AM Dokho es ahora aliado de Goku!

Seiya y Shun: ¡QUE!

Saori: A partir de ahora son declarados traidores a Athena y al Santuario. ¡Cuando el día llegue a su cenit se decretará su muerte si es que no se arrepienten!

Seiya: ¡No es posible! Debe haber algún error. Shiru no nos traicionaría

Saori: ¡Dudas de mí acaso! ¡En este momento también espero que Ikki y Sheena se reporten de inmediato o de lo contrario tendré que declararlos traidores!

Shun: ¿Que estás diciendo? ¡Mi hermano no es un traidor!

Saori: ¿Así? Y porque no viene entonces. ¡Estuvo en el Santuario y se ha negado a regresar aquí! Si estas preocupado por el, comunícate como sea y que venga a ayudarnos

Seiya: ¡Saori, por favor! Yo creo que estás exagerando

Jabu: ¡Cállate! Como te atreves a dudar de Athena, ¡¿eres un traidor también?!

Seiya: ¡Cálmate Jabu! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!

Saori: ¡Silencio! No discutiré más. ¿Crees que exagero Seiya? Pues te diré algo que no sabes. El AM pertenece a la raza de los Kaiosamas*...

En China...

Shiru: ¡QUEEE!

AM: Así es Shiru, tenía que decírtelo ahora para que solo haya verdad entre nosotros, yo pertenezco a la raza de los Kaiosamas, las deidades de la dimensión de Goku

 **ULTI_SG: Pues por lo menos se da la respuesta de porque es de color ¿purpura? :p**

Goku: ¡Ja! Ya lo sabía desde el momento que lo vi, se parece mucho al Gran Kaiosama, aunque el usa ropa chillona y le gusta escuchar música todo el tiempo

AM: ¿Ya lo sabías?

Goku: El SK me lo dijo, por eso entabló contacto con usted ¿verdad? Desde que llegamos a este mundo el sintió la presencia de un pariente

AM: Yo no soy su pariente, y el SK pertenece a una escala superior a la mía. Les contaré:

"Sucedió cuando era muy joven. Los futuros kaiosamas éramos entrenados para cumplir nuestra misión en la vida que nos tocara vivir, y recibir el don de la inmortalidad. Para ello ya habíamos vivido muchas vidas y al aprender de ellas evolucionábamos espiritualmente. Goku no exagera cuando habla del comportamiento de los kaiosamas, mientras más evolucionamos somos más como niños ya que ellos se acercan más a la pureza del corazón que es la esencia del amor puro y que a su vez es cuando más nos acercamos a la esencia divina"

"Donde estaba, el tiempo era superfluo, no lo sentíamos, éramos entrenados por el Gran Kaiosama, pero fue cuando recibimos la visita de un ser que representaba a los Supremos Kaiosamas, sabíamos poco de ellos ya que estaban por encima de nosotros solo conocíamos la historia cuando habían enfrentado a un ser malvado llamado Majin Boo para salvar al universo"

Goku: Majin Boo, jaja, ¿conoce la historia?

Shiru: ¡No me digas que es este gordo sonrosado! ¿El es tu amigo?

Goku: Ese es el lado bueno, el lado malo fue destruido

AM: ¿Terminaron?

Shiru: Si lo siento

AM: Bueno, este ser que vino a vernos se llamaba Kiwito y...

Goku: Kiwito! Jaja, eso fue antes que se fusionara con el Supremo Kaiosama y...

Sunrei: ¡SHHHHHH!

Goku: Lo siento...

AM: ... nos dijo que había recibido una llamada de auxilio de un lugar que se encontraba en otra dimensión, donde se libraba una batalla y las fuerzas del bien estaban a punto de ser derrotadas. Necesitaban a alguien que se ofreciera de voluntario para ir y yo me ofrecí. Me enviaron a esta dimensión, a este mundo, fue allí donde supe que pasaba. Era una batalla entre el Santuario con la Athena de aquel entonces y un ser infernal llamado Leviatán. Ya habían sucumbido todos los caballeros de bronce, 18 caballeros de plata y 2 caballeros dorados. Fue así que me presenté ante la Athena de aquel tiempo y me puse a su servicio."

"Libramos la batalla final, murieron allí 6 caballeros dorados pero pudimos derrotarlo, para ello usamos la "Exclamación de Athena" y sorprendentemente pudimos hacerla conmigo. Luego de ello yo debía irme pero los caballeros dorados y Athena me pidieron que me quedara, yo al principio no quería pero me di cuenta que me necesitaban. Hable con el Gran Kaiosama y él lo consultó con los Supremos Kaiosamas. Ellos aceptaron pero me dijeron que apenas perdiera el contacto con ellos perdía también mi inmortalidad"

"Athena me ungió como el caballero dorado de Libra. Como era tiempo de paz me dediqué a entrenar a los jóvenes que debían volverse caballeros, fue así que por mi pasaron futuros caballeros de bronce, plata y oro. Al correr de los años mi origen fue olvidado y me convertí en parte de este mundo, claro mi fisiología es diferente por eso puedo vivir muchos años más, y al final solo me conocieron como Antiguo Maestro"

Goku: Y cuál es su verdadero nombre

AM: Docko... Docko Kaioshin

En Italia, Vegeta y Sheena después de comer buscaron la dirección que tenían, no les costó trabajo ya que un taxista los llevó hasta allí

Taxista: Aquí los dejó, no puedo entrar más allá, me desarmarían el carro. ¿Están seguros de quedarse aquí?

Sheena: No hay problema, sabemos cuidarnos, tenga, váyase ya

Vegeta: ¿Que dijo? (Vegeta no entiende el italiano)

Sheena: Que tuviéramos cuidado, ven por acá

Entraron por unas calles que estaban semidesiertas, pero de pronto aparecieron 5 figuras que los rodearon

¿?: Vaya, vaya, ¡pero que linda muñequita! No creo que tu papa se moleste si jugamos un rato contigo

¿?: Agárrenla, yo primero, pero antes será mejor quitarle su dinero al viejo y...

Solo pasaron 3 segundos desde esa última frase. Vegeta había acabado con 4 y Sheena con uno (no le quedaron mas)

Sheena: La próxima vez, déjame más

Vegeta: ¡La próxima vez quédate con todo, esa basura ensucia mis manos!

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la dirección, los demás maleantes que vieron lo sucedido se apartaron de su camino. Tocaron la puerta y salió un anciano mal encarado

Anciano: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Sheena: Lamentamos molestarlo, pero queríamos hablar con usted

Anciano: ¡No tengo tiempo... Largo!

Vegeta contuvo la puerta y no lo dejo cerrar

Vegeta: ¡Escucha vejete! Yo no tengo tiempo para aguantar las majaderías de un carcamán como tú. Sal y responde a lo que ella te pregunte

Anciano: ¡Si no se van llamaré a la policía!

Vegeta: Puedes llamar a todo el ejército si quieres pero no te salvarán

Sheena: ¡Por favor Vegeta!, discúlpenos solo queremos hablar sobre esto

Sheena le muestra el libro y el anciano cambia de expresión y se asusta

Anciano: ¡El libro oscuro! ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo tienen?

Sheena: Venimos de la Corporación Kido

Anciano: Adelante...

Entraron a una sala llena de libros, amontonados, algunos estaban en libreros pero se notaba que eran continuamente sacados. Sheena traducía lo que no entendía Vegeta

Anciano: Disculpen el desorden, es que leo todo el día. A mi edad no hay mucho por hacer y este barrio es peligroso por eso soy desconfiado y grosero a veces. Pero no tengo dinero aquí y lo único que tengo de valor son estos libros, pero los maleantes de afuera no le ven ningún valor, por eso no me molestan, pero nunca se sabe...

Sheena: ¿Que sabe de esto?

Anciano: ¡Ah! El libro oscuro, uno de los mejores de mi colección, pero a veces me daba miedo leerlo. El Sr Kido estaba tan interesado que decidí vendérselo. Fue lo único que me compró. Ese secretario suyo no dejaba de sacar cuentas... Ese libro habla de sortilegios y maldiciones que los antiguos nigromantes hacían. Algunos eran tan terribles que nadie se atrevía a invocar. Todo eso fue rescatado del olvido por un sacerdote de Athena durante el imperio romano. Aunque quizás debió dejarlo así

Sheena: Sabe algo de la maldición de Medea

Anciano: ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Sheena: Lo leí en el libro

Anciano: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué interesante, lees el griego antiguo! ¡Y eres tan joven! No había conocido a nadie aparte de mí que leyera ese dialecto

Sheena: Sabe algo de eso

Anciano: ¡Oh sí! Medea, mucho de ella se perdió en el tiempo, pero cuando estaba más joven recopile alguna información. Yo trabajaba para la Universidad en el departamento de Historia Griega, por eso tuve acceso a fuentes para obtener información. Claro cuando leí sobre eso me interesé. ¿Conocen su historia verdad?

Sheena: Así es

Anciano: Pues verán, Medea era sobrina de Circe, esta se dio cuenta que Medea tenía actitudes para la magia y le enseñó sus artes, pero no se dio cuenta que su sobrina al final acabó superándola, pero ella se orientó hacia la magia negra. Después de lo ocurrido con lo del vellocino, Jasón la desposó y en realidad muy a pesar suyo. Ella siguió ejerciendo sus malas artes, pero amaba a Jasón hasta la locura, por eso cuando la abandonó ella se desquició, ya saben que hizo después...

"Todos pensaron que Medea usaría su poder para vengarse de Jasón, ya que quienes la conocían lo que hizo no bastaba, pero curiosamente Medea desapareció y no fue vuelta a ver, nadie se explicó aquello y todos suspiraron aliviados. Todos excepto dos personas, sus esclavas personales. Una de ellas era totalmente adicta a Medea, la otra le temía pero le era leal, ambas fueron testigos del terrible hecho. Participaron en un terrible conjuro, donde Medea invocó a las fuerzas del mal. La que le temía perdió la razón después de eso y escribió todo lo sucedido en una tablilla, antes de ser asesinada por la otra esclava para proteger el secreto de su señora, pero luego esta fue ejecutada por Jasón ya que ella había ayudado a Medea a matar a sus hijos, por lo que esa tablilla se perdió. La esclava que lo escribió dejó pistas para encontrarla pero Jasón no supo interpretar, pasaron los años, luego de las invasiones dorias, eso se perdió, pero un ateniense, interesado en las historias de los héroes legendarios, pudo encontrar las pistas y gracias a eso encontró la tablilla"

"Este hombre destruyó la tablilla, pero escribió lo que tradujo en un papiro, esta fue llevada a la Biblioteca de Alejandría y se quemó durante el asedio de Julio Cesar, pero esta fue rescatada dañada por un legionario de origen griego quien lo transcribió cuanto pudo y lo llevo a Roma, para luego obsequiarlo a un coleccionista quien lo mantuvo en su biblioteca. Fue así como llegué a ella, durante unas excavaciones, donde más o menos sabíamos que había estado su casa, fue una casualidad, cuando lo encontramos solo yo pude leerlo. El original se destruyó en un incendio pero había tomado la precaución de hacer una copia"

Dicho esto sacó un papel algo amarillo y se lo entregó a Sheena

Sheena: ¿Puedo leerlo?

Anciano: ¡Claro! Será un honor

Sheena empezó a leer el escrito, Vegeta se dio cuenta que lo que estaba allí no era muy agradable por la expresión que empezó a aparecer en la cara de Sheena...

En China mientras tanto, Goku y Shiru deliberaban con el AM

Shiru: ¡Esto es una sorpresa! Pero dijo Saori que los kaiosamas quieren destruirla para apoderarse de la tierra

AM: Los kaiosamas son los guardianes del universo, seres bondadosos que ayudan a evolucionar a las razas del universo

Goku: Creo que lo más importante es saber que le pasó a Saori

AM: Es evidente que una entidad maligna se ha apoderado de ella, ha seguido todo el procedimiento de una posesión. Primero se ganó su confianza dándole seguridad, protección y luego ayuda. Poco a poco ha ido apoderándose de su voluntad. Aunque lo curioso es que la haya utilizado para salir... ¿de dónde? Quizás un limbo, que se abrió con el cosmo de Athena. Sea como sea, logró una presencia etérea aquí y ha estado acechando todo este tiempo. ¡Maldición, si tan solo hubiese confiado en mí!, yo la habría ayudado. Debí haberlo presentido cuando habló conmigo

Shiru: Eso tiene que ver con las casas guerreras

AM: Si, pero quien ha despertado las casas ha sido Ares el dios de la guerra, y es muy poderoso. No creo que él tenga que ver con la posesión de Athena, el solo ha aparecido porque así estaba escrito. En la carta de Saori, habló que esa "mujer" quiere venganza, pero contra quien. ¿Contra Ares? ¿Contra Athena? ¿Contra los héroes legendarios?

Shiru: tenemos que averiguarlo

AM: No hace falta, cuando leí esto hable con Shaka, el me aclaró lo que sucedió con Athena cuando hablaron, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Pero llegó a decirme que Ikki está tras la pista para saber quién es esta entidad, pero que evidentemente no es Ares

Shiru: ¿Que debemos hacer?

AM: La batalla contra Ares la libraremos los caballeros dorados, esta es una guerra entre dioses, pero el verdadero enemigo espera la oportunidad de destruirnos a todos, esa pelea es de ustedes

Goku: Creo que primero debemos encontrar la esfera, es necesario ponerla en un lugar a salvo. Si Saori sabe dónde está es lógico pensar que esa entidad también y ya saben lo que dijo de utilizarla

Shiru: Es verdad, vamos al laboratorio de la Corporación, quizás los caballeros de acero no saben nada todavía y podamos advertirles para que nos den la esfera sin problemas.

Goku: Bueno, puedo teletransportarme hasta allá. ¿Está cerca de la Mansión Kido?

Shiru: ¿Puedes aparecer algo cerca?, de repente pueda hablar con Yoga

Goku: Si claro, vamos

En unos instantes ambos guerreros desaparecieron

Mientras en Roma, Sheena terminaba de leer el papel visiblemente impresionada

Vegeta: Y bien, ¿que decía el dichoso papel?

Sheena: Es horrible... lo que ella hizo

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasó?

Sheena: Hizo un conjuro macabro. Ella mató a sus hijos no para vengarse de Jasón, ¡sino para ese conjuro! Uso sus cuerpos, ¡ese era el sacrificio que ella necesitaba para que se le diera el poder que pedía!

Anciano: Así es. ¿Horrible verdad? Lo que se vio allí fue tan terrible que enloqueció a esa esclava, describió las apariciones que sucedieron en esa habitación, creo que abrieron un portal al infierno. Lo más terrible fue lo que paso con Medea

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasó?

Sheena: Abrió su propio cuerpo con sus manos y luego...

Anciano: Bueno, no seamos tan truculentos, lo que paso al final es que el cuerpo de Medea se consumió allí mismo, asumiendo otra forma pero su risa se siguió escuchando en toda la casa. Aun después del conjuro, Jasón la escucho cuando fue a vengar a sus hijos. Nadie quiso quedarse en la casa, por eso la derribó y allanó

Vegeta: ¿Y al final que fue lo que pasó con esa loca?

Anciano: No se sabe realmente, pero de acuerdo al testimonio de la esclava, ella lo hizo para esperar. ¿Esperar que? Evidentemente algo y eso está en el libro

Sheena: El libro no dice nada

Anciano: No lo creas, hay que tener buen ojo... Mira

El anciano cogió el libro y le mostró unos grabados

Anciano: Al sacerdote romano no le interesaba el conjuro ni lo que pasó con la tablilla, a él le interesaba saber que pensó Medea hacer y... aquí está. Los grabados lo muestran, ves...

Aquellos grabados mostraban al Santuario, a Athena y unos hombres que evidentemente eran caballeros de Athena, opuestos a ellos estaba una figura masculina rodeado de otros hombres

Anciano: Esta es Athena y sus guardianes, este es el otro dios que controla a las casas legendarias y como deben saber a las que pertenecen héroes como Jasón, Perseo, Teseo, Jenofonte y Hércules. Los mismos que con Jasón encontraron el Vellocino de Oro y que evidentemente tienen alguna relación con Medea

Vegeta: ¿Y ese dios quién es?

Anciano: Ares el dios de la guerra, cuyo poder controla a las casas legendarias. El debía despertar en algún momento y con ello a las casas legendarias. Curiosamente quien guió a los argonautas al vellocino fue Athena

Sheena: Pero este grabado lo he visto antes en el Santuario, no tiene nada de especial

Anciano: ¿Eso crees? Hay que tener buen ojo, mira, nadie se fija en este porque es pequeño, pero date cuenta de un detalle. Este sacerdote fue tan hábil que escondió el significado en el mismo grabado...

El anciano sacó una lupa de su escritorio y le mostró a Sheena

Anciano: Como te dije, ese sacerdote era un verdadero artista, solo así pudo dibujar esto. Mira, el grabado así esta normal, pero te das cuenta que lo dibujo no sobre tierra firme sino sobre agua, el reflejo en el dibujo del agua apenas se ve pero si lo volteamos, ponemos una vela atrás o un foco y usamos la lupa nos daremos cuenta de algo

Sheena observó el dibujo y ciertamente, en el dibujo del agua se veía el reflejo del dibujo superior, pero era diferente, fue en ese momento que su piel se erizó. Los rostros, eran esqueletos, el de Athena esbozaba una sonrisa horrible y al lado de ella agazapada había una figura monstruosa que también sonreía...

Mientras en la costa italiana, Ikki y Eolo bajaban a tierra

Eolo: Si que pesas Ikki

Ikki: ¿Vamos a seguir a pie?

Eolo: No, Roma no está lejos, además no podemos pasear por la ciudad con estas armaduras

Ikki: ¿Por qué sirves a Ares, Eolo?, ¿acaso crees que es correcto lo que va a hacer?

Eolo: ¿Por qué sirves tú a Athena entonces?, además que...

No llegó a terminar la frase, en ese momento una descarga de energía cayó sobre ellos. Ikki y Eolo apenas tuvieron tiempo de protegerse

¿?: Jajaja! Buen movimiento, pero eso fue solo de juego

Cuando Ikki y Eolo se recuperaron pudieron ver a su atacante. Era Jare de la casa de Teseus...

 **Fin del capítulo 19**

* * *

 ***Quizás estoy siendo bastante osado, la verdad el origen del Antiguo Maestro es un misterio en la serie, así que me animé, después de mucho pensarlo, pero díganme, ¿Que ser humano vive más de 300 años, tiene la piel azulada y las orejas puntiagudas? (no creo que sea papa pitufo). En realidad se parece mucho a los personajes kaiosamas de Dragón Ball, así que me anime a convertirlo en uno**


	20. Chapter 20

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 20**

 **La batalla comienza**

Goku se materializó con Shiru frente a la casa Kido, pero Shiru no quiso entrar

Shiru: Aquí hay un teléfono cerca, hablaré primero con Yoga, aunque antes le sacaré copia a esto

Shiru sacó la copia de la carta de Saori y luego fue a hablar por teléfono. Llamaba la atención porque no se había quitado la armadura

Shiru: Hola, eres tu Yoga, que suerte que contestaste tu

Yoga: ¿Si, quién es?... Shiru!, que demonios está ocurriendo contigo, Athena nos ha dicho que nos has traicionado

Shiru: Ya me lo imaginaba, mira no quiero contártelo aquí, por favor sal y ven, estoy a 5 calles de aquí, en la cafetería donde siempre nos encontramos

Yoga: No puedo... mira Shiru, lo mejor es que vengas y te entregues, así podrás contarme lo que quieras

Shiru: Por favor Yoga es muy importante... la vida de Athena depende de lo que te voy a decir, somos amigos, por favor confía en mi

Yoga: De acuerdo iré pero te aconsejo que te entregues y arrepientas

Shiru: (dirigiéndose a Goku) Bien, va a venir, pero mejor que no te vea

Yoga llegó en 5 minutos. Vio a Shiru que lo saludaba y se acercó

Yoga: Shiru, dime que pasó contigo, no puedo creer que traicionaste a Athena

Shiru: Escúchame Yoga, no es lo que piensas, algo terrible ha sucedido con Saori, ya hemos averiguado la verdad

Shiru le cuenta lo sucedido en los 5 picos y sobre la carta de Saori

Yoga: ¡No puedo creerte Shiru! Esto debe ser una mentira de Goku y tu maestro, ¿sabías que es un kaiosama?

Shiru: Si, me lo dijo hace poco, pero el no miente ni Goku

Yoga: Haré de cuentas que no escuche lo que me dijiste

Shiru: Por favor Yoga, hay una doble amenaza, la de Ares que nos quiere muertos y la de esa entidad que controla a Saori para un oscuro propósito, tú no la has visto, está totalmente cambiada. Mira si no me crees, lee esto, lo escribió la propia Saori, fue lo que Goku sacó de la caja fuerte, la propia Saori se lo pidió

Yoga recibe el papel, pero en ese instante se escucha un grito

Tatsumi: ¡Quédate donde estas Shiru!

Shiru se dio cuenta que Tatsumi estaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero que además los otros caballeros lo estaban rodeando

Shiru: ¡Me engañaste!

Yoga: Es por tu propio bien, Shiru. Si algún caballero dorado te encuentra te matará, mejor ríndete ahora

Shiru: No... yo...

Yoga en ese momento libero un viento gélido que lo paralizó, fue en ese momento que aplicó su técnica de congelamiento de piernas

Yoga: No te resistas Shiru, no te haremos daño

Goku: ¡Cierra los ojos Shiru! ¡Taio ken!

Todos: QUEEEE

Una luz fulgurante encegueció a todos. Cuando recuperaron la visión, Shiru y Goku habían desaparecido... En el aire, ya lejos de allí, Goku llevaba a Shiru

Shiru: vaya, no terminas de sorprenderme. Será mejor ir al laboratorio del doctor Mamoru, seguramente los caballeros de acero ya están advertidos, ve por esa dirección

Goku: No sé si alegrarme de pelear, no quiero lastimar a tus amigos, ellos no tienen la culpa

En Italia, Ikki y Eolo se enfrentaban a Jare, quien los miraba sonriente

Jare: Jaja! Así que Eolo y Fénix están unidos. Maestro y discípulo, que ironía, porque van a morir juntos

Eolo: ¿Que estás diciendo Jare? ¡Los caballeros de bronce no son tu blanco y yo sirvo a Ares!

Jare: ¡Mientes! Eres un traidor desde el momento que fracasaste, he venido a exterminarte. Ares ha decretado tu muerte

Eolo: ¡Eres tú quién miente! ¡Ares me lo habría dicho! No estoy haciendo nada malo, estamos tratando de averiguar la verdad, hay algo que no está claro ni para Ares

Jare: La única verdad es que este lugar será tu tumba. ¡Prepárate!

Jare atacó con otra descarga que fue eludida por Eolo e Ikki, pero ya Jare a la velocidad de la luz se había colocado en otra posición golpeándolo esta vez en la espalda a Eolo y luego en el pecho a Ikki, lanzándolo lejos

Eolo: ¡Poder de los 4 vientos!

Jare recibe el ataque pero fácilmente lo deshace. Luego dispara un rayo a Eolo que no puede eludir recibiendo el impacto, derribándolo

Ikki: Ave Fénix!

El golpe da de lleno en Jare pero este parece imperturbable, un nuevo ataque de Jare derriba a Ikki, pero a punto de recibir otro ataque Eolo ataca a Jare desviando su ataque.

Jare: ¡jaja! Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes insectos, ¡morirán ahora!

El cosmo de Jare se enciende y rápidamente alcanza un gran nivel...

En ese momento en Roma. Sheena y Vegeta seguían hablando con el anciano, cuando de pronto

Vegeta: ¡Vaya! Ya empezaron

Sheena: ¿Que sucede?

Vegeta: ¿No lo sientes? Es Ikki, está peleando, con... parece que esta ese tal Eolo, pero... no está peleando con Ikki, más bien están luchando juntos con... ¡esa sabandija! El que apareció en la casa de tu diosa. ¡Jaja! Por fin, ya me estaba impacientando.

Sheena: ¡Es cierto!

Anciano: ¿De qué están hablando?

Sheena: Lo siento debemos irnos, le agradezco infinitamente, nos ha ayudado mucho

Vegeta: ¿Acaso piensas que te llevaré?, ¡esta es mi pelea!

Sheena: Por favor Vegeta, yo también soy una guerrera, debo estar allá

Vegeta: ¡Esta bien, pero no intervengas!

Ambos salieron corriendo, cuando el anciano les dijo.

Anciano: ¡Sigue leyendo el libro muchacha! Encontrarás más respuestas allí. ¡Ven cuando quieras!

Vegeta se remontó al cielo con Sheena a gran velocidad...

En Japón Goku y Shiru llegan al laboratorio del Dr. Mamoru en la Corporación Kido...

Goku: ¿Estos caballeros de acero son fuertes?

Shiru: Si, pero sus poderes son diferentes, ellos no hacen estallar su cosmo o ki. Ellos utilizan las habilidades mecánicas que le dan las armaduras que tienen

Goku: Quizás tengamos problemas, es muy difícil contener los ataques si no sentimos su ki

Shiru: Si es una ventaja para ellos, pero debemos evitarlos. Vamos, allí están las oficinas del Dr. Mamoru. El debe saber dónde está la esfera. Espero persuadirlo. Crees poder teletransportarte hasta allí.

Goku: ¡Seguro! Sujétate

En un instante aparecieron en una habitación, donde 2 hombres conversaban. Ambos se sobresaltaron, pero antes que hagan algún movimiento Shiru los intercepta

Dr. Mamoru: ¡Shiru! ¿Qué significa esto?

Shiru: No tema doctor, no le haremos daño, necesitamos su ayuda

DM: Lo siento Shiru, La señorita Kido ha prohibido tu ingreso aquí. No sé lo que ha pasado y no puedo ayudarte

Shiru: Escúcheme bien. Algo malo le ha pasado a Saori. No es la misma, esta poseída por una entidad que la manipula. Los demás no lo saben y no quieren escuchar, es preciso que me entregue esa esfera que le dio a guardar. En manos de ella es un instrumento peligroso

DM: Lo que dices no tiene sentido, como científico no puedo creer en lo que dices. Por favor retírate.

Shiru: Lo siento doctor, debe darme esa esfera. El es el verdadero dueño de la esfera

DM: Eso yo no lo sé, escúchame Shiru, esa esfera de la que hablas está bien protegida aquí, estamos estudiándola y emite una rara energía y a petición de la misma señorita Kido la estamos analizando, no me importa quién sea el dueño. En este momento es un objeto de estudio. Soluciona tus problemas con la señorita Kido y luego hablaremos.

En eso Goku interrumpe

Goku: Shiru

Shiru: ¿Qué?

Goku: Algo está pasando. Están peleando en algún lugar, son 3, uno de ellos es Ikki y el otro es Eolo, el otro no sé quién es y...

Shiru: ¿Y...?

Goku: Según creo eso que está ahí es una cámara de video. ¿O me equivoco?

Shiru: Es cierto... ¡Oh no!

En ese momento algo atravesó la pared y golpeo a Shiru, otro ataque entró por la ventana y derribó a Goku

Shiru: Sho, Shio. ¡Basta! No queremos pelear con ustedes

Sho: ¡Ríndanse entonces! ¡Traidor!

Sho el tucán, atacó a Shiru quien se protegió con su escudo. No quiso pelear allí por no querer lastimar al Dr. Mamoru y saltó por la ventana

Sho: Shio, encárgate de ese, yo seguiré a Shiru

Shio se lanzó contra Goku, quien eludió ese ataque y también salió por la ventana. Se mantuvo en el aire esperando que el caballero no lo alcance "No puedo pelear con él, es solo un niño"

Goku: ¡Espera, no soy tu enemigo!

Shio: ¡Cállate y pelea!

Shio atacó a Goku, pero este eludió su ataque "no debo perderlo de vista no siento su ki, debo neutralizarlo sin lastimarlo"

En tanto en Italia, Jare lanzaba sus ataques a una mayor intensidad. Ikki y Eolo, se estaban quedando sin opciones. De pronto Ikki hace estallar su cosmo, consiguiendo eludir el ataque de Jare y alcanzándolo con su puño, pero Jare lo contiene con la palma de su mano.

Jare: Crees acaso que tus débiles ataques significan algo para mí. ¡Prueba esto!

Una serie de destellos salieron de la mano de Jare, rodearon a Ikki. De pronto los destellos estallan lastimando a Ikki

Jare: Eso solo fue para divertirme Fénix. ¡Prueba esto también!

Jare a la velocidad de la luz cayó sobre Ikki, golpeándolo fuertemente. Ikki cae lastimado a tierra.

Jare: Y para terminar. ¡Recibe la Espada de Teseus!

Jare estiro su mano pero antes de lanzar su ataque, recibe un impacto de Eolo que lo derriba.

Jare: ¡Idiota! Ahora morirás antes que el

Eolo: ¡No, serás tú quien muera! Torbellino Mortal. ¡Ataque Total!

Una onda de energía rodeo a Jare comprimiéndolo. Jare es elevado por los aires, pero de pronto Jare eleva su cosmo más allá del séptimo sentido y se lanza con torbellino y todo contra Eolo

Jare: ¡Espada de Teseus!

El golpe impacta en Eolo, atravesándolo de lado a lado destruyendo su armadura

Ikki: ¡Eolo! ¡Noooo! ¡El Fénix Bate sus Alas!

El ataque con un nivel muy alto, impacta en Jare quien es lanzado lejos. Ikki corre hacia Eolo

Ikki: ¡Eolo!

Eolo: Ikki... lástima... estaba disfrutando... de tu compañía... pero el... camino... llegó a su... final... Perdóname... no debí obedecer... a Ares. Derrótalo... Ikki... Jare... derrótalo. Tú... eres... el Fénix

Diciendo esto Eolo inclina la cabeza y lanza su último aliento. Jare en ese momento aparece cerca

Jare: ¡Gusano! ¡Pagarás por esto!

Ikki: No, serás tú quien pague. ¡Asesino!

Jare: ¡Que sentimental! Si tanto te apena te reunirás con el muy pronto

En Japón, Goku recibe el ataque de Shio, pero lo elude y en eso se mueve rápidamente dándole un golpe que lo derriba. Pero en eso un disparo le impacta

Shio: ¡Daichi!

El caballero del zorro aparece y encara a Goku

Daichi: ¡Pelea conmigo grandulón!

Goku: ¡No quiero lastimarte!

Daichi: ¡No lo harás! ¡Toma!

El ataque de Daichi es eludido por Goku, quien contraataca, pero Daichi se eleva y lo elude. Intenta atacar pero en eso un fire ball de Goku impacta en su armadura quebrándola. Daichi cae al suelo y se incorpora lentamente

Goku: ¡Eso es! Tu poder reside en tu armadura, si la destruyo no podrás pelear bien

Shio: ¡No tendrás esa oportunidad!

Shiru en cambio tenía dificultades con Sho. Pero al ver lo que había descubierto Goku, centro su ataque a la armadura. Cuando Sho lo golpeo, se cubrió con su escudo y con sus manos atravesó el costado de la armadura donde sabía que estaban los controles de la misma.

Sho: ¡Maldición!

Shiru: ¡Ahora que están en desventaja quizás ahora me escuchen!

Yoga: ¡Polvo de diamante!

El ataque cogió por sorpresa a Shiru que apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse. Al voltear ve a Yoga y a los demás caballeros de bronce

Shiru: ¡Yoga! ¡No, no quiero pelear contigo! ¿Acaso no has leído lo que te di?

Yoga: Si, pero eso es mentira, eres tú el engañado, ¡vuelve en ti Shiru!

Shiru: No, eres tu quien no quiere ver la realidad

Yoga: Ichi, Ban, Nachi ayuden a Sho. Geki nosotros pelearemos contra Goku, ten cuidado, es poderoso

Yoga, Geki y Shio se ponen frente a Goku

Shio: ¡Yoga! Distráiganlo, él no me puede sentir, puedo atacarlo por sorpresa

Yoga lanzó su polvo de diamante que Goku eludió, pero en eso Geki se lanzó contra él. Goku contiene su ataque pero en eso el ataque sorpresivo de Shio lo impacta de lleno. Cuando se incorpora, Yoga congela sus piernas para inmovilizarlo

Yoga: ¡Quizás tenga contemplaciones con Shiru, porque esta engañado, pero no las tendré contigo! Prepárate. ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Pero en eso Goku eleva su poder, alcanzando el nivel de Supersaiyajin 2, pero decide recibir el impacto porque aquel ataque era muy poderoso y había gente allí. Al final Goku, semicongelado cae al suelo, volviendo su pelo a la normalidad

Yoga: ¡Increíble contuvo mi ataque y sigue vivo! (¿pero porque no lo esquivo?)

Geki: ¡Es el momento! Acabemos con el

Shiru: ¡No se atrevan!

Shiru había derrotado rápidamente a los 3 caballeros de bronce y al de acero y corrió en auxilio de Goku

Shiru: ¡¿No se dan cuenta?! ¡Detuvo la Ejecución Aurora porque hay gente aquí, si la hubiese esquivado habrían muerto muchos inocentes! ¿Alguien malvado habría hecho eso?

Los caballeros se quedaron inmóviles, tenía razón, pero Athena había dado órdenes

Yoga: ¡De acuerdo! Solo ríndanse y conversaremos

Goku: (incorporándose) ¡Cuidado!

Un disparo de energía cae sobre ellos. Al disiparse el humo, los caballeros lastimados se incorporan, en eso una figura desde el aire los observaba. Llevaba algo en la mano...

Goku: ¡Es la esfera del dragón!

Shiru: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Mi nombre es Sarak, de la legendaria Casa de Jenofonte. Son unos tontos y por eso morirán...

Mientras en Italia Ikki se prepara y eleva su cosmo enormemente y lanza su ataque contra Jare, quien lo elude pero en eso Ikki alcanza el séptimo sentido, elevando el poder y velocidad de su ataque

Ikki: ¡Golpe del Fénix!

El impacto da de lleno en Jare quien recibe el golpe lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra las rocas

Ikki: ¡El golpe final! ¡Ave Fénix!

Pero antes de que lance su ataque. Jare se había recobrado y elude el ataque pero contraataca y golpea a Ikki con fuerza y le lanza una descarga de energía que lo deja fuera de combate

Jare: ¡Tonto! ¿Creíste poder vencerme usando el séptimo sentido? Acaso olvidas que somos superiores a los caballeros dorados. ¡Nuestro poder va más allá de eso! ¡Muere ahora!

Pero antes de lanzar su ataque un golpe lo derriba, lanzándolo lejos de allí, cuando se recobró se vio frente a una figura conocida

Jare: ¡Tú!

Vegeta: Así es sabandija. Se te acabó la fiesta. ¡Es hora de que arregles cuentas con el príncipe de los saiyajin!

 **Fin del capítulo 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 21**

 **El poder de los Guerreros Legendarios**

Jare se incorpora lentamente y encara a Vegeta. Cerca de ellos, Sheena acude a ayudar a Ikki

Sheena: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ikki: Me recuperaré...

Jare: Jaja! ¿Así que me estabas buscando hombrecito? Pues te arrepentirás, ya te dije que tu poder no significa nada para mi

Vegeta: Si crees que repetirás lo mismo de la otra vez, te equivocas

Jare: Tienes razón, esta vez te arrancaré la cabeza y la pondré de adorno. ¿Es lo que se hace con los animales no?

Vegeta en ese momento se transforma en SSJ

Vegeta: Yo no hare eso, lo que quede de ti lo arrojaré a un muladar. ¿Es lo que se hace con la basura no?

Jare: Ya basta de charla. ¿Has venido a fanfarronear o a pelear? ¡Pelea!

Fue en ese momento que ambos guerreros se lanzan el uno contra el otro y ambos poderes chocan entre si…

En Japón los caballeros de bronce, de acero y Goku observaban a Sarak, quien los mira burlonamente

Sarak: ¿Con quién deberé pelear primero? Aunque da igual que me ataquen todos juntos

Shio: ¡Primero te bajaré de ahí!

Shiru: ¡No Shio, no lo ataques!

Pero Shio voló hacia él y le disparó una serie de ráfagas y luego quiso golpearlo, pero Sarak recibe los disparos inmutable y solo estira la mano sujetando el cuello de Shio

Sarak: ¡Pero que insolente enano! Serás el primero en morir

Fue en eso que Goku, débil aún por el ataque de Yoga, se transforma en SSJ y vuela hacia Sarak pero este solo mueve su mano y golpea a Goku en el rostro con tal violencia que lo lanza lejos a estrellarse con unos edificios.

Sarak: ¡¿Así que ese es el poder del SSJ?! ¡Jaja! Para mí es solo basura

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente!

El ataque de Shiru coge por sorpresa a Sarak quien suelta a Shio y esquiva el ataque. Luego Sarak baja y encara a los caballeros de bronce

Yoga: ¡Sientes! Su cosmo es muy fuerte, y ni siquiera lo ha encendido al máximo

Shiru: No dejes que te intimide. Primero será mejor hablar. ¡Escúchame Sarak!. Antes de que ataques hay algo que debes saber. Todos somos víctimas de un juego macabro, incluso tu amo Ares

Sarak: ¿Que dices? ¿Cómo sabes de Ares?

Shiru: Ya lo sé todo. Además de cosas que no sabe ni el propio Ares. Hay otra entidad, es diabólica. Controla a Athena y hará lo mismo con Ares para destruirnos a todos

Sarak: ¡Jaja! ¡Es un buen chiste el tuyo dragón! ¿Acaso quieres hacerme creer que los dioses son solo títeres de alguien? Ares es el mayor poder del universo. Además Athena ya los ha abandonado. Si sabes tanto, sabrás que lo que sucede ahora es lo que debe suceder, porque así está escrito. Ustedes hubieran tenido la oportunidad de formar parte de la Gran Obra pero su traición a Athena los ha condenado

Yoga: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nosotros no hemos traicionado a Athena!

Sarak: No es lo que ella me dijo...

En China, el AM se encontraba con Sunrei y Kiki que había llegado, y estaba conversando con Sunrei de los últimos acontecimientos y del origen del maestro Docko pero fue cuando de pronto el AM que había estado en meditación abre los ojos

AM: ¡Kiki, Sunrei! ¡Váyanse ahora!

Sunrei: ¿Que sucede?

AM: ¡No pregunten! ¡Huyan de aquí ahora!

Fue cuando Kiki sintió una presencia que se acercaba y cogió la mano de Sunrei y corrieron hacia la casa

AM: ¡Así que eres tú!

Una figura se acercó a él, vestía una armadura dorada...

Alcibe: Es un placer volver a verte maestro

AM: Sabía que tenías un potencial tan grande como Milo cuando los entrené, pero no sabía que descendían de Jasón

Alcibe: Eso es algo que nadie debía saber. Milo tuvo su elección cuando se convirtió en caballero dorado de escorpio. Además no soy el único que tenía secretos, ¿no es verdad kaiosama?

AM: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alcibe: Lo que sé es que ha traicionado al mundo que lo acogió. Estuvo aquí esperando instrucciones de sus amos, fue usted quien trajo a los saiyajin para destruirnos, pero su plan falló y le juro que matarlo no me traerá ningún remordimiento

AM: Lo que me acabas de decir solo te lo pudo decir Athena. Hay algo que no sabes. Athena ahora no es Athena. Está controlada por una entidad diabólica que...

Un disparo hizo callar al AM que a duras penas puede moverse y esquivarlo.

Alcibe: ¡No escucharé más mentiras! ¡Prepárese a morir!

El cosmo de Alcibe se enciende intensamente y se lanza contra el AM

Mientras en Okinawa. Seiya y Shun, entran a la casa. Sabían ya de la pelea en Japón y acudieron a Saori en busca de instrucciones, pero no estaba en su habitación, tampoco encontraron a Jabu. Fue en eso que en la cocina encontraron a Kaworu mal herido.

Seiya: ¡Kaworu! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Kaworu: La... señorita Kido... Jabu

Shun: Está mal herido, debemos...

No pudo terminar la frase, de pronto sintieron una extraña energía que hizo temblar la casa. Los vidrios saltaron sobre ellos, hiriéndolos. Corrieron cargando a Kaworu...

Seiya: ¡Athena! ¡Saori!... ¿dónde estás?

Shun: ¿Debemos salir de aquí? Pero...

A Shun le pareció ver el rostro de Saori en el espejo que los miraba burlonamente. Instantáneamente el espejo estalló. Los vidrios fueron directo hacia ellos pero Shun alcanzó a poner las cadenas como barrera

Seiya: ¡¿Que está pasando?!

Shun: ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Seiya: ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

La descarga derribó parte de la pared por la que salieron. Casi inmediatamente la casa entera estalla

Seiya: ¿Qué pasó? Eso fue una descarga de energía

¿?: ¡Así es Pegaso!

Ambos voltearon y vieron una figura de armadura plateada y resplandeciente se dirigió hacia ellos

Seiya: ¿Quién eres?

Abadon: Mi nombre es Abadon, de la casa legendaria de Perseo. He venido a destruirlos Pegaso y Andrómeda

Seiya: ¿Que le has hecho a Athena?

Abadon: Ella está donde le corresponde, en la diestra de mi señor. Ares el dios de la guerra

Shun: ¡Ares! Así que fue el quien invocó los poderes legendarios

Abadon: ¡Así es y ustedes pagarán caro su traición!

Seiya: ¿Traición? ¿De qué traición hablas?

Abadon: De nada sirve sus mentiras. ¡Son traidores a Athena, a quien juraron lealtad y morirán por ello!

Abadon empezó a incrementar su cosmo frente a unos sorprendidos Shun y Seiya...

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del Mar Egeo, una figura con una armadura y una espada entra a un gran salón. 2 figuras se inclinaron ante el

Ares: ¡Vaya! Este será un gran día, que será por siempre recordado, ¿no es así Athena?

Saori: Así es mi señor Ares, la conspiración de los caballeros ha sido descubierta, destruiremos la amenaza de los saiyajin y los kaiosamas e iniciaremos una nueva era en la Tierra

Ares: Me extrañó esa actitud de los caballeros de bronce. Traicionar a la diosa a quien consagraron su vida. Por suerte te diste cuenta, pero es necesario acabar con el peligro de los kaiosamas. ¿Según tu es posible llegar a ellos con esa esfera del dragón?

Saori: Así es mi señor, solo debemos esperar. La esfera por si sola abrirá un portal y llegaremos a una dimensión custodiada por el Supremo Kaioshin. Solo debemos destruirlo a él para que la puerta de las dimensiones pase a nuestro control. Luego enfrentaremos a los guerreros Z, aliados de los kaiosamas. No creo que sean rivales para los guerreros legendarios

Ares: Yo tampoco, pero sé que Poseidón también ha despertado, controla a los dioses guerreros de Asgard y a los 7 Generales Marinos. Solo es un niño tonto enfermo de ambición. Quizás podamos persuadirlo a que nos ayude, pero en caso contrario podríamos someterlo también

Saori: Una nueva guerra santa. ¿Eso te hace feliz verdad?

Ares: ¿Soy el dios de la guerra no? Descansa ahora Athena, aquí estarás a salvo. Pronto celebraremos nuestra unión que marcará el inicio de la Nueva Era de los dioses. ¿Estás contenta?

Saori: No podría estar más feliz. Solo que...

Ares: ¿Qué?

Saori: Quisiera que cuando eso suceda las cabezas de los saiyajin adornen el recinto

Ares se sonrío "no sabía que Athena tuviera esos gustos" pero de pronto se percató de su penetrante mirada y tuvo que desviar la suya

Ares: Como digas, mis guerreros legendarios se encargarán de eso. Lo que no entiendo es porque has querido conservar a ese caballero de poder tan bajo

Saori: ¿Jabu? El es leal y tiene mucho potencial, ya verás que nos será útil. Quisiera que sea mi escolta personal

Ares: Esta bien, siempre y cuando no se me acerque mucho, no me gusta tener guerreros tan bajos rodeándome. Descansa ahora, ve a tus aposentos

Una vez en sus aposentos, seguida por Jabu, Saori lanzó una estridente carcajada

Saori: ¡Disfruta Ares! Disfruta tu momento de triunfo mientras sigas pensando que es tuyo. ¡Muy pronto yo tomaré tu lugar cuando reúna las 7 esferas del dragón, por ahora solo sigue siendo el tonto útil que siempre has sido!

Mientras Jabu, con la mirada perdida contemplaba la escena.

Saori: Mi querido Jabu. Sigue así. Un fiel perro. ¿No es lo que querías ser?. Ven lame los pies de tu ama

Jabu completamente dominado hizo lo que se le ordenó. Quizás si hubiese visto el espejo en ese momento hubiera despertado del trance. Porque en el reflejo, el lugar que debía ocupar Saori era ocupado por una criatura informe.

 **Fin del capítulo 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 22**

 **Una Terrible Batalla**

En Italia, Jare y Vegeta habían iniciado su pelea. Vegeta le lanzaba golpes que Jare esquivó fácilmente, pero de pronto Vegeta incrementó la velocidad de su ataque y consiguió asestarle un golpe en el pecho, pero para su sorpresa Jare se mantuvo en su posición. De pronto sujeta su brazo

Jare: Jaja! Muy bien mi querido príncipe de los saiyajin. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Prueba esto! ¡Destello Dorado!

El impacto fue terrible, dándole a Vegeta quien cae al suelo...

En Japón, Shiru, Yoga y los demás se miran asombrados

Yoga: ¿Que Athena te dijo que?

Sarak: ¡No finjan! Ustedes se han aliado a los kaiosamas para destruir a Athena y controlar la tierra. Pero no contaron con Ares y nosotros. Ahora los guerreros legendarios tomaremos el lugar que ustedes rechazaron para proteger a los dioses

Shiru: ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? Nosotros no nos hemos aliado con nadie. Athena nos ha engañado a todos. ¡Fue lo mismo que nos dijo de ustedes!

Sarak: No vine a hablar dragón, vine a destruirlos. ¡Mueran!

El ataque vino sorpresivo, pero pudieron esquivarlo, pero quedaron lastimados Sho, Daichi y Ban. Sarak los atacó dándole un fuerte golpe a Ban lanzándolo lejos y destruyendo su armadura. Shio interviene y le lanza un golpe, pero Sarak ni lo siente y le propina un fuerte golpe que destruye su armadura y lo deja fuera de combate.

Yoga: ¡Polvo de diamante!

Shiru: ¡La Furia del Dragón!

Ambos ataques combinados impactan en Sarak pero no le hacen nada. Más bien el choque dejó en peor estado a Sho y Daichi

Yoga: ¡Maldición! Así no lograremos nada, tenemos que pensar en algo

Shiru: ¿Me crees ahora Yoga?

Yoga: ¡Maldita sea! Sí, pero aún me cuesta aceptarlo

Shiru: Bueno, debemos concentrarnos en el. Quizás si podemos distraerlo para que alguno de nosotros logre darle un buen ataque

Yoga: Hazlo tu Shiru. Nosotros lo distraeremos. ¡Geki, Nachi, Ichi, prepárense! Atacaremos a un tiempo

Los mencionados atacaron tratando de rodear a Sarak, atacaron fuertemente, pero en forma sorprendente, Sarak no cambié de posición, solo con simples movimientos de su cuerpo esquivó los golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. A esa misma velocidad aplicó sus golpes, tan fuertes de destrozaron las armaduras de Ichi y Nachi, quienes cayeron fuera de combate. Geki aplicó un golpe de puño a la nuca de Sarak, pero el ni se movió

Sarak: Caballero Oso, no solo tienes la fuerza de un oso, sino el cerebro de uno

Un movimiento y dio una patada trasera que tuvo las mismas consecuencias que con los demás, pero en eso Yoga lanzó su ataque contra el cogiéndole las piernas y congelándoselas.

Yoga: ¡Ahora Shiru!

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán!

El ataque dio en el blanco pero para su sorpresa, Sarak lo contuvo con la mano y lo dirigió a Yoga que apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse. El impacto fue terrible. Yoga fue lanzado lejos de allí, estrellándose contra la pared.

Sarak: Buena jugada, lástima que no te resultó. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo o esperamos a otros que vengan a ayudarte?

Shiru no contestó, empezó a encender su cosmo nuevamente, esta vez sería de otra forma...

En ese momento en Okinawa. Seiya y Shun se preparaban para enfrentar a Abadon

Seiya: ¡Porque dices que somos traidores a Athena! ¡Nosotros somos sus guardianes, le somos leales!

Abadon: Pegaso, Athena misma nos contó que ustedes se han aliado con los kaiosamas. Uno de sus compañeros, Jabu, escuchó cuando ustedes conspiraban y Athena leyó en sus corazones su traición

Shun: ¡No es posible, Jabu mintió!

Abadon: ¡No importa lo que digan, en este momento morirán al igual que sus compañeros que ahora están siendo ejecutados!

Abadon solo mueve su mano y el piso estalla. Shun y Seiya son impulsados lejos, en ese momento un movimiento rápido de Abadon y se pone al lado de Seiya dándole un golpe que lo incrusta en el piso

Shun: ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

Las cadenas se dirigen a Abadon quien las esquiva y se lanza contra Shun. Shun pone sus cadenas como escudo y detiene el golpe de Abadon, pero Abadon lanza un nuevo ataque

Abadon: ¡Golpe Cortante!

Un destello de energía corta las cadenas dejándolo al descubierto. Abadon le lanza un disparo que lo derriba, cuando Abadon prepara un nuevo ataque, Seiya lanza el suyo

Seiya: ¡Puño de Pegaso!

Abadon no se mueve y recibe los meteoros

Abadon: ¡Escudo Resplandeciente!

Los meteoros regresaron hacia Seiya, impactándolo fuertemente, dañando su armadura

Abadon: Jaja. Con esta técnica puedo devolver cualquier ataque, lo mismo que hizo Perseo con Medusa. ¡Ahora de igual forma te cortare la cabeza y se la daré de regalo de bodas a Ares y Athena! ¡Golpe Cortante!

Fue en eso que un relámpago se interpuso desviando el ataque y protegiendo a Seiya. De pronto una figura se puso entre Abadon y Seiya

Abadon: ¿Quién eres tú?

Seiya: ¡Marín!

Marín: Muchachos, reanímense, debemos luchar juntos o no lo venceremos. ¡Prepárate Abadon!

Abadon: ¡Que tierna! Viniste a salvar a tus amigos. Sé que entrenaste a Pegaso en el Santuario. ¡Ya que te les unes en su traición, seguirás el destino de tu discípulo!

Marín empieza a encender su cosmo, debía dar tiempo a Seiya y Shun a liberar su máximo poder aunque en eso perdiera la vida...

En Italia, Jare aterriza junto a Vegeta

Jare: ¡Estúpido mono! ¿Creíste poder vencerme con tus patéticos poderes?

En eso Vegeta se incorpora y se pone frente a Jare

Vegeta: ¡Insolente! ¿Crees acaso que es todo lo que puedo hacer? Ahora verás ¡AHHHHH!

Jare: Pero... ¿Qué es esto?

De pronto el ki de Vegeta se eleva enormemente, alcanzando el nivel de SSJ2

Sheena: ¡Era cierto... él también tiene ese nivel!

Ikki: Aun así no creo que lo derrote...

Jare: Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste pero aun así eso no te servirá

Jare ataca con violencia pero esta vez Vegeta lo esquiva y le lanza varios fireball, que Jare esquiva y le devuelve con su Destello Dorado, pero Vegeta lo elude y lo ataca rápidamente. Esta vez Vegeta le acierta un golpe que lo derriba, momento aprovechado por Vegeta para lanzarle varias ráfagas que estallan con gran estruendo

Sheena: ¡Lo logró!

Ikki: No es así...

Jare aparece repentinamente al lado de Vegeta

Vegeta: ¡Queee!

Jare: ¡Buen movimiento! Pero no fue suficiente, ahora te mostraré mi poder

El cosmo de Jare comienza a elevarse enormemente ante un sorprendido Vegeta...

En China, el AM contiene los ataques de Alcibe, pero este eleva su nivel haciendo que el AM eleve el suyo. Fue cuando el AM haciendo un acopio de fuerzas eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido, consiguiendo rechazar a Alcibe

Alcibe: ¡Tiene un cosmo muy fuerte maestro! ¡Pero no le será suficiente, voy a destruirlo ahora! ¡Lanza de Furia!

El ataque quiebra la defensa del AM que a duras penas logra esquivar el ataque.

Alcibe: Más no puede hacer maestro, deje de resistir y afronte la muerte con la poca dignidad que le queda

¿?: ¡Detente!

Alcibe: ¿Quién es? Quien se atreve a intervenir

Una figura fue caminando hacia ellos, vestía una armadura dorada y una capa purpura

Alcibe: ¡Milo!

Milo: ¡Detente Alcibe! No tienes porque matar al maestro Docko, él no es traidor a Athena

Alcibe: ¿Te atreves a interferir a una orden dada por la propia Athena? Eres un traidor Milo y doblemente tonto. A partir de ahora dejas de ser mi hermano y me sentiré satisfecho cuando te mate

Milo: No quiero pelear contigo hermano, tú no sabes la verdad

Alcibe: ¡No te escuchare Milo! La palabra de un traidor no tiene valor. ¡Muere! ¡Lanza de Furia!

Milo esquiva el ataque pero no puede evitar que con un rápido movimiento Alcibe lo golpee fuertemente derribándolo

Alcibe: ¡Jaja! Ahora te das cuenta que el poder de los guerreros legendarios es superior al de los caballeros dorados. ¡Prepárate a morir!

Milo se incorpora y comienza a elevar su cosmo, lo mismo que Alcibe...

En tanto en el Santuario. Mu se encontraba en la Casa de Aries "esto no puede estar pasando. La propia Athena ha decretado la muerte de los caballeros de bronce y nos ha ordenado permanecer aquí. Con la partida de Milo él se convierte en un traidor también, pero algo me dice que ha tomado la decisión correcta, aquí me siento como un cordero en espera al matadero". De pronto siente una presencia que se aproxima.

Mu: ¿Quién eres?

Kaetron: ¿No me recuerdas Mu?

Mu: ¡Kaetron! De modo que tú eres un guerrero legendario

Kaetron: ¡Así es! Yo soy descendiente de Hércules y por lo tanto soy el más fuerte de los guerreros legendarios

Mu: ¿A qué has venido? ¿A matarme?

Kaetron: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Mu, recuerdo cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en el Santuario, ante la mirada de nuestros tutores. Solo vine aquí a recordar y... a evitar que vayas en ayuda de los caballeros de bronce

Mu: ¿Por qué?

Kaetron: Porque de lo contrario me veré obligado a matarte, lo mismo que a los demás caballeros dorados. Sabes que puedo hacerlo

Mu: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Kaetron: Digamos que soy algo sentimental, pero eso no evitará que cumpla con mis deberes. Además, estoy intrigado con respecto a todo esto, podríamos conversar mientras esperamos el resultado de las batallas. ¿Quieres apostar quién gana?

Mu: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Kaetron: Háblame de Athena...

Mientras en Japón, Shiru alista su ataque, elevando su cosmo enormemente "debo sorprenderlo" Shiru se lanza contra Sarak a gran velocidad pero Sarak permanece imperturbable. Esquiva el ataque y golpea a Shiru quien se protege con el escudo, pero ante su sorpresa el escudo se quiebra, lastimándole el brazo

Shiru: ¡No es posible!

Sarak: ¡Pobre Dragón! Tu escudo no era tan fuerte como creías. Me sorprende que hayas vencido a Mascara Mortal en la Casa de Cáncer

Shiru: No has vencido aún. ¡Ultimo Dragón!

El ataque sorprende a Sarak quien es sujetado por Shiru por la espalda. La energía de Shiru los rodea a ambos y de pronto empiezan a elevarse, en eso Sarak pone sus manos en forma de triángulo sobre su frente

Sarak: ¡Rayo Celeste de Zeus!

Un gran estallido quiebra el cosmo de Shiru y ambos caen, solo que Shiru cae estrepitosamente y Sarak de pie

Sarak: ¡Gran técnica Dragón! Pero ya estaba prevenido, fue con esa técnica que doblegaste a Shura de capricornio. Es una pena que el séptimo sentido solo sea chispazos para ustedes. Sera mejor que te liquide de una vez.

¿?: ¡Aun no!

Una figura con armadura dorada se aparece frente a ellos

Sarak: ¡Aldebarán!

Aldebarán: Así es Sarak, he venido y yo seré tu rival ahora

El Guerrero Legendario y el Caballero Dorado de Tauro empiezan a encender su cosmo y se preparan para luchar...

Mientras en Okinawa. Marín ataca a Abadon quien esquiva sus meteoros y le lanza un ataque rápido pero para su sorpresa Marín lo esquiva y contraataca

Marín: ¡Golpe de Águila!

Abadon: ¡Escudo Resplandeciente!

El ataque se lo devuelve a Marín, quien recibe el impacto, pero antes de caer, es salvada por alguien que la coge en sus brazos

Marín: ¡Aioria!

Aioria: ¿No creíste que te dejaría sola, no es así?

Abadon: ¡Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo! Como te atreves a intervenir. ¡Tú también eres un traidor a los dioses!

Aioria: ¡No Abadon, no soy un traidor a los dioses, ni tu tampoco, solo eres un idiota! Te has dejado engañar, tú y Ares.

Abadon: ¡Blasfemo! ¡Pagarás tu insolencia! ¡El poder de un caballero dorado no es nada para mí! Se dice que la batalla entre caballeros dorados es la de los mil días, a mí no me tomara ni una hora acabar contigo

Diciendo esto ambos caballeros se alistan para la batalla...

 **Fin del capítulo 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 23**

 **La lucha de los Caballeros Dorados**

En Italia, ya es de noche, pero el poder de ambos guerreros brilla en la oscuridad. La gente de los alrededores está huyendo de sus casas. Alguien llamó a la policía avisando del extraño fenómeno

Jare incremento su poder y ataca a Vegeta, quien en una rápida acción incrementa su poder también y realizan un rápido intercambio de golpes y disparos. Jare se eleva por los aires pero es alcanzado por Vegeta realizando una serie de intercambios de golpes. Cada golpe retumba la tierra. Jare lanza una serie de disparos que es esquivado por Vegeta quien en un rápido movimiento se pone encima de Jare y lo golpea pero Jare se protege con su brazo y contiene el golpe. En ese momento Vegeta vuelve a elevarse y prepara un nuevo ataque

Vegeta: ¡Big Bang Attack!

Jare: ¡Queeee!

El disparo es contenido por Jare pero es empujado a tierra, luego incrementando su cosmo lo eleva más allá del séptimo sentido y consigue expulsar el disparo.

Jare: ¡Vaya, vaya! Debo reconocer que eres fuerte, nunca nadie ha resistido tanto a un guerrero legendario y ese disparo tuyo sí que estuvo cerca de vencerme. Creo que es hora de que pruebes algo diferente

De pronto el cosmo de Jare empieza a cambiar. Había luna que iluminaba el campo de batalla, pero de pronto empezó a oscurecerse

Sheena: ¿Que está pasando?

Ikki: Es Jare, está generando una fuerza desconocida

Jare tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, luego abrió los brazos

Jare: ¡Laberinto Astral!

Vegeta se vio rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad que no lo dejaba ver ni su nariz

Jare: ¡Jaja! ¡Prepárate saiyajin, esta técnica te impide verme, pero yo a ti sí!

Mientras en Japón. Aldebarán se prepara a pelear con Sarak

Sarak: ¡Tauro! Así que eres un traidor también. Muy bien, me evitaste el trabajo de buscarte. Pese a tu tamaño eres el más débil de los caballeros dorados. Tu vergonzosa derrota ante Seiya así lo demuestra

Aldebarán: Esta pelea era inevitable Sarak. Tarde o temprano Ares te habría mandado a matarnos. Solo nos estamos adelantando ahora que están separados, Aioria y Milo también combaten ahora

Sarak: Tienes razón, tarde o temprano los habríamos buscado. Solo no sabía que estaban tan impacientes por morir

En ese momento alguien llega volando y aterriza junto a los combatientes. ¡Era Goku!

Shiru: ¡Goku! ¡Estas vivo!

Goku: Fue un golpe fuerte pero no lo suficiente, ahora las cosas serán distintas

Aldebarán: ¡Saiyajin! No quiero que interfieras, esta es mi pelea

Goku: Pero...

Aldebarán: ¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Si quieres interferir, primero pelearas conmigo!

En eso un montón de vehículos llegaron. De los vehículos bajaron hombres armados y con cámaras "policías y periodistas" se dijo Shiru

Policía: ¡Ustedes, los de los disfraces! Salgan con las manos en alto

Sarak: ¡Imbéciles! ¡No me gusta el público! ¡Largo!

Sarak movió una mano y una ráfaga de viento empujo a la gente y vehículos hacia atrás. Fue en eso que Sarak lanzó un disparo pero, en una milésima de segundo, Goku convertido en SSJ lo contiene

Goku: ¡Te dices un descendiente de héroes, pero eres un cobarde que ataca gente que no se puede defender!

Sarak: ¡Eres muy sentimental saiyajin! Son seres inferiores, su vida no interesa. ¡En la era de Ares solo los elegidos sobrevivirán, lo único que haces es aplazar su muerte, aunque antes vendrá la tuya!

Aldebarán: Ya basta de charlas, prepárate. ¡Gran Cuerno!

La postura de ambos es igual. El ataque de Aldebarán es esquivado por Sarak quien le devuelve el ataque que es contenido por él.

Sarak: ¡Aldebarán! Nuestras técnicas son parecidas, con la diferencia que las mías son más poderosas. Siente esto ahora. ¡Rayo Celeste de Zeus!

Aldebarán cambia de postura y esquiva el impacto, pero sorprendentemente el rayo desvía su curso y va directo a Aldebarán quien eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido para contener el ataque. Momento aprovechado por Sarak para moverse hacia él, golpearlo y derribarlo.

Sarak: ¡Te felicito Aldebarán! Me has hecho moverme más de la cuenta, pero ya el juego se acaba. Si bien dominas el séptimo sentido, el cosmo de los guerreros legendarios es parecido al de los dioses, estamos muy cerca del octavo sentido, ¡al que ustedes no pueden llegar!

Aldebarán: ¡Sabes algo! Eso no es suficiente. Después de la batalla de las 12 casas me di cuenta que si una causa noble te respalda puedes vencer cualquier obstáculo. Eso paso con los caballeros de bronce. Nosotros estábamos engañados, ¡como tú lo estás ahora!

Sarak: ¿Crees entonces esa patraña que me contó Dragón? No solo eres débil Aldebarán, eres estúpido. ¡Prepárate!

Sarak incremento su cosmo y atacó. Aldebarán volvió a esquivarlo y alcanzó el séptimo sentido para atacar que fue nuevamente esquivado por Sarak "Son buenos peleadores, pero no creo que el caballero dorado pueda ganar. Sarak no está usando todo su poder, debo pensar en algo" quien así razonaba era Goku

Mientras en China, Milo era derribado por Alcibe, quien lo atacaba fuertemente

Alcibe: ¡Lanza de Furia!

Milo: ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!

Ambos ataques chocan neutralizándose. Milo logra elevar su cosmo al séptimo sentido y ataca

Milo: ¡Aguijón mortal!

El ataque de Milo alcanza a Alcibe pero ante su sorpresa permanece incólume

Alcibe: ¡Jaja! No solo conozco tus técnicas Milo, sino que me protege la armadura legendaria. ¡Golpe de Argos!

El ataque de Alcibe con un cosmo superior, alcanza a Milo estrellándolo contra las rocas

Alcibe: Querido hermano, no creo que puedas ganar. Pero no hagas el esfuerzo de rendirte, ya es tarde. ¡Lanza de Furia!

El ataque, Milo lo recibe pero alcanza a protegerse y eleva su cosmo pero aun así lo lastima.

El AM observaba la pelea "el poder de los guerreros legendarios es terrible, además que Milo duda porque está peleando con su hermano, debo hacer algo" en eso escucha una voz que lo llama

AM: ¡Supremo Kaioshin!

SK: ¡Así es, viejo! Me parece que ya no estás en edad de pelear, estos jóvenes no saben respetar a sus mayores

AM: Su poder es bastante grande, los caballeros dorados ni los saiyajin pueden contra ellos

SK: No estoy seguro de ello. Sabes una cosa, no se de Vegeta, pero Goku siempre ha sabido salir adelante, estoy seguro que se le ocurrirá algo, aunque tenga cara de tonto es buen peleador. Pero ocupémonos de ti, creo que hay una forma para que puedas luchar más efectivamente. Solo concéntrate y veremos que pasa...

Mientras en Okinawa, Aioria combatía con Abadon.

Aioria: ¡Cápsula de poder!

Abadón lo esquiva y ataca

Abadon: ¡Golpe Cortante!

El ataque es también esquivado por Aioria, pero Abadon rápidamente eleva su cosmo y alcanza a Aioria y lo derriba, pero cuando Abadon se lanza nuevamente Aioria se reincorpora esquivándolo

Aioria: ¡Colmillo de León!

Abadon: ¡Escudo Resplandeciente!

Aioria en un supremo esfuerzo esquiva su propia técnica pero de pronto el disparo se desvía y alcanza a Aioria, quien cae lastimado

Abadon: ¡Jaja! No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ante esa técnica no hay defensa posible. Sé que los caballeros dorados pueden defenderse de un ataque cuando ya los han usado contra ellos pero con esta técnica eso no es posible.

Aioria: ¡Aun no cantes victoria que esto no ha terminado!

Mientras Marín, Seiya y Shun, observaban la pelea

Marín: Tenemos que ayudar a Aioria, pese a su enorme poder no es rival para un guerrero legendario

Seiya: ¡Mientras use esa técnica es prácticamente invulnerable!

Shun: Debe haber una forma de quebrar esa defensa...

En tanto en Italia, Vegeta se encuentra encerrado en la trampa astral de Jare, en eso lanza su ataque que Vegeta contiene. Los ataque se repiten pero Vegeta consigue contenerlos, aunque a duras penas.

Vegeta: ¡Idiota cobarde!, no importa que no te vea, puedo sentir tus ataques

Jare: ¡Mono estúpido! No lo aguantarás mucho tiempo porque ni siquiera estoy usando todo mi poder. ¡Muere!

Jare esta vez lanza una serie de ataques veloces que Vegeta apenas contiene, pero en eso recibe una serie de disparos que si lo alcanzan

Jare: ¡jaja! Te das cuenta, no tienes oportunidad. En el laberinto astral, todos los caminos conducen a ti. Ni siquiera me muevo. Solo tengo que atacarte a cualquier dirección y llegara a ti. En cambio tú no puedes hacer eso. Todos tus ataques se pierden en el limbo

Vegeta: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Vegeta lanza una serie de disparos a toda velocidad y a todas direcciones

Jare: ¡Jaja! Sigue así, es muy divertido

En eso una serie de ataques se dirigen a Vegeta quien los esquiva a duras penas, pero en eso Jare lanza otro ataque

Jare: ¡Espada de Teseus!

El ataque le impacta a Vegeta y lo atraviesa. Su pelo vuelve a la normalidad. En eso alrededor de el vuelve también a la normalidad y cae pesadamente al suelo

Sheena: ¡Vegeta!

Ikki: ¡Maldito! ¡Lo mato!

Jare: ¡Jaja! Debo reconocer que me dio algo de trabajo, pero no dejó de ser una simple bestia que aprendió quien es el amo

Sheena: ¡Maldito! Lo pagarás

Jare: ¡Cuanto sufres! ¿No me digas que te gustaba ese mono parlante?. Las mujeres son raras

Sheena: ¡Él era mejor guerrero y tenía más nobleza que tú!

Jare: No te preocupes pronto te reunirás con el

Ikki: No te confíes, hemos visto lo suficiente de ti para saber cómo pelear contigo

Jare: lamento informarte que aún no has visto todo de mí

Los 3 caballeros encienden enormemente sus cosmos, es evidente que esta pelea es la definitiva...

Mientras en Japón, Aldebarán yacía en el suelo, herido del último golpe de Sarak. Se incorpora y nuevamente enciende su cosmo, atacándolo

Aldebarán: ¡Golpe de Tauro!

Sarak lo esquiva y ataca con su Rayo Celeste, esta vez Aldebarán recibe el impacto y es lanzado lejos y se estrella contra un muro derribándolo

Sarak: Ya estas débil Tauro, solo ríndete y te prometo una muerte rápida en homenaje por ser un buen rival

Aldebarán: ¡Nunca!

Shiru, Yoga y Goku observaban la escena

Yoga: Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que mate a Aldebarán

Goku: Tengo una idea, pero para eso debemos sacarlo de la ciudad y necesito su ayuda

Shiru: ¿Que necesitas?

Goku: Atáquenlo con todas sus fuerzas. Yo sé que ustedes pueden usar eso que llaman el séptimo sentido, eso le dará una oportunidad a Aldebarán. Pero deben ser lo más rápidos que puedan. Deben esperar que Aldebarán ataque, esa será la señal.

Shiru: ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? Como sacarás a Sarak de la ciudad

Goku: Eso déjenmelo a mi

Shiru y Yoga se prepararon para atacar. Se mueven con rapidez rodeando a ambos combatientes, tratando de aparecer a los lados de Sarak. Elevaron su cosmo haciéndolo estallar, en una fracción de segundo, Aldebarán, ya muy lastimado lanza su Gran Cuerno, pero en ese instante Shiru y Yoga atacan alcanzando el séptimo sentido

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán!

Yoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Sarak no se esperaba eso, se distrajo para esquivar el ataque de Yoga y Shiru y fue golpeado por el Gran Cuerno. Los ataques de Shiru y Yoga hicieron su parte.

Aldebarán: ¡Les dije que no se metieran!

Shiru: Corrección. Se lo dijiste a Goku no a nosotros

Sarak se levanta golpeado y enfurecido

Sarak: ¡Malditos! ¡Tomen!

Pero antes de que lanzara su ataque, Goku lo sorprende por detrás transformado en SSJ, pero en lugar de golpearlo mete su mano en una parte de su armadura y extrae... ¡la esfera del dragón! Sarak intenta reaccionar pero Goku se eleva por los aires

Sarak: ¡Bellaco! Trae acá eso

Goku: (golpeándose el trasero) ¡Jaja! Ven por ella

Sin decir más Goku vuela velozmente lejos de la ciudad, seguido por Sarak

Yoga: ¡Eso no fue muy ortodoxo pero, lo logró! ¿Pero porque no lo golpeo cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Shiru: El solo quería sacarlo de la ciudad para pelear con el

Aldebarán: ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo...

Shiru: Yo sí...

Goku vuela rápidamente pero Sarak eleva su velocidad y trata de alcanzarlo. En una zona despoblada Goku aterriza

Sarak: ¡Insolente mono! Devuélveme eso

Goku: Esto no te pertenece. Pertenece a mi mundo, me lo regalo mi abuelito, no te lo daré

Sarak: ¿Crees que eso me importa? ¡Ares me ordenó llevárselo y así será, así que te lo quitaré, tú no eres nada!

Goku: Tendremos que pelear entonces, no quise hacerlo en la ciudad porque a diferencia tuya yo si me intereso por la vida de las personas

Sarak: ¡Jaja! Tú no tienes oportunidad contra mi

Goku: ¡Te equivocas! Si me venciste antes fue porque me deje vencer. Verte pelear me hizo observar como son tus técnicas. Además no has visto todo mi poder

Sarak: ¿Así? ¿Qué más me puedes mostrar?. Te volviste muy fuerte para contener el ataque de Cygnus pero te afectó, a mí no, porque esta armadura es la más fuerte de los guerreros legendarios y mientras la tenga puesta nada puede lastimar mi cuerpo

Goku: Eso lo veremos. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar una gran luz iluminó el firmamento y la apariencia de Goku cambió. Sarak se quedó atónito, no había visto tal despliegue de poder y por un instante su gélido corazón descubrió el miedo... A lo lejos Aldebarán, Yoga y Shiru sintieron el despliegue de poder

Yoga: ¡No había sentido nada igual!

Aldebarán: Pero... ¡¿qué es eso?!

Shiru: Eso... ¡eso es Goku!

Goku se había transformado en Supersaiyajin 3...

 **Fin del capítulo 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 24**

 **Un poder impresionante**

En el Santuario Kaetron y Mu sienten el enorme despliegue de poder de Goku

Kaetron: Pero, ¡¿qué es eso?!

Mu: Es el poder del saiyajin llamado Goku, parece que lo que me imagine de él era poco

Kaetron: ¿Cómo es posible que ese simio tenga ese nivel de poder?

Mu: No creo que lo entiendas. Yo sé poco sobre ellos. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí Kaetron o irás a pelear?

Kaetron: Mi pelea es aquí...

Mu: ¿Que dices?

Kaetron: Que es hora de preparar tu muerte Mu, y la de Shaka...

En Italia, Sheena e Ikki se preparan a pelear con Jare

Sheena: Antes de pelear Jare, debo decirte algo. Toda esta lucha ha sido provocada por una entidad maligna, esta es Medea, la esposa de Jasón. Juró vengarse de los héroes legendarios y de Athena, ha aparecido ahora y controla la mente y cuerpo de Athena. Todo esto está aquí en el libro

Jare sigue mirando impasible

Jare: ¿Terminaste? ¿Podemos pelear ahora o tienes otra historia? Quizás alguna de vaqueros...

Sheena: ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Jare: Así es, te ves ridícula, contándome cosas que ya sabía

Sheena e Ikki: ¡QUEEEE!

Jare: ¡Jaja! ¿Sorprendidos? Por supuesto que se sobre Medea. Acaso no recuerdan que fui yo el primero en llegar a Athena. ¿Por qué creen que no hizo nada mientras ustedes eran apaleados?. Pudo defenderlos y no lo hizo. Sencillamente iba a dejarlos morir. De no haber sido porque Ares me llamó yo los habría destruido. ¡Lo hubiese hecho siguiendo las órdenes de Medea! Pero para no arruinar nuestros planes decidí obedecer a Ares.

"Medea gobernará la tierra y luego conquistará la dimensión de los kaiosamas con nuestra ayuda claro, ya que el vanidoso de Ares piensa que él dirige todo y conducirá a los guerreros legendarios hacia la batalla. Lo único que necesitamos es reunir las 7 esferas del dragón que están allá. ¿Sabían que conceden cualquier deseo? Una vez hecho eso pediremos la inmortalidad y yo tomaré el lugar de Ares cuando nos ocupemos de él. Fue el compromiso contraído con ella cuando entró en contacto conmigo"

Ikki: ¡Maldito! Tú acusaste a Eolo de traición y el traidor eres tú

Sheena: ¿Cómo puedes servir a Medea? Tendrías que leer que es lo que hizo para que te des cuenta que sus promesas son falsas. ¡Es un demonio!

Jare: ¿Para qué necesitamos dioses?... habiendo demonios

Sheena e Ikki no soportaron más y atacaron a Jare con todo su poder

En Okinawa, Aioria seguía en desventaja frente a Abadon. Quien le lanza nuevos ataques, Aioria podía esquivarlos pero cuando intentaba atacar Abadon colocaba su Escudo Resplandeciente

Marín: ¡Shun! ¡Seiya! Me he dado cuenta de algo, Los ataques de energía pueden ser detenidos y repelidos por la técnica de Abadon, como si fuera un espejo

Seiya: ¿Y?

Marín: ¿No te das cuenta? Es en realidad un espejo. Refleja los ataques de energía como hace el espejo con la luz, y lo orienta para darle la dirección que quiere. Pero no creo que pueda hacer eso con un ataque físico de contacto directo.

Shun: ¡Es cierto!, ¡por eso no utilizó esa técnica cuando lo ataque con mis cadenas! ¡Para un ataque de esa índole solo utiliza su velocidad!

Marín: Creo que esa es la oportunidad que buscábamos, Seiya, ayuda a Aioria en el ataque. Si refleja su ataque solo lo hará con uno de los dos. Shun en ese momento usaras las cadenas. Podrás quebrar su defensa o él se verá obligado a esquivar, en ese momento será vulnerable y con el que quede junto conmigo lo atacaremos

Seiya se preparó. Observó la pelea para esperar el momento. Aioria lanzaba una serie de ataques pero Abadon los esquivaba

Abadon: Ya me estás cansando Leo. ¡Ataque Toro de Estigia!

Un terrible ataque cae sobre Aioria quien a duras penas lo esquiva, en eso Abadon se lanza contra el preparando su ataque. Seiya decide intervenir alcanzando el séptimo sentido

Seiya: ¡Puño de la Estrella de Pegaso!

Aioria: ¡Relámpago de Poder!

Marín: ¡Ahora Shun!

Shun: ¡Cadena Nebular! ¡Ahhhh!

Apenas lanzó su ataque, Shun recibe el potente impacto, del ataque de Seiya! Su armadura se deshace y cae exánime al suelo. Por su parte Seiya recibe el impacto del Relámpago de Poder de Aioria, ambos reflejados por el Escudo Resplandeciente de Abadon. Su armadura se destroza y también cae

Abadon: ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso sí que estuvo bueno! ¿Creyeron que podían sorprenderme?. No muñeca. ¿Acaso piensan que no conozco mis puntos débiles?. Esa fue una pequeña modificación para estos casos.

Marín y Aioria se miraron sorprendidos y preocupados. Ahora debían afrontar la lucha solos...

En las afueras de Tokio. Goku como SSJ3 estaba frente a frente con Sarak

Sarak: ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú, criatura inferior, tengas ese nivel de poder?!

Goku: Parece que ustedes los guerreros legendarios tienen un enorme sentimiento de superioridad. ¿Por qué? De donde yo vengo cualquiera que entrene duro puede alcanzar un gran nivel

Sarak: Nosotros somos los elegidos, designados por los mismos dioses para portar estas armaduras y ejercer nuestros poderes. Cualquiera no puede acceder a ese privilegio

Goku: Te contaré una cosa. En mi mundo existió un androide llamado Cell, su ambición era perfeccionar su cuerpo y lo logró a costa del sufrimiento y la vida de otras personas, creyó ser omnipotente y superior a todos, pero fue derrotado por mi hijo, ¡de 10 años!

Sarak: Interesante historia, pero yo no soy ese tal Cell. Yo soy Sarak, guerrero legendario de la casa de Jenofonte. Heredero del poder legendario y siervo de Ares el omnipotente

Goku: Pues mucho gusto... yo soy Goku

Sarak: Basta de charlas, si crees que me vencerás te equivocas. ¡Pelea! ¡Rayo Celeste de Zeus!

El ataque va directo hacia Goku quien con su brazo golpea la onda y la lanza a otro lado

Sarak: ¡Queee! ¡Nadie podía hacer eso!

Goku: No eres tan buen peleador como suponía, utilizas una técnica que ya vi. Pero tú no has visto esta. ¡Daisuken!

El ataque energético de Goku va hacia Sarak, quien usando su gran velocidad lo esquiva, pero Goku se coloca rápidamente a su lado y lo golpea lanzándolo bien lejos. Sarak, no lo puede creer, es la primera vez que es golpeado de esa manera ya que él era el más rápido entre los guerreros legendarios

Sarak: ¡no puede ser! Pero no creas que me has vencido. Aún no te he mostrado de lo que soy capaz. ¡Prepárate!

En eso el cosmo de Sarak se enciende enormemente, alcanzando niveles enormes, mayor que el de los caballeros dorados...

Aldebarán, Shiru y Yoga, aún corrían tratando de llegar donde estaban combatiendo, llamando la atención de la gente que bastante asustada estaba ya.

Shiru: ¡Ese cosmo es enorme, es el de Sarak!

Aldebarán: Está elevando su cosmo para alcanzar el octavo sentido con el que podrá utilizar el poder legendario. Si ese Saiyajin no piensa en algo rápido no importa que tan poderoso sea, estará perdido.

En tanto en China, Milo, herido ya, se prepara a recibir el ataque de Alcibe, pero en eso un poderoso cosmo se siente...

Alcibe: ¿Qué es esto?

Milo: ¡Antiguo Maestro!

En ese momento una aura de luz rodeaba al AM, quien de pronto empezó a crecer y a rejuvenecer. Al terminar la transformación, ante ambos caballeros estaba el joven ¡Docko Kaioshin!

Alcibe: ¡No puede ser! ¡Ha rejuvenecido!

En eso una luz se ve en el horizonte, una caja venía del cielo y de ella emerge la armadura dorada de Libra. Esta baja y se incorpora en el cuerpo de Docko

DK: ¡Ataque del Dragón!

Alcibe consigue esquivar el ataque pero DK consigue lanzar un nuevo ataque y golpea Alcibe, lanzándolo lejos.

Milo: AM, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¡Usted...!

DK: Silencio Milo! Creo que debemos ocuparnos de Alcibe, esto no ha terminado

En eso Alcibe aparece de nuevo, lastimado y furioso

Alcibe: No sé que clase de truco es este maestro, pero no le servirá. ¡Poder de la Constelación Alfa!

Un potente ataque se dirige hacia ambos caballeros dorados que lo esquivan y se lanzan juntos contra Alcibe, alcanzando el séptimo sentido, pero Alcibe los elude y ataca a Milo derribándolo, pero cuando ataca a DK su brazo choca con el escudo de Libra. DK saca el Nunchaku de la armadura y golpea fuertemente a Alcibe quien se protege con su brazo y retrocede

DK: eres previsible Alcibe, no has mejorado tus técnicas de combate personal desde que te entrené

Alcibe: Pese a eso tienes pocas oportunidades maestro, sus armas son inútiles contra mi

DK: ¿Eso crees? Porque no miras tu brazo

Alcibe contempla su brazo y observa con horror que el metal está abollado

DK: Las armas de la armadura de Libra son de una categoría especial. No hay armadura por poderosa que sea que pueda resistirlas

Alcibe: Me ha sorprendido maestro. De todos modos usted no tiene posibilidades porque sigue siendo solo un caballero dorado y yo soy un guerrero legendario

En eso Alcibe comienza a elevar fuertemente su cosmo...

En Italia, Sheena lanza sus ataques contra Jare quien los elude y ataca a Sheena, pero esta salta y lanza su ataque

Sheena: ¡El Poder de la Cobra!

Pero Jare desvía el ataque y se lanza contra Sheena golpeándola. En eso Ikki lo ataca con el Golpe del Fénix, pero no consigue mejor resultado. Jare lo ataca pero en eso Ikki hace estallar su cosmo eludiéndolo y lanzándolo otro ataque. Fue tal la vehemencia que Jare duda y retrocede. En eso Sheena ataca y lo golpea fuertemente, impulsándolo hacia delante, en eso Ikki lo ataca.

Ikki: ¡Puño Fantasma!

Jare cae de pie, pero con los ojos cerrados, es evidente que hay una terrible lucha en su interior

Ikki: ¡Es el momento! ¡Sheena, los dos a un tiempo!

Ambos se lanzan contra Jare, pero no consiguen llegar hasta él. La tierra se abre y surgen rocas enormes y filudas que les cortan el camino

Ikki: ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Sheena: ¡Te abriré camino Ikki! ¡A mi Cobra!

Sheena libera un gran poder que pulveriza las rocas, dejando a Ikki el camino abierto hacia Jare quien seguía en esa misma posición, pero cuando trata de darle el golpe definitivo. Jare sube una mano y contiene al puño de Ikki

Jare: ¡Buen truco Ikki! Pero no bastó, ¿creíste acaso que despertando mis temores me someterías? Me costó trabajo Ikki, pero ahora no tengo temores. Medea ya me mostró todo lo que pueda albergar y mis temores solo es un néctar que puedo degustar.

En eso lanza un ataque contra Ikki, que destruye parte de su armadura lanzándolo lejos

Jare: Y ahora muñeca, ¡sigues tú!

Sheena le contesta con un ataque, pero Jare lo recibe sin inmutarse y la ataca a gran velocidad y la golpea fuertemente derribándola. Sheena trata de incorporarse pero Jare la golpea en el estómago luego la coge del cuello levantándola

Jare: Veamos que tenemos aquí (quitándole la máscara), vaya sí que eres hermosa. No habrías hecho buena pareja con ese simio.

Sheena: Suel...ta... me

Jare: Claro

En eso Jare la empuja hacia el suelo siempre sujetándole el cuello

Jare: ¿Qué te parece si primero nos divertimos un poco? Realmente eres un bocado muy apetitoso

Sheena: ¡Maldito! ¡Mátame mejor! Pero...

En eso Sheena observó con horror que de la boca de Jare salía una lengua viscosa y negra y sus ojos se volvían rojos. La lengua de Jare empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sheena

Jare: ¿No te parezco hermoso?

Sheena: ¡Aggghh! Medea... te ha corrompido... un guerrero legendario no puede ser tan monstruoso

Jare: Depende del punto de vista... veamos, quisiera ver tu piel...

 **ULTI_SG: En una fic, encuentras toda clase de tipo de personajes ¬¬, incluyendo los calenturientos.**

Antes de que Jare hiciera algo un fuerte golpe lo derriba, antes de que se recuperara, recibe un nuevo ataque

Ikki: ¡Ave Fénix!

Jare es lanzado lejos después de ese ataque

Ikki: ¿Estás bien Sheena?

Sheena: ¡Ahora lo estoy! Gracias

Ikki: No me las des todavía. Sheena, no sé si tengamos una oportunidad contra él, pero después de ver... lo que quiso hacerte, me di cuenta que esa criatura no merece vivir y seguir haciendo daño. Prefiero morir aquí luchando hasta el final. Si por lo menos consigo hacerle un daño me daré por satisfecho. No quiero pedirte que me sigas. Vete, avisa a los demás

Sheena: ¡Nada de eso... no te dejaré! Me siento orgullosa de luchar a tu lado y si debo morir será un honor hacerlo contigo

Ikki: Sheena...

Sheena: Tendremos una oportunidad si sincronizamos nuestros ataques. Pero para eso debemos elevar nuestro cosmo al poder máximo y luego unirlos

En eso Jare aparece nuevamente frente a ellos

Jare: maldito seas Fénix, me interrumpiste y morirás de la manera más cruel. No te preocupes muñeca pronto estaré contigo

Ikki en ese momento eleva su cosmo enormemente, lo mismo que Sheena. Jare en eso lanza su ataque pero ambos esta vez simultáneamente lo esquivan y hacen estallar su cosmo, esta vez Ikki alcanza el séptimo sentido...

Ikki: ¡Las Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

Sheena: ¡Ataque de la Serpiente!

Ambos ataque se unen en uno solo y forman un poderoso ataque que Jare no puede eludir y le da de lleno, lanzándolo lejos y estrellándose contra una montaña que en parte se derrumba

Ikki: ¡Lo... logramos!

Sheena: ¡Es increíble... logramos una sincronización perfecta! Eso no sucede así de fácil

Ikki: ¡vaya, eso quiere decir que nos sincronizamos bien!

Sheena mira a Ikki y sonríe

Sheena: No te hagas ilusiones... pero sabes, es bueno verte sonreír

Ikki: No te has dado cuenta de un detalle... no tienes mascara. Debo reconocer que eres bella

Sheena: ¡Vaya! Es verdad... pero no creo que pueda matarte ¿o sí?

En ese momento un gran estruendo se escucha y Jare aparece nuevamente, con parte de su armadura dañada y completamente transformado. Sus ojos eran 2 carbones encendidos y su rostro estaba contrahecho

Ikki: ¡No puede ser!

Jare: ¡Fénix y Sheena! ¡Esta vez han agotado mi paciencia! ¡Golpe del Minotauro!

Un terrible ataque cae sobre ellos, destruyendo todo a su alrededor y deshaciendo sus armaduras. Ambos caen heridos y semiinconscientes. Ikki entreabre los ojos y ve a Jare acercarse a Sheena... hace un supremo esfuerzo por incorporarse pero todo se le nubla...

En tanto en Okinawa, Aioria vuelve a atacar a Abadon que esta vez contraataca y golpea a Aioria, para luego lanzarle un feroz disparo.

Abadon: ¡Ataque Toro de Estigia!

Aioria, recibe el impacto, pero en eso Marín interviene y le lanza el ataque del Águila, pero Abadon nuevamente utiliza el Escudo Resplandeciente, pero en lugar de dirigirse a Marín, se dirige hacia Aioria, pero este es empujado por Seiya quien aún maltrecho se interpone para contener el ataque.

Marín: ¡Seiya! Pero ¡¿qué es esto?!

Abadon: ¡Queee!

Cuando la humareda generada por el impacto se disipa, se ve a Seiya, de pie, vistiendo la armadura dorada de Sagitario

Aioria: ¡La armadura de mi hermano!

Abadon: No sé qué truco es este Pegaso, pero no te servirá. ¡Golpe Cortante!

Pero Seiya esquiva el ataque impulsándose hacia arriba y contraataca

Seiya: ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

A la velocidad que pudo imprimirle a su ataque, pudo acercarse a Abadon. Este trató de utilizar su técnica del escudo, pero se dio cuenta que era inútil ya que no era un ataque a distancia sino de contacto directo. Esquivo el ataque de Seiya, pero en eso Marín consigue conectarle un golpe y Aioria haciendo un acopio de sus fuerzas, lanza una cápsula de poder que impacta en Abadon. Este se incorpora, golpeado por primera vez.

Abadon: ¡Malditos sean! No me vencerán, esta vez no habrá contemplaciones, ¡prepárense!

El poder de Abadon comienza a incrementarse enormemente...

En tanto en Italia, Jare mira burlonamente a Ikki y coge a Sheena de los cabellos levantándola

Ikki: ¡Suel... tala!

Jare: ¿Te molesta que la toque Fénix? Pues lo último que verás será eso... ¿en qué me quede? Ah sí, quería sentir su piel.

Jare empezó a rasgar las vestiduras de Sheena, cuando de pronto un fuerte impacto lo lanza otra vez lejos, soltando a Sheena, esta abre los ojos y observa quien la había salvado nuevamente

Sheena: ¡Ve...Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡Eso les pasa por meterse en peleas de mayores! Ahora manténganse allí y cómanse esto

Vegeta les arroja 2 semillas del ermitaño y avanza hacia Jare

Jare: ¡Tu! ¡Miserable mono, deberías estar muerto!

Vegeta: Vaya, vaya, así que ya te revelaste como la nauseabunda sabandija que eres, pues creo que es hora de enviarte al fango de donde no debiste salir. ¡AHHHHHHH!

Vegeta se transforma en SSJ2, fácilmente

Jare: ¡Jajaja! Ya te he demostrado que tu poder no sirve conmigo mono, así que...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, Vegeta con un movimiento veloz le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago y luego le dio una patada en el rostro lanzándolo lejos

Jare: (Recuperándose) ¡Pero, que es esto! ¡Tú no eras tan rápido!

Vegeta: Hay algo que debes saber sobre los saiyajin, sabandija. Cada entrenamiento, cada pelea, cada batalla, nos hace más fuertes. Mientras más dura es la batalla en la que incluso podemos quedar al borde de la muerte, ¡más fuerte nos hacemos!

"Sabía que no podía esquivar por más tiempo tus ataques, así que me arriesgué y recibí tu ataque especial que me hirió de gravedad, solo me moví lo suficiente para que no me atravesara el corazón. Fue arriesgado, es cierto, ya que quede inconsciente, pero cuando desperté pude comerme la semilla del ermitaño para curarme"

Jare: Pues disfrútalo. Lo que puede hacerse una vez se puede volver a hacer.

En eso Jare vuelve a elevar su cosmo para crear su técnica especial. Sheena e Ikki ya recuperados por la semilla del ermitaño, corren hacia Vegeta

Sheena: ¡Cuidado Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡No se acerquen, esta es mi pelea ahora!

Jare: ¡Laberinto Astral!

El ataque generado envuelve otra vez a Vegeta y lo sumergen en el Laberinto Astral de Jare

Ikki: ¡Maldito orgulloso! ¡Le volvieron a hacer lo mismo!

En el interior del laberinto, Jare se burlaba de Vegeta, mientras lo atacaba

Jare: ¡Jaja! Te lo dije mono, no hay diferencias, tu final será el mismo pero esta vez te atravesaré el corazón, ¿tienes algo que decir?

Vegeta: Si repulsiva sabandija. ¡Esta vez dejarás de reír! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Sheena e Ikki, sintieron una gran explosión de poder. Vegeta libero una fuerza superior que deshizo el Laberinto Astral, haciéndolo estallar. Jare cae derribado y sorprendido.

Jare: ¡Como... es posible! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!

Vegeta: Te lo dije, basura. El poder de los saiyajin puede destruir un planeta fácilmente. Creaste un submundo dentro de este, que no pudo resistir un golpe de energía. Ahora es tu turno. ¡Big Bang Attack!

Jare no tiene tiempo de esquivar el ataque y lo contiene pero esta vez el ataque es demasiado fuerte, eleva su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido y consigue rechazar el ataque, dirigiéndolo a Vegeta, pero este ya se había movido golpeando a Jare con fuerza en el rostro y dándole repetidos golpes en el pecho. En eso la armadura de Jare se quiebra ya que estaba dañada por el ataque combinado de Ikki y Sheena mostrando su cuerpo que comienza a sangrar. En eso Vegeta deja de golpear y le lanza una serie de fireball a toda velocidad que dan de lleno en Jare. Este, muy lastimado ya, hace un último esfuerzo

Jare: ¡No me ganarás! ¡Maldito simio!

Ambos guerreros se elevan por los aires. Jare empieza a elevar su cosmo enormemente, pero Vegeta también eleva su ki a un nivel superior

Sheena: ¡Cuidado Vegeta!

Jare: ¡Golpe del Minotauro!

Vegeta: ¡Final Flash!

Ambos ataques chocan y estallan con gran estruendo. Cuando el humo se disipa, Sheena e Ikki ven que Vegeta ha vuelto a la normalidad y va cayendo a tierra

Sheena: ¡Vegetaaaa!

Jare: ¡jajaja! Se los dije, no pueden vencerme... no pueden... yo...

En eso Jare se da cuenta que le falta un brazo y cuando mira hacia abajo... no vio sus piernas, ni parte de su abdomen "y sin embargo no duele". Su cuerpo fue cayendo. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron como iría a caer si no tenía piernas para sostenerse

 **ULTI_SG: Igual que Cell con el KAMEHAMEHA de Gohan :p**

Lo que quedo de Jare cayó a los pies de un herido pero victorioso Vegeta...

 **Fin del Capítulo 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 25**

 **Las cosas cambian...**

En las afueras de Tokio, Goku se prepara a enfrentar a Sarak, quien comienza a incrementar su poder enormemente...

Sarak: ¡Prepárate saiyajin! ¡El Ataque Quimera!

Una gran esfera de energía va directo hacia Goku, quien la esquiva pero el ataque vuelve hacia el impactándolo fuertemente, en eso Sarak se coloca en posición y le da una serie de golpes a Goku derribándolo. Intenta lanzar una serie de ataques pero Goku los desvía y se intercambian una serie de golpes. Finalmente Goku consigue golpearlo y hacerlo retroceder

Goku: ¡Vaya! Me sorprendiste, pero no eres tan bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Sarak: ¡No lo necesito! Puedo superarte con mis poderes legendarios. ¡Ataque Quimera!

Goku nuevamente esquiva el ataque pero este lo sigue alcanzándolo, pero Goku lo contiene, momento aprovechado por Sarak para atacarlo dándole un fuerte golpe que derriba a Goku a tierra con gran estrépito. Cuando Sarak intenta otro ataque Goku se reincorpora aunque algo lastimado

Sarak: ¡Jajaja! ¿Te das cuenta? Eres poderoso, pero eso no cuenta para los poderes legendarios. Mi velocidad puede ser mayor que la de la luz y mis ataques pueden seguirte a donde vayas

Goku: ¡Te hará falta mucho más que eso para vencerme!

Sarak: ¿Sabes qué? La base de nuestro poder esta en nuestra mente superior, por eso podemos superar el séptimo sentido, en cambio tú solo puedes hacer estallar tu cosmo a grandes niveles, por eso no puedes superarme

Goku: ¡No eres superior a nadie Sarak! ¡Alguien que menosprecia la vida de los demás como tú lo haces no puede superar a nadie! ¡AHHHHH!

Goku eleva su ataque pero esta vez Sarak lo esquiva y lanza su Rayo Celeste, pero Goku lo elude y alcanza a Sarak, intercambiando golpes a toda velocidad. En ese momento Aldebarán, Shiru y Yoga llegan al campo de batalla.

Yoga: ¡Es increíble la velocidad que tienen sus cuerpos!

Aldebarán: Si, pero...

Shiru: ¿Qué?

Aldebarán: Conocí a Sarak hace tiempo, aún no está mostrando todo su poder...

En eso Goku consigue golpear a Sarak en el pecho que lo hace retroceder

Sarak: ¡Te lo dije! Ese golpe pudo haber destruido una montaña pero a mí ni me dolió

Goku: La próxima vez que te golpee allí si te dolerá. Si no me crees pregúntale a tu armadura

Sarak mira su armadura y ve con horror que... ¡está quebrada!

Sarak: ¡No... no es posible! Esta armadura es impenetrable

Goku: Si es así, entonces tú y yo estamos viendo visiones. Sabes Sarak, aún no utilizo todos mis recursos porque no quiero hacerte daño. Tu estas engañado al igual que tus compañeros. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Si pudieras ya me habrías matado. Quisiera que podamos hablar, los demás ya han llegado y podrán explicarte este asunto mejor que yo.

Sarak: ¡Pueden hablar entonces! ¡Yo me quedare quieto escuchando!

Goku creyó haber convencido a Sarak pero se dio cuenta cual era el verdadero sentido de sus palabras ya que empezó a elevar su cosmo enormemente...

Mientras en China. Alcibe se prepara a atacar a DK usando su enorme poder.

Alcibe: ¡Poder de la Constelación Alfa!

El ataque es recibido por DK quien se protege con su escudo pero este se quiebra impactándolo en el cuerpo

Alcibe: ¡Jaja! Se lo dije, se quedo sin protección

DK: ¡Aún no ganas Alcibe! ¡Las Zarpas del Tigre!

El ataque fue enviado a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, ya que sorprendió a Alcibe quien trato de esquivarlos pero al final recibe parte de los impactos, momento aprovechado por DK para atacarlo con un fuerte golpe que lo derriba. Alcibe vuelve a reincorporarse

Alcibe: ¡Quién es usted maestro! ¡Ha podido elevar su cosmo más fuerte que el de un caballero dorado normal! ¿Ese es el poder de un kaiosama?

DK: En parte. Pero yo no llegué a ser un caballero dorado solamente como un kaiosama, eso requirió un entrenamiento especial. Por favor Alcibe! Escúchanos, no te ciegues. Si eres leal a tu señor Ares, debes advertirle que este peligro también lo amenaza a él.

Alcibe: Soy leal a mi señor Ares y por eso solo obedeceré su mandato. ¡Eso es darle muerte! ¡Poder de la Constelación Alfa!

Esta vez AM esquiva el ataque y eleva su cosmo cuando Alcibe lo ataca y se produce un intercambio de golpes "esto no durara mucho, si no lo venzo rápido, acabará conmigo ya que esta forma no durará más tiempo"

En Okinawa. Abadon empezó a elevar su nivel de poder. Estaba sorprendido de la reacción de Seiya "acabaré con el primero"

Marín: Seiya, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Seiya: Fue una casualidad. Cuando ese saiyajin Goku repartió las semillas del ermitaño me dio una más para que se la diera a Ikki, pero él no la quiso recibir al final. Solo me la comí y me recuperé. No sin cierto temor ya que el es nuestro enemigo, pero creo que no tenía opción. Al elevar mi cosmo la armadura de Sagitario apareció

Marín: Pues esto es muy oportuno, pero te equivocas con respecto a Goku

Seiya: ¿Que quieres decir?

Aioria: Marín tiene razón. Por eso estoy aquí, pero no es el momento de discusiones. Abadon se dispone a atacar. Creo que tu plan aún puede ser efectivo Marín. El ataque de Seiya superó su técnica, creo que debemos seguir el mismo camino

Abadon elevando su nivel de poder levanta los brazos

Abadon: ¡Multiplicación!

De pronto ante la sorpresa de todos aparecen cinco Abadon alrededor de ellos.

Seiya: ¿Qué es esto?

Marín: ¡Solo uno debe ser el verdadero!

Pero en eso uno de ellos golpea a Marín, entonces Seiya lo ataca pensando que es el verdadero pero su puño lo atraviesa como si fuera de aire pero este lo golpea también derribándolo

Abadon: Jajaja. Marín tiene razón, solo uno soy yo, pero se equivocó al pensar que son solo ilusiones. ¡Son la proyección de mi cosmo con mis mismos poderes!

Aioria lanza un ataque con su relámpago de poder pero todos los Abadon se quedan quietos, pero uno de ellos ya se había colocado detrás suyo.

Abadon: ¡Sorpresa! Yo soy el verdadero

En eso lanza su puño contra Aioria en forma de espada, atravesando su armadura

Marín: ¡Aioriaaa!

Aioria cae mal herido, pero aún con vida...

En tanto en Italia, Vegeta le da una patada al cuerpo destrozado de Jare arrojándolo lejos

Vegeta: ¡Te lo dije! ¡Acabarás en un muladar!

En eso Ikki y Sheena llegan corriendo hacia el

Sheena: ¡Vegeta! ¡Lo lograste! Venciste a Jare. ¡Nos salvaste!

Vegeta: ¿Salvarlos? ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Yo solo quería acabar con ese insecto!

Luego mira a Sheena y dice

Vegeta: ... Aunque hubiese sido una lástima que ese tipo te hubiese hecho algo

Sheena: De todos modos... gracias

Sheena abraza a Vegeta y lo besa en la mejilla

Vegeta: ¿¡Que haces!? Suéltame

Sheena: Es mi forma de agradecerte

Vegeta: Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¡Recuerda que soy casado!

"aunque el problema no es que ella lo recuerde sino que yo me olvide"

Ikki: Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Sheena tiene razón, nos salvaste. Eres el primero en derrotar a un guerrero legendario

Vegeta: ¡No querrás besarme tú también!

Ikki: ¡Prefiero morir antes!

Vegeta: Eso será fácil ya que no tienes armadura

Ikki: ¿Eso crees? Mira esto

El cosmo de Ikki se eleva enormemente y de pronto la armadura se regenera en su cuerpo

Ikki: La armadura del Fénix es la única que puede regenerarse y cuando eso sucede vuelve más fuerte al igual que yo

Vegeta: ¡Vaya! Muy similar a los saiyajin, eso está muy bien

Sheena: Bueno, aunque hemos terminado aquí, me parece que en otros lugares se combate todavía. Tú eres más sensible Vegeta, ¿sabes quiénes son?

Vegeta: Así es. En un lado están peleando tu querido Seiya con tu amiga del Santuario y alguien más, pero de ese su ki ha bajado tremendamente. Debe estar herido o moribundo...

Ikki: Es... ¡Aioria!

Vegeta: ... en otro lugar están peleando Kakaroto con sus amigos Shiru y ese tal Yoga. Hay alguien más también que tiene un poder similar a ese tal Aioria

Sheena: Debe ser otro caballero dorado. Eso quiere decir que están de nuestro lado. Pero cuando peleábamos con Jare yo sentí una gran explosión de poder, jamás había sentido algo así

Ikki: Yo sentí lo mismo

Vegeta: ¡ja! Ese era Kakaroto. Alcanzó el nivel de Supersaiyajin 3

Sheena: ¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que el nivel que alcanzaron era de SSJ2. ¿Existe un nivel más poderoso que ese?

Vegeta: Así es, pero... solo Kakaroto puede alcanzar ese nivel. Bueno no sigamos hablando tonterías. En otro lugar también están peleando. ¿Quieren quedarse aquí? Por mi parte me voy a buscar a Kakaroto

Sheena: Vamos entonces

Ikki: Yo me quedo

Sheena: ¿Que dices?

Ikki: Debo hacer algo antes...

Sheena: ¿Qué cosa? Debemos...

Ikki: Debo sepultar a Eolo, fue mi maestro, le debo por lo menos esa muestra de respeto

Sheena: Pero...

Vegeta: ¡Basta de discusiones! ¿Vienes o no?

Ikki: No

Sheena: Esta bien... Ikki... por favor, reúnete con nosotros, esto no ha terminado. Me temo que es solo el comienzo

Ikki: No te preocupes

Sheena: Ahhh... y gracias por ayudarme

Ikki: De nada

Vegeta se eleva por los aires con Sheena en su espalda. Ikki ve a lo lejos también varias sirenas que se aproximaban, además del ruido de los helicópteros. Corre hacia el cuerpo de Eolo y lo levanta. Luego se dirige hacia los despojos de Jare.

Ikki: ¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos Jare! Sé que aun vives

Sorprendentemente Jare abre los ojos y se sonríe

Jare: Vaya... como... lo supiste

Ikki: Una criatura infernal como tú no puede morir solo por perder parte de su cuerpo. O mejor dicho por perder el cuerpo que tomó, sé que eres un demonio traído del infierno por Medea quien se posesionó del cuerpo de Jare. Supe eso cuando superaste mi Puño Fantasma y luego tu cambio físico me aclaró las cosas

Jare: Es cierto... pero la ambición ya existía en Jare. Yo soy eso... su ambición... y su maldad... personificada... ¿Por qué... no se lo dijiste... al saiyajin?

Ikki: Porque te habría destruido, y antes quiero que me contestes. ¿Dónde están Athena y Ares?

Jare: ¿Por qué... he... de decírtelo?

Ikki: No tienes nada que perder

Jare: Al contrario... tengo... mucho que... ganar... están en una isla... en el mar Egeo... llamada Iaccos.

Ikki: ¿Que tienes que ganar?

Jare: ¡Jaja! La venganza... porque cuando... llegues allá... morirás... Para llegar a ellos... deberás pasar por... Escila y Caribdis... a la muerte... de un guerrero legendario... ellos despiertan... por favor... díselo al mono...! jajaja!

"Por ti Eolo" El disparo de Ikki calló para siempre a Jare...

En tanto en Tokio, Goku observaba el incremento de poder de Sarak

Goku: ¿Debo entender que no quieres razonar?

Sarak: ¿Razonar? ¿Razonar con un simio involucionado como tú? No me rebajaré a ese nivel. ¡Soy un guerrero legendario! ¡Siente ahora mi poder! ¡Fuego de Quimera!

El ataque vino veloz. Al igual que la otra vez, el rayo se desvió persiguiendo a Goku, impactándolo, aunque lo contiene. En el impacto, Goku pierde la esfera que cae al suelo

Goku: ¡La esfera!

Sarak: ¡Jaja! No será tuya de nuevo. ¡Fuego de Quimera!

Goku, la esquiva pero en eso ve que el disparo no se desvía sino que se dirige... contra Aldebarán y los demás! El impacto es terrible, pero Aldebarán por proteger a los caballeros de bronce contiene el impacto, recibiéndolo. Al disiparse la humareda, Aldebarán cae exánime. Shiru y Yoga también están heridos aunque consientes

Shiru: ¡Aldebarán!

Goku: ¡Porque hiciste eso!

Sarak: ¡Para que veas a cuanto llega mi poder! Puedo decidir por la vida de cualquier insecto entrometido. Puedo desviar mi rayo a voluntad y darle la intensidad que quiero

Goku: ¡Algo como esto! KAME... HAME...

Sarak: ¿Qué?

Goku: ¡HAAA!

El ataque de Goku es esquivado por Sarak, pero el Kamehameha se desvía y alcanza a Sarak. Dándole de lleno y quebrando parte de su armadura

Sarak: ¡Noooo!... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿quién eres tú?... ¿por qué eres tan poderoso?

Goku: Ya te lo dije

Sarak: Esta vez será el final. ¡Fuego de Quimeraaa!

El ataque de Sarak fue directo hacia Goku y este lo esquiva a gran velocidad pero el disparo lo sigue. Velozmente Goku usa su teletransportación y desaparece

Sarak: ¡Queee! ¿Adónde se fue?

Goku: ¡Aquí!

Sarak: ¿Qué?

Goku estaba atrás suyo

Goku: ¡Adiós! (se teletransporta otra vez)

Sarak: Pero... ¡no!

En ese momento Sarak se da cuenta pero es tarde... su ataque fue directo hacia él. El impacto es terrible y Sarak cae al suelo mal herido y la armadura totalmente dañada

Shiru: ¡Eso fue genial!

Yoga: No sé si reírme de Goku o de Sarak

En eso Sarak, increíblemente se levanta y se eleva por los cielos, elevando su poder

Sarak: ¡Los maldigo a todos! Podrán vencerme, pero será una victoria pírrica. ¡Miren lo que hago con su ciudad! ¡Ataque Quimera!

En eso lanza un terrible disparo dirigido contra... ¡Tokio! pero Goku se teletransporta y se interpone

Goku: ¡Kame Hame Ha!

Ambos poderes chocan muy cerca de Goku, pero este lo contiene con el kamehameha y trata de devolvérselo a Sarak

Goku: ¡Detente Sarak! ¡No cometas esa locura! ¡Si quieres vete, pero detén tu ataque!

Sarak: ¡Que considerado! ¡Esta es mi respuesta! ¡Poder Máximo!

El poder del ataque se incrementa, regresando el rayo a Goku. Este se da cuenta que no le queda opción

Goku: ¡Kamehameha! ¡Aumentado Cinco Veces!

Sarak: ¡Queee! ¡Nooooo!

Esta vez el ataque de Goku supera al de Sarak, quien recibe todo la energía junto con la suya. Estallando en un gran resplandor y provocando temblores por todos lados. Al desaparecer el resplandor, no se ve a Sarak, lo que quedó de su casco cae al suelo, Goku camina hacia él y lo recoge "Lo siento", pero en eso se da cuenta que un coloso de armadura azul está observándolo... ¡con la esfera del dragón en la mano!

Goku: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre... es Kaetron, Guerrero Legendario de la Casa de Hércules

En tanto en China, DK veía disminuir sus poderes, pero mantenía a raya a Alcibe.

DK: ¿Lo sientes Alcibe? ¡Dos de los guerreros legendarios están muertos! ¡Han sido derrotados!

Alcibe: (¡es cierto, pero no puede ser!) eso no sucederá acá maestro. Usted morirá y luego seguirá Milo. ¡Poder de la Constelación Alfa!

El ataque es esquivado, pero ese momento es aprovechado por Alcibe para atacarlo pero en eso...

Milo: ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares! ¡Doble de Alfa!

Alcibe: ¡Milo!

El ataque de Milo, más fuerte que el anterior da resultado e impacta en Alcibe, atravesando su armadura. Pero en eso DK saca la espada y ataca a Alcibe. Este llega a eludirlo pero Milo nuevamente ataca, aunque Alcibe contraataca inmediatamente, produciéndose un choque de poder, todo estalla. En eso el DK ataca a Alcibe

AM: ¡Espada de Libra!

El ataque da de lleno en Alcibe atravesando la armadura. Alcibe cae seguido de DK quien apunta la espada a su cuello.

DK: ¡Terminó Alcibe! Ríndete. No quiero matarte

Milo: ¡Maestro! Por favor no... A pesar de todo el sigue siendo mi hermano

DK: Será mejor hacerlo razonar

Alcibe: Estúpidos sentimentales. No me han vencido... pero por ahora... esto se ha terminado. ¡Ya nos veremos de nuevo!

Un enorme resplandor salió de Alcibe, cegando a Milo y a DK, quienes cuando pudieron ver lo que había pasado, Alcibe había desaparecido...

Mientras en Okinawa. Aioria estaba gravemente herido. Las figuras de Abadon reían, mientras Seiya se preparaba para luchar. Marín corría a ayudar a Aioria

Seiya: ¡Ya se dónde estás!

Abadon: ¿Así? Pues ahora me ves y ahora no.

En un instante desapareció y reapareció con los otros Abadon rodeando a Seiya.

Abadon: ¡Jaja! Veamos... creo que empezaré por aquí.

De repente Seiya recibe un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo derriba, los demás también empezaron a golpearlo, lanzándolo de un lado a otro

Abadon: ¡Se acabó Pegaso! Sin ayuda no eres nada para mi

Shun: ¡No lo creas!

Abadon: Pero... ¡Andrómeda!

Un Shun sangrante y herido se incorpora y encara a Abadon, incrementando su cosmo enormemente

Seiya: ¡Shun! ¡Nooo!

Shun: ¡Haz lo tuyo Seiya! ¡Tormenta Nebular!

En eso una enorme energía envuelve a todos lanzando a Abadon y Seiya por los aires, pero los otros Abadon se mantuvieron inmóviles

Abadon: ¡Eres un estúpido Andrómeda! Mis duplicados no sienten tu ataque

En eso los otros Abadon se lanzan contra Shun. Golpeándolo fuertemente. En eso la Tormenta Nebular desaparece

Abadon: ¡Jaja! ¡Que sacrificio tan inútil!

Seiya: ¡Flecha de la Justicia!

Abadon: ¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que Abadon pudiera reaccionar, la flecha disparada por Seiya va directo hacia el atravesándole el costado. En eso sus duplicados desaparecen

Abadon: ¡Aggggg! Maldito Pegaso voy a...

Aioria: ¡Colmillo de León!

Marín: ¡Golpe del Meteoro!

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo Aioria lanza su ataque, al mismo tiempo Marín lanza el suyo. Ambos ataques combinados impactan en Abadon. Su armadura cae en pedazos y el cuerpo sin vida de Abadon queda tendido

Marín: ¡Lo... logramos!

Aioria, Seiya y Marín se contemplan entre si heridos, lastimados, sangrantes pero sonrientes... ¡Habían vencido!

Mientras tanto en Japón, Goku encara a Kaetron "Este tipo es realmente fuerte, mucho más que Sarak"

Kaetron: Te felicito saiyajin. Tienes un poder increíble y venciste a un guerrero legendario sin ayuda. Lástima por Sarak, pero cayó víctima de su torpeza al no reconocer su derrota, tú le diste la oportunidad y no la quiso. No te sientas mal... aunque mis deberes me obligan a vengarlo

Goku: Devuélveme eso. ¡Es mío!

Kaetron: Nada de eso saiyajin. Tengo otros planes para esto

Goku: ¿Cuáles?

Kaetron: Ya te enterarás a su tiempo. Por ahora me despido, pero te invito a pelear conmigo por la esfera, eres un reto interesante. ¡Pelearemos en la isla Kalandros!

Sin decir más Kaetron desaparece...

 **Fin del capítulo 25**

* * *

 ** _Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Saludos, solo quiero avisar a los lectores que la proxima actualizacion sera doble... sin mas que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 26**

 **Después de la Batalla... ¿Comenzará otra?**

Goku, Shiru y Yoga se miraron entre sí. Pese al triunfo no pudieron obtener la esfera del dragón

Shiru: ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Quién era ese?

Goku: Dijo llamarse Kaetron, guerrero legendario

Yoga: ¡Se llevó la esfera!

Goku: Si, pero me dijo dónde encontrarla

Shiru: ¡Vamos por ella entonces!

Goku: Primero lo primero. Hay que ayudar a su amigo Aldebarán

Shiru: ¿No tienes más de esas semillas?

Goku: Lo siento... no traje muchas, ya se me acabaron. Las últimas 3 se las di a Vegeta

Yoga: Entonces hay que llevarlo a un hospital. ¡Pronto!

Goku: ¡Sujétense! Volvamos a su ciudad

En un instante los 4 aparecieron nuevamente en el laboratorio

Yoga: ¡Oh no! Nos trajiste de nuevo aquí

Goku: ¡No se me ocurrió otro lugar! (¿dónde dije eso antes?*)

El lugar estaba rodeado de policías y prensa. Los caballeros de bronce y acero estaban siendo subidos a varias ambulancias entre otras personas.

Policía: ¡Eh ustedes! ¡Quietos!

Doctor Mamoru: ¡Arreste a esos dos! Pero... Yoga

Yoga: Cálmese Doctor. Ellos no son responsables de nada

En eso Tatsumi llega corriendo

Tatsumi: ¡Pero, miren nada más! ¡Las instalaciones! ¡Todo destruido! ¡Pero Shiru! ¡Tú saiyajin! ¡Que están esperando arréstenlos! ¡Pero que digo! ¡Pueden hacernos pedazos! ¡Yoga! ¡Que estas esperando!

Yoga: ¡Tranquilízate Tatsumi! Ellos no son responsables de esto. Fue Sarak. Un guerrero legendario

Tatsumi: ¿Acaso estás de su parte? ¿Has olvidado lo que dijo la señorita Saori?

Yoga: No lo he olvidado pero esto es un mar de confusión... sugiero que vayamos a la mansión a conversar sobre esto y aclarar las cosas. Hay que comunicarnos con Seiya y Shun para que vengan aquí

Tatsumi: Me acaba de llamar Seiya... ¡la casa allá también está destruida! Shun y el caballero dorado Aioria están gravemente heridos. He enviado un helicóptero para traerlos aquí

Shiru: ¡Pronto! También hay que enviar a Aldebarán a un hospital. ¡Está herido!

Tatsumi: ¡Tú no me das órdenes! Ante mis ojos sigues siendo un traidor. Y ni pienses que vas a volver a la Casa Kido y mucho menos con ese saiyajin! Además estás despedido

Shiru: ¡Ya me hartaste Tatsumi! ¡Puedes quedarte con tu empleo y tu sueldo miserable! Arriesgamos la vida por ustedes y sigues ciego. ¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo llevaré a Aldebarán a un hospital

Goku: ¡Cálmate Shiru! Mejor vamos a quitarle su armadura y juntos lo llevaremos. ¿Nos ayudas Yoga?

Yoga: Si... digo, hay ambulancias aquí. Traeré una

Tatsumi: ¡Yoga! ¿Acaso estás de su parte?

Yoga: ¡Ya basta Tatsumi! Ni siquiera sabes lo que ha pasado y estás sacando conclusiones. Si lo quieres ver así, sí, estoy con ellos, pero no somos traidores y cuando le explique a Seiya lo que pasó el estará de acuerdo con nosotros. Por el bien de Saori, tenemos que estar unidos. Lo que decía esa carta que no quisiste leer es verdad. ¡Por eso los caballeros dorados vinieron a ayudarnos!

Tatsumi: Pero...

Pero ya Yoga había corrido hacia la ambulancia...

En tanto en Okinawa, Seiya y Marín subían a un helicóptero, donde previamente habían subido a los heridos Kaworu, Shun y Aioria

Seiya: Me estás diciendo que Aioria y tu vinieron hasta aquí desobedeciendo a Athena!

Marín: Así es Seiya y quiero que escuches con atención. Sé cuánto quieres a Saori y lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar y quizás no me creas pero debes de hacerlo si quieres salvarla a ella...

"Después de lo sucedido en el Santuario cuando aparecieron Kalibos y los otros a matar a los caballeros dorados, tuve muchas dudas, es por eso que Sheena viajó a Tokio a tratar de averiguar más. Aioria luego me dijo acerca del despertar de las casas guerreras. Sheena me llamó y me contó también sobre eso, ya una vez lo habíamos conversado en una conversación que escuchamos entre Giste y Arlecs. Lo que sucedió me trajo a la memoria ese incidente. Sheena me habló que había encontrado un libro en la Biblioteca Kido que hablaba no tanto de las Casas Guerreras sino de algo llamado "la maldición de Medea". Estaba intrigada por el significado de eso pero el libro no daba muchas luces así que decidió averiguar por su cuenta. Iba a viajar a Roma para hablar con la persona que le vendió ese libro al Sr. Kido. Para eso, aunque te suene extraño buscó al saiyajin Vegeta y también habló con Ikki y entre los tres viajaron a Grecia. Ikki se quedó en el Santuario mientras Sheena y Vegeta viajaron a Roma. Todo esto lo sé por Aioria quien habló con Shaka, quien fue el último en hablar con Ikki"

Seiya: Pero... ¿cómo es posible que Sheena haya acudido a ese saiyajin tan bestial? ¿Porque no habló con ninguno de nosotros? ¿Porque no nos pidió ayuda?

Marín: Por una sencilla razón... tanto Ikki como Sheena sospechaban que Saori no era sincera... el saiyajin también se dio cuenta ya que él fue testigo del encuentro de ella con el guerrero legendario que fue a la mansión. Todo esto me lo contó Sheena antes de partir a Grecia, pero luego les perdí el rastro, pero sé que están vivos ya que he sentido sus cosmos luchando contra un guerrero legendario y según creo también han ganado. Ella no acudió a ustedes debido a que presintió la reacción que hubiesen tenido y que ahora tienes. No le hubiesen creído

Seiya: Lo siento Marín... no puedo creerte. ¿Me estás diciendo que Saori maquinó todo esto para matarnos? Prefiero pensar que el saiyajin y los kaiosamas son los culpables...

Aioria: Pues... debes... creerlo

Seiya: ¡Aioria! ¡Tú también! ¡Tú también estas contra Saori, contra Athena!

Aioria: No Seiya... Hay cosas que no sabes... Athena nos ordenó que no nos moviéramos del Santuario... que dejáramos morir a los caballeros de bronce... pero nosotros solo fingimos obedecer... sabíamos que había algo raro... desde un principio...

"Antes que pasara todo esto... Athena habló con Shaka... había algo malo que ella no quiso decir... pero era evidente que tenía miedo... fue con la ayuda de Shaka que ella trajo la esfera del dragón... le pidió a Shaka que no dijera nada... el cumplió... pero el sintió una presencia amenazante... el protegió a Athena con su cosmo... pero esa presencia era muy fuerte... a partir de esa vez las cosas empezaron a cambiar... más aún cuando Athena nos hizo buscar la esfera con el círculo mental... era evidente que allí había un doble juego... ¿por qué ordenarnos hacer algo para buscar la esfera si ella sabía dónde estaba? Ella sabía que eso nos debilitaría y nos convertiría en blanco fácil, pero lo contradictorio es que los envío a ustedes y a los saiyajin para protegernos... era una locura... pero la explicación la tuvo el propio Shaka... Athena estaba siendo dominada por alguien pero en sus momentos de lucidez actuaba para protegernos de lo que podía suceder

Seiya: Pero... ¿quién? No, no puede ser, están equivocados

Shun: No... Seiya

Seiya: Shun, ¿qué dices?

Shun: Yo creo que... es cierto... no te... conté... porque tampoco podía... creerlo... pero, poco antes... de que desaparecieran... Saori con Jabu... paso algo...

Seiya: ¿Qué? No Shun no digas nada, descansa

Shun: ¡No!... debes saberlo. Yo subí a hablar con ella... quería saber porque pensaba... que mi hermano era un traidor... subí a su cuarto... fue cuando sentí algo... era... una presencia maligna... entré sin llamar y... en silencio

"Fue cuando los vi... ella estaba sentada en la cama... Jabu... besaba las... manos de Saori... arrodillado al lado de ella... pero de una forma... sensual... yo no entendía y me quede... desconcertado... fue cuando vi al espejo y...

Seiya: ¿Qué?

Shun: En el reflejo... lo que estaba sentado ahí... no era Saori... era un... ser repulsivo... pero fue cosa... de un instante... como un pestañeo... en el reflejo era ella... pero se dio cuenta... que estaba ahí... y yo huí... tuve miedo... jamás tuve tanto miedo... Fui un cobarde... debí pelear allí... pero tampoco estaba convencido... quise creer que era mi imaginación... y ahora...

En ese momento Shun se desmaya

Seiya: ¡No! ¡Shun!

Paramédico: Esta inconsciente... déjelo descansar... su situación no es buena

Seiya: ¿Y Kaworu?

Paramédico: El está igual... pero

Seiya: ¡Kaworu! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor despierta! Necesito que me digas algo

Paramédico: ¡Déjelo! ¡No lo perturbe!

Marín: ¡Seiya! ¡Cálmate!

Seiya: ¡Despierta Kaworu! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Quién te atacó!

Kaworu abrió lentamente los ojos

Kaworu: Sei... ya

Seiya: ¡Contesta! ¿Dime quien te atacó?

Paramédico: ¡Le advierto que usted será el responsable si algo le pasa a este joven!

Seiya: ¿Quién?

Kaworu: Fue... Jabu... ella... se... reía

Seiya: ¡Despierta! ¿Quién se reía?

Marín: ¡Ya basta Seiya!

Marín coge del cuello a Seiya, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento...

En tanto en la casa Kido, Yoga, Shiru y Goku estaban reunidos en la sala. Tatsumi no había querido entrar, aunque primero quiso impedir que entraran pero Yoga lo amenazó con pasar encima de él literalmente hablando, lo que obligó a Tatsumi a claudicar, prefirió esperar afuera a Seiya y los demás. Mientras Yoga, hablaba por teléfono, Goku había vaciado la nevera sacando comida.

Goku: ¿Quieres algo Shiru?

Shiru: No gracias no tengo hambre... ¿cuantos estómagos tienen los saiyajin?

Goku: ¡Ja! No eres el primero que me pregunta eso

Shiru: ¡Que raro! ¿Qué dicen en el hospital Yoga?

Yoga: ¡Están bien! Quizás hoy den de alta a Shio, Ichi y Nachi. Los demás están conscientes aunque lastimados y uno que otro hueso roto. El que no está bien es Aldebarán. Si bien su situación es estable aún no recupera la conciencia. También me dijeron que hace unos minutos llegó el helicóptero con Seiya y los demás

Shiru: ¿Y cómo están?

Yoga: Aioria esta consciente pero mal herido, aunque estoy seguro que se recuperará. Shun está mal, todavía no lo diagnostican. Pero parece que el que está peor es Kaworu, el empleado de Okinawa... creo que Seiya y Marín vendrán en unos minutos. Pese a que están lastimados no quisieron quedarse en el hospital

En eso entraron Sheena (con su máscara) y Vegeta, ante la sorpresa de todos

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Yoga y Shiru: ¡Sheena!

Sheena: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Me alegro que estén bien y felicitaciones! Derrotaron a un guerrero legendario

Shiru: No fuimos nosotros, fue Goku

Goku: ¡No digan eso! Si hubiese sido yo solo sus amigos no estarían en el hospital. La verdad es que todos peleamos, incluso un caballero dorado

Yoga: ¿Ustedes también pelearon?

Sheena: Si, pero Vegeta lo derrotó

Goku: ¿Es cierto Vegeta?

Vegeta: ¡Claro! ¡Acaso soy Kakaroto para que necesite que me ayuden! Aunque debo reconocer que esta niña e Ikki pelean bien

Sheena: ¿Niña?

Goku: ¡vaya! ¡Viniendo de ti es un cumplido!

Sheena: ¡Niña!

Vegeta: ¡No seas tan quisquillosa!

Sheena: ¡Eres un tonto Vegeta! ¡Mejor no digas nada! Alguien me puede decir que le pasa a Tatsumi! No nos quiso dejar entrar, Vegeta lo apartó de un manotazo. Tuve que agarrarlo para que no lo mate

Vegeta: ¡Que se habrá creído ese calvo imbécil! Después de lo que me dijo tiene suerte de continuar vivo

Goku se acerca a Vegeta y le dice en voz baja

Goku: ¡Oye Vegeta! Esta chica te trata igual que Bulma... según se, has estado toda la noche con ella... Picarón... si Bulma se entera

Vegeta: (agarrándolo de la camisa y zarandeándolo) ¡SI LE DICES UNA PALABRA DE ELLA NI LOS PODERES DE SUPERSAIYAJIN 3 TE SALVARAN DE MI!

Todos se quedaron mirando a los dos, Goku se sonríe

Goku: No se asusten... siempre se pone así cuando le juego una broma

Vegeta: ¡Y yo siempre te he dicho que hagas tus bromas con tus iguales!

En ese momento entran Marín y Seiya. Seiya miró de mala manera a Goku y no saludo a nadie, se fue a parar a un rincón

Marín: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Hola Sheena! Me alegro que ya hayas llegado. Quizás ahora se aclaren las cosas

Sheena: Si... averigüé varias cosas que pondrán las cosas en claro. ¡Hola Seiya! ¿Te sucede algo?

Seiya: ¡No no me sucede nada! ¡Si la vida es una tómbola que me puede suceder!

Goku: ¡Felicitaciones! Sé que derrotaron ustedes también a un guerrero legendario

Seiya: ¡Guárdate tus felicitaciones! Solo vine aquí para aclarar este enredo. ¡Hasta donde yo sé todo esto comenzó desde que llegaron!

Vegeta: ¿Estás insinuando que tenemos algo que ver en esto? ¡Niño estúpido!

Seiya: ¡No me provoques! ¡Que esta vez podría...!

Vegeta: ¿Podrías qué? ¡Yo acabo de llegar después de convertir en barbacoa a uno de esos guerreros legendarios y quizás podrías acabar igual!

Marín: ¡Basta! No hemos venido a pelear entre nosotros

Sheena: ¡Cálmate Vegeta! Seiya no seas injusto

Seiya: ¡Vaya! ¡Veo que te entiendes muy bien con el! ¿Que estuvieron haciendo en Roma?

Sheena: ¡¿Que... dices?!

Shiru: ¡Seiya! Ya basta

Seiya: ¡Creo que acabo de escuchar la voz de alguien que nos juró lealtad y amistad pero en su lugar veo al que nos abandonó en Okinawa a la primera ocasión!

Shiru: ¡Que dijiste!

Sheena: ¡Seiya, eres un estúpido!

Vegeta: ¡Déjalo... seguramente ya sabe lo que pasó con su adorada diosa y no tiene por quien babear! Es una lástima que alguien que tiene la capacidad de hacer estallar su ki de la manera que lo hace sea tan inmaduro

Seiya al escuchar eso de alguien como Vegeta se quedó desconcertado se sintió como un niño regañado y no supo que decir

Goku: ¡Por favor! ¡Cálmense! No estamos aquí para pelear. Seiya al igual que nosotros está confundido solo que es más difícil para él. Lo mejor será sentarnos, comer algo y hablar sobre el asunto

Mientras tanto Tatsumi que había entrado con Seiya y Marín, no paso al salón y se quedó escuchando tras la puerta "esto está interesante, me gustaría que se agarraran a golpes, pero antes llamaré a la señorita Saori. Por suerte se llevó un teléfono satelital. Quizás ella me aclare este enredo"...

En la isla Iaccos, Saori recibe la llamada de Tatsumi

Saori: Si Tatsumi, has hecho bien. Esos saiyajin han sabido convencer los caballeros de bronce, por eso me refugié aquí. Debes mantenerme informada, no creas nada de lo que escuches. No confíes en nadie, solo en mí. ¡Entendiste!

Tatsumi: Si señorita Saori. ¡Entiendo, pero porque ordenó matarlos! Creí que...

Saori: no hay nada que creer Tatsumi. Ahora ellos son una amenaza, ¿entiendes? Que sigan creyendo que estas de su lado, solo no los dejes usar nada de la Corporación, diles que para todo se necesita mi autorización. Yo soy la dueña de todo. ¿Lo sabes no?

Tatsumi: Si, lo se

Saori: Toda la obra de mi abuelo peligra. Depende de ti y de mí salvarlo. Seme fiel y serás recompensado. Confío en ti como en ningún otro. No me falles

Tatsumi: ¡No le fallaré! Yo...

Saori cortó la comunicación y su cara se contrajo en un gesto de odio

Saori: ¡Malditos guerreros legendarios! ¡Supuse que podrían haber bajas pero no creí que fueran derrotados por completo!

Salió corriendo de sus aposentos a ver a Ares. Al llegar al Gran Salón lo ve en compañía de Kaetron. Este al verla se inclina...

Ares: ¡Athena! ¡Creí pedirte que descansaras!

Saori: ¿Me lo pediste o acaso me lo ordenaste? Acabo de enterarme de la derrota de los guerreros legendarios. ¿Creíste que me quedaría echada en mi cama después de recibir esa noticia?

Ares: Si... esos saiyajin definieron la pelea en forma inesperada. Son un mayor problema de lo que me imaginaba...

Saori: Y... que vamos a hacer... vamos a sentarnos a esperar que nos encuentren. Aparte de Kaetron, quien más queda

Ares: Alcibe, pero está herido...

Saori: ¡Vaya!... ¿y que esperas? ¿No dijiste que no tolerabas débiles a tu lado?

Ares: ¡Athena! ¡Por favor! Estoy apesadumbrado por la muerte de mis guerreros y tu vienes a echarme en cara el porque dejo vivir a Alcibe. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Saori: Lo siento... es que estoy asustada... la Gran Obra está en peligro y no sé que hacer

Ares: Entiendo, ¿es que acaso yo no estoy aquí? Solo es un contratiempo, pero aún tenemos la ventaja. ¡Escila, Caribdis, vengan ante mí!

En eso 2 figuras una femenina y otra masculina aparecen. Vestían armaduras azules con detalles marinos

Ares: Ustedes estarán a cargo de la seguridad de la isla. No dejen que ningún extraño pase. Solo Kaetron está autorizado a entrar y salir de la isla. Está claro.

Escila (la mujer): Si mi dios, pero...

Ares: ¿Pero qué?

Caribdis: Como sabes, nuestros poderes vienen del mar. Cuando hemos despertado, el dios Poseidón nos ha llamado a rendirle pleitesía

Ares: ¿Así? ¡Pues díganle que venga a que se la rindan aquí! Es una orden mía. Si no está de acuerdo, que venga con sus Generales Marinos a discutirlo conmigo y si quiere que traiga a los dioses guerreros de Asgard. ¿Entendieron? Ahora retírense

Ambos: Si mi señor

Kaetron: Poseidón se está manifestando ya mi señor. Quizás sea un nuevo peligro si es que se decide a unirse a los caballeros del Santuario

Ares: ¡No lo hará! Solo es un ambicioso que no desea compartir el triunfo. Solo esperará a ver quién gana, para lanzarse como un buitre sobre los sobrevivientes. Recién se ha atrevido a asomar la cabeza fuera del agua cuando se ha enterado de lo sucedido.

Saori: Pero... la esfera, ¿la trajeron?

Ares: ¡Alégrate, así es! Muéstrasela Kaetron

Kaetron extrae una caja y la abre. Dentro brillaba la esfera de cuatro estrellas

Ares: ¡Hermosa! ¿Verdad? Yo me quedare con ella. Al final el balance no es tan malo. Los caballeros dorados de Aries y Virgo están muertos y el de Leo y Tauro están en mal estado. Eso solo nos deja a los 2 saiyajin, al caballero dorado de escorpio y a los caballeros de bronce Pegaso, Fénix, Dragón y Cisne. Los demás caballeros de bronce también están heridos y el anciano de Libra solo es un viejo caduco. Estoy seguro que no pasaran de Escila y Caribdis, pero en todo caso para eso está Kaetron. ¿No es cierto?

Kaetron: ¡Si mi señor!

Ares: Vuelve a tus aposentos Athena. Luego iré a recrearme con tu belleza. No tienes nada que temer

Saori con una inclinación de cabeza se retira. Ya en sus aposentos vuelve a manifestar su furia

Saori: ¡Estúpido Ares! Está tan seguro de ganar y todo le sale mal. ¡Arrogante y presuntuoso! Pero ya me encargaré de él. De todos modos tiene razón, el balance lo desfavorece a él pero me favorece a mí. No queda ni un caballero dorado que me haga frente y los dos que me interesaban que mueran ya lo están. Tan solo esperaba que por lo menos uno de los saiyajin muera. Pero no importa, no sabía sobre Escila y Caribdis. Serán muy útiles. Pero por si acaso tengo un truco más por sacar.

En eso saca una esfera de color verde y la mira con deleite. De pronto la esfera brilla y se pueden ver los rostros de Jare, Sarak y Abadon con gestos de sufrimiento

Saori: ¿Gozan guerreros legendarios? ¡Así los quería ver, pues eso fue lo que juré! Me sirvieron sin saber y ese es su castigo. Su poder y sus almas son mías. ¡Yo cree este infierno para ustedes para recibirlos apenas mueran! ¡No solo heredaron los nombres de sus antepasados sino también la estupidez! Jaja. ¡Ahora puedo utilizar sus poderes como me plazca y con ellos formare mi propia legión de guerreros que reducirán a la nada a los dioses olímpicos jajaja!

En eso se volvió al espejo y se contempló

Saori: ¡Que hermoso cuerpo! Quizás sea hora de que le de uso... hubiese sido un buen comienzo con ese saiyajin. ¡Jajaja!

Pero en eso tuvo un sobresalto porque vio a un niño y una niña que la observaban con lágrimas en los ojos en un lugar de la habitación. Se volvió hacia ese lugar pero no vio nada

Saori: ¡Fuera! ¡Me escucharon! ¡Fuera! ¡No tengo remordimientos! ¡Lo que hice lo volvería a hacer! ¡Yo les di la vida, podía también darles la muerte!

Fue en eso que salió de su habitación y llamó a Jabu que estaba esperando fuera

Saori: Jabu... ven aquí... no me dejes sola

 **Fin del capítulo 26**

* * *

 *** Cuando Goku teletransportó a Cell al planeta de Kaiosama para que explote allí**

 **Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas a "dagoprince arroba yahoo . com"**


	27. Chapter 27

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 27**

 **Sheena Cuenta la Verdad**

En Tokio, los caballeros, con Goku se acomodaron como quisieron en la sala. Solo Vegeta se mantuvo apartado

Sheena: ¿No te sientas Vegeta?

Vegeta: ¿Para qué? Los que no saben nada son ellos, no yo

"¿Esta demasiado atenta con Vegeta, porque será?" pensó Seiya

Marín: Creo que puedes comenzar Sheena, ¿qué averiguaste?

Sheena: Fue una búsqueda difícil, pero al final logré descubrirlo. Es una historia larga...

Sheena cuenta de cómo llegaron al anciano coleccionista y la historia de la tablilla y como llegó el pergamino a sus manos y los secretos del libro

Shiru: ¿Pero que decía la tablilla?

Sheena: la tablilla describía el sortilegio que hizo Medea para obtener lo que pedía. Quería vengarse no solo de Jasón, sino de todo lo que la relaciono a él, desde que la conoció. Ella mató a sus hijos por eso, porque debía utilizar sus cuerpos. No les voy a contar lo que hizo con ellos y su propio cuerpo, es demasiado horrible. Lo que si les diré es que ese conjuro abrió las puertas del infierno. No el Hades, era algo peor, mucho peor. Lo que se vio allí desquició a esa mujer que al final lo escribió todo en la tablilla. El resultado es que ella asumió otra forma (toma aire)... ella se convirtió a sí misma en un demonio y entró a ese mundo a esperar el momento...

"El momento era cuando todas las reencarnaciones volvieran a encontrarse, ella evidentemente no iba a reencarnar, solo iba a aparecer. Ella conocía la historia de Ares y su regreso a pedirle cuentas a Athena y tomar posesión de la tierra. Sabía que Ares llamaría a las Casas Guerreras de ser necesario. Nada más conveniente, ya que su venganza era contra Jasón pero también incluyó a sus compañeros de viaje. Los Argonautas. Todos eran héroes legendarios. Jenofonte, Hércules, Perseo, Teseus. Esa venganza también abarcaba a Athena que había guiado a la nave Argos hacia el vellocino y hacia ella. Por eso ella esperó todo este tiempo. Esperó la reencarnación de Athena para iniciar su venganza..."

Sheena les muestra el dibujo del libro tal como le enseño el anciano

Shiru: ¡Es... horrible! Pero que significa

Sheena: Es evidente que este monstruo que está al lado de Athena es Medea. Lo demás indica que todos deben morir, incluso Ares. Solo Athena... su rostro cambiado indica que evidentemente es manejada por Medea

Seiya se incorpora con el rostro consternado

Seiya: ¡No, esto es mentira! Yo no voy a creer esto, por más que me lo repitan

Marín: ¡Seiya! ¡Actúa con algo de cordura! Esta es la verdad

Seiya: ¿Cordura dices? Me están diciendo que la princesa Athena es un demonio que ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo. ¿A eso le llamas tener cordura? ¡Es una historia loca!

Yoga: Seiya. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero debemos aceptar la realidad. ¡Solo así ayudaremos a Saori!

Seiya: ¡No! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Como pretendes ayudarla! ¡Matándola!

Yoga: Pues si quieres seguir ciego mejor lee esto. Lo escribió la misma Saori. ¡Quizás le creas a ella! Mejor lo leo en voz alta, para que todos escuchen

Yoga lee la carta de Saori a todos que quedan muy impresionados. Seiya estaba apoyado en la chimenea con la cabeza baja. "¿mal encarado?" pensó Vegeta

Marín: ¡Pobre! Siento pena por ella, pero es comprensible como se sentía. Solo es una niña que debió afrontar una responsabilidad que no quería. Era lógico que Medea se ganara su confianza por la forma como se presentó. Ahora ya sabemos cómo es que pudo salir del infierno donde estaba

Sheena: ¡Debimos darnos cuenta! Pero estábamos luchando contra Saga que no le prestamos atención. Nos preocupamos de su seguridad, no de sus sentimientos y sufrimiento. Pero pese a todo fue fuerte. Resistió cuanto pudo y dejo todo listo para que nos defendiéramos y lucháramos para derrotar a Medea "solo la pureza del corazón podrá empuñar el bien que será tu espada". Si es Aioros a quien se refería esa profecía entonces. ¿Qué hacer?

Yoga: ¿Pero en que encajan Goku y Vegeta en todo esto?. Bueno son poderosos, pero acerca de las estrellas que no se tocan y los guiaran a ambos, ¿a qué se refiere?

Shiru: Es evidente que ellos fueron traídos por un propósito, ya vieron pudieron enfrentar a los guerreros legendarios y derrotarlos. Los caballeros dorados no podían contra ellos

Marín: Pero Saori hace especial referencia a Goku... es obvio que espera algo más de el

Todos menos Seiya, se quedan mirando a Goku

Goku: ¡No me miren así! ¡Yo no sé qué hacer, solo se luchar! Yo vine a recuperar la esfera del dragón. Pero... ¡la esfera! ¡Hay que recuperarla!

Sheena: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso no les he dicho! Jare, el guerrero legendario de la Casa de Teseus. ¡Estaba dominado por Medea! ¡Me contó todo cuando creyó que había vencido a Vegeta! Eso es lo peor. El me dijo que lo sabía todo, que Ares estaba siendo utilizado por Medea para sus fines. Lo que quiere es trascender esta dimensión con la esfera del dragón y pasar al mundo de Goku. ¡Reunir las 7 esferas y pedir la inmortalidad!

Todos: ¡Quueeee!

Sheena: ¡Solo así podrá ser diosa y deshacerse de Ares! ¿Es eso posible Goku?

Goku: Mucho me temo que si... antes en mi mundo libramos una batalla contra Garlick Jr. El había reunido las 7 esferas y pidió la inmortalidad. No podíamos con él porque no moría. Solo pudimos vencerlo cuando quedó encerrado en su mundo de oscuridad... Luego Freezer, el buscó las esferas para pedir lo mismo, si lo hubiese logrado no estaríamos aquí... ¡pero Supremo Kaioshin!

SK: Así es Goku. ¿Ya te has dado cuenta del peligro no?

Yoga: ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Goku: ¡Con el SK! Qué bueno, ya estaba preocupado. ¡Como esta!

SK: ¡Cómo crees, cabeza hueca! Los he escuchado y la cosa esta muy peligrosa. Ahora ya sé quién es el enemigo y te diré que ha estado tratando de ingresar a la Habitación del Tiempo, aprovechando todo lo que tontamente le conté a Athena, no sabía que estaba controlada por ese demonio, por eso corte la comunicación. Ahora ya sé porque está tan ansiosa de entrar aquí

Shiru: ¿Qué dice?

Goku: Dice que soy un cabeza hue... quiero decir, que Medea ha intentado entrar a mi mundo. Pero él se lo ha impedido

SK: Si, pero si tiene la esfera, ya no necesitará que le de permiso para entrar. La esfera por si sola abrirá un portal cuando trate de reunirse con las otras

Goku: ¡Oh no!

Todos: ¡Que sucede!

Goku: Dice que de todos modos entrará ya que la esfera del dragón abrirá un portal cuando su energía intente encontrar a las otras

SK: Si lo hace solo tendrá que abrir la puerta para tener las otras seis. Solo me queda una alternativa. Deberé destruir la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, aunque quizás eso no funcione, la energía de la esfera hará lo mismo que hizo Maijin Boo para salir de aquí. La otra alternativa no es segura y es peligrosa...

Goku: ¿Cuál?

SK: Que abra la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo y les avise para que destruyan las esferas y hacer entrar aquí a Piccoro, Gohan, Maijin Boo y a todos los que pueda para defender la entrada. Pero si hago eso el espacio - tiempo se verá alterado y quizás provoque cambios irreversibles y tal vez lo que tememos que pase se acelere

Goku: Eso será la última opción. Ahora la solución es encontrar la esfera

SK: ¡Bueno me despido, no puedo mantenerme en contacto mucho tiempo, eso le dará la oportunidad a Medea de fastidiar, estas tensiones acabarán conmigo!

Goku: ¡No se preocupe SK! Lograremos solucionar este problema. No se altere o no llegara a viejo

SK: ¡Bobalicón! desde que te conozco no he hecho más que envejecer de preocupaciones. ¡Ahora último tuve que darle 200 años de vitalidad a Docko Kaioshin para que peleara con ese guerrero legendario!

Goku: ¿Que usted hizo qué?

SK: ¡Ya me escuchaste! A propósito, le he dejado instrucciones a Docko para que los guie ya que no trataré de comunicarme más contigo. Así que escúchalo y espero que no le quites los pocos años que le quedan. ¡Bobalicón!

Shiru: ¿Que te ha dicho?

Goku: me dijo que...

De pronto todos escucharon una voz a lo lejos que decía: ¡Bobalicón!

Sheena: ¿Que fue eso?

Goku: Ese era el SK, él es así

Goku les contó más detalladamente lo que le dijo SK

Vegeta: ¿Acaso quieres traer a esos tontos aquí?

Goku: Eso será la última opción... si es que fallamos. Además se dónde está la esfera

Shiru: ¿Lo sabes?

Goku: Si, Kaetron me lo dijo antes de desaparecer. Me retó a pelear por ella en un lugar llamado la isla Kalandros

Marín: Eso está en el Mar Egeo. Hay un antiguo santuario en honor a... ¡Hércules!

En eso entra Tatsumi con cara de pocos amigos

Tatsumi: No quiero interrumpir su importante reunión, pero Ikki está al teléfono...

Yoga fue corriendo a contestar y luego regresó al salón con una cara apesadumbrada

Yoga: Amigos...

Marín: ¿Que ha sucedido?

Sheena: ¿le pasó algo a Ikki?

Yoga: No... él está bien... ha estado en el Santuario... Mu y Shaka... están muertos

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por la noticia

Marín: No... no es posible

Yoga: Fue Kaetron... por eso no había aparecido antes... estaba en el Santuario peleando con ellos

Shiru: Mu...

Yoga: Hay otra noticia... Ikki sabe conde está Ares y... Athena, dice que ira por ellos

Sheena: ¡Queee!

Marín: ¡Esta loco! ¿Dónde están Ares y Athena?

Yoga: No me lo dijo. Colgó

Sheena: ¡Estúpido loco! Hay que hacer algo

Marín: Esperen... Goku nos ha dado la pista... si Kaetron lo espera en la isla Kalandros... ¿dónde hay un mapa?

Yoga le trae un mapa de los Balcanes y del Mar Egeo

Marín: Vean, esta es la isla Kalandros. Este grupo de islas por aquí. Están casi equidistantes entre sí. Cada una representa a una casa legendaria, ya que los nombres comienzan con la primera letra de cada casa. Ahora vean, esta isla de aquí, está casi equidistante de cada una de las otras. La isla Iaccos. Según recuerdo hay un antiguo Santuario de Ares allí.

Yoga: Entonces, que esperamos hay que prepararse para ir allá. Creo que podemos estar juntos ahora en esta lucha. ¿No es así Goku?

Goku: Este... yo iré a la isla Kalandros y... solo

Todos: ¡Queee!

Yoga: ¡Estás loco! No puedes ir solo

Goku: Escuchen, quizás le suene absurdo. Soy un terrícola, siempre me he considerado uno pero en mis venas corre sangre de saiyajin. No puedo rechazar ese desafío, considerando además que está en juego la esfera del dragón

Shiru: ¿Acaso crees que te jugarán limpio?. Es casi seguro que Kaetron le haya dado la esfera a Medea o Ares. Te está conduciendo a una trampa

Goku: No Shiru, no es así. Se reconocer a un verdadero guerrero cuando lo veo. Kaetron es un guerrero de honor. Si fuese capaz de alguna bajeza, me hubiese atacado mientras combatía con Sarak. No lo hizo, prefirió buscar una oportunidad para pelear conmigo. Debo ir solo

Vegeta: ¡Así se habla Kakaroto!. Es lo que hace un verdadero saiyajin

Goku: Además ustedes pueden tratar de rescatar a Saori. Vayan a esa isla. Sin Kaetron solo estaría Ares. Quizás puedan persuadirlo contándole la verdad

Yoga: Eso tiene sentido. Bien, pronto estaremos listos. Partiremos en unas horas. ¿Tatsumi podremos usar el avión de la Corporación?

Tatsumi: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Yoga: ¿Qué?

Tatsumi: ¿Crees acaso que me he tragado las patrañas de las que han estado hablando? ¡Fue el circo más patético que he visto en mi vida! Todos ustedes son unos traidores malagradecidos. ¡Quiero que abandonen esta casa ahora!

Vegeta: ¡Por supuesto que me voy, sabandija pelada! ¡Pero antes te voy a arrancar esa lengua tan larga que tienes!

Goku: ¡Vegeta! ¡Déjalo!

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! ¡Esta vez no se escapa!

Tatsumi salió corriendo del salón seguido por Vegeta "no le hare nada, pero darle un buen susto no estaría mal"

Yoga: La verdad aunque me gusta esa idea, mejor hay que impedirlo

Goku: no te preocupes. Vegeta no le hará nada, solo quiso asustarlo. Si hubiese querido ya lo habría hecho antes de que ese tipo hubiese movido un dedo. Bueno será mejor alistarnos.

Todos salieron de la habitación... excepto Seiya, quien se quedó viendo el rostro de Mitsumasa Kido en el cuadro que estaba en la pared. Sheena se acercó a el

Sheena: ¿No vienes Seiya?

Seiya: ¡Déjame en paz!

Sheena: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Acaso crees ser el único afectado por todo esto. Todos estamos preocupados por Saori

Seiya: ¿Preocupada? ¡Tú estarías feliz de que muera!

Sheena: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué te has creído para hablarme así?

Seiya: Me has estado persiguiendo desde hace 2 años y yo amo a Saori. ¿Qué conveniente no?

Sheena: ¡Bastardo presuntuoso! ¿Acaso crees que eres el único hombre sobre la tierra? ¡Existen miles mejores que tú!

Seiya: ¿Cómo Vegeta no?

Sheena: ¡Si, como el! ¡Él es un hombre de verdad! ¡El aprendió de sus errores para ser lo que es! Es un gran guerrero que enfrenta los problemas con más madurez que tú. ¿Crees acaso que eres el único al que separaron de sus padres? ¿De su familia? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?. ¡El propio Vegeta paso por cosas peores!

En ese momento Sheena se quita la máscara y deja ver su rostro a Seiya "que hermosa es"

Seiya: Sheena yo...

Sheena: ¡Cállate y mírame! Estoy condenada a ocultar mi rostro, a no amar, porque el hombre que amo se comporta como un niño mimado que no se da cuenta de nada que no sea Saori. ¡El que hayas visto mi rostro ha sido como darte algo de mí, algo invalorable y lo despreciaste! ¡Por eso trate de odiarte y no pude! Ahora estoy condenada a estar sola. Casius muerto... y Vegeta se marchará... porque él tiene otra vida en la que yo no estoy... ¡me entiendes!

En eso Sheena sale de la habitación furiosa, dejando a Seiya hecho un mar de confusión. Ninguno se dio cuenta que oculto tras la puerta estaba Vegeta...

Seiya: ¡Estas orgulloso! ¡Esta es tu obra!

Seiya arroja un florero en el rostro de Mitsumasa Kido...

Vegeta: No seas tan temperamental

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿Estabas ahí?

Vegeta: Escuché sin querer

Seiya: No tenías derecho a...

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! Siempre he hablado con la verdad y lo que pienso, jamás oculto nada ni siento vergüenza de mis acciones... pero hubo un tiempo en que hice mucho daño, solo cuando recuerdo eso me avergüenzo

Vegeta se acercó al cuadro de Mitsumasa Kido y miró su rostro

Vegeta: No deberías juzgarlo tan severamente, el hizo lo que creyó correcto. Sheena me contó la historia. Fue muy hábil en algunas cosas, pero era un hombre con derecho a equivocarse

Seiya: ¿Que dices?

Vegeta: El quizás no tuvo tiempo de aprender de ellos, pero los dejo a ustedes para que los corrijan. Yo tuve que aprender de mis propios errores, pero ustedes tienen la oportunidad de aprender de los demás, especialmente de él. Ese es su legado incluso para su diosa

Seiya: Yo...

Vegeta: Aun eres joven. Tengo un hijo algo mayor que tú y una hija de tu edad. Me estoy dirigiendo a ti como me dirigiría a ellos y como a ellos, solo te lo digo una vez. Aquel que tenga orejas que escuche. Ellos también tienen que aprender y no solo será de sus errores sino también de los míos. Heredaron mi poder pero no mis pecados. No es malo equivocarse, lo malo es no saber corregir

Vegeta sale de la habitación pero antes de dejar a Seiya, voltea y dice

Vegeta: No sabemos lo que puede pasar, quizás antes que termine el día de mañana estaremos muertos, si llega ese momento para mí, si miro para atrás me gustaría ver lo que hice y no lo que no hice...

Vegeta se dirigió a la terraza, sabía que encontraría a Sheena allí... y era así, estaba llorando

Vegeta: Vaya forma de perder el tiempo

Sheena: Vegeta, por favor quiero estar sola... no quiero hablar con nadie

Vegeta: No vine a eso, solo que desde aquí puedo ver mejor la dirección que debo de tomar, ya que estás aquí, me despido

Sheena: ¿Queee? ¿Pero adónde vas?

Vegeta: A la isla Ia... no se cuánto... ese torpe de Ikki va directo al suicidio, no es que me interese, pero si va a ver jaleo quiero estar ahí. Además creo que ya me acostumbre a darles una mano

Sheena: Entonces voy contigo

Vegeta: No, esta vez no

Sheena: ¿Por qué? Ya viste que puedo pelear tan bien como cualquiera

Vegeta: Eres más útil aquí. Necesitas traducir ese libro, creo que allá hay más repuestas. Me dijiste que fue lo último que dijo el viejo ese

Sheena: Puede hacerlo Marín, solo se lo daré y...

Vegeta: No

Sheena: ¡No me hagas a un lado Vegeta! No seas como...

Vegeta: ¿Seiya? No me compares

Sheena: Lo siento, pero es la verdad, ya estoy cansada que me hagan a un lado. Si piensas que te voy a perseguir, ya me has dicho que eres casado

Vegeta: No es tanto eso... mira Sheena... yo tuve un pasado terrible ya lo sabes... yo tomaba lo que quería y eso incluyó también mujeres... fue difícil cambiar. Quien me enseñó que la vida era diferente fue Bulma... mi esposa... con ella aprendí a conocer el amor, que era desconocido para mí... aunque no me guste decirlo... la amo... y la respeto... conocerte... bueno... eres una gran chica y mejor guerrera... me gustaría que Bra, mi hija, tuviera algo de ti... he aprendido a respetarte...y me acostumbre a tu presencia, lo cual ya es mucho... pero no quiero dudas en mi vida... ¿entiendes?

Sheena se quedó callada, no supo que decir. Vegeta le acaricia la mejilla y le seca las lagrimas

Vegeta: Yo me di cuenta que la vida no es para sufrir, es para disfrutarla y la mejor forma es sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos, haciendo lo que nos haga sentir bien. Solo descúbrelo

Vegeta empezó a levitar y abandonó la terraza

Vegeta: Dile a los demás que decidí adelantarme, diles que les deseo suerte, especialmente a ese tonto de Kakaroto y... a ti. Adiós

En eso Vegeta, sale a gran velocidad. Sheena se quedó observando hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

Sheena: ¡Adiós Vegeta, no te hagas matar! te deseo suerte y... gracias

 **Fin del Capítulo 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 28**

 **La Decisión de Seiya**

Seiya se había quedado mortificado con respecto a Sheena "no debí decirle eso, ¿acaso estaba celoso?" ¿Y Vegeta?, por ese instante no pensó en el con furia. Solo habían hablado unos minutos y sintió que se había dirigido a él como lo hubiese hecho un padre. ¿Y Saori?, Pese a que le costaba aceptarlo tenía que reconocer que era cierto, Saori estaba dominada por una entidad maligna. Aquellos papeles los escribió Saori, era su letra y su estilo. "¿Por qué no me di cuenta?" Saori había estado en aprietos y nadie se había dado cuenta. ¡Lo que más le molestaba era que Saori estaba pidiendo ayuda a Goku, el llamado era para él! "¿Por qué no confió en mí?"

Goku: Estas muy pensativo Seiya...

Seiya volteó ante la repentina aparición "encima no deja de molestarme". No entendía por qué Goku, pese a que le manifestaba abierta antipatía insistía en acercársele

Seiya: ¡No es asunto tuyo!... no, lo siento, me cuesta aceptar esto, eso es todo

Goku: ¡Creo que se lo que te molesta!

Seiya: ¿Aparte de tu presencia?

Goku: Si... aparte de eso. Por qué Saori no te dijo nada, ¿no es así?

Seiya: ¿Acaso sabes leer el pensamiento?

Goku: No hace falta, se te nota. ¿Sabes una cosa? Te confesare algo. Antes que sucediera la transformación de Saori, la noche pasada, yo estuve hablando con ella bastante rato

Seiya: ¿Aquella noche? Cuando intentaste... digo... ¿Saori dijo que intentaste matarla?

Goku: Si, hablamos mucho, para ese momento yo sabía que ella había traído la esfera de mi mundo. Quise hablar de eso, pero me di cuenta de algo. Lo que ella necesitaba era a alguien con quien hablar

Seiya: ¿Eso incluía hablar mientras se cambiaba de ropa?

Goku: ¿Qué?

Seiya: ¡No te hagas! Cuando los dejamos ella tenía puesto su vestido de siempre, cuando los encontramos tenía un vestido diferente

Goku: ¡Ah no! Ese se lo puso en la ciudad cuando salimos a un parque de diversiones

Seiya: ¡Queee!

Goku: Si y luego fuimos a... un lugar llamado discoteca

Seiya: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?. ¡Llevaste a la diosa Athena a una discoteca! ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Goku: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Seiya: ¡Todo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Goku: Ella me lo pidió

Seiya: ¡Que! Eso no es cierto

Goku: Escucha Seiya. ¿Por qué señalas como debe ser el comportamiento de Saori? ¿Qué te da el derecho de decidir por ella?

Seiya: ¡Yo no decido nada! ¡Yo estaba a su servicio hasta que ustedes llegaron! Ella era...

Goku: ¡Ya lo sé! Era su diosa... pero también era una chica de 14 años, asustada y confundida. Ustedes se prepararon para ser sus caballeros pera ella no estaba preparada para ser Athena

Seiya: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Goku: ¡Si lo es! ¿Acaso un bebe al nacer lo obligas a caminar o hablar? Todo sigue su proceso. Eso no la excluía a ella

Seiya: ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Goku: La primera deidad tutelar de la tierra es Kamisama... los kamisamas pasan un largo entrenamiento antes de ser considerados tales. El actual Kamisama de la tierra se llama Dende. A él se le dio a escoger y el decidió ser Kamisama y tenía plena convicción de lo que eso significaba

Seiya: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Saori no?

Goku: Te dije que hablamos mucho... ella me lo dijo. Necesitaba confiar en alguien, necesitaba tener amigos. Ustedes eran sus amigos, pero de pronto dejaron de serlo. Y empezaron a tratarla como una extraña. Cuando le dijeron que era Athena se le abrieron las puertas del Santuario pero se le cerraron las de la vida. Sabes que me dijo también "yo quisiera ser feliz y olvidarme por unos momentos que soy Athena" ¡Ella quería vivir! No ser la simple guardiana de un mundo vedado para ella.

Seiya: Pero ella es Athena... su deber

Goku: Sabía cuáles eran sus deberes, pero también tenía derechos... ¿era suficiente para ella ser erigida diosa y que todos vivieran arrodillados en su presencia?

Seiya: Por lo visto te volviste su confidente, ¿no es así?

Goku: No, solo fui alguien quien escuchó a su verdadero ser... cualquiera de ustedes pudo hacerlo. Dime una cosa, ¿acaso ella tuvo amigas? ¿Tuvo a alguien fuera de este círculo? ¿Hay gente que la visita solo para hablar? ¿Ha salido con alguien para divertirse? ¡Solo los tiene a ustedes que la encerraron en una burbuja para que nadie la toque! ¿Qué estabilidad emocional le puedes pedir a alguien a quien quisieron matar desde que solo era una bebe? ¡No me extraña que Medea la dominara, porque ella la escuchó! ¡Se ganó su confianza para luego controlarla!

En eso Marín entró al salón

Marín: Seiya... te hablan por teléfono

Seiya: ¿A mí? ¿Quién es?

Marín: Es del... orfanato

Seiya: ¿Del orfanato? Solo puede ser...

Seiya corrió hacia el teléfono, mientras Marín conversaba con Goku

Marín: ¿Cómo lo ves?

Goku: Creo que ya ha aceptado la realidad. Tan solo hay que observarlo para que no cometa alguna tontería. Es difícil para él y no sabe manejarlo

En eso entran Shiru y Yoga

Shiru: Acabo de hablar con mi maestro, está con Milo caballero dorado de escorpio en China. Y están al tanto de todo sobre Medea. Ambos lucharon contra un guerrero legendario allá y lo derrotaron, y tuvieron la ayuda del Supremo Kaioshin

Goku: ¡Ja! No me imagino como...

En eso Seiya entra con el rostro furibundo al salón

Seiya: ¡Dímelo sabelotodo! ¿Qué significa esto ahora?

Goku: Que... no entiendo...

Marín: ¿Qué ocurre Seiya?!

Seiya: Mino... ¡ha desaparecido!

En tanto en la isla Iaccos. Jabu caminaba por los pasadizos, llevando a una figura femenina sujetada del brazo: era Mino

Mino: Jabu... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Jabu: Muy pronto lo sabrás

Fue en eso que de pronto otra persona les sale al encuentro

Mino: ¡Saori!

Saori: ¡Mi querida Mino! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Mino: Estoy bien... gracias

Saori: Pero... estas temblando. ¡Jaja! Cualquiera diría que estás asustada

Mino: No... solo estoy nerviosa... estaba en el orfanato, cuando de pronto me veo aquí

Saori: ¡Oh, lo siento! ... yo te traje aquí, para tu seguridad

Mino: ¿Mi seguridad? No entiendo

Saori: Claro linda... ¿es que acaso no te lo dijeron?

Mino: No... no sé nada... solo sé que algo sucedió en Tokio, en las instalaciones de tu Corporación. ¿Está bien Seiya?

Saori: Si... pero...

Mino: ¿Pero qué?

Saori: ¡Oh pequeña Mino! Es una terrible desgracia, por eso estoy aquí... debo decirte que Seiya y los demás muchachos están... controlados por una fuerza extraña que los ha hecho abandonar sus preceptos y buenos sentimientos... ahora estoy refugiada aquí y te he hecho venir porque eres la única esperanza para Seiya

Mino: ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser!... Seiya no haría eso

Saori: Pequeña... Seiya ya no es dueño de sus actos. Pero tú lo quieres ¿verdad?

Mino: Si... pero

Saori: (abrazándola) ¡pequeña! No debes pensar que yo me interpongo entre ustedes. Eso es imposible. Seiya está a tu alcance y yo haré lo posible para que los dos sean felices, pero para eso debes ayudarme

Mino: Yo... ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Saori: Solo confía en mí

De pronto ella pego su rostro al de Mino

Saori: Solo confía en mí...

En Japón, Yoga, Shiru y Marín trataban de calmar a Seiya

Yoga: ¡Contrólate Seiya!

Seiya: ¡Que me controle! ¿Qué clase de conspiración es esta? ¡Primero Saori, ahora Mino! ¿Qué explicación tienen a esto?

Shiru: ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?

Yoga: Creo que lo mejor será ir a la isla Iaccos

Seiya: No pienso ir allí. ¡Me quedare aquí a buscar a Mino!

Shiru: ¿Pero y Saori?

Seiya: ¡Ustedes parecen conocerla mejor que yo! ¿Acaso no escribió que solo la podía ayudar ese saiyajin? Pues que lo haga el

De pronto Marín lo sujeta y lo golpea en el rostro, derribándolo

Marín: ¡Seiya! ¡Ya cállate! ¡No creí que fueras así! ¡Me das asco! ¡Me avergüenza que hayas sido mi alumno!

Seiya: ¡Pues quédate con tus enseñanzas y con tu saiyajin! Yo me voy de aquí

Sin decir más Seiya sale del salón y escapa por la puerta

Yoga: ¡Seiya!

Shiru: Déjalo que se vaya... si es lo que quiere

Yoga: Pero... él podría ayudarnos mucho en esta pelea

Marín: No... en ese estado no nos sirve... está demasiado trastornado. ¡Un momento! Esa es la respuesta...

Shiru: ¿De qué hablas?

Marín: Saori estaba insegura y asustada, Jare era un ambicioso sin escrúpulos, Jabu está loco por Saori y ahora Seiya está siendo presionado hasta la locura. ¿Qué es lo que te dice eso?

Yoga: estabilidad emocional... estados de ánimo... emociones descontroladas. No me digas que...

Marín: Así es. Es ella... nos está manipulando... aun consientes y estables... hace un rato empezamos a perder el dominio de nosotros mismos... la situación es fuerte... lo estamos superando... pero no Seiya y ahora el secuestro de Mino...

Shiru: ¡Oh no! ¡Esta tras Seiya!

Yoga: ¡Pronto... debemos buscarlo!

Marín: ¡Vamos!

Yoga, Shiru y Marín salen corriendo, Goku no se mueve.

Shiru: ¡Goku! No piensas ayudarnos

Goku: Si pero seré más útil aquí... de repente si Seiya me ve eso no contribuirá a tranquilizarlo. Vayan. Suerte

Shiru corre mientras Goku se dirige a las oficinas de Tatsumi...

En China, El AM se encontraba sentado frente a Milo reposando de sus heridas. El AM había vuelto a su estado normal. De pronto el AM abre los ojos

AM: ¡Milo! ¡Pronto vamos a la casa, algo está pasando!

Milo corrió hacia la casa y cuando llega ve a Kiki en el suelo, en eso ve dos figuras que corren. Utilizando su velocidad los alcanza...

Milo: ¡Shiru!... qué significa esto

Sunrei: ¡Caballero de Escorpio! ¡Ayúdeme!

Shiru: ¡Jaja!... qué te pasa Milo... ¿por qué me interrumpes cuando estoy con mi novia?

Milo: ¡Suéltala!

Shiru: ¡Claro! ¿La quieres tú también? Pero... primero... ¡Rayo Celeste!

El ataque coge de sorpresa a Milo que lo derriba... trata de reaccionar, pero de pronto Shiru se lanza contra el volviéndolo a golpear. "¡Es más rápido que yo!". En eso un ataque a distancia detiene a Shiru

Milo: ¡AM!

AM: ¡Suéltala! ¡Quien quiera que seas!

Shiru: Si alguno de ustedes hace un movimiento en falso. ¡Ella morirá!

Milo: ¡¿Quién eres?!

Shiru: ¡Ja! Quieres saberlo, pues bien. ¡Mírame!

En eso su forma cambia y ante sus ojos aparece... ¡Jabu!

Milo: ¡No puede ser!

Jabu: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso un simple caballero de bronce no puede superarte Escorpio? ¿No fue eso lo que pasó en las 12 casas?

AM: ¡Vuelve en ti Jabu! ¡Estas siendo manipulado por Medea!

Jabu: ¡Silencio Kaiosama! Son todos traidores a Athena. Solo yo le soy fiel y ella me lo agradece. No le puedo fallar... no puedo

AM: ¡Deja a Sunrei!

Jabu: No, nnnnnooooo, ella debe ver a Athena. Ella es pura, su lugar es al lado de Athena, lejos de ustedes

Milo: ¡No te dejaremos llevártela!

Jabu: ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues vean esto!

Una luz fulgurante los cegó. Cuando recuperaron la visión, Jabu y Sunrei habían desaparecido...

En Tokio, Seiya corría por las calles en dirección al orfanato. Al llegar ahí salto la cerca y empezó a llamar a Mino

Mino: Aquí estoy Seiya...

Seiya: ¡Mino! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Me dijeron que...

Mino: ¡Cuando has estado preocupado por mí! Tu único interés siempre ha sido ser un caballero de Athena... ¡a partir de ese momento te olvidaste de mí!

Seiya: ¡Que estás diciendo! Eso no es cierto...

Mino: ¡Mientes! ¡Yo te amaba y lo sabías! Pero me diste la espalda sin decirme una palabra. ¡Simplemente te olvidaste que existía!

Seiya: Escúchame... yo

Mino: ¿Tu qué? ¿Ahora vienes a mí porque Saori te ha abandonado por tu deslealtad y falta de confianza? ¡Pero yo no soy comida de segundo plato! ¡No te necesito! ¡Hay muchos hombres en el mundo para perder el tiempo contigo!

Seiya: Yo... no...

Mino: ¡Desleal! ¡Eres desleal! Que confianza puedo tenerte si tan fácilmente le has dado la espalda a Saori. Ella te necesita a su lado. ¡Está sola Seiya! ¡Tú la abandonaste!

Seiya: No... yo... no la he abandonado

Mino: ¡Le haces lo mismo que me hiciste a mí! Ni una palabra... solo te apartaste. ¡Pero yo no la abandonaré! Yo me iré con ella, porque si confío en ella

Seiya: ¡No! Espera Mino... ¡yo iré contigo!

Mino: ¿En serio? Harías eso por mí... y por ella

Seiya: Si... yo soy leal y... no quiero perderte Mino

Mino: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

Seiya: ¿Dime que debo hacer?

Mino: Solo confía en mi entonces... para que ella y yo volvamos a confiar en ti...

Seiya: Si... confío en ti... vamos juntos Mino

Mino: Entonces solo toma mi mano...

Seiya fue avanzando hacia Mino, quien sonriente le extendió la mano

¿?: ¡Espera Seiya!

Seiya y Mino voltearon a ver quién era la persona que había hablado, de pronto vieron aparecer a Sheena...

En tanto, en la Casa Kido, Tatsumi estaba al teléfono...

Tatsumi: ¡Ya sé que está ocupada! Solo trasmítele este mensaje. Todos se han ido tras Seiya. Lo que tenga que hacer que lo haga de prisa. Seiya es muy previsible... de acuerdo Jabu... no dejare que usen nada de la Corporación y...

De pronto alguien arrebató el teléfono a Tatsumi... era Goku...

Tatsumi: ¡Queee! ¡Dame acá eso! ¡Cómo te atreves!

Pero Goku lo empuja mandándolo al otro extremo de la habitación

Goku: Hola Jabu...

Jabu: Pero... ¡Goku!

Goku: No perderé el tiempo contigo Jabu... sé que estas dominado y no me creerías o entenderías... solo te diré esto... ¡DILE A MEDEA QUE SE PREPARE, PORQUE VOY POR ELLA!

En eso cuelga. Tatsumi se incorpora con una luz de pánico en sus ojos...

Tatsumi: ¡Maldito!... como te atreviste a...

Goku: ¡Cállate Tatsumi! ¡Estas ciego y no hay peor ciego quien no quiere ver! ¡Has estado ayudando a Medea y no a Saori! Es Saori quien debe ser salvada y tú solo interfieres con tus conspiraciones... ¡¿tú la has tenido informada de todo, verdad?!

Tatsumi: Eso a ti no te incumbe. ¡Eres un intruso aquí!

Goku: Tal vez... ¡pero ahora estoy metido en esto y me creas o no estoy de parte de Saori! ¡Solo te pido que esperes y te demostraremos que tengo razón, no nos apoyes si no quieres, pero no luches contra nosotros!. ¡Pero si vuelves a hacer lo que has hecho le diré a Seiya y los demás la verdad!

¿?: ¡Yo hablaré con el Goku!

Tatsumi: ¡Marín!

Marín se fue acercando hacia ambos...

En el orfanato, Seiya voltea y ve a Sheena que se acerca, en eso ella se quita la máscara y deja ver su rostro

Sheena: No la escuches Seiya. ¡Ella no es la verdadera Mino o está dominada por Medea!

Mino: ¡Miente! Esta celosa Seiya, ella quiere separarte de mí y de Saori. Ven conmigo y estaremos juntos los tres

Sheena: ¡Sus promesas son falsas! ¡Solo quiere llevarte para manipularte como lo hace con ella, con Saori, con Jabu, con todos aquellos que la rodean, te llevará a su infierno de donde no podrás salir!

Mino: ¡No Seiya, no la escuches! ¡Ella es mala! No ha cambiado. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que quería matarte? A ti, a Saori, incluso a mí, para poder tenerte para ella. ¡Está loca Seiya, por favor protégenos de ella!

Sheena: Yo renuncié a ti Seiya, pero te seguí amando, es por eso que estoy aquí para protegerte, ¿no lo sientes Seiya? No te das cuenta que es por ti por quien estoy aquí

Saori: ¡No la escuches Seiya!

Todos voltearon a ver a Saori quien luciendo como Seiya la recordaba estaba frente a ellos...

En la Mansión Kido, Marín se puso frente a frente con Tatsumi

Marín: Vine a buscarte Goku y me encuentro con esto... Eres un imbécil Tatsumi. ¡Has estado informando a Medea de todos nuestros movimientos! Yo no soy como Goku... ¡no te perdonaré esto!

En eso estira su mano y coge del cuello a Tatsumi

Goku: ¡No Marín! ¡Suéltalo! El está engañado, no quiere darse cuenta de la verdad

Marín: ¡No Goku! ¡Mu y Shaka están muertos, Aldebarán, Aioria y Shun gravemente heridos! Y él está cavando nuestras tumbas siguiendo instrucciones, porque es tan estúpido que no quiere ver más allá de sus narices

Goku: ¡Por favor Marín, cálmate! ¡Solo le estas siguiendo el juego a Medea, eso es lo que ella quiere! No es así como debemos combatirla. Ella solo está tratando de sacar lo malo de nosotros. Así seremos fácil presa. Tatsumi es solo su víctima. Explota su duda y desconfianza

Marín en eso suelta a Tatsumi quien retrocede espantado y semiasfixiado

Tatsumi: ¡Ibas a... matarme!

Goku: ¡Olvídalo Tatsumi! Nos iremos de aquí. No necesitamos demostrarte nada, pero te darás cuenta de la verdad muy pronto

Marín: (llorando) ¡Que iba a hacer! ¡No puedo más! Siento que estamos librando una batalla perdida. Estamos luchando entre nosotros. No confiamos en nadie. Estamos juntos y solos a la vez

Goku: Es eso lo que ella quiere... que no estemos unidos porque "de la unión saldrá la fortaleza que necesitas para vencer"

Marín: Que... dijiste

Goku: Es un dicho saiyajin... me lo dijo Vegeta una vez... el recuerda al planeta Vegita y a los saiyajin... yo no

Marín: Tienes razón... eso es lo que quiere... desunirnos... esa es la clave... podremos luchar por separado, ¡pero debemos ser uno solo!

Goku le sonríe como un niño y la abraza

Goku: Si no fuera por esa mascara vería seguramente una hermosa sonrisa. Creo que es hora de irnos. Vamos a buscar al resto

Abrazando a Marín, quien se apoya en Goku salen de la oficina

Tatsumi: ¡Esperen!

Goku y Marín voltean y ven a Tatsumi mirándolos fijamente

Tatsumi: Yo... lo siento. No sé si lo que dicen sobre la señorita Kido es verdad, pero es cierto que está diferente. Ella quiere que estén muertos y la Saori Kido que conozco jamás habría dicho eso, pero pensé que estaba en lo cierto sobre su traición... pero al escucharlos ahora... creo que me precipité. No puedo ayudarlos porque tengo muchas dudas, pero hare esto...

En eso coge el teléfono y marca un número

Tatsumi: Si... soy Tatsumi. Quiero hablar con el primer piloto de helicóptero que encuentre...

En eso en el jardín del orfanato Seiya contempla extasiado a Saori

Saori: No le hagas caso Seiya, he venido personalmente a buscarte. Siempre te quise Seiya, te doy la oportunidad de estar juntos

Sheena: ¡No, no es ella, no es Saori, Seiya, no la escuches!

Saori: Es ella quien miente Seiya. ¿No te das cuenta? Es egoísta, te quiere para ella, solo por orgullo, porque le viste el rostro. Pero te hará un lado, ¿acaso no lo ha hecho ya? Se fue con Vegeta, ese saiyajin bestial... no te ama Seiya

Seiya empezó a caminar hacia Saori

Sheena: ¡Por favor Seiya! ¡Vuelve tus ojos al cielo y pregúntale a tu corazón!

Saori: ¿Para que necesita el cielo? Yo te ofrezco uno al lado mío. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de amarnos para toda la eternidad. Tu hermana está con nosotros Seiya. ¿Acaso no te ofrecí encontrarla?

Seiya: ¡Seika!

Saori: ¡Así es! ¿Quieres verla? Solo toma mi mano

Mino: No Seiya es... ¡mentira!

En eso todos voltearon a ver a Mino quien arrodillada se cubría el rostro con las manos

Sheena: ¡Mino, tú lo amas! Usa ese amor para darte cuenta de la verdad

Mino: Si... no la escuches... ¡no lo hagas! No es cierto lo de tu hermana, solo quiere llevarte consigo... no es Saori... ¡ella es maligna!

Antes de que alguien hiciera algún movimiento, Saori se lanzó sobre Mino y la sujeta del cuello

Saori: ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Lo arruinaste!

Seiya en eso reacciona

Seiya: ¡Suéltala! ¡Es cierto! Tú no eres Athena, eres... ¡un demonio!

Saori se dirige hacia el con una mirada irónica y malévola

Saori: ¡Pobre Pegaso! ¿La quieres? ¡Pues ven a buscarla! ¡Quizás te deje algún pedazo de recuerdo!

En eso ambas desaparecen antes de que Seiya intentase algo

Seiya: ¡Nooooo! ¡Mino!

Sheena: Seiya... lo siento

Seiya cae arrodillado y Sheena lo abraza...

 **Fin del capítulo 28**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Un saludo a todos los lectores, tanto los que han comentado como a los que no, solo aviso que las 2 próximas actualizaciones serán dobles, es decir, primero enviare el capitulo 29 y 30, y luego 31 y 32 para la siguiente.**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 29**

 **La Partida a lo Desconocido**

Hyoga y Shiru llegan y ven a Seiya llorando y a Sheena a su lado

Hyoga: ¿Qué pasó?

Sheena: ¡Fue horrible!... Fue Medea... estuvo aquí. Trato de llevarse a Seiya... pero Mino reaccionó y salvó a Seiya, pero... nosotros no pudimos salvarla a ella

Seiya: No... no solo fue Mino... fuiste tú Sheena... tú me salvaste también... yo... ¡gracias!

En eso se incorpora, se seca las lágrimas y contempla a Hyoga y Shiru

Seiya: Hyoga... Shiru... perdónenme por mi actitud... debí darme cuenta que no me mentían... solo he complicado las cosas... hemos perdido tiempo

Shiru: No hay cuidado Seiya. Debimos darnos cuenta que para ti no era fácil

Seiya: Te dije cosas terribles Shiru... perdóname

Shiru: No te preocupes... más bien discúlpate con Goku... pero... ¿eres tu maestro?

AM: Así es Shiru

Shiru: ¿Se encuentra bien?

AM: Si Shiru... pero

Shiru: Pero que... ¿Sunrei está bien?

AM: Lo siento Shiru... fue secuestrada

Shiru: No... no es posible... ¡dígame que no es cierto!

Hyoga: ¿Qué pasa?

AM: Fue Jabu... está totalmente dominado y transformado... había tomado tu forma y engaño a Sunrei... tratamos de detenerlo Milo y yo... pero Medea debe haberle dado poderes ya que nos superó y se llevó a Sunrei

Shiru: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

AM: Ve Shiru, ve a buscarla... por favor... encuéntrala... sana... yo te guiaré. ¡Milo también va hacia allá!

Seiya: ¿Qué pasó?

Shiru: Jabu... apareció en China... se llevó a Sunrei...

Hyoga: ¡Pronto volvamos a la casa, vamos por Goku y Marín!

Los 4 corrieron hacia la Casa Kido...

En el Santuario de Ares, una terrible escena se desarrollaba. Jabu golpeaba a Mino, mientras Saori observaba la escena

Saori: ¡Estúpida niña! ¡Vas a lamentar esto! Te hare pagar el haberme traicionado. ¡Más fuerte Jabu!

Jabu siguió golpeándola hasta que Mino perdió el sentido... escondida entre las sombras una figura observaba la escena

Saori: Déjala... ya no sentirá nada... mejor dicho ya no sentirá nada nunca más... ¡Jabu, arrójala al foso de fuego!

Jabu arrastró el cuerpo de Mino y lo llevó hasta un lugar donde había un foso, en el fondo había un líquido ardiente. Mino en eso se despierta...

Mino: Ja... bu... por... favor... no... éramos... amigos

Jabu ni la miró cuando la lanzó al foso... luego regreso a donde estaba Saori

Jabu: Está hecho...

Saori: Muy bien... ¡jaja! Me imagino la cara de Pegaso cuando se entere. ¿Te sucede algo Jabu?

Jabu: No... nada

Saori: No habrás sentido pena por esa chica, ¿o sí?

Jabu: No, mi diosa

Saori: Eso espero Jabu. Estas para grandes cosas. No lo eches a perder. Bueno, creo que es hora de hablar con Kaetron

En ese momento Kaetron entraba al cuarto de Alcibe, quien reposaba

Kaetron: ¿Cómo estás Alcibe?

Alcibe: Bien... gracias. Felicidades eres el único ileso y cumpliste tu misión. Debes estar contento

Kaetron: Mas estoy feliz porque estas vivo. Esos saiyajin resultaron ser más complicados de lo que temíamos

Alcibe: Yo no los enfrenté... pero sentí su poder... maldita sea... debemos de vencerlos antes de que ellos lleguen a Ares

Kaetron: Alcibe... mira, he estado pensando. Hay cosas que no están bien y creo que todos estamos en peligro... incluso nuestro señor Ares

Alcibe: ¿Estás hablando de los saiyajin?

Kaetron: No... estoy hablando de... Athena

Alcibe: ¿Que estás diciendo?

Kaetron: Mira... no voy a discutir contigo... solo quiero que me prometas algo... Cuídate... no confíes en ella... estate atento a cualquier cosa... recupérate rápido... por favor... piensa en Ares... debes estar listo para cualquier cosa

Alcibe: No te entiendo. ¿Acaso vas a algún lado?

Kaetron: Si... me voy... tengo algo que hacer... solo prométeme que te cuidarás ¿sí?

Alcibe: hablas como si no fueras a volver

Kaetron: Los peligros no son ajenos a la vida de un guerrero legendario, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar el día de hoy o mañana. ¿Prometido?

Alcibe: Prometido

Kaetron: hazme un favor personal. No hables con Athena, no le permitas que se te acerque con mucha confianza, ¿está claro?

Alcibe: Si... pero... Kaetron

Kaetron ya había salido de la habitación... salió a uno de los patios y se quedó observando las estrellas que aún se veían en el firmamento... recordó que en ese mismo patio hacia 2 días él y los demás guerreros legendarios departían alegremente acerca de las hazañas que harían cada uno "pero ahora están muertos"

Saori: ¿Pensando Kaetron?

Kaetron se vuelve y mira a Athena (que estaba acompañada de Jabu) con frialdad y se inclina

Saori: ¡Kaetron, el más fuerte de los guerreros legendarios! Es bueno que cumpliste tu misión a diferencia de esos compañeros tuyos

Kaetron: Eran buenos guerreros, le pido por favor que respete su memoria

Saori: No pretendí molestarte Kaetron, solo vine a verte para pedirte que veles por tu señor Ares. Eres el único que queda y debemos estar unidos para poder salir adelante. ¿No lo crees así Kaetron?

Kaetron: Así es mi señora...

Saori: Es por eso que debemos conversar, sabes, sé que hay un peso muy grande en tus espaldas. Yo quisiera ayudarte con los medios que dispongo, pero para eso necesito que confíes en mí. Debemos estar unidos y debe haber confianza, sin eso fracasaremos

Kaetron: Estoy de acuerdo, pero le sugeriría que si tiene algún plan lo converse con mi señor Ares. Cuando él lo considere conveniente me hará participar en sus conversaciones. Ahora con su permiso debo cumplir con mis deberes

En eso se inclina y trata de salir pero Jabu se interpone

Jabu: ¡La diosa Athena no ha terminado de hablar contigo Kaetron!

Kaetron: Pero yo sí. ¡Apártate caballero de bronce!

Saori: Jabu... déjalo irse. Eres irrespetuoso Kaetron. Será mejor que hable con Ares de tu comportamiento, quizás él te imponga un castigo

Kaetron: Lo que mi señor Ares decida lo aceptaré. Permiso

Kaetron se retira dejando a una furiosa Saori observándolo con rencor... "algo sospecha este mastodonte... será mejor tenerlo vigilado"

En Tokio, Hyoga, Shiru, Seiya y Sheena llegan a la Casa Kido. Para su sorpresa encuentran un helicóptero con Marín y Goku adentro

Goku: ¡Oigan suban vámonos!

Los 4 suben al aparato. Ya adentro Hyoga y Sheena cuentan lo que paso a Goku y Marín

Marín: Así que por eso secuestro a Sunrei, para hacerle lo mismo a Shiru. ¡Debes de cuidarte Shiru!

Shiru no se voltea y se queda contemplando el cielo

Shiru: Solo me interesa rescatar a Sunrei. Ya no me interesa Saori

Seiya: Yo solo quiero rescatar a Mino también. Después de ver lo que vi no creo que Saori tenga salvación

Hyoga: Es cierto, debemos centrarnos en rescatarlas a ellas

Goku: ¡No!

Todos se quedan mirando a Goku

Goku: No se dan cuenta, nos sigue manipulando. Eso es lo que quiere, que abandonemos a Saori, que la hagamos a un lado. Si no nos importa ella estará perdida. En algún lugar de su cuerpo se encuentra la verdadera Saori, pero aún debe estar luchando. Si Medea le muestra que ella no nos interesa, entonces ella se dará por vencida.

Marín: ¡Tienes razón! Se dan cuenta, debemos ir con los mejores sentimientos hacia la batalla. No debemos dejar que nada oscurezca nuestros corazones. Ella se alimenta de la maldad, de los sentimientos oscuros. Solo la bondad deberá... esperen. Eso quiso decir "solo la pureza de corazón podrá empuñar el bien que será tu espada" ¡eso es! Debemos enfrentarla con el bien. Es algo que ella no puede resistir. Por eso el amor de Mino quebró el hechizo sobre ella. ¡Es algo que no puede resistir!

Seiya: ¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces? ¡Besarla cada uno hasta que cambie!

Marín: ¡No seas tonto Seiya! El secreto está en que nuestros corazones deben ir sin maldad o sin sentimientos negativos. Eso no significa que no luchemos. Debemos evitar las tentaciones, a ti te quiso manipular con Mino y con la misma Saori. Lo mismo seguramente intentará hacer con Shiru. Ella como domina la mente de Saori, sabe lo suficiente de nosotros como para atacarnos psicológicamente. No debemos darle esa ventaja, pero su estrategia es clara. Apela a los buenos sentimientos para extraer los malos

Seiya: No entiendo...

Marín: Utilizará tus sentimientos para liberar tu odio. Si ves que lastima a alguien querido para ti, tu tratarás de matar incluso para salvar a esa persona. Debemos ser precavidos en ese sentido

Hyoga: ¿pero cómo? Si veo que quieren lastimar a un ser querido voy a tratar de salvarlo

Marín: ¡Claro! Es la reacción natural. Pero debemos evitar hacerlo con sentimientos negativos

Goku: Eso es fácil

Todos voltearon a ver a Goku

Goku: Solo enfóquense en la persona que quieres salvar. Olvídate del enemigo. Solo piensa que tus buenos sentimientos te llevaron a luchar por salvar a esa persona. Lo demás no interesa

Sheena: Yo creo que para eso debemos estar en paz con nosotros mismos...

Seiya: Si... vean quiero volver a disculparme, especialmente contigo Goku. Tú nos estás ayudando de corazón. Me costó darme cuenta pero es así.

En eso le estira la mano y Goku con su sonrisa de siempre le pone la suya

Goku: Debemos pensar que no estamos solos, estamos unidos y aunque luchemos separados, seguimos unidos.

Marín: Como lo que dijiste hace un rato. Aquí decimos "la unión hace la fuerza"

Goku: Si... puede sonar contradictorio... la raza saiyajin era una raza que solo amaba las peleas. La solidaridad entre compañeros era muy escasa. Por eso Freezer pudo destruirlos. Pero... ellos tenían presente esa unión... que solamente era con amigos muy cercanos, una pareja... un hijo. Eso les daba fuerzas para luchar

Hyoga: ¡Bueno! Creo que podemos desearnos suerte y jurar luchar hasta el fin. ¡Por nosotros!

Los seis se abrazan formando un círculo y deseándose suerte...

En tanto en el Mar Egeo, Ikki está en un bote de motor, tratando de llegar a la isla Iaccos. De Italia había ido a Grecia y de madrugada consiguió un bote de motor en Athenas. Había navegado durante horas en plena oscuridad, solo guiándose de las estrellas. Fue en eso que repentinamente, un temporal aparece arrastrando el bote de Ikki sin que él pudiera evitarlo, hacia unas rocas. Después de una larga lucha, el bote se estrella e Ikki salta "es una desventaja no poder volar como Vegeta" Luego avista una isla a lo lejos y nado hasta allí. Al llegar a tierra, descansó y saco un mapa de entre sus cosas "la isla Iaccos está a 2 kilómetros de esta, quizás si cruzo la isla la veré" Fue en eso que sintió una presencia que lo alertaron, pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento fue atacado por varias ondas de energía que aduras penas esquivó pero fue alcanzado por algunas, derribándolo

Ikki: Quien eres. Manifiéstate

En eso una figura de armadura azul aparece elevando fuertemente su cosmo.

¿?: Saludos Fénix, veo que eres muy osado al venir tu solo, ¡pero será para morir primero!

Ikki: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Caribdis. Soy guardián de los mares. Heredero del poder legendario de las tempestades

Ikki: Lo sé... Jare me lo dijo

Caribdis: Ah. ¿Así que eres uno de los que mato a Jare? Bien entonces me alegro que me encontraras. Ahora pagarás tu osadía

Ikki: ¿Dónde están Ares y Athena?

Caribdis: Están donde no los puedes alcanzar. ¡Prepárate!

En eso ambos caballeros elevan su cosmo a grandes niveles...

En tanto en el helicóptero que volaba ya sobre el Asia Menor, sintieron la explosión de poder

Goku: ¡Parece que ya empezaron a pelear!

Marín: Si... es Ikki!

Sheena. ¡Debemos tratar de llegar a él! ¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos en el punto señalado?

Piloto: En unas 2 horas

Sheena: ¡Es demasiado!

Goku: ¡Esperen! Creo tener la solución

En eso Ikki iniciaba ya la pelea contra Caribdis. Los ataques de Caribdis eran bastante rápidos e Ikki apenas tenía tiempo de esquivarlos. De pronto una descarga lo impacta, estrellándolo contra unas rocas

Caribdis: ¡Jaja! Pobre Fénix... creíste que tu solo podrías llegar a Ares. Mi poder es tan grande como el de un guerrero legendario. Pero yo no cometeré sus mismos errores. No permitiré que luchen juntos. ¡Yo si te mataré rápido!

Ikki: ¡No es tan fácil Caribdis! ¡Ave Fénix!

El ataque de Ikki va directo hacia Caribdis quien lo esquiva, pero en un rápido movimiento se coloca al lado de Caribdis y lo golpea, lanzándolo contralas rocas

Ikki: ¿Que te pareció eso? El estilo de pelea de los saiyajin es interesante

Caribdis: ¡Pagarás caro esta osadía Fénix! ¡Tempestad Azul!

El ataque de Caribdis fue bastante rápido y atrapó a Ikki, pero el eleva su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido y consigue superarlo pero en eso para su sorpresa. Caribdis se colocó cerca de él y lo ataca

Caribdis: ¡Remolino de Fuego!

El ataque envuelve a Ikki y lo lanza a tierra

Caribdis: ¡Jaja! Quémate Fénix... pero...

En ese en medio del fuego surge la figura de Ikki

Ikki: ¡Eres un imbécil Caribdis! ¿Acaso has olvidado que el elemento del Fénix es el fuego? ¡El Fénix Bate sus Alas!

El ataque va directo hacia Caribdis que lo contiene para su sorpresa de Ikki

Caribdis: ¡Que tonto eres! Olvidas también que yo domino los elementos. Agua, viento y fuego. ¡Presión Marina!

Una onda energética rodea a Ikki, quien se ve atrapado por ella y que lo comprime

Caribdis: ¡Sufre Fénix! ¡Una vez que destruya tu armadura hará lo mismo con tu cuerpo! Y yo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a resurgir de tus cenizas. ¡Porque te sepultaré en el fondo del mar!

Pero en ese un disparo va directo a Caribdis quien por esquivarlo suelta a Ikki

Caribdis: ¡Quien osó!

¿?: Yo

En eso ve a Goku, parado sobre unas rocas mirándolo...

En el helicóptero Shiru, Seiya, Marín y Sheena estaban pensando en su estrategia

Marín: En unos momentos estaremos cerca. Iremos de frente a la Isla Iaccos... pero trataremos de estar juntos

Seiya: ¡Lo malo es que no tengo armadura! Y la de Shiru está dañada... Mu nos la hubiera reparado...

Shiru: Confiemos que la armadura de Sagitario aparezca. Estoy seguro que mi maestro me enviará la armadura de Libra

Sheena: Creo que debemos bajar al mar... no sabemos qué puede pasar. No podemos arriesgar la seguridad del piloto... pero...

En eso una turbulencia atrapó arrastrando el helicóptero... este cayó al mar y hundiéndose... La primera en surgir fue Marín...

Marín: ¿¡Que sucedió!? ¡Sheena! ¡Seiya! ¡Shiru!

Sheena en eso surge de las aguas. Más allá aparece Seiya arrastrando al piloto

Sheena: ¿Dónde está Shiru?

Shiru: (apareciendo) aquí. Tuve que soltar la armadura. Me estaba arrastrando al fondo

Marín: ¡Debemos nadar hasta esa isla! ¡De prisa!

Los cuatro nadaron con todas sus fuerzas para llegar. Al salir a la playa, se sentaron a descansar

Shiru: Como está el piloto

Seiya: ¡Medio ahogado! ¡Hay que hacerle respiración artificial! ¿Algún voluntario?

Marín: No empieces Seiya... yo lo haré... voltéense ustedes 2. Ayúdame Sheena

Marín se quitó la máscara y empezó a auxiliar al piloto, ayudada por Sheena. Seiya estaba con la tentación de voltear... aun pensaba que Marín era su hermana

Marín: Listo, ahora solo hay que tratar de...

En eso cayó un rayo cerca de ellos... una figura femenina se plantó por encima de ellos

Marín: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¡Jaja! Que conmovedor. Como ustedes pueden perder su tiempo con los débiles. Son ustedes patéticos

Sheena: ¡Contesta!

Escila: Mi nombre es Escila. Guardiana de los mares al servicio de Ares, dios de la Guerra. Ustedes se han atrevido a desafiarlo y pagaran por ello

En tanto en otra isla. Caribdis encaraba a Goku...

Caribdis: ¡Vaya, vaya! Tú debes ser el saiyajin que derrotó a Sarak, ¿verdad? Pues no importa. Estos son mis dominios y tus poderes no significan nada para mí

Goku: Lamento informarte que no pelearas conmigo

Caribdis: ¿Acaso quieres que siga apaleando al Fénix?

Hyoga: ¡No! Pelearas conmigo

Caribdis: ¿Qué?

Ikki: ¡Hyoga!

Caribdis: ¿Tú debes de ser Cygnus verdad? No importa pero no te dejaré pasar saiyajin y mucho menos escapar. ¡Pelearás conmigo primero!

Goku: Lo siento. En este momento tengo una cita. ¿No sientes que me llaman?

Caribdis: Pero... es el cosmo de Kaetron... él debía quedarse en la isla Iaccos a proteger a Athena. ¿Acaso vas a pelear con él?

Goku: Así es

Caribdis: ¡No... no te iras... y Kaetron debe regresar al Santuario de Ares! Toma

Velozmente Caribdis se lanza sobre Goku, pero ya este se había teletransportado...

Caribdis: ¡Pero... adonde fue!

Hyoga: ¡Olvídate de Goku, Caribdis! Soy yo tu oponente

Caribdis: ¡Tu! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Acabaré contigo rápidamente y luego hare lo mismo con Fénix! Luego buscare a ese saiyajin y a Kaetron. El debe de regresar a donde le corresponde y yo destruiré a ese saiyajin. ¡Prepárate Cisne!

El ataque de Caribdis fue directo hacia Hyoga...

En eso Goku aparece en la isla Kalandros. Kaetron aparece junto a él.

Kaetron: ¡Saludos saiyajin! Veo que tienes palabra

Goku: Lo mismo digo Kaetron... y mi nombre es Goku

Kaetron: Muy bien Goku... creo que ya sabes para que estemos aquí

Goku: Antes de que empecemos quiero decirte algo...

Kaetron: ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Que Athena no es Athena sino un ser maligno? Ya lo se

Goku: ¿Quee? ¿Ya lo sabes? Pero como es que...

Kaetron: ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Yo no vine a hablar sino a pelear. Así que pelea. Si quieres salvar a tus compañeros, deberás vencerme. Sin ti serán fáciles presa de Ares

Goku: Creí que tenías honor Kaetron. ¡Peleemos entonces!

Kaetron: ¿Que estás esperando entonces?

Goku: ¡Ataca cuando quieras!

Un rápido movimiento de Kaetron alcanzó a Goku, estrellándolo contra las rocas

Kaetron: ¡No me insultes saiyajin! ¡Cómo te atreves a enfrentarme con ese nivel tan bajo!

Goku (recuperándose): ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kaetron: ¡Transfórmate! Eleva tu nivel al que usaste contra Sarak...

Goku: Que...

Kaetron: Transfórmate en lo que tu llamas... Supersaiyajin 3

Goku: Si es lo que quieres... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

En eso Goku eleva su ki haciéndolo estallar. Su pelo se tornó largo y su frente pronunciada, mientras la tierra tiembla y los mares se agitan. "Sorprendente... un digno rival" pensó Kaetron

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar...

 **Fin del capítulo 29**


	30. Chapter 30

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 30**

 **Goku contra Kaetron**

En el Santuario de Ares, Saori corrió al Gran Salón donde un Ares pensativo estaba sentado en su trono

Saori: ¡Ares! ¡Qué significa esto!

Ares: Que quieres Athena...

Saori: Creí que ordenaste que Kaetron debía de quedarse aquí. ¿No lo sentiste? ¡Está peleando con el saiyajin Goku!

Ares: Lo sentí... y se lo que le ordené a Kaetron. Debió de tener un motivo muy fuerte para desobedecer

Saori: ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ares: Esperar... solo eso

Saori: ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar que? ¿Que los caballeros y los saiyajin vengan hacia acá? Tenemos que idear un plan y no sentarnos a esperar

Ares en eso se levanta e hizo retroceder a Saori, tenía una mirada furibunda

Ares: ¡Athena! No eres tu quien me dirá como debo de actuar. Esta pelea es mía y no quiero ni necesito tus consejos. ¡Vuelve a tus aposentos!

Saori sin inclinarse sale de la habitación totalmente furiosa. Ya en su habitación su cara se contorsiona en una mueca de odio

Saori: ¡Maldito Ares! ¿Ya no quieres escucharme no? Pues bien no lo hagas, cierra tus oídos como has cerrado tus ojos. A partir de ahora ya no cuentas para mí. ¡Hare mis planes sola!

En tanto Alcibe casi restablecido se acerca al trono de Ares. Había sido testigo de la discusión con Athena

Alcibe: Mi señor...

Ares: ¿Que deseas Alcibe? ¿Ya estas mejor?

Alcibe: Casi, mi señor. Pero estoy dispuesto a combatir

Ares: Aun no... esperemos a ver qué sucede. Escila, Caribdis y Kaetron están combatiendo. Veamos cual es el resultado. Estoy seguro que ellos ganaran. Pero no entiendo porque Kaetron se marchó a combatir sin mi consentimiento. ¿Lo sabes tú?

Alcibe: No... no lo sé, pero estaba raro últimamente. Solo me dijo que

Ares: ¿Qué?

Alcibe: Que me cuidara, que velara por usted... y desconfiara de Athena

Ares: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que dijo esa blasfemia? ¡Athena es una diosa fuera de toda duda!

Alcibe: No lo sé señor... la verdad yo tenía otra idea de ella... tal vez...

Ares: ¡Silencio Alcibe! ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra más!

En eso una figura aparece repentinamente en el salón. Alcibe se pone en guardia

Alcibe: ¿Quién eres? ¡Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí sin permiso!

¿?: Lamento causar estas molestias pero he venido a entregar un mensaje a Ares dios de la Guerra

Ares: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Mi nombre es Sorrento de Sirenia. Uno de los Siete Generales Marinos. Emisario del dios Poseidón...

En tanto Sheena, Marín, Seiya y Shiru se enfrentaban a Escila

Seiya: Debemos tratar de vencerla rápidamente...

Marín: ¡No! Un grupo debe de seguir. Seiya, tú y Sheena deben de pasar. Shiru y yo la entretendremos

Seiya: Pero...

Marín: ¡No discutas! ¡Llévate al piloto ahora! ¡Ataque del Meteoro!

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente!

Los ataques son poderosos y se dirigen a Escila quien los esquiva y trata de contraatacar. Momento aprovechado por Marín y Seiya para eludirla e ir directo hacia el otro extremo de la isla

Escila: ¡No escaparan! ¡Invoco el poder del mar! ¡Ondas Marinas!

De pronto una serie de columnas de agua emergen del mar y rodean a la isla

Escila: ¡No pasaran de esta isla! ¡Ustedes morirán primero!

En eso lanza su ataque contra Marín y Shiru...

En otra isla, Hyoga se aprestaba a enfrentar a Caribdis. Hyoga lanza su polvo de diamante pero es fácilmente contenido por Caribdis. Este le devuelve el ataque golpeando a Hyoga y lanzándolo lejos. En eso Ikki interviene

Ikki: ¡Ave Fénix!

Caribdis también lo esquiva y lo ataca con su Tempestad Azul, pero esta vez Ikki lo elude y contraataca, pero Caribdis vuela y ataca desde el aire

Caribdis: ¡Golpe de trueno!

Todo estalla alrededor de Ikki. Hyoga ya incorporado lo ataca también

Hyoga: ¡Ataque de aurora!

Esta vez el ataque le da a Caribdis quien cae con parte del cuerpo congelado, pero en eso libera una gran cantidad de energía y se repone.

Caribdis: ¡No podrán ganarme! ¡Esta vez los exterminaré a los dos!

En eso Caribdis comienza a elevar su cosmo enormemente...

En la isla Kalandras. Goku y Kaetron inician la pelea. Ambos poderes chocan con gran estruendo iniciándose un intercambio de golpes a toda velocidad. Goku aprovecha su mejor nivel en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y le acierta a Kaetron lanzándolo lejos y estrellándolo contra las rocas

Kaetron: ¡Buen golpe saiyajin! Eres el primero que me derriba. ¡Pero ahora es mi turno! ¡Ataque de Atlas!

Un poderoso ataque se dirige a Goku quien lo rechaza

Goku: ¡Creí que eras más fuerte Kaetron!

Kaetron: ¡Jaja! Ese es mi poder normal. No he elevado mi cosmo ni superado el séptimo sentido. Ya que no quiero decepcionarte. ¡Prueba esto!

En eso el cosmo de Kaetron se eleva enormemente superando el séptimo sentido

Kaetron: ¡Golpe Colosal!

El ataque fue hacia Goku quien por la rapidez no puede esquivarlo, recibiendo el impacto

Kaetron: ¡Lo ves Goku! Solo debo elevar mi cosmo y ejecutare ataques que no puedes detener

Goku se incorpora lastimado. Es evidente que esta pelea será difícil...

En tanto Escila atacaba a Marín y Shiru, quienes esquivaron los ataques

Shiru: ¡Marín! ¡Debemos tratar de acertarle con alguno de nuestros ataques! Pero debemos distraerla lo suficiente. Yo lo hare...

Marín: ¡No! ¡Tus ataques son más potentes! Yo lo hare

Marín hace varios movimientos y ataca a Escila, eludiendo los ataques que le lanza. Shiru consigue elevar su cosmo para atacar haciéndolo estallar

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente!

Escila: ¡Reflejo Marino!

En un instante Escila desaparece y aparece detrás de Shiru, propinándole un fuerte golpe que lo derriba y estrellándolo contra las rocas

Escila: ¡Jaja! Estos son mis dominios. Aquí soy invencible

Shiru se incorpora lentamente ya que sin armadura ha quedado lastimado. Marín eleva su cosmo para atacar nuevamente

En otra isla Ikki yace herido mientras Hyoga continua peleando con Caribdis. Caribdis recuperado ya se prepara para pelear

Caribdis: ¡No volverás a hacer eso Cisne! ¡Golpe de Trueno!

El impacto puede ser esquivado por Hyoga quien eleva su cosmo enormemente...

Hyoga: ¡Ataque de Aurora!

Caribdis también elude ese ataque y se coloca cerca de Hyoga y le aplica un golpe, pero este lo contiene y contraataca, produciéndose un intercambio de golpes. En eso Caribdis aprovecha su ventaja de poder volar y ataca a Hyoga

Caribdis: ¡Tempestad Azul!

La fuerza del ataque coge desprevenido a Hyoga quien recibe el impacto de lleno, destruyendo parte de su armadura. Caribdis aprovecha para atacarlo con todo pero en ese momento Ikki interviene

Ikki: ¡Ave Fénix!

El ataque Caribdis lo recibe pero no le hace gran daño

Caribdis: ¡Eres un torpe Fénix! ¡Sera mejor que te elimine de una vez para que no me interrumpas con Cisne!

Mientras en Iaccos. Sorrento se aproxima al trono

Ares: Así que tú eres uno de los Generales Marinos. ¿Cómo pasaste de Escila y Caribdis?

Sorrento: Ellos están muy ocupados peleando contra los caballeros del santuario

Ares: ¿Qué es lo que quiere Poseidón?

Sorrento: dios Ares... lo que él desea es brindarte su ayuda, ha visto la derrota de los guerreros legendarios y la llegada de los caballeros y esas bestias saiyajin a tu Santuario. Está seguro que Escila y Caribdis, ni Kaetron podrán detenerlos

Ares: ¡Al grano Sorrento! ¿Qué ofrece y que pide?

Sorrento: El te ofrece el apoyo de los dioses guerreros de Asgard. Todos vendrán aquí para brindarte protección y un General Marino los dirigirá...

Ares: ¡Muy generoso de su parte! ¿Pero hasta ahora no me has dicho lo que quiere?

Sorrento: El solo pide que le entregues a Athena. El no aspira el dominio sobre la tierra. Se conforma como señor de los océanos. Tú podrás quedarte con la tierra. Solo quiere a Athena

Ares: ¿Así que eso quiere? Pues bien esta es mi respuesta. Dile a ese bacalao que no necesito su ayuda. Que mejor conserve a sus dioses guerreros y a sus Generales Marinos para protegerse, ¡porque una vez que venza aquí iré por el!

Sorrento: Pero...

Ares: ¡Ahora vete emisario! Dile a Poseidón que ese es el mensaje de Ares

Sorrento: ¡Comete una tontería! ¡No podrá detener a los caballeros del Santuario!

Alcibe: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así al dios Ares? Te voy a...

En eso Sorrento coge su flauta y libera la Melodía Mortal, pero casi instantáneamente es derribado por una descarga de Ares

Ares: ¿Quieres saber porque no necesito su protección? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre General Marino? Los poderes de Poseidón y de ustedes no se comparan con el mío. ¡Soy el dios de la guerra! ¡Mis poderes son de batalla! ¡Algo que ni tu ni Poseidón alcanzaran jamás! ¡Tú Melodía Mortal no sirve conmigo, ni todos los poderes de los Generales Marinos! ¡No soy tan pusilánime como Hilda de Polaris y no me preocupo porque yo mismo exterminaré a los caballeros del Santuario y a los saiyajin! ¡Ahora vete, antes de que el mensaje que le llegue a Poseidón sea tu cabeza en una bandeja!

Sorrento se levanta y se retira. Era cierto, por un momento sintió el enorme poder de Ares. Había sido una osadía haber querido usar su técnica contra Alcibe, pero en realidad el blanco era Ares. Quería saber si su Melodía Mortal podía afectar a un dios y ahora ya lo sabía...

¿?: ¡Sorrento!

Sorrento: ¿Quién es?

De las sombras emerge Saori acompañada de Jabu

Sorrento: (inclinándose) ¡diosa Athena!

Saori: ¡Cállate y escucha! Tengo un mensaje para tu amo...

En tanto Goku y Kaetron seguían peleando. El guerrero legendario empieza a elevar su cosmo...

Kaetron: Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Goku. Tú puedes hacer estallar tu cosmo, los niveles que puedes alcanzar superan enormemente los míos: Estoy seguro que podrías destruir un planeta completo sin problemas. Pero yo puedo superar el séptimo sentido con lo cual los niveles que alcanzo superan tus poderes. Puedo moverme más rápido que la luz y mis ataques son precisos y letales

Goku: Es cierto pero lo que tú dices hasta ahora no decide esta pelea

Kaetron: Solo quiero que te des cuenta Goku... es necesario que captes porque puedo superarte... mi nivel en mi cosmo puede llegar cerca del octavo sentido que es el cosmo de los dioses. Los caballeros de bronce dominan el sexto sentido, los caballeros de plata lo superan pero no llegan al séptimo sentido. Los caballeros dorados dominan el séptimo sentido pero nosotros superamos eso. Superar el séptimo sentido nos permite superar las barreras del cuerpo y de la mente. Podemos mantener nuestro cuerpo aquí pero nuestra mente viaja a otros planes astrales, donde el tiempo no existe. Nos da tiempo de desarrollar nuestros ataques en límites de tiempo fuera de tu entendimiento

Goku: ¿Porque me dices todo esto?

Kaetron: Para que conozcas la teoría... pero para que la domines necesitas la práctica. ¡Prepárate! ¡Ataque de la Hidra!

De pronto un ataque veloz a corta distancia cayó sobre Goku:

Kaetron: ¡Muévete rápido! Si fallas uno de estos ataque te matará

El ataque veloz de Kaetron deshacía la tierra. Goku a duras penas los esquivaba pese a su poder de SSJ3, en eso una patada de Kaetron lo golpea haciéndolo retroceder. Goku rápidamente se recupera y se eleva por los aires, y entonces Kaetron eleva su cosmo y ataca

Kaetron: ¡La Garra del León de Nemea!

Una enorme fuerza sale de Kaetron. El ataque dio de lleno a Goku que cae herido a tierra

Kaetron: Te lo dije...

En eso la tierra estalla y emerge Goku

Goku: ¡Aún no está nada dicho Kaetron! AHHHHH!

Goku eleva más su poder pese a que ya estaba como SSJ3, sorprendiendo a Kaetron "Es increíble... ¿cuál es el límite de su fuerza?"...

En tanto, Vegeta había estado volando sin rumbo por el Mar Egeo. Primero había llegado al Pireo, y estuvo preguntando como llegar a la isla Iaccos, pero como no sabía bien el nombre nadie le pudo ayudar, incluso algunos marineros quisieron golpearlo... y terminaron mal. Cansado volvió a volar por el mar, avistó un yate donde parecía haber una fiesta. Bajó y preguntó a los aterrados pasajeros donde estaba la isla. Solo una niña que le pareció divertido le contestó

Niña: ¿No será Iaccos?

Vegeta: ¡Si, así es! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Niña: Lo acabo de ver en el mapa

Vegeta: ¡Vaya! ¡Por lo visto eres más inteligente que todos estos tontos que navegan y ni siquiera saben dónde están! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niña: Casey

Vegeta: ¡Muy bien Casey! ¿En qué dirección está?

Niña: Según el mapa por allá

Vegeta: Gracias. Sigue así yo ya me voy

Niña: ¿Me llevas en tu espalda?

Vegeta: En otra ocasión, me voy a un lugar peligroso para las niñas. Adiós

Niña: Adiós

En eso Vegeta se va volando a gran velocidad... en pleno camino siente que la pelea ya comenzó

Vegeta: Ya era hora... parece que quien pelea es Ikki. Será mejor que me apresure

Siguió volando en eso sintió otro ki "ese es Kakaroto como SSJ3", luego sintió otros ki. "no siento el de Sheena". Decidió ir de donde venía el ki de Ikki. "es obvio que la está pasando mal. Será humillante para el que lo ayude de nuevo"

¿?: ¿Vas a alguna parte Vegeta?

Vegeta: Pero...

¡Aquella voz! Aún las seguía escuchando en sus pesadillas, pero no era posible, ¡él estaba muerto! Trato de decir algo pero no le pudieron salir las palabras cuando vio de donde venía la voz... al final abrió la boca

¿?: Mi querido Vegeta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Vegeta: ¡FREEZER!

En tanto Goku luchaba contra Kaetron incrementando más su poder. Ataca con un Daisuken que Kaetron elude alcanzando el séptimo sentido para luego atacarlo con el Ataque de la Hidra, pero esta vez Goku acierta los movimientos y contraataca golpeando a Kaetron quien retrocede, pero inmediatamente lanza una serie de ataques que Goku a la velocidad de la luz esquiva pero avanza contra Kaetron quien debe elevarse a toda velocidad y lanzar su ataque, pero esta vez eleva su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido

Kaetron: ¡Golpe Colosal!

El ataque alcanza a Goku quien con sus puños unidos lo rechaza hacia abajo destruyendo parte de la isla. La explosión es terrible, momento aprovechado por Kaetron para golpear a Goku repetidas veces, Goku retrocede y libera varios fireball que Kaetron esquiva sin dificultad, para luego atacar con su Ataque de Hidra a una mayor velocidad que Goku no puede contener todos. Los golpes esta vez hieren su cuerpo

Kaetron: Sigues sin aprender Goku. No aciertas a detener mis ataques. Tu velocidad y fuerza se han incrementado, pero tus reflejos se quedaron atrás. No alcanzas a ver mi cosmo, no puedes superar el séptimo sentido, mucho menos alcanzarás mi nivel. Uno solo de tus golpes podría deshacer mi armadura, uno solo de tus ataques puede matarme, pero yo los puedo eludir, solo debo esforzarme un poco más y te daré un golpe preciso que acabe contigo

En eso Goku escucha una voz en su interior "Goku"

Goku: ¿AM es usted?

AM: Así es Goku, es hora de que aprendas a combatir este tipo de cosmo. Yo te guiaré. Solo abre tu mente. La estrategia de Kaetron es simple, solo eleva su cosmo y genera ataques desde otro plano astral a donde va su mente, pero eso no es eterno. El dispone de un nivel de cosmo para lograrlo. No hablemos de tiempo. Hablemos de espacio - tiempo. Cuando el alcanza un nivel de cosmo el espacio tiempo se altera y sus ataques son más rápidos. Debes acertar en reconocer ese "momento" para detener sus ataques y atacarlo

Goku: No entiendo cómo debo hacer eso

AM: Tu ki... es enorme, eso te permite alcanzar una fuerza y velocidad superior, eso únelo a tu mente, a tu tercer ojo que es el que te permitirá ver más allá, no dejes que tus ojos te engañen Goku. Prescinde de ello, solo siente el momento. Tu ki te hace sensible. Puedes sentir a otros a una gran distancia, incluso cuando están en otros planetas. Haz lo mismo con Kaetron, solo que él está en otro momento del espacio - tiempo. Debes sentirlo para defenderte y atacar. Yo te guiare. Uniré mi mente con la tuya para que veas de lo que estoy hablando

En eso Kaetron eleva su cosmo a gran intensidad...

 **Fin del Capítulo 30**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Solo quiero recordar que en la próxima actualización, incluiré los capítulos 31 y 32**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 31**

 **Tortura Mental**

Sobre el Mar Egeo, Vegeta observaba sorprendido a Freezer quien sarcásticamente lo miraba

Vegeta: ¡Que... demonios! ¡Tú estás muerto!

Freezer: Así es Vegeta... pero he venido del infierno a llevarte conmigo

Vegeta: ¿Así? ¡Pues toma!

Vegeta ataca a Freezer pero este no se mueve y el ataque pasa a través de el

Freezer: ¡Jaja! ¡Pobre Vegeta! Tú lo dijiste... estoy muerto, no puedes matarme de nuevo, al igual que a el

Vegeta voltea a la dirección que le señalaba Freezer y ve a... ¡Nappa!

Nappa: Hola Vegeta... es un placer verte de nuevo. ¡Así pagarás lo que me hiciste!

Vegeta: Tu... no es posible

Freezer: Oh si mi querido Vegeta, nosotros somos a quienes tu heriste y lastimaste. Yo fui como un padre para ti. Me diste lástima cuando tuve que destruir tu planeta y te cuidé y eduqué, si yo no lo hubiese hecho jamás habrías sobrevivido. Todos te odiaban. Te habrían matado rápidamente. Pero yo estaba allí, siempre atento a tus necesidades. ¡Y me pagaste con traición!

Nappa: Y yo estuve a tu lado, protegiéndote tal como me lo ordenaba el Gran Freezer. Siempre como tu leal escolta. Entrenándote para que seas el más fuerte. ¡Y me mataste cruelmente!

En eso se siente otra voz que llama a Vegeta, cuando este voltea ve a... ¡su padre!

Rey Vegeta: Tú... ¡bastardo mal nacido! ¡Siempre supe que me decepcionarías, como la perra de tu madre!

Vegeta: Padre... que dices

En eso Vegeta se vio como un niño rodeado de esas figuras amenazantes. Los temores que sufrió de niño volvieron a el

Rey Vegeta: ¡Eso... eso es lo que fuiste siempre! ¡Una niña llorona... Debí adoptar a Broly y matarte a ti!

Vegeta: Padre... mis poderes superan... a los de un SSJ

Rey Vegeta: ¡Cállate basura! Eso es lo que eres al lado de Kakaroto. ¡Un soldado de clase baja! Te dejaste superar. ¡Te casaste con una mujerzuela y ahora tienes dos bastardos más que llevan mi sangre y solo pensar en eso me llena de vergüenza!

Vegeta: No... hables así... no... maldito!

RV: ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta como hablo de tu ridícula familia? ¡Remedo de saiyajin! ¡Que tierno te vez al lado de tus hijos, tan fracasados como tú! Jaja a las mujeres como tu esposa y tu hija las tomaba y botaba a cada momento. ¡Como a tu madre!

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que ser como ustedes querían que fuera!

Freezer: ¿Crees acaso que has dejado de ser como nosotros? ¿Crees que por tener una linda familia lavas tus culpas? ¡Cuán equivocado estás Vegeta! Te lo mostraré...

En eso una inmensa oscuridad rodea a Vegeta. El no puede reprimir un grito de dolor...

En tanto Sheena y Seiya llegan al extremo de la isla. El piloto ya se había reanimado. Vieron ante ellos las inmensas columnas de agua que amenazantes se cernían sobre ellos. Estas se movían entrecruzándose entre ellas

Sheena: ¡Tenemos que cruzar!

Seiya: Pero... ¿cómo?

Sheena: A 5 kilómetros de aquí está la isla. Escila controla esto con su cosmo. ¡Debemos tratar de pasar!

Seiya: Pero y... el

Piloto: ¡Yo me quedaré! No pienso seguir más allá

Seiya: Esta bien. Háganse a un lado. ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

El golpe pasa a través de las columnas sin que sufran el menor daño

Sheena: ¡Espera! Podemos saltar golpeando las columnas. Pero debemos ser cuidadosos. Si caemos. Esos remolinos nos absorberán.

Seiya: ¡De acuerdo hay que intentarlo!

Sheena: Si alguien cae el otro no podrá ayudarlo. Debe de seguir...

Sheena fue primero y empezó a saltar entre las columnas. Golpeaba apenas una que le servía de impulso para alcanzar otra. Seiya la seguía. Rápidamente empezaron a salir de ese laberinto pero en eso las columnas se movieron con mayor rapidez. Seiya no pudo eludir una y cayó al agua

Sheena: ¡Seiya!

Solo el rugir del agua contesto sus gritos...

En esa isla, Escila seguía peleando con Marín. Shiru lastimado trataba de acumular fuerzas para darle un golpe preciso

Marín: ¡Ataque del Águila!

Escila: ¡Fuerza Mortal!

Ambos poderes chocan y Shiru ve que Marín cae lastimada frente a una ilesa Escila.

Escila: ¡Lo ves! Es imposible ganarme. En este momento Pegaso yace en el fondo del mar solo la otra mujer ha podido pasar y solo será comida de gaviotas cuando llegue a Iaccos. En cuanto a ti Dragón. ¡Es tu turno!

Escila se lanza sobre Shiru quien se defiende ferozmente.

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente!

Pero el ataque fracasa y Escila contraataca y golpea a Shiru lastimándolo

Escila: ¡Fuerza Mortal!

Shiru recibe el impacto, pero cuando se despeja, Escila ve que su ataque no ha tenido el resultado esperado

Escila: Pero que es esto

¡Shiru estaba vestido con la Armadura de Libra!

En tanto Ikki pelea con Caribdis quien lo golpea una y otra vez. En eso Ikki eleva su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido

Ikki: ¡Las Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

El ataque golpea a Caribdis quien es lanzado lejos, momento aprovechado por Hyoga

Hyoga: ¡Ataque de Aurora!

Esta vez el ataque da de lleno a Caribdis quien cae al mar

Hyoga: ¡Lo logramos!

Ikki: No... aun puedo sentirlo

En eso el mar se agita y aparece Caribdis

Caribdis: ¡Imbéciles! ¿Creyeron superarme? ¡Tromba Marina!

El ataque da de lleno a ambos caballeros que se vieron golpeados por una increíble fuerza. Ikki y Hyoga caen lastimados

Caribdis: Primero comenzaré contigo Cisne. ¡Golpe de Trueno!

El ataque deshace la armadura de Hyoga, quien a duras penas se pone de pie. En eso cuando va a lanzar otro ataque es interceptado por Ikki quien lo golpea, en eso Caribdis reacciona y lo ataca con su Tempestad Azul, hiriendo esta vez a Ikki. Cuando va a rematarlo, Hyoga interviene, pero Caribdis lo elude y lo golpea lanzándolo lejos

Caribdis: Veo que te empeñas en morir primero. ¡Tromba Marina!

El ataque da de lleno pero en eso Hyoga emerge, ¡vistiendo la Armadura de Acuario!

Caribdis: ¡Queee! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Hyoga: ¡Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes! ¡Esta vez serás tú quien sea derrotado!

En tanto Sheena en su desesperación pierde la concentración y cae al mar. A punto de ser absorbida por el remolino, siente una mano que la jala. Era Seiya, vistiendo la Armadura de Sagitario

Sheena: ¡Seiya!

Seiya: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sheena: ¡Que pregunta! ¿Pero cómo...?

Seiya: Ni yo mismo lo sé... la armadura apareció y tuve fuerzas para salir de ahí. Lo bueno es que puedo volar... no tan bien como Vegeta y Goku pero ya no nos mojaremos. ¿Puedo llevarte?

Sheena: Será un honor...

Seiya con Sheena en brazos van hacia la isla Iaccos...

En la isla Kalandros. Goku se prepara a recibir el ataque de Kaetron quien eleva su cosmo alcanzando mayores niveles.

Kaetron: ¡Ataque de la Hidra!

Goku se concentra y en eso AM entra en su mente. Fue un momento eterno para Goku, pero en ese momento no vio, sintió a Kaetron que preparaba su ataque. Fue en ese momento que Kaetron alcanza a Goku, pero este reacciona y para los ataques y a su vez contraataca con varios fireball que impactan en Kaetron haciéndolo retroceder

Goku: Kame Hame

Kaetron:…

Goku: ¡Haaaa!

El ataque va hacia Kaetron que lo esquiva y ataca a Goku, antes de impactarlo desaparece con su teletransportación y lo ataca con un golpe de patada que lo derriba a tierra. Al poco rato emerge nuevamente.

Kaetron: ¡Muy bien! Pese a tus heridas fuiste más rápido, pero ya es hora de que veas mis reales posibilidades

En eso el cosmo de Kaetron comienza a incrementarse...

Mientras en otro lugar. Vegeta abre los ojos y se ve rodeado de rostros llenos de odio

Vegeta: ¿Qué es esto?

Freezer: Son todos los que tu mataste... millones... tienes un buen record... más que yo

Vegeta: ¡Mentira! ¡Fuiste tú quien los mato! ¡Nos obligabas a ello!

Freezer: No Vegeta. Tú disfrutabas haciéndolo. Mírate

Vegeta en eso ve imágenes, se ve a él como un niño asesinando a diestra a siniestra mientras varios seres de distintas razas huían de el

Voces: ¡Asesino!

Vegeta: No... ¡no sabía lo que hacía!

Freezer: No Vegeta. Lo sabías perfectamente. Ahora tu conciencia te reclama

Vegeta: ¿Y todos los que tu asesinaste?

Freezer: Yo no tengo cargo de conciencia Vegeta. Eran seres inferiores, lo siguen siendo. Peor que insectos... el problema contigo es que piensas que eres igual a ellos... por eso tienes remordimientos

Vegeta: ¡Nooo!

RV: Así es estúpido. Yo mate a más de lo que te puedas imaginar y mírame. ¡Me río de ello! Quieres seguir con este cargo de conciencia. ¿Quieres seguir creyendo que eres un abnegado padre y fiel esposo? ¡Tú eres un asesino como yo y como Freezer! Toma el lugar que te corresponde. ¡Deja de sufrir! ¡Tienes este mundo para hacer lo que quieras!

Freezer: O si deseas puedes quedarte aquí pensando en lo que no puedes ser. Es tu naturaleza Vegeta. No puedes cambiarla

¿?: ¡Si, si puede!

Todos voltean. Vegeta abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza y mira hacia la voz. No no podía ser... esto era demasiado... era Kaissa... su madre...

En tanto Shiru combate con Escila quien lo ataca ferozmente pero esta vez Shiru elude los golpes. Shiru concentra su cosmo y alcanza el séptimo sentido

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan!

Escila recibe el impactó pero se recupera y lanza su ataque Fuerza Mortal, pero Ikki se protege con el escudo y avanza contra ella impactándole en el cuerpo, el golpe la derriba, momento aprovechado por Marín quien la ataca haciendo estallar su cosmo, pero Escila consigue reponerse para atacar también

Marín: ¡Ataque de Águila!

Escila: ¡Fuerza Mortal!

El ataque da de lleno en Escila que atraviesa su armadura y su cuerpo, lo mismo que a Marín. Ambas caen pesadamente al suelo

Shiru: ¡Marín!

Shiru corre hacia Marín. Respira pero está mal herida, a su lado yace el cuerpo sin vida de Escila...

En tanto Seiya y Sheena llegan a la isla Iaccos y comienzan a avanzar por tierra.

Seiya: ¿Hacia dónde iremos?

Sheena: Yo creo que por acá...

Pero en eso una explosión los lanza lejos, al recuperarse se ven frente a una figura de armadura

Seiya: ¿Quién eres?

Alcibe: ¡Yo soy Alcibe! Guerrero legendario de la casa de Jasón. ¡No permitiré que sigan adelante!...

En tanto, Kaetron y Goku siguen enfrentándose. Kaetron prepara un fuerte ataque

Kaetron: ¡Prepárate! ¡La Furia del León de Nemea!

El nivel del ataque coge desprevenido a Goku, quien recibe el impacto, Goku es estrellado contra las rocas.

Kaetron: Aun te hace falta mucho Goku. ¡No podrás ganarme!

Goku siente la voz del AM "Goku, debes de esforzarte, saca tu poder interior. Puedes superar los poderes de Kaetron, solo concéntrate. Siente el séptimo sentido y trata de ir más allá"

Kaetron: ¡Listo! ¡La Furia del León de Nemea!

El ataque va directo a Goku pero este incrementa su ki enormemente y alcanza a sentir el cosmo de Kaetron, esta vez lo esquiva y ataca a toda velocidad

Goku: ¡Kame Hame Haaaaa!

El ataque da de lleno en Kaetron, cuya armadura parte y hiere su cuerpo. Kaetron cae pesadamente, mientras Goku aterriza cerca suyo. Kaetron se levanta sorprendido

Kaetron: ¡Lo... lograste!

Goku: ¡Así es! Lo que convierte esta pelea en inútil. Ríndete Kaetron

Kaetron: ¡Tonto! Yo no haré eso. ¡Aun te falta la prueba final!

En eso el poder de Kaetron vuelve a incrementarse...

 **Fin del capítulo 31**


	32. Chapter 32

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 32**

 **El Sacrificio de Kaetron**

En Iaccos, Alcibe está frente a Sheena y Seiya. Ambos se preparan a pelear y encienden su cosmo

Alcibe: Felicitaciones. Han sido los primeros en llegar... y también los últimos, pero no llegarán más allá. ¡Lanza de Furia!

El ataque sorprende a ambos por su rapidez, Seiya consigue eludirlo pero Sheena es golpeada.

Seiya: ¡Sheena!

Alcibe: Preocúpate por ti Pegaso. Estas solo y esta vez la armadura de Sagitario no te va a salvar. ¡Lanza de Furia!

Seiya: ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Ambos ataques chocan con gran estruendo...

En otro lado, Shiru trata de reanimar a Marín

Shiru: Marín... resiste

Marín: No... Shiru... he recorrido un largo camino... fue bueno que hayamos luchado juntos... vete... alcanza a Seiya y Sheena... en esto momentos están peleando... con un guerrero legendario. Déjame aquí... yo he amado el mar... déjame sola... quiero que sea... lo último que vea

Shiru: Marín...

Marín: Apresúrate... ayuda a Seiya

Shiru deja a Marín con el pecho oprimido "como se lo diré a Seiya, quizás ni tenga que decírselo en medio de esto". Marín se queda sola "fue bueno... si... ahora podré descansar... solo lamento no estar hasta el final de esto"

¿?: ¿Por qué piensas en morir tan pronto Marín?

Marín: ¿Tu?

En tanto, Ikki y Hyoga se preparaban a seguir peleando con Caribdis. Este eleva su cosmo fuertemente y se prepara a lanzar su ataque

Ikki: Hyoga! Ya sé cuál es su punto débil. Mis ataques de fuego no le hacen nada, pero si tus ataques de hielo. Debes darle un golpe preciso.

Hyoga: Si, el problema es que debe de estarse desprevenido para que lo reciba de lleno.

Ikki: De eso yo me encargaré. Solo eleva tu cosmo para que le des un buen golpe

En eso Ikki alista su ataque, haciendo estallar su cosmo

Caribdis: ¡Eres terco Fénix! ¡No puedes conmigo! ¡Te mataré primero! ¡Tromba Marina!

Ikki: ¡Las Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

Ambos ataques fueron simultáneos, algo que no esperaba Caribdis, quien creía que Ikki esquivaría primero el ataque antes de lanzar el suyo. Se ve obligado a hacer un supremo esfuerzo para eludir el ataque de Ikki, quien recibe el impacto de Caribdis. Pero en eso Hyoga lanza su ataque usando el séptimo sentido

Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

El ataque de Hyoga impacta totalmente en Caribdis, quien se congela y cae al mar, antes de hacerlo su cuerpo se quiebra y solo sus pedazos se sumergen en el agua

Hyoga corre hacia Ikki, quien yace herido en la playa

Hyoga: 1Ikki!

Ikki: ¿Que esta... haciendo? ¡Vete! ¡Hay un... largo camino... ayuda a... los demás!

Hyoga: Pero...

Ikki: Yo... estaré... bien. Pronto me reuniré con ustedes... ¡vete!

Hyoga se levanta y se va "vaya no espere que me pasara esto, tal vez no sobreviva" pensó Ikki...

En otra parte, Vegeta se enfrentaba a los espectros de su pasado y a su madre...

Vegeta: ¡Madre!... ¿viniste también a reprocharme mi pasado?

Kaissa: No hijo mío, solo vine a decirte que no claudiques, no escuches, son solo demonios del pasado que dejaste atrás, tú tienes una vida nueva... estuvimos equivocados hijo. Solo servimos los intereses mezquinos y crueles de Freezer. Tu padre no fue mejor que nadie, mucho menos Freezer. Solo usaron su poder para lastimar a los demás.

RV: ¡Lo mismo que tú, perra!

Kaissa: ¡Si así es! Pero sembré una semilla en mi hijo y esa semilla ha dado sus frutos. Vegeta, tú moriste 2 veces, pagaste lo que tuviste que pagar. Pero yo estuve a tu lado siempre, porque tú fuiste mi fortaleza, el motivo por el que yo seguí adelante... pude ser mejor... es cierto. Pero eso lo supe al momento en que me enteré que te perdería. Yo no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme, pero tú sí. ¡Tú aprendiste! Ahora tienes una familia que te ama. Como yo te amé. Recuerda Vegeta, cuando Babidi te dominó para que lo sirvas aprovechando los sentimientos negativos que aún tenías. No te dejaste, él no te pudo dar órdenes y sacrificaste tu vida luchando contra Majin Boo. ¡No lo hiciste por ti, lo hiciste para salvar la vida de los demás! Tu orgullo de guerrero esconde eso. Peleas por otros. Antes no peleaste por Freezer ni por nadie, peleabas solo por ti, por ser el mejor. Por eso Kakaroto te derrotó, porque el defendía la vida de sus seres queridos, de los habitantes de la tierra. ¡Esa es su fortaleza, ese es el fundamento de su poder!

Freezer: ¡No la escuches! Ella también es una asesina igual que nosotros. ¿Acaso olvidas lo que te obligo a hacer? Pues mira

En eso Vegeta ve a una pequeña niña que está cerca de ellos, con la mirada que también recuerda

Vegeta: ¡Nooooo!

Freezer: Tú no tienes perdón. No te puedes perdonar a ti mismo. ¿Porque esperas el perdón de los demás?

Vegeta: ¡Vete! No quiero verla

Freezer: Ella te obligó a hacerlo. Ni siquiera yo te hubiese obligado a algo semejante. ¡Solo tenías 5 años!

Kaissa: Si así es yo lo obligué. ¡Eso era lo que se esperaba del príncipe de los saiyajin! Pero el demostró ser mejor que nosotros a partir de ese momento, porque por sí mismo aprendió la compasión, algo desconocido para nosotros. Mírala hijo, vamos mírala

Vegeta abre los ojos, la niña se ha acercado a él y le... sonríe

Niña: No hagas que mi muerte sea en vano... yo te ayude a cambiar... los buenos sentimientos estaban en ti... yo te perdoné, haz tu lo mismo... no dejes que Medea te haga lo mismo que te hizo Freezer.

En eso la niña desaparece.

Kaissa: Tú has trazado tu camino Vegeta. No lo cambies...

Voces, Rey Vegeta, Nappa, Freezer: ¡Falso, Falso! ¡Jamás cambiarás eres el príncipe de los saiyajin!

Vegeta: ¡Nooooo! ¡Soy un terrícola ahora! ¡AHHHHHHH!

En eso Vegeta hace estallar su ki enormemente y todo desaparece. Cuando abre sus ojos no ve a nadie, solo la inmensidad del mar... Vegeta se queda unos instantes en silencio

Vegeta: Gracias madre...

Vegeta vuela en dirección hacia donde sentía ki de batalla...

Mientras en el Santuario de Grecia una figura contemplaba el mar... "eso no fue fácil, tuve que recurrir a los recuerdos de ese saiyajin para librarlo del influjo de Medea, por suerte los recuerdos de su madre lo ayudaron, creo que debo darle las gracias, quien quiera que haya sido. Será mejor que me ponga en camino"

En tanto una furiosa Saori contemplaba el mar "Maldita sea, estuve tan cerca, tan cerca, si lo hubiese controlado, hubiese tenido la victoria ya segura... pero tenía esos recuerdos de su madre... pero aun siento que alguien lo ayudó"

Saori: Jabu... ven aquí

Jabu se acerca y se inclina

Saori: Te he hecho depositario de los poderes de los guerreros legendarios. Quiero que vayas a la playa y mates a Seiya y a la perra que lo acompaña. Pero espera como termina la pelea con Alcibe. ¡Has entendido! Luego tráeme el corazón de Seiya

Jabu: Si mi diosa

Saori: No falles... o no seguiremos juntos

Jabu: No, no fallaré... solo aspiro a seguir a tu lado

Saori besa a Jabu en la boca

Saori: Eso es solo un adelanto. Tendrás lo demás más tarde, pero depende de ti

Jabu: No te preocupes... lo haré

Jabu parte y Saori esboza una sonrisa malévola, luego se dirige a otro ambiente donde echada en un altar estaba Sunrei

Saori: Pequeña Sunrei... tú serás un adecuado sacrificio para los Seres Oscuros... virgen y pura... jajaja. En estos tiempos pensé que eso había pasado de moda. ¿O los días y noches con Shiru no fueron tan inocentes?

En eso escucha el correteo de unos pies infantiles detrás de ella. Voltea pero no ve a nadie

Saori: ¡Ya les dije que se vayan! ¡No los quiero, nunca los quise! ¡Solo deseaba tener a su padre al lado mío, ustedes siempre fueron un instrumento para mí, desde que nacieron hasta su muerte! Jasón, cuando muera Alcibe te volveré a tener, esta vez como esclavo

En eso sufre un sobresalto cuando su teléfono suena

Saori: ¿Quién es?

Poseidón: Soy yo el dios Poseidón. Me diste un mensaje interesante Athena...

Saori: ¿Eres tu Poseidón? Bien, solo quería decirte que mi lugar es al lado tuyo. Ares es un advenedizo y encima incompetente. Juntos tu y yo podremos neutralizar la amenaza de los kaiosamas y sus aliados los caballeros traidores

Poseidón: Me alegro de escuchar eso Athena, pues bien solo espera pero no intervengas. Deja que Ares fracase solo, cuando eso suceda enviaré a mis Generales Marinos a buscarte. Por ahora dejemos que piense que siga neutral

Saori: Me alegro escuchar eso, esperare el momento con impaciencia para estar a tu lado

Poseidón: Adiós Athena...

Poseidón corta la comunicación y ve a sus Generales Marinos que lo miran sonrientes. Poseidón también se ríe

Poseidón: ¿No es maravillosa la tecnología?

En tanto Kaetron continua la pelea con Goku. Ambos están heridos. Kaetron Eleva nuevamente su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido y ataca a Goku

Kaetron: ¡La Furia del León de Nemea!

Goku se teletransporta antes de recibir el ataque y luego aparece frente a Kaetron para golpearlo, este contiene el ataque y se produce un terrible intercambio de golpes. En eso Kaetron vuelve a superar el séptimo sentido pero Goku supera su defensa y lo golpea varias veces derribándolo

Kaetron (incorporándose) Muy bien Goku, ya has visto que no es tan difícil, no solo puedes ahora contener mis ataques, sino superar mi defensa, pero falta algo más...

Goku: Pero...

En eso Kaetron eleva su poder enormemente...

Mientras en Iaccos, Seiya cae derribado por los ataques de Alcibe

Alcibe: ¡Jaja! Pobre Pegaso... aunque tengas la armadura de sagitario eso no te convierte en un caballero dorado. Jaja. Solo haces el ridículo frente a mí

Seiya: ¡Cállate! ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

Los ataques de Seiya son fácilmente esquivados por Alcibe. Quien lo golpea otra vez

Alcibe: No te das cuenta, no tienes capacidad de derrotarme. No dominas el séptimo sentido, te excitas mucho y no puedes controlar tus emociones. Esto no es las 12 casas. Sin el poder de Athena respaldándote no eres nada

¿?: ¡Hablas demasiado Alcibe!

Alcibe: ¡Milo!

El caballero dorado de escorpio se va acercando lentamente...

En eso Kaetron comienza a elevar su cosmo a un nivel más alto y lanza un furibundo ataque. Goku se das cuenta que no puede esquivarlo

Goku: Kame Hame...

Kaetron: ¡El Rayo de Hércules!

Goku: ¡Haaaaa!

Ambos poderes chocan pero el de Kaetron empuja el de Goku contra él. Goku eleva su poder y lo contiene

Goku: ¡Aumentado 5 veces!

Kaetron: Buena demostración pero no te bastará. ¡Poder Colosal!

En eso en Iaccos, Alcibe siente el enorme poder de ambos guerreros

Alcibe: Pero... ¡es Kaetron!

Milo: ¡Están usando un nivel de poder gigantesco!

Seiya: Es... increíble

Alcibe: ¡jaja! ¡Pero su saiyajin está condenado, el poder de Kaetron lo supera!

En eso Goku, quien ya no puede contener más, lanza otra técnica

Goku: ¡Kaioken! ¡Aumentado 8 veces! ¡AHHHHHHH!

Kaetron: Pero... ¡AHHHHHHHH!

El impacto fue terrible. Una gran explosión ocurre donde se encontraba Kaetron. Parte de la isla desaparece...

En Iaccos, un Ares pensativo levanta la cabeza "¿Kaetron... por qué? ¿Por qué decidiste hacer eso?" en eso se levanta "se acabó, es hora de que esto termine"

En tanto Saori, siente el enorme poder que se ha desplegado "Maldita sea. Ese saiyajin es poderoso. ¡Estúpido Kaetron, fracasó! ¡Lo que sea que quiso hacer lo hizo mal! No importa lo que dijo Poseidón, Goku no debe llegar aquí... y se cómo evitar que eso pase, solo debo esperar que ese cabeza de chorlito haga lo que espero que haga para llegar acá"

En tanto Alcibe se pone pálido... "no... no... Kaetron"

Milo: ¡Goku ha vencido!

Seiya: ¡Es cierto!

Sheena (reanimada): ¡Es increíble... su poder fue... enorme!

En tanto Goku vuelve a la normalidad, está herido y agotado, pero ha vencido... En eso ve el cuerpo de Kaetron tendido y totalmente lastimado. Se acerca, para su sorpresa Kaetron le sonríe

Kaetron: ¡Bien hecho Goku! Me has vencido... tú no eres un guerrero... eres "el guerrero"

Goku: ¿Por qué Kaetron? Si sabías que podía vencerte, ¿por qué usaste esa técnica? Toda esta pelea me has estado enseñando como pelear contigo

Kaetron: ¿Sabes por qué?... Porque no podía seguir... con esta farsa deshonrosa... que ha sido... mi vida. Al menos... quería una... muerte honorable

Goku: ¿Que dices?

Kaetron: Ustedes... no estaban equivocados... Athena es un... demonio ahora... poseída por Medea... la estuvimos sirviendo sin darnos cuenta... y Ares está ciego

Goku: ¿Tú lo sabías?

Kaetron: Si... conocía la... historia... luego... el extraño comportamiento de... Athena... el decretar la... muerte de... los caballeros dorados... la traición a los... guerreros del... viento... la aparición de... ustedes. Luego vino a Ares... decretaron la muerte de... los caballeros de bronce... la espié y vi... su verdadero rostro... su corrompida forma... su maldad sin límites...

Goku: Pero... ¿¡por qué no dijiste nada!? ¿Por qué no advertiste a Ares? ¿Por qué no luchaste contra Medea en lugar de hacerlo conmigo?

Kaetron: Ares... no me habría escuchado... no podía luchar contra Medea... sin luchar contra el... el me dio estos poderes... me ungió con la armadura de Hércules... no podía usarlo contra él ni contra ella... hubiese sido un sacrificio en... vano

Goku: ¿Pero y yo? ¿Por qué no nos advertiste y te mantenías neutral?

Kaetron: Idee un plan Goku... Tú eres parte importante en esto... por alguna razón... Medea te teme... como a Mu y Shaka... por eso forzó a Ares... para que me enviara a matarlos... son los únicos que pueden... enfrentar la magia de Medea

Goku: ¿Pero porque los mataste?

Kaetron: No Goku... no están muertos... ellos viven... hable con ellos en el Santuario... les dije lo que sabía... necesitaba su ayuda... los convencí a que simularan su muerte... eso engaño a Ares y Medea... ella no sabe que están vivos y son un... arma importante... contra ella

Goku: ¿Que tiene que ver esto con que tu mueras?

Kaetron: Te lo dije. Eres el mejor guerrero que he conocido… Ahora eres el guerrero absoluto... ahora conoces como enfrentar al séptimo sentido y eres más fuerte... Debes de pelear con Ares que domina el octavo sentido... Sé que los saiyajin se hacen más fuertes... y aprenden de las peleas... mientras más duras... mejor... ¿qué mejor entrenamiento... que este? Ahora puedes luchar contra un dios...

"Pero debes recorrer un largo camino para vencer, yo solo te he encaminado, pero Ares es poderoso, él no te escuchará, pero si lo enfrentas de igual a igual te oirá, porque habrá aprendido a respetarte... como yo"

Goku: ¡No... no era necesario que murieras, hubiésemos luchado juntos!

Kaetron: Si... era necesario (en eso unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos)... ¡mis pobres amigos!... ellos ¡no merecían esto!... soñábamos con hazañas para... crear... un mundo nuevo... pero no se puede... construir nada... con violencia... ahora todo se volvió un caldo de gusanos... están ahora atrapados en el infierno creado... por Medea... sufriendo más allá... de la muerte... solo tú puedes liberarlos... este es mi sacrificio... para salvarlos a ellos... a mis amigos. Yo espero poder ser merecedores de la gracia divina... porque estábamos engañados

"Ve a la isla vecina. Allí se encuentra una chica llamada Mino... Medea quiso matarla... pero yo la salve... llévala a donde debe estar. Allí encontraras una jarra de ambrosía. El néctar de los dioses... tómalo y... te recuperarás de tus heridas"

Goku: No... te llevaré para que tu ...

Kaetron: Ya es tarde... para mí... Termina con esto... fue un honor luchar contigo y haber honrado a mis ancestros... Adiós... Son Goku...

Kaetron exhala el último suspiro y muere en los brazos de Goku... Este se levanta y empieza a cavar una tumba "Tus ancestros deben estar orgullosos y yo me encargaré que todos sepan el gran guerrero que fuiste y que luchaste por una causa justa, Kaetron"

En eso Alcibe eleva su cosmo enormemente...

Alcibe: ¡Malditos! Pagaran por esto... vengaré a Kaetron. ¡Poder de la Constelación Alfa!

Milo: ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!

El ataque de Milo no acierte, pero tampoco el de Alcibe, quien queda sorprendido

Milo: ¿Olvidas que cuando usas una técnica contra un caballero dorado, no la puedes usar más? Prueba esto ahora. ¡Ataque de Escorpio!

El ataque va hacia Alcibe que se ve atrapado en un enorme torbellino de energía. En eso Seiya ataca

Seiya: ¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!

El ataque da de lleno en Alcibe quien cae a tierra con la armadura deshecha y malherido. Seiya cae cerca y camina hacia el

Milo: Espera Seiya

Seiya: ¿Que sucede Milo?

Milo: El es... mi hermano

Pero en eso una descarga cae cerca de ellos. Seiya protege el cuerpo de Sheena y Milo el de Alcibe. Ante su sorpresa a sus ojos aparece... ¡Jabu!

Seiya: ¡Jabu!

Jabu: ¿Cómo estás Seiya? ¡La diosa Athena me ha pedido tu corazón y se lo llevaré luego de matarlos a todos!

Milo: ¡Cuidado Seiya! Medea le ha dado los poderes de los guerreros legendarios muertos

Jabu: ¡Así es! Ahora soy superpoderoso. Te haré pagar todas tus humillaciones Seiya

Jabu entonces eleva su cosmo enormemente. "No puede ser... Jabu jamás ha tenido ese nivel"

En eso Ikki quien estaba mal herido en la playa después de la pelea con Caribdis siente que alguien se acerca y levanta la vista.

Ikki: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡Vaya! Por lo visto llegué tarde... pero tú no te ves nada bien

Ikki: Ya era hora que aparecieras... ¿dónde te habías escondido?

Vegeta: ¡Si vuelves a decir eso te dejare morir aquí!... estaba solucionando mis propios asuntos

Ikki: Pues... ya que nos puedes dedicar algo de tu tiempo, ve hacia la isla Iaccos, ahí están Saori y Ares

Vegeta: ¡Ya sabes que no me importa tu diosa!... solo iré a buscar una buena pelea... Kakaroto encontró la suya y ha vencido... es mi turno... ¡veremos qué tan fuerte es ese Ares!

Ikki: Ten cuidado, él es un dios... sus poderes son más grandes de lo que te imaginas.

Vegeta: Hasta ahora no he visto a ninguno que valga la pena... tu diosa es el mejor ejemplo

Ikki: ¡Cállate! Si no lo haces por Saori... hazlo por Sheena... ella debe estar ahí

Vegeta: ¿Y eso qué?

Ikki: No te gustaría que algo malo le pase... ya que te gusta...

Vegeta: No digas tonterías... Además tu vendrás conmigo

Ikki: ¿En este estado?

Vegeta: Comete esto

Ikki: Sus semillas milagrosas, creí que...

Vegeta: Es la última que me queda... la había guardado para mí, pero creo que tú la necesitas más que yo

Ikki: No quiero tu compasión...

Vegeta: ¡No seas imbécil! Trágatela y vamos que una pelea nos espera... a no ser que prefieras quedarte escondido aquí…

Ikki se calla, sonríe a Vegeta y coge la semilla...

En tanto Mino se encontraba sentada dentro de un antiguo santuario. En su bello rostro se veían algunas huellas de los golpes. Había tenido miedo por las terribles explosiones que se sucedían, pero ahora todo estaba calmo. Recordó penosamente lo que había pasado. Saori, la había dominado aprovechando su confianza, la forma como quiso apoderarse de Seiya y luego ella reaccionó, fue su amor a Seiya lo que la ayudó. Estaba dispuesta a morir. Luego Jabu... golpeándola y arrojándola a ese foso... fue cuando perdió el conocimiento y despertó en otro lugar... creyó que estaba muerta... pero en eso vio a ese gigante en armadura... había tenido miedo pero de pronto ese gigante le sonrío y le dijo "no temas, te he salvado cuando te arrojaron al foso y he curado tus heridas, ¿tienes hambre?" "quien eres" "mi nombre es Kaetron" él le explicó la verdad y supo que Saori estaba controlada por un espíritu maléfico, pero ve la tristeza en los ojos de Kaetron. "sufres mucho" "sufro por todos, esto no debió pasar, estoy solo ahora" "no estás solo, yo estoy contigo" "gracias" conversaron poco rato, él dijo que debía hacer algunos preparativos, pero ya Mino reconoció su nobleza y bondad "pero sigue triste" Fue después de un rato que le dijo que se iban a ir, la trajo a esta isla "no puedo llevarte todavía a tu casa, pero enviaré a un gran guerrero a recogerte, confía en el" "quien es" "se llama Goku" "Espera, ven a visitarme cuando puedas, ¿lo prometes?" "lo prometo" fue lo último que escucho de él, ahora esperaba... fue en eso que una figura entró al viejo templo... era raro con ese peinado y harapiento, pero sus ojos revelaban una gran bondad...

Goku: ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Mino

Mino: ¿Y tú?

Goku: Yo soy Goku. ¿Eres amiga de Seiya no es así? Está preocupado por ti

Mino: Me lo imagino... ¿y Kaetron?

Goku: El... está bien. Me envío a buscarte. Ven te llevare a casa

Mino: Gracias

Mino tomo la mano de Goku y este usa su teletransportación y aparecen en Tokio

Goku: No sé exactamente donde dejarte

Mino: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Bueno no importa, debes estar ocupado, será mejor que te vayas... yo puedo irme sola desde aquí.

Goku: Bueno... sí. Adiós

Mino: Espera... Kaetron me dio esto para ti, al juzgar por tu aspecto lo necesitas

Mino le da una pequeña jarra con un líquido dentro.

Goku: Gracias

Mino: Dale las gracias a Kaetron... ah cuando lo veas dile que no se olvide de su promesa de venir a verme. ¿Es un gran tipo no crees?

Goku: Si... y un gran guerrero...

Goku se lleva los dedos a la frente para teletransportarse y desaparece pero a Mino le pareció ver una lagrima caer por una mejilla de Goku.

 **Fin del capítulo 32**


	33. Chapter 33

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 33**

 **La Aparición de Ares**

Seiya, Milo y Sheena que se estaba reponiendo se ponen frente a Jabu quien irradiaba un cosmo poderoso... y maligno

Seiya: ¡Por favor Jabu! Vuelve en ti... no quiero pelear contigo

Jabu: ¿No quieres? ¡Jaja! Que lastima Seiya! Creí que podría divertirme más contigo... como lo hice con Mino...

Seiya: ¡¿Que dices?!

Jabu: Oh la pequeña Mino, parecía tan frágil, se desarmaba como un pajarito a cada golpe... y calladita fue a parar al foso de fuego donde la arroje...

Seiya: ¡Nooo! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Sheena: No escuches Seiya! Solo quiere provocarte... recuerda lo que dijo Goku!

Jabu: Tan tierna ella... repetía "Seiya... Seiya" pero tú no estabas... y yo sí, te cuento que aún era virgen...

Seiya: ¡Noooo! ¡Cometa Pegaso!

El ataque de Seiya fue con violencia hacia Jabu quien lo esquiva y en un movimiento veloz se planta atrás de Seiya golpeándolo y lanzándolo lejos

Milo: ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!

Jabu también esquiva y alcanza a golpear a Milo quien es derribado por el golpe, pero Milo más diestro da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y ataca nuevamente pero Jabu vuelve a esquivarlo, para eso Seiya se recupera

Seiya: ¡Maldito! ¡Lo pagarás! ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

Sheena: ¡Detente Seiya! ¡Es eso lo que él quiere!

Jabu esquiva los impactos y se lanza contra Seiya golpeándolo con fuerza, en eso Sheena interviene

Sheena: Detente Jabu! Todos aquí hemos sido tus amigos. Vuelve hacia atrás y piensa lo que has hecho y lo que estás haciendo. ¡Mira en lo que te has convertido!

Jabu: Siii (en eso sus ojos se vuelven rojos y su voz se distorsiona) sooy yooo, unn nuuevo seeer. Peeeerfecto (su rostro se contorsiona y ríe mientras una lengua bífida sale de su boca) el faaaavoritooo de Athena

Milo: ¡Maldita sea! En qué clase de monstruo lo ha convertido... quizás no hay esperanzas

Sheena: No... es lo que nos quiere hacer creer... ¡siempre hay esperanzas!

Jabu asume una posición de ataque pero con movimientos bestiales, luego ataca a Milo y Sheena

Jabu: ¡Golpe de Minotauro!

Sheena y Milo reciben el impacto y todo estalla a su alrededor, Jabu moviéndose grotescamente ataca a Sheena a una velocidad mayor que la de la luz y acto seguido golpea a Milo, pero él lo contiene y lanza un golpe que Jabu vuelve a esquivar y Milo da un salto enorme hacia atrás y prepara su ataque

Milo: ¡Ataque Escorpión!

La enorme energía va hacia Jabu, pero este la contiene

Jabu: ¡Ataque Quimera!

Milo recibe el impacto derribándolo en eso ve que aquella cosa ominosa se le iba encima cuando...

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente!

El ataque impacta en Jabu quien cae al suelo. En eso Shiru aparece vistiendo la armadura de Libra

Shiru: Lamento llegar tarde... ¿pero eso es...?

Sheena: Si... es Jabu

En eso Jabu nuevamente emerge, más monstruoso que antes

Jabu: Shiruuuuu! Tu sigueeees!

Jabu vuela alrededor de ellos y prepara su ataque...

Jabu: ¡Rayo Celeste de Zeus!

El ataque Shiru lo recibe con su escudo

Shiru: Vuelve en ti Jabu! No debes dejar que te siga controlando

Jabu: ¡Jaja! ¿Qué haces aquí Shiru? ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Sunrei?

Shiru: ¿Dónde está ella?

Jabu: En el Santuario de Ares... ¡camino a reunirse con Mino!

Shiru: ¡Apártate entonces!

Jabu: Claro Shiru... ¡Golpe de Argos!

El ataque es esquivado por Shiru, quien le lanza otro ataque

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente!

Jabu: ¡Escudo Resplandeciente!

El ataque regresa a Shiru, derribándolo. Jabu se lanza contra él, pero es contenido por un ataque

Alcibe: ¡Lanza de Furia!

El ataque da de lleno a Jabu lanzándolo lejos

Milo: ¡Alcibe! Tu...

Alcibe: Lo siento Milo... no quise escucharte... ese caballero de bronce está utilizando las técnicas de mis compañeros muertos... eso no puede ser posible... a no ser que no me hayas mentido con respecto a Athena... son sus cosmos... en el cuerpo de el... pero siento sus voces gritar pidiéndome ayuda

Milo: Pero... ¡estas herido! No puedes

Alcibe: ¡Puedo y lo haré!

Jabu emerge liberando un gran poder y encara a Alcibe y Milo

Jabu: ¡Jaja! ¡Los mataré a ambos! ¡Descendientes de Jasón! ¡Eso es lo que ella quiere!

Milo: Combinemos nuestros ataques... quizás así lo detengamos

Alcibe: Conozco los puntos débiles de sus técnicas, no podrá resistir ataque simultáneos, pero necesitaremos ayuda

Shiru: Pues cuenta con la mía

Sheena: ¡Y la mía!

Seiya: ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Alcibe: Hay que distraerlo lo más que se pueda. Dragón, esa será tu misión y la de Sheena. Pegaso debe superar la técnica de Abadon y Milo la de Sarak. Yo daré el golpe final

En eso Jabu se ríe

Jabu: ¡Ya se pusieron de acuerdo! ¡Pues peleen! ¡Ataque Quimera!

El ataque barre con toda la superficie pero los 5 guerreros saltan evitando el contacto. En eso el ataque de Jabu se divide en 5 buscando a cada uno de ellos. Sheena y Shiru reciben el impacto derribándolos.

Seiya: ¡Sheena!... ¡Pagaras por esto! ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

Seiya se lanza contra Jabu quebrando el orden del ataque. Milo y Alcibe deciden secundarlo

Alcibe: ¡Poder de la Constelación Alfa!

Milo: ¡Rayo Escarlata Doble de Alfa!

Los ataques simultáneos hacen que Jabu eleve su cosmo, elude el ataque de Seiya pero recibe el ataque de Milo y Alcibe. Jabu cae derribado

Alcibe: ¡Ja! ¡Se confió! ¡El no es un guerrero legendario, su cosmo no puede traspasar el séptimo sentido!

Pero en eso una enorme descarga de energía emerge de Jabu y ataca a los caballeros

Jabu: ¡Combinación Mortal!

En eso las técnicas combinadas de los guerreros legendarios va hacia los caballeros, lastimándolos, solo Seiya elude el ataque gracias a la habilidad de volar

Jabu: ¡Veo que solo quedas tu Seiya! ¡Es hora de que arreglemos cuentas tú y yo!

Seiya: ¡Es lo que más deseo! ¡Vengaré a Mino y a Sunrei! No me importa si antes fuiste nuestro amigo... ¡te mataré!

Sheena se incorpora lentamente y le grita a Seiya

Sheena: ¡No Seiya... no pelees de esa forma! ¡Eso es lo que él quiere... el nexo con Medea se hace más fuerte! ¡Por eso puede usar los poderes de los guerreros legendarios!

Seiya: ¡No me importa! ¡Acabaré con el!

Sheena: ¡Si te vence... el sacrificio de Mino será en vano!

Shiru: ¡Escúchala Seiya!... no caigamos en el odio... yo también sufro por Sunrei... ¡pero no ganare nada si me entrego al odio!

Sheena: Recuerda lo que él era antes... él no era así... Medea lo ha corrompido... quiere quebrar nuestros buenos sentimientos... matando a un amigo te acercarás a su esencia maligna

Seiya piensa en Jabu... se lo imagina cuando lo conoció "no son buenos recuerdos" siempre habían competido por ser el más fuerte... luego después de los entrenamientos "tampoco son buenos" lo primero que paso entre ellos fue una pelea. Pero ve en eso al Jabu del frente... totalmente transformado y sintió pena por el... pese a los problemas, no era así como lo recordaba... "no, él no es responsable... siempre lo hicimos a un lado y el amaba a Saori desde niño, era obvio que estaba alterado por todo eso... Medea se aprovechó de el"

Seiya: Esta bien... solo que no se meta nadie... esta pelea es mía

En eso ambos contendientes se miden y elevan su cosmo. Milo y Alcibe se incorporan. Alcibe hace el ademán de intervenir. Pero Milo lo detiene

Alcibe: ¡Que haces Milo! Pegaso no tiene tu nivel ni el mío. ¡Somos nosotros quienes debemos pelear!

Milo: No conoces a Seiya... además esto es entre ambos, dejémoslos a ver que pasa.

Seiya trata de descubrir los movimientos de Jabu para saber que técnica va a usar. En eso Jabu estalla su cosmo. Seiya ya había descubierto que Jabu solo podía manejar los cosmos y poderes de los guerreros legendarios pero no podía elevar el suyo ni al séptimo sentido. Esa era una ventaja... Jabu en eso hace un movimiento y prepara su ataque

Jabu: ¡Combinación Mortal!

En ese instante Seiya eleva su cosmo hasta el infinito y por unos instantes supera el séptimo sentido, alcanzando un estadio que le permitió superar el ataque de Jabu y lanzar el suyo

Seiya: ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

El ataque fue directo a Jabu que no esperaba eso y recibe una andanada de golpes que lo lanzan lejos lastimándolo fuertemente. En eso Seiya cae junto a el dispuesto a dar el último golpe

Shiru: ¡No Seiya... no lo hagas!

Seiya: Pero...

Sheena: El no es responsable de sus actos... es a Medea a quien hay que vencer

Seiya en eso escucha voces en su interior "mátalo, mátalo Mino debe ser vengada el la violo y la mató" "solo imagínalo" pero en eso siente una voz que ya conocía... Mino "protege a Seiya... no lo dejes caer en tentación... protégelo..."

Seiya: Mino... es ella... reza por mi

Ese momento de duda fue aprovechado por Jabu quien abre los ojos y ataca a Seiya

Jabu: ¡Rayo Celeste de Zeus!

Pero el rayo no llega a impactar en Seiya, es desviado por otro ataque. En eso todos se vuelven al recién llegado... ¡era Shaka de Virgo!

Milo: ¡Shaka!

Shiru: No puede ser... ¡nos dijeron que había muerto!

Shaka: Saludos a todos... es bueno volver a combatir a tu lado Milo

Milo: Dijeron que...

Shaka: Que estábamos muertos Mu y yo... no fue así... todo fue un plan de Kaetron para engañar a Medea y a Ares... el sabía la verdad y trataba de ayudarnos... por eso sacrificó su vida...

Alcibe: ¿Quee? Pero el...

Shaka: El tuvo sus motivos Alcibe... pero lo hizo con el fin de salvarte y ya lo ha hecho. Ya no sirves a Medea y tu alma se ha salvado de su infierno

En eso se dirige a Seiya

Shaka: Y no temas por Mino... ella está bien... Kaetron la rescató y la entregó a Goku... el la llevó de vuelta a su hogar. El te mintió para obligarte a que seas como Medea quiere

Seiya: ¡Mino vive!

Shiru: Pero Sunrei...

Shaka: Por ella no te preocupes...

Dentro del templo de Ares, una furiosa Saori se enteraba de la verdad. "¡Maldito Kaetron! Nos traicionó. Lo supo todo el tiempo. Ahora entiendo porque luchó contra Goku. ¡Quería que se haga más fuerte! ¡Shaka está vivo... pero Mu!" En eso corre hacia el altar donde yacía Sunrei, pero no la encuentra... al fondo del pasadizo a la salida ve a Mu cargando a Sunrei

Saori: ¡Detente... ella me pertenece! No puedes llevártela

Mu: Te equivocas Athena... o debo decir Medea... ya no tienes el sacrificio que necesitabas para tus amos... tu tiempo se agota

Saori: ¡Nooooooo!

En eso Saori sufre una transformación. Sus ojos enrojecen y su cosmo maligno emerge... hasta Mu siente miedo...

Saori: No... Mu de Aries... no te la llevarás... no saldrás vivo de aquí... ¡ustedes no tienen oportunidad conmigo!

En eso una terrible energía cae sobre Mu quien eleva su cosmo, eludiéndolo a duras penas. En eso se ve obligado a atacar "lo siento Athena"

Mu: ¡Conmoción Celestial!

Pero el ataque de Mu es desviado por Saori, quien eleva su cosmo enormemente.

Saori: ¡Jaja! ¡No puedes contra mi Mu! Mi magia negra y el cosmo de Athena me hacen superior a ti... no saldrás de aquí vivo. No podrás eludirme mucho tiempo. No puedes moverte a alta velocidad con ella en brazos. Su precioso cuerpo no puede resistir esa velocidad...

Mu se dio cuenta que tenía razón, pero no podía abandonar a Sunrei... En eso decide jugársela y teletransportarse. Mu hace eso y Saori estalla en una carcajada

Saori: ¡Jajajajaja! Eso es Mu. ¡Caíste en mi trampa! Yo controlo todo este lugar. Cuando te teletransportaste solo tuve que mandarte a un lugar de donde no saldrás a menos que yo lo diga... lo mismo que Goku! Pero eso será un asunto que solucionaré más tarde. Primero lo primero...

En tanto Jabu lastimado, nuevamente eleva su cosmo dispuesto a atacar pero es interceptado por Shaka

Shaka: ¡Se acabó Jabu!

Jabu: ¡Yo haré lo que no hizo Kaetron! Yo si te mataré

Shaka: No lo harás... ¿sabes porque Medea quería nuestra muerte?... en la mente de Saori se dio cuenta de algo... Mu y yo podemos superar su magia. ¡Séptimo Cielo!

Una energía rodea a ambos y atrapa a Jabu... Shaka y el desaparecen.

Seiya: ¡Que sucedió!

Milo: Uso la técnica del Séptimo Cielo... la armonía perfecta... está purificando a Jabu... si supera su cosmo... lo habrá derrotado

En eso sienten una fuerte presencia que se va aproximando. Ante ellos aparece un hombre alto con una armadura roja, portaba una espada y una capa púrpura. Su rostro era firme con una ligera barba que le cubría el rostro. Alcibe en ese momento se inclina

Alcibe: ¡Mi señor Ares!

Ares: ¡Cállate Alcibe! Te envíe aquí a destruir a aquellos que profanan mi santuario y te veo departiendo alegremente con ellos. Eres un traidor al igual que Kaetron...

Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver a Ares y sintieron temor ante el enorme cosmo que emitía

Alcibe: Mi señor... no lo hemos traicionado... ni yo ni Kaetron... la verdad es que...

Ares: ¡Silencio!... el santuario ha sido profanado... por ustedes... por ti... por Athena

En eso Seiya se adelanta y se dirige a Ares

Seiya: dios Ares... Athena se encuentra dominada por un espíritu maligno que...

No pudo terminar, un feroz impacto le da de lleno, nadie vio como Ares hizo eso

Ares: ¡Como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra gusano! ¡Eso son para mí, gusanos!

Alcibe: ¡Mi señor, ellos dicen la verdad! No sintió que la escolta de Athena usaba los poderes de mis compañeros caídos...

Un disparo similar lo lanzó lejos. Todos los demás se pusieron en guardia

Ares: ¡Dije que te callaras! No quiero saber más. ¡Lo único que sé es que tú me has traicionado y esta basura ensucia mi santuario! ¡Ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí!

Alcibe (levantándose): Por favor mi señor, debe abrir los ojos, ellos no vienen a combatirlo sino a la maldad que se esconde en su santuario

Ares: ¿Sigues desafiándome Alcibe? ¿Deberé considerarte un traidor entonces?

Alcibe: ¡No, no lo soy! Yo le soy leal, solo escúcheme

Ares: Solo te escucharé cuando hayas exterminado a esta escoria. ¡Hazlo ahora!

Alcibe: No, no puedo hacerlo, ellos no son nuestros enemigos. El enemigo está dentro del...

No pudo terminar, un disparo de Ares atravesó su cuerpo, destruyendo su armadura y perforándole el corazón

Milo: ¡Alcibe!

Ares: Entonces sigue ese destino que les he reservado a los que desobedecen a sus dioses

Milo recibe el cuerpo de su hermano quien cae moribundo

Alcibe: Que... forma tan... tonta de morir, ¿no lo crees Milo? De que sirve la lealtad cuando no se te quiere escuchar...

Milo: Resiste, hermano, yo...

Alcibe: Fue bueno combatir a tu... lado Milo... ahora sé lo que... debió sentir... Kaetron... el hizo bien... o hubiese terminado así... sigue Milo no dejes que...

Alcibe no pudo decir más, su cuerpo sin vida quedo en los brazos de Milo. Este lo carga y lo aleja del lugar. En silencio regresa al lado de los demás

Milo: ¡Ares! Dices ser un dios, pero solo eres un asesino. Un ser enfermo de orgullo. ¡Mi hermano te era leal y lo asesinaste porque no te quiso obedecer una orden equivocada, estoy seguro que tú sabes la verdad, o por lo menos la sospechas pero eres tan orgulloso, arrogante y estúpido que no quiere darse cuenta o no lo puede admitir!

Ares: ¡Insolente! ¡Blasfemo! Como te atreves a hablarme así ridículo caballero dorado. ¡La vida de ustedes no vale nada! Nosotros los dioses somos inmortales, ¿que puede representar la vida humana? ¡Si tanto sufres por tu hermano, te reunirás con el muy pronto!

Shiru: No será así, yo no creo en ti Ares, solo eres un ídolo de pies de barro. ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan!

El ataque de Shiru es contenido con una mano por Ares

Ares: ¡Atrevido! Sus ridículos poderes no son nada para mí. ¡Vean esto!

De pronto todo estalla, los caballeros y Sheena salen despedidos. Solo Seiya reacciona y ataca

Seiya: ¡Puño de Pegaso!

El ataque tiene el mismo efecto que el de Shiru, solo que esta vez Ares se lo regresa, el impacto da de lleno a Seiya quien cae herido. Milo eleva su cosmo y ataca con su Aguja Escarlata pero Ares solo da un movimiento y este pasa sin tocarlo. En eso coge a Milo del cuello

Ares: El destino de los caballeros del santuario es inclinarse a la voluntad de los dioses, sea la decisión que tomen, ustedes solo bajarán la cabeza, no importa si consideran que es injusto. ¡La ley y la justicia no están por encima de los dioses! Al traicionar esos preceptos los convierte en rebeldes y deben ser castigados

Una energía envuelve a Milo y estalla en su cuerpo. Un mal herido Milo cae al suelo

Ares: Fui generoso con Alcibe, porque pese a todo el aceptó mi sentencia. Con ustedes que se han atrevido a alzar su mano contra un dios sufrirán hasta lo indecible. El Tártaro será poco para ustedes

Fue en eso que recibe 2 ataques simultáneos que lo cogen desprevenido

Marín: ¡Golpe de Águila!

Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Los ataques dan de lleno a Ares que retrocede. Hyoga con la armadura de Acuario y Marín aparecen. Shiru y Sheena se reincorporan y se unen a ellos

Shiru: ¡Marín! Creí que...

Marín: ¿Mu apareció y curó mis heridas, cual es la situación?

Sheena: No muy buena. Alcibe que estaba de nuestra parte fue muerto por Ares sin ningún esfuerzo. Seiya y Milo están heridos y nosotros no estamos tan bien, nuestros ataques no le hacen gran daño a Ares. Mira pese a recibir 2 ataques directos esta como si nada y no está contento...

Ares se sacude la escarcha de su armadura y avanza amenazadoramente...

Ares: ¡Ustedes miserables gusanos! ¡Van a pagar por esta afrenta! ¡Mueran!

Una luz envuelve a todos pero logran reaccionar y atacan en simultáneo a Ares quien esquiva todos los ataques. Levanta un dedo y sale un rayo hacia Shiru quien coloca su escudo para protegerse pero el rayo lo atraviesa y lo hiere gravemente

Hyoga: ¡Shiru!

Ares: ¡Jaja! Esto es divertido... ¿quién sigue?

Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

El ataque de Hyoga es desviado por el brazo de Ares, quien luego se lanza aprovechando el descuido y congela las piernas de Ares, pero este le descarga un disparo que lo daña pero alcanza a completar su ataque

Hyoga: ¡A... hora!

Sheena: ¡Ataque de la Serpiente!

Marín: ¡Ataque del Meteoro!

Ambas mujeres lanzan su ataque haciendo estallar su cosmo, pero para su sorpresa los ataques son contenidos y giran alrededor de Ares. De pronto el hielo de sus piernas se quiebra y les devuelve los ataques. Sheena alcanza a esquivarlos pero Marín es alcanzada

Ares: ¡Jaja! Su cosmo es muy débil mujer. Solo ahora tu quedas... no pierdas tu tiempo en pedir perdón... no lo tendrás

Sheena: ¡No lo haré! ¡Ataque de la serpiente!

El ataque es desviado por Ares quien lanza una descarga contra Sheena alcanzándola, Sheena cae herida y Ares se acerca a ella

Ares: ¡Pobre mujer! Debo admirar tu espíritu y en homenaje a eso no te haré sufrir

En eso estira su dedo contra Sheena pero en ese instante...

Vegeta: ¡Big Bang Attack!

Ikki: ¡Ave Fénix!

Los ataques dan de lleno en Ares quien desprevenido no los puede contener y es lanzado hacia atrás y estrellado contra las rocas...

Sheena: ¡Ve... geta! ¡Ikki! Por fin llegan...

Vegeta: ¿Por lo visto tengo que llegar siempre ha salvarte no?

Sheena: Tonto... no te lo he pedido

En eso sonríe y mira a Vegeta y luego a Ikki

Sheena: Pero... gracias

En eso un enfurecido Ares aparece. Los disparos parecen no haberle afectado en lo absoluto

Ares: Esto ya es demasiado... así que eres tú, simio saiyajin y tú debes ser Fénix...

Vegeta: Así es... y tú debes ser al que llaman dios de la guerra... pero para mí no eres más que un montón de basura dentro de una armadura...

Sheena pese a todo no se hubiese atrevido a decirle eso a un dios, se sorprendió de la audacia de Vegeta y le pareció que Ares estaba igual de sorprendido porque se quedó callado, pero de pronto su cara se contrajo en una mueca de furia

Ares: ¡Insolente simio parlante! ¡Bestia subdesarrollada! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Te arrancaré la lengua cuando acabe contigo!

Vegeta: ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

De pronto todo se conmocionó, Vegeta libero sus poderes alcanzando el nivel de SSJ2 pero a su vez incrementa sus poderes a un nivel similar al que utilizó con Jare... ¡la batalla daba comienzo!

 **Fin del Capítulo 33**

* * *

 ** _Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Saludos a los lectores, el siguiente aviso es para decirles que este fic esta llegando a su fin, ya faltan pos capítulos, así que pendientes..._**

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 34**

 **El poder de Ares**

Ares no parecía muy impresionado a la demostración de poder de Vegeta

Ares: ¡Imbécil! ¿Crees que eso te bastará para vencerme? ¡Ni siquiera me preocupa porque soy superior a ti, tú no eres nada!

Vegeta: ¡Eso lo veremos!

En eso Vegeta se lanza a una velocidad superior a la de la luz tratando de golpear a Ares pero este se mueve más rápido y lo esquiva. Vegeta suelta una innumerable cantidad de fireball pero no tienen mejor resultado, de pronto un golpe lo derriba sin que sintiera de dónde venían

Ares: ¡Lo ves bestia! Es imposible que me ganes. Por más poder que tengas sigues siendo inferior

Vegeta: Eso lo veremos... ¡AHHHH!

Vegeta volvió a atacar, pero esta vez esperó para ver los movimientos de Ares, aun así el golpe le llegó sin darse cuenta de donde

Ares: ¡Jaja! Esto es divertido, a veces es bueno un poco de ejercicio

En eso Ikki se acerca a Vegeta

Ikki: Vegeta si sigues así no lograrás nada. ¡Solo está jugando contigo!

Vegeta: ¡A un lado! Tú no me enseñarás como pelear

Ikki: ¡No seas terco! El usa el octavo sentido, el cosmo de los dioses. Mucho mayor al nivel que mostró Jare. Debes tratar de neutralizarlo sintiendo el octavo sentido

Vegeta: ¡Pelearé a mi manera!

Sheena lastimada se acerca

Sheena: ¡Por favor Vegeta! ¡De todos nosotros eres el que más le está durando, eres la única oportunidad si es que no aparece Goku! Escúchanos, son niveles que tú no conoces pero que puedas superar...

Vegeta: ¡Ya les dije que puedo manejar esto! ¡Preocúpense de sus amigos que aún siguen durmiendo!

En eso Vegeta eleva nuevamente su ki y ataca a Ares quien cruzado de brazos esperó, el ataque de Vegeta fue bastante rápido pero Ares lo fue más y volvió a golpear a Vegeta estrellándolo contra las rocas

Ikki: ¡Saiyajin cabeza dura! ¡No logrará nada así!

Sheena: Tiene razón en una cosa debemos ver por Seiya y los demás, por lo menos nos está dando tiempo para recuperarnos y diseñar otra estrategia

Ambos se separan tratando de reanimar a los demás. En tanto Vegeta continuaba luchando contra Ares lanzándole una serie de disparos pero Ares los desvía y ataca pero esta vez, para sorpresa de Ares, Vegeta lo esquiva y le dispara

Vegeta: ¡Big Bang Attack!

Pero Ares lo esquiva y golpea a Vegeta derribándolo

Ares: ¡Ya me estás cansando simio! No eres tan buen luchador cómo crees. Si hubiese querido ya habría acabado contigo.

Vegeta: ¡Esto no termina! ¡Si crees que me vas a vencer porque no lo haces de una vez, solo eres pura boca!

Ares: ¡Insolente animal! ¡Ya que quieres morir de una vez te complaceré!

Mientras tanto Sheena ayudaba a Seiya, quien ya se estaba recuperando de las heridas de antes, mientras Ikki hacía lo mismo con Hyoga

Seiya: ¿Cómo estamos?

Sheena: Como ves... Vegeta está peleando con Ares, pero no le va bien... Hyoga parece ser el único en condiciones de continuar al igual que Marín. Alcibe está muerto y Milo y Shiru creo que están fuera de combate. Shaka no aparece, ni tampoco Goku ni Mu...solo quedamos nosotros Seiya... Vegeta no aguantará mas

Mientras en China, AM recibía un mensaje de SK

AM: ¡SK! ¿Eres tú?

SK: ¡Porque todos me preguntan lo mismo! ¿Acaso hay otros?

AM: Lo siento, pero es que estoy preocupado... la situación no es buena

SK: No era buena desde que comenzó, pero estamos en la parte decisiva... escucha solo debemos ubicar a Goku y al otro caballero dorado para equilibrar las cosas. De alguna manera cuando Goku se teletransportó para regresar a esas islas, no llegó a su destino porque cayó en otro

AM: ¿Usted piensa eso?

SK: ¿Que otra explicación hay? Vamos quiero que me ayudes, creo que voy a hacer algo que no quería hacer...

AM: ¿Qué?

SK: Espera y verás...

En eso una gran conmoción de energía se siente y AM de pronto ve a SK frente a el... su sorpresa es grande y se inclina

AM: ¡Supremo Ro Kaioshin!

SK: ¡Que haces tonto! Levántate, ya deberías saber que nosotros no gustamos de esas demostraciones de respeto, solo Aquel es merecedor de eso...

AM: Pero... ¿cómo es que llegó aquí?

SK: Me teletransporte aquí usando mi pensamiento, pero he hecho ya presencia física. Lo malo es que he debido de sellar la entrada para que Medea no pase. Eso me convierte de por si en prisionero de esta dimensión...

AM: ¡Pero no debió hacerlo!

SK: Ya te dije que no quería pero es la única forma que nos queda. Desde aquí y con tu ayuda puedo localizar a Goku

AM: ¡Pero no podrá regresar!

SK: ¡Pero, pero, siempre peros... crees que no lo sé! Ahora depende de que triunfemos, con la esfera del dragón podré abril el portal nuevamente, pero primero lo primero ayúdame a encontrar a Goku. Uniremos nuestras mentes y rastrearemos los mundos ocultos de este dimensión... solo así ubicaremos a Goku...

Mientras tanto Vegeta era golpeado por Ares quien lo hiere en el cuerpo con una serie de ataques energéticos. Vegeta logra desprenderse y vuelve a atacar con disparos potentes pero que no alcanzan a Ares quien le ataca otra vez impactándole fuertemente, en eso su pelo volvió a la normalidad... un golpe en la nuca y Vegeta se desploma violentamente hacia abajo

Ares: ¡Jaja! Lo viste y ahora para terminar...

No alcanza a terminar la frase. Una flecha lo alcanza pero Ares la contiene...

Ares: ¿Queee? La Flecha de la Justicia de Sagitario... solo puede ser...

Seiya vuelve a extraer otra flecha y le apunta...

Ares: ¡Pegaso! Crees que eso me dañará. Parece que ustedes están empeñados en interrumpirme cuando voy a acabar con alguien. Bien te atenderé de una vez, ese saiyajin ya está fuera de combate

Ares aterriza cerca de Seiya. Mientras Hyoga sigilosamente toma posición, lo mismo que Ikki, Sheena se coloca al lado de Seiya

Ares: Aun no he usado todo mi poder... ¡vamos atácame Pegaso!

Seiya lanza su flecha, en ese mismo instante los demás atacan

Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Ikki: ¡Las Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

Ares a una velocidad superior a la luz esquiva los ataques y lanza los suyos hiriendo a Ikki y Hyoga, la flecha lanzada por Seiya regresa hiriendo a... ¡Sheena!

Seiya: ¡Nooo! ¡Sheena!

Sheena cae el suelo malherida y es atendida por Seiya

Seiya: ¡Resiste Sheena!

Sheena: No te... me quedes... viendo, eres... el último... que queda... ¡Pelea!

Ares riéndose se acerca a Seiya

Ares: ¡Jajaja! Parece que quedamos tú y yo Pegaso, es increíble que sean tan limitados para haber llegado hasta aquí

Seiya: ¡No cantes victoria, esto no termina!

Seiya eleva su cosmo enormemente sorprendiendo al propio Ares

Dentro del Santuario de Ares, Saori está atenta a la pelea "parece que Ares va a ganar, no sabía que tenía ese nivel de poder, quizás deba continuar a su lado, de todos modos mientras Goku siga atrapado en la dimensión fantasma al igual que Mu, la victoria final es mía. Aunque el peligro ahora sería de Shaka, pero no se adonde se llevó a Jabu... ¿lo habrá vencido?"

Seiya en ese momento alcanzaba el séptimo sentido y atacaba a Ares

Seiya: ¡Puño de Estrella Pegaso!

Ares recibe el impacto pero crea un escudo alrededor de el donde rebotan los disparos, destruyendo alrededor de Ares pero sin tocarlo. Seiya vuelve a intentar con otra técnica

Seiya: ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

El ataque múltiple pasa a través de Ares sin ningún resultado, Ares levanta la mano y dispara, pero Seiya lo esquiva, para sorpresa de Ares

Ares: Vaya, vaya, veo que tienes más que ofrecer Pegaso... quizás seas más divertido de lo que yo pensaba

En tanto en el reino submarino, Poseidón y sus Generales Marinos también estaban atentos a la batalla

Kanon: Parece que la batalla se está decidiendo a favor de Ares, quizás debamos intervenir ya que Ares es una amenaza también

Poseidón: No... dejemos que termine el con el Santuario, además...

Kanon: ¿Si mi señor?

Poseidón: La verdadera amenaza no es el...

En tanto Goku atrapado en otra dimensión no podía teletransportarse, en eso siente una voz que lo llama

Goku: ¡SK! ¿Eres tú?

SK: ¡Nooo! ¡Soy la pantera rosa! Claro que soy yo bobo, porque me tienes que hacer la misma pregunta. ¡No sabes el esfuerzo que he hecho para ubicarte!

Goku: Es que estoy preocupado, acá no hay nada, aparecí de repente y es peor que la Habitación del Tiempo. No he podido salir

SK: ¡Claro! Ni vas a salir, porque Medea te ha encerrado allí cuando te teletransportaste hacia la isla, pero estamos haciendo el esfuerzo de sacarte de ahí. Mira hay alguien más contigo. Deja que él te encuentre, solo eleva tu ki para guiarlo pero no muy fuerte, debemos evitar que Medea se de cuenta y trate de impedirlo

Goku: De acuerdo

SK: Sigue emitiendo energía, será como un faro para el...

En tanto en la isla Iaccos, Sheena se sentía desfallecer, de pronto una figura le da vuelta para mirarla

Sheena: Vegeta...

Vegeta: Espera... resiste

En eso en un rápido movimiento le saca la flecha y cauteriza sus heridas.

Vegeta: Trata de resistir... ahora es mi turno

Sheena: Estas herido...

Vegeta: Mas en mi orgullo, pero ahora será diferente...

Sheena: Espera... escúchame Vegeta, peleando de esa forma no ganarás

Vegeta: Lo sé... creo que me puedes ayudar en eso, ¿no es así?

Sheena: Pero... ¿por qué no lo aceptaste antes?

Vegeta: Porque necesitaba tiempo, para aprender las técnicas de Ares y saber a que se referían ustedes con lo del octavo sentido. Además ya sabes que nos hacemos más fuertes después de cada pelea...

Sheena: Quieres decir que... estuviste tratando de mejorar tu nivel de pelea

Vegeta: Así es, pero basta de charla, ¿me ayudarás?

Sheena: Si... escucha los sentidos son estadíos mentales, pero los 5 principales sentidos están asociados a funciones físicas como el gusto, la vista... el sexto sentido está más asociado a una función netamente mental en el cerebro que es la premonición, el dominarlo para la batalla te permite anticipar las técnicas de tu adversario en forma veloz, cosa que tú ya haces. El séptimo sentido trasciende las funciones mentales, es más una función de tu esencia, tu espíritu, que trasciende más allá del tiempo y del espacio, si lo usas para las peleas puedes generar ataques a la velocidad de la luz. Pero el octavo sentido trasciende mucho más allá. Se viaja a través de otros planos astrales de la existencia donde el tiempo y el espacio no existen, tú debes buscar el momento en el que Ares logre el nivel para atacar. Yo sé que tú puedes sentirlo, yo te ayudaré en eso...

Vegeta: No entendí nada... pero veamos que pasa

En eso Vegeta observa que Seiya es atacado por Ares quien esta vez lo alcanza, en eso Vegeta se transforma en SSJ2 y ataca a Ares

Ares: ¿Queee?

Ares detiene los disparos pero rápidamente Vegeta lo alcanza a golpear en el rostro derribándolo

Seiya: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: Debo decirte que no peleas nada mal y ahora debo de aceptar tu ayuda para derrotar a este susodicho dios de pacotilla

Seiya: ¿Crees que podremos ganarle?

Vegeta: ¡Si piensas que no vas a poder mejor vete y dale esa armadura a Ikki, Sheena o a alguien con más confianza en sí mismo!

Seiya: No hables así, te apoyaré

Vegeta: Eso espero, porque si sale mal por tu culpa, usare lo que me quede de fuerzas para matarte. Debes esperar a mi señal para atacar

En eso Ares surge furioso y liberando un gran poder

Ares: Felicitaciones saiyajin. Has logrado enfurecerme de verdad. ¡Has ensuciado mi cuerpo con tu contacto!

Vegeta: Así, pues déjame decirte que ni lavándome la mano con ácido me quitará el asco que siento de solo pensar que toque tu asqueroso rostro

Ares: ¡Búrlate insolente! Será lo último que hagas

Ares libera una gran cantidad de energía y ataca. En eso Vegeta siente que Sheena entra en su mente y de pronto no ve, siente a Ares y lo esquiva. Fue la señal para Seiya...

Seiya: ¡Puño Estrella de Pegaso!

Vegeta: ¡Final Flash!

Los 2 ataques combinados aciertan a Ares quien confiadamente se descuidó, pensando que no lo eludirían. El impacto es terrible y una gran explosión atruena el cielo...

En tanto Saori, sale de su habitación que se derrumba, mientras todo el Santuario se resquebraja. "¡Maldita sea! ¡No es posible, ese saiyajin es realmente poderoso, consiguió acabar con Ares! Pero esa es la señal para que Poseidón aparezca"

En tanto en la dimensión fantasma, Goku siente que una presencia se aproxima, al distinguirla ve a ¡Mu de Aries!

Goku: ¡Mu! ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por acá?

Mu: Paseando a ver que encuentro...

Goku: Vaya y encontraste una buena compañía. ¡Hola Sunrei!

Sunrei: Hola señor Goku

Goku: Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

SK: Goku

Goku: Hola SK, ¿sigue allí?

SK: Pues claro, esperaba que entraras en contacto con Mu. Ahora van a hacer lo que yo les diga. Mu sé que tú controlas la materia mejor que cualquier caballero dorado, quiero que uses esa habilidad combinada con la técnica de teletransportación de Goku. Yo usare mi pensamiento con el de Docko para ayudarlos a salir... No será fácil, estoy seguro que apenas lo intentemos Medea se dará cuenta y tratará de bloquearnos, así que estén listos...

En tanto Vegeta y Seiya suspendidos en el aire no creían todavía que habían golpeado a Ares de esa forma

Seiya: ¡No puede ser! ¡Ganamos!

Sheena: ¡Lo lograron!

Lentamente Ikki se levanta, va y abraza a Sheena. Shiru malherido al igual que Milo tratan de incorporarse. Hyoga camina hacia ellos ayudado por Marín, pero de pronto la tierra tiembla y surge Ares, tenía rastros de sangre en sus brazos, pero la armadura estaba intacta...

Ares: ¡Insolentes gusanos! Ya disfrutaron de su breve momento de triunfo. ¡Ahora tomen!

Una serie de rayos de alto poder se abaten sobre Seiya y Hyoga. Seiya recibe un impacto que daña la armadura de sagitario y hiere su cuerpo, en eso cae. Vegeta los esquiva y se lanza contra Ares, pero este mucho más rápido lo elude y lo ataca, golpeándolo ferozmente y luego le lanza una descarga que lo hiere, luego lo sujeta del cuello y comienza a ahorcarlo

Ares: ¡Insolente simio! ¡Pagarás de una vez por todas!

De pronto el pelo de Vegeta vuelve a la normalidad y su cuerpo va perdiendo resistencia

Mu: ¡Conmoción Celestial!

El ataque va directo hacia Ares quien lo esquiva pero suelta a Vegeta quien cae pesadamente al suelo. Sheena e Ikki corren a ayudarlo

Ares: ¡Mu de Aries! Así que apareciste eh! Solo aplazas su muerte, ¿por qué no esperas a que termine con ellos y luego sigo contigo? Estoy cansado de que me interrumpan

Mu: No dios Ares... yo no pelearé contigo, sino el

En eso frente a Ares aparece Goku...

En tanto Saori se da cuenta de la presencia de Goku "¡No! ¡No es posible, como pudo escapar!, ¡maldición esto está poniéndose cada vez peor!"

Ares en cambio recibe con una sonrisa irónica a Goku...

Ares: ¡Vaya, hasta que apareciste saiyajin! Felicitaciones, pudiste vencer a Kaetron, pero él no habría resistido ni un minuto contra mi

Goku: ¡Kaetron era un guerrero de honor, el luchaba por ti pero de una forma especial y he venido para que lo entiendas! ¡AHHHHHH!

En eso Goku eleva su ki y en medio de un gran estruendo se transforma en SSJ3, ante la sorpresa de todos

Sheena: ¡Así que esa es la transformación del SSJ3, es realmente impresionante!

Ikki: ¡Emite un cosmo poderoso!

"Ahora depende de ti Goku" pensó Mu al contemplar a ambos combatientes "pero Ares es un dios, tal vez no lo logres"

 **Fin del Capítulo 34**


	35. Chapter 35

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 35**

 **Goku contra Ares**

Ares contempla a Goku sorprendido por su transformación "es diferente al otro, despliega un poder mucho mayor"

Ares: Si crees que tu transformación te basta para vencerme estas equivocado

Goku: No quiero vencerte... quiero que me escuches... quiero que te des cuenta que luchar entre nosotros es un error que...

En eso un disparo de Ares va hacia Goku, pero el lo esquiva sin dificultad

Goku: ¿Debo entender acaso que no quieres escucharme?

Ares: Ni siquiera tome atención a lo que dijiste... podrás tener un gran poder... quizás hasta superior al de los guerreros legendarios, pero eso no te pone a mi altura... ¡porque yo soy un dios!

Goku: Eso es algo que me cuesta creer, los dioses que conozco en mi mundo ayudan a las personas sin importarles su condición o su raza. Tú en cambio sientes un gran desprecio por los demás. ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que eres superior?

Ares: Los kaiosamas de quienes me hablas son solo remedos de dioses... ninguno de ellos podría conmigo. Yo soy superior, porque he sido ungido con la inmortalidad y en cada reencarnación soy superior a los que me rodean. Al igual que Athena yo reencarné en un cuerpo mortal. Era un militar de renombre, el mejor de todos. Fue cuando descubrí quien era realmente, alrededor mío solo había mediocridad. Mi lugar era en el Olimpo como gobernante de la tierra

Goku: Los que son como tú no permiten que las razas progresen. Así como tú, he visto a muchos a quienes la inmortalidad no hizo mejores. La raza humana de este mundo tiene el derecho a vivir en paz, ellos solos buscaran su camino. ¡Ni tu ni nadie puede pisotear ese derecho!

Ares: ¡Basta! Escuchar tu monserga no me interesa. No me importa que vengas de otro mundo saiyajin... ¡eres rebelde a la voluntad de un dios y eso solo tiene un castigo!

Ares comienza a emitir una gran cantidad de energía. Los ataques entonces de la nada aparecen, pero Goku los esquiva al sin cambiar de ubicación

Ares: ¡Sorprendente! Pudiste eludirlos pero eso solo fue de prueba...

En tanto en China, AM y SK estaban atentos a la batalla

AM: SK... ¿cree que Goku pueda con Ares?

Goku: No

AM: ¡Queee!

SK: Aunque haya incrementado sus habilidades, Goku solo no le ganará...

AM: ¿Pero usted dijo que Goku había ganado batallas difíciles?

SK: Así es... pero Goku siempre ha necesitado el apoyo de todos para ganar... ese es el fundamento de su poder... la unión de todos en uno, Goku es su puño... creo que el de todos es así... incluso el de los caballeros

AM: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

SK: Sentarnos y ver cómo se desarrolla esto... ¿tienes palomitas?

En eso estira las manos y aparece una bola de cristal

SK: Veamos, todo es cuestión de sintonizar bien... ¿no tienes una antena?

El AM se queda mudo y no sabe que responder, luego se ríe..."ya casi había olvidado lo divertido que son los kaiosamas"

En la isla Iaccos, Mu se acerca a los caídos haciéndoles beber la ambrosía que le había dado Goku

Seiya: ¿Qué es esto?

Mu: Ambrosía... la bebida de los dioses. Curará tus heridas. Bebe poco y espera sus efectos, son algo lentos

Poco a poco los demás se van recuperando, solo restaba Vegeta... Sheena le pidió el jarro a Mu para dársela

Sheena: Bebe Vegeta, te curará...

Vegeta: Que diablos es esa porquería

Sheena: Es ambrosía, la bebida de los dioses

Vegeta: La próxima vez ponle algo de azúcar... ahora me explico porque sus dioses son tan idiotas

Seiya observaba la escena "No lo entiendo... porque es tan atenta... o yo estoy celoso"

En eso Ares ataca a Goku quien lo vuelve a eludir, Ares lanza varios ataques a distancia tratando de acertarle pero Goku es más rápido, en eso Ares eleva su cosmo hacia el octavo sentido y un rayo impacta en Goku quien cae al suelo, pero de la tierra lanza un Kamehameha que Ares se ve obligado a eludir. En eso Goku a una alta velocidad alcanza a Ares y se produce un intercambio de golpes, luego ambos contendientes ponen distancias

Seiya: ¡Es increíble! ¡Están luchando al mismo nivel!

Sheena: No... creo que ambos solo se están midiendo

Mu: Pese a todo no creo que Goku lo venza

Marín: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Mu: Es solo un presentimiento... más vale que nos alejemos del campo de batalla y estemos listos para actuar en caso de que Goku necesite ayuda

Vegeta: ¡Ninguno de ustedes ayudará a Kakaroto en esta pelea!

Todos se lo quedan mirando

Sheena: ¿Que estás diciendo?

Vegeta: Escuchen, Kakaroto por más esfuerzos que haga no dejará de ser un saiyajin. ¡Para un saiyajin no hay peor insulto que lo ayuden en una pelea!

Seiya: ¡Estás loco! ¡En esta situación no podemos fijarnos en esas tonterías!

Vegeta: Escúchame niño... ¡Si quieres entrométete pero Kakaroto no te lo permitirá, luchara solo y ganará o perderá solo!

Mientras Ares volvía a lanzar varios ataques a Goku quien los esquivaba soltando varios fireballs contra Ares quien también los eludía "esto está complicado, le he atacado pero no acierto ninguna y ni siquiera está usando el octavo sentido"

Goku vuelve a atacar pero Ares esta vez eleva su cosmo y ataca con el octavo sentido. Goku recibe el impacto "maldición, no puedo sentirlo, es un nivel diferente al de Kaetron y sus técnicas son más poderosas" En eso escucha una voz que le habla...

SK: ¡Goku!

Goku: ¡SK! ¿Eres tú?

SK: ¡Y dale con la misma pregunta! No estas progresando Goku, ya te olvidaste de lo que te enseñó Kaetron, necesitas concentrarte, el pensamiento de Docko te guiará, pero eleva tu ki para que te de más fuerza

Goku: ¡De acuerdo!

En eso Goku eleva su ki y lo hace estallar superando los poderes del SSJ3. Ares sorprendido decide atacar usando el octavo sentido para ponerle fin a la lucha, eleva su nivel de poder y ataca a Goku con una alta descarga de energía, esta vez Goku guiado por el AM consigue eludir el ataque y lanzar el suyo

Goku: ¡Kame Hame Haaaa!

Ares: ¡Quee!

El impacto alcanza a Ares derribándolo, en eso Goku lanza varios fireball e impactan en tierra con gran estruendo. Pero Ares vuelve a aparecer y ataca a Goku repetidas veces, pero este consigue eludirlos.

Goku: Sera mejor que cambies de táctica... esta ya no te sirve. Mientras lo piensas deberías escucharme

Ares: ¡No quiero escucharte! Quiero destruirte y lo haré ahora. ¡Ahora sentirás el Poder Olímpico!

En eso el cosmo de Ares se eleva y alcanza el octavo sentido. Su cuerpo desaparece por un momento y emerge al lado de Goku, atacándolo y golpeándolo esta vez. Antes de caer al suelo, Ares le dispara una poderosa descarga que vuela todo alrededor suyo.

Seiya: ¡Maldición! Ares es demasiado poderoso, no puede ganarle...

Sheena: Quizás de todos modos tengamos que intervenir

Pero en eso la tierra vuelve a temblar y surge Goku, lastimado pero elevando cada vez más su energía

Ares: ¡Queee! ¡Cómo pudiste resistir mi ataque! ¡Y ni siquiera llevas armadura!

Goku: ¡No perderé esta pelea Ares! Por Kaetron, por ellos, por Saori...

Ares: Creí que me dijiste que Athena estaba dominada por una entidad maligna. ¿Acaso estás peleando por ella también?

Goku: ¡Así es! ¡Pero la verdadera Saori está allí en algún lugar buscando que la ayuden! Si tan solo nos dieras la oportunidad...

Ares: ¡No la tendrás saiyajin, no te acercarás a Athena!

Goku: Pero... ¿Por qué? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Ares: En primer lugar... ¡no te creo! Tú has venido de parte de los kaiosamas, lo se

Goku: ¡Eso es cierto... pero solo vine a buscar la esfera del dragón!

Ares: No es lo que me dijo Athena. ¡Eres un enemigo e invasor y así te trato! ¡Si los caballeros han sido tan crédulos, allá ellos!

Goku: Pero... ¡si tan solo te pusieras a pensar que puedo tener razón! No crees que debes comprobarlo

Ares: Eso es lo segundo... ¡no se me da mi divina gana!

Goku: ¿Que dices?

Ares: ¡Ya te lo dije! Eres un ser inferior como los demás y yo un dios, ustedes no pueden sublevarse a las decisiones de los dioses ni estos pueden mostrar debilidad frente a ustedes. Solo ustedes pueden equivocarse nosotros no

Goku: ¿Quieres decir que aunque estén equivocados ustedes no darían marcha atrás?

Ares: No daríamos marcha atrás porque sencillamente no nos equivocamos, estamos por encima del bien y del mal, esos conceptos solo existen entre ustedes

Goku: ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¡Tus errores pueden arrastrar a la miseria y sufrimiento a mucha gente inocente y no te importa!

Ares: Así es, son inferiores. ¿Te preocupas acaso por las hormigas cuando construyes una casa encima de sus hormigueros? ¿No, verdad?

Goku: Yo no soy así. ¡Me preocupo por todos y les enseño a mis hijos eso!

Ares: Eso demuestra tu inferioridad

Goku: ¡No al contrario, demuestra la tuya! Tu repites los mismos errores que la humanidad, solo que a otra escala. ¿Con que moral le puedes decir a la humanidad que está equivocada? ¡Cómo puedes decir que vas a cambiar el destino! Tú no eres diferente

Ares: ¡Como te atreves!

Goku: Dime... que diferencia hay del Ares anterior con el actual. Yo te lo diré. ¡Nada! ¡No cambias, no evolucionas, solo reencarnas para seguir pensando que eres el mejor, pero no tienes nada que enseñar! Todo ya se sabe de ti... el dios de la guerra... el invencible... el infalible... ¿pero qué más? Por eso pasarás al olvido... ¡solo eres eso un dios olvidable!

Ares: ¡Cállate!

Goku: ¡No veo diferencias entre tú y Freezer, el destruía planetas enteros sin remordimientos, sin sentir piedad o lastima, pero fue una de esas criaturas inferiores la que acabó con sus sueños de grandeza! ¡Y ese será tu destino, la humanidad sepultará tus delirios de grandeza, porque mientras ellos van hacia adelante, tú marchas hacia atrás!

Ares: ¡Ya basta! ¡No tolerare esto! ¡Muere!

Ares libera sus ataques con furia, pero Goku vuelve a esquivarlos y contraataca a un furioso Ares. La pelea se desarrolla a una velocidad que ni los caballeros dorados alcanzaban a ver bien. De pronto un feroz golpe de Ares impacta en Goku que retrocede, por lo que lo vuelve a atacar pero Goku se recupera, lo sujeta del brazo y lo lanza contra las rocas, pero Ares se detiene a milímetros del impacto, pero cuando voltea Goku se le va encima y le aplica una patada aunque Ares se cubre con su brazo se incrusta en las rocas. Goku lanza varios disparos que Ares reponiéndose esquiva y ataca nuevamente, esta vez con el octavo sentido y golpea a Goku quien cae hacia el suelo, pero se da vuelta y ataca con un Kame Hame Ha que sorprende a Ares y lo derriba también. Ambos caen al suelo de pie y luego se lanzan en un choque de fuerza ambos se contienen y quedan inmóviles. La energía del impacto quiebra las rocas y la tierra...

Shiru: Jamás había visto algo igual...

Marín: Están a un mismo nivel... jamás hubiese creído que alguien pudiese hacer eso con un dios...

De pronto Ares se mueve e inclina su cuerpo y le aplica una llave a Goku derribándolo, pero antes de eso Goku lo sujeta y lo derriba también. Ambos se incorporan y se lanzan nuevamente, pero esta vez en una rápida sucesión de golpes. Goku, esta vez le aplica varios que lanzan a Ares hacia atrás, pero este eleva su cosmo al octavo sentido y ataca a Goku a distancia, impactándole y lanzándole lejos. Goku se repone pero Ares se lanza y lo sujeta del cuello

Ares: ¡Listo para morir mono!

En tanto en Japón, en el patio del hospital general. Aioria, vendado y con bastón estaba contemplando el vacío, en eso llega Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Ban y Sho a buscarlo

Ichi: Caballero de Leo... Aioria

Aioria: Si...

Geki: Aldebarán... digo el caballero de Tauro ha despertado

Aioria: ¡Que bueno! Seguramente está sintiendo la batalla

Ichi: Eso que siento... ¿es una batalla?

Aioria: Así es... en estos momentos dos fuerzas poderosas están enfrentándose. Una es Ares el dios de la Guerra... el otro es el saiyajin Goku

Geki: Ese saiyajin... ¡pero está peleando con Ares!

Aioria: Así es

Sho: Aioria... hasta ahora no entiendo este enredo, que está pasando

Aioria: Es... una larga historia... pero esperemos que esta batalla termine... quizás la siguiente la libremos nosotros...

En tanto Ares mantenía sujeto a Goku del cuello, pero en eso Goku libera su energía y la hace estallar

Goku: ¡Doble Kaioken!

La fuerza liberada es enorme y Ares es repelido. Goku aprovecha y le aplica un golpe terrible en el pecho y le lanza varios fireball, pero Ares los elude y se eleva hasta el octavo sentido y ataca nuevamente, pero ya Goku lo ataca con un Daisuken y lo derriba.

Ares: Eres... realmente fuerte... no creí que alguien pudiera mantenerse en pie frente a mi tanto tiempo

Goku: Pongamos fin a esta pelea Ares y razonemos

Ares: Te propongo algo... razona tú que más lo necesita y yo haré esto. ¡Espada de Guerra!

En eso Ares extrae su espada y la muestra a Goku

Ares: ¿Creíste acaso que estabas a mi nivel? ¡Jaja! ¡Esto estaba reservado para el final!

Los demás que observaban la pelea se quedan sorprendidos ante la espada

Mu: La espada de Ares... La Espada de Guerra

Seiya: Que quiere decir eso

Mu: Que Goku está derrotado...

En eso Ares ataca y la espada genera una fuerte energía. De pronto varios haces cortantes atacan a Goku a una muy alta velocidad que Goku esquiva, pero uno de ellos le hace un corte en un brazo

Ares: ¡Jajaja! ¡Te das cuenta, la espada es un arma legendaria, con esta se destruía ejércitos de un solo golpe! Con mis poderes combinados no tienes salvación posible

Goku: Eso crees... ¡Kame Hame Haaa!

El rayo va hacia Ares pero este solo pone la espada y esta choca con ella y estalla, pero la espada no ha sufrido mella alguna

Ares: Lo ves... la espada es un arma metamórfica. Forjada por Vulcano y bendecida por Zeus... puede neutralizar los ataques enemigos y destruir sus defensas. Una vez que los recibe ya no funcionan más... ¡Prepárate a morir!

Ares vuelve a atacar, pero Goku lo esquiva, pero antes de atacar ya Ares se le había colocado en posición y le manda varios mandobles que Goku a duras penas esquiva, pero eleva su ki y lo hace estallar y ataca pero la espada lo contiene y se va contra Goku llegándole a cortar en una de sus piernas

Ares: ¿Lo ves? Ya estamos igualando tu velocidad y tus movimientos, dentro de poco ya no podrás más y cortare tu cabeza

Goku se queda en suspenso "este es peor que Majin Boo"

 **Fin del capítulo 35**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Llegado a este punto, les aviso que la próxima actualización sera doble, y por favor estén pendientes del próximo aviso...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 36**

 **La Última Esperanza**

En medio del peligro para Goku, Seiya saca su arco y una flecha

Seiya: No me quedare aquí viendo como lo mata. ¡Si luchamos todos juntos tendremos una oportunidad!

Shiru: ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Vegeta: ¡No! ¡Esperen a que Kakaroto esté al límite de sus fuerzas!

Sheena: ¡Acaso no te importa que lo mate!

Vegeta: Podría decirte que no, pero sí, porque si alguien matará a Kakaroto algún día seré yo... pero ahora solo importa esto, díganme ya que parecen saber tanto, ¿cuáles son los puntos débiles de esa espada?

Mu: No lo sé... lo que se de ella es que genera un poder místico especial, que le permite destruir las defensas de un rival y neutralizar sus ataques

Vegeta: Interesante... pero lo que yo sé es que una espada muy afilada fácil se mella... habría que pensar que podemos hacer para hacer que esa espada solo sea un hierro viejo

Marín: Las espadas no son nada sin una mano que la empuñe

Seiya: Si y quien la empuña es Ares... ¿vamos a seguir discutiendo aquí o intervenimos?, estoy seguro que si todos atacamos lograremos vencerlo y eso te incluye a ti Vegeta

Vegeta: ¡No me des indicaciones niño! ¡Yo sabré en que momento atacar y es ahora!

En ese momento Ares le asestaba un mandoble a Goku en el pecho, hiriéndolo. Goku vuelve su cabello a la normalidad, en ese el ataque de Vegeta viene de frente

Vegeta: ¡Big Bang Attack!

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan!

Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Seiya: ¡Puño Estrella de Pegaso!

Los 4 ataques chocan con gran estrépito contra Ares pero este esquiva los ataques pero recibe el de Vegeta y el de Seiya que lo derriban, en eso Shiru extrae la espada de Libra y ataca a Ares, este se cubre con su espada y ambas chocan, pero al segundo golpe la espada de Libra se rompe

Shiru: ¡Queee!

Ares: ¡Jaja! ¿Sorprendido? ¡Toma!

El espadazo parte el escudo de libra y hiere a Shiru

Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Ares lo esquiva y le lanza un rayo que lo impacta hiriéndolo, Seiya lanza sus meteoros pero Ares también los esquiva y ataca a Seiya, pero en eso Vegeta transformado en SSJ2 lo intercepta

Ares: ¡Apártate simio!

Ares le da un golpe con la espada pero Vegeta se agacha y da una media vuelta dándole una patada a Ares en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder

Vegeta: ¡Ahora conocerás el poder del príncipe de los saiyajin! ¡AHHHHHHH!

Vegeta cruza sus brazos y libera una enorme cantidad de poder, era evidente que ya había superado largamente los poderes del SSJ2. Ares que se había lanzado contra el de pronto se detiene y su espada crea un escudo que lo protege. Todos se cubren porque la detonación es muy fuerte. Todo tiembla y de pronto cuando termina todos se incorporan pero en eso ven a Vegeta frente a frente con Ares que estaba ileso

Seiya: ¡Maldición! ¡Creí que al menos lo habría derribado!

Ares: ¡Maldito enano! ¡Ahora nada te salvará!

En eso Ares apunta su espada a Vegeta... se disponía atacar a Vegeta con su espada

Ares: ¡A ver príncipe de los saiyajin! ¡Veamos si puedes detener esto!

En eso se lanza contra Vegeta quien hace un esfuerzo supremo por esquivarlo pero es herido en un costado...

Sheena: ¡Ataque de la Serpiente!

El ataque de Sheena es fácilmente esquivado por Ares, cuando se lanza contra Sheena, Ikki interviene, elevando su cosmo al séptimo sentido

Ikki: ¡Las Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

El ataque alcanza a Ares pero este lo recibe colocando la espada por lo que choca en ella. Luego de su dedo sale un rayo que va hacia Ikki, pero este lo esquiva pero es alcanzado en una pierna, atravesándosela, Ares se lanza tras Ikki pero Marín y Hyoga intervienen lanzándole varios ataques pero Ares también los esquiva. Un feroz golpe alcanza a Marín y un espadazo hiere a Hyoga.

Seiya: ¡Flecha de la Justicia!

Ares con la espada golpea la flecha rompiéndola

Ares: ¡Ahora si ya estoy harto de ustedes! ¡Morirán ahora!

Mu: ¡Conmoción Celestial!

El ataque de Mu también es contenido, en eso Ares lo encara y ve a Mu secundado por Milo

Ares: ¡Caballeros dorados! Me había olvidado de ustedes. ¡Ahora verán!

El ataque de pronto es desviado, al voltear ven a Shaka llevando el cuerpo de Jabu inconsciente

Seiya: ¡Shaka!

Shaka se aproxima y deja el cuerpo de Jabu en el suelo

Shaka: Sheena, el ya está bien, su alma ha sido purificada y liberada de la maligna influencia de Medea. ¡Sácalo del campo, esta vez yo peleare contra Ares!

Mientras Sheena recoge a Jabu, mientras Ares se ríe

Ares: ¡Jajaja! Que tierno, Shaka de Virgo, ¿ustedes creen poder enfrentarme? Les diré algo, pueden aun salvar sus vidas. Ustedes son caballeros dorados por derecho. No como estos advenedizos. Solo deben inclinarse y jurarme lealtad. Juntos estableceremos un nuevo orden

Mu: Interesante propuesta dios Ares... ¿qué me dices de los saiyajin?

Ares: ¿Ellos? Son solo escoria. Su presencia solo ensuciaría mi santuario. La diosa Athena esta conmigo y ustedes son sus guardianes. Vuelvan a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde y todo será perdonado.

Mu: Bueno, te contestaré yo primero. Kaetron era mi amigo... tú lo mandaste al Santuario de Athenas para que nos mate a Shaka y a mí, pero el no hizo eso, solo conversamos. ¿Sabes? El me advirtió sobre todo esto. ¡El se dio cuenta que la criatura que tienes allí no es Athena sino un demonio, pero también sabía que era inútil decírtelo! Ahora al escucharte me doy cuenta que tenía razón. No eres un dios Ares. Tomaste posesión de un cuerpo mortal pero también con sus defectos. Desprecias la vida de todos y consideras que todos deben estar a tu servicio. Jamás me pondré de tu lado

Milo: Lo que te dijo Goku es cierto... eres mediocre... asesinaste a mi hermano para cubrir tu mediocridad

Shaka: Nosotros no nos pondríamos de tu parte porque representas los vicios de la humanidad. Tu divinidad no supero eso. No eres mejor que nosotros Ares

Milo: Prefiero estar al lado de alguien como Goku, que tiene más corazón que tu

Ares en eso hace un gesto de furia y esgrime su espada

Ares: ¡Miserables! ¡Les doy la oportunidad de vivir y la rechazan! Son unos tontos y merecen morir aquí y ahora. Se acabaron las contemplaciones. ¡A partir de ahora no me detendré hasta que el último de ustedes tenga la muerte más horrible!

Milo: Prefiero morir luchando contigo que vivir deshonrado a tu lado. ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!

Mu: ¡Conmoción Celestial!

Los ataques son también esquivados por Ares quien ataca a los caballeros dorados con descargas de energía, pero estos los eluden, Milo en ese momento se lanza contra Ares, pero sus ataques son rechazados por Ares quien lo impacta. Mu se teletransporta y protege a Milo pero es alcanzado por los ataques de Ares. En eso Shaka interviene

Ares: ¡Shaka! ¿Que puedes hacer tu contra mí?

Shaka: Esto... ¡Seikansara!

En eso una gran energía rodea a Ares, quien se eleva al octavo sentido y trata de atacar a Shaka pero Mu y Milo lo atacan y lo debilitan, momento aprovechado por Shaka para efectivizar su técnica

Shaka: Ares, contempla el infierno que te creaste tú mismo. ¡Escoge tu prisión para la eternidad!

Mientras Goku más recuperado contempla la pelea

Goku: ¡Vaya! Estos caballeros dorados tienen poderes asombrosos

Marín: Goku... yo no creo que puedan vencer... el cosmo de Ares es demasiado fuerte... ¿tú crees que puedas seguir combatiendo?

Goku: Si pero no creo que lo derrote

Marín: ¡Queeee! Entonces... ¿no hay nada que hacer?

Goku: No he dicho eso... siempre hay alternativas y ustedes me han enseñado cual. Fue muy pretencioso de mi parte querer derrotar a Ares yo solo... todos nosotros debemos estar unidos... como ahora. Los caballeros dorados están luchando mejor juntos

Marín: pero hemos estado haciendo eso y Ares nos supera

Goku: Yo creo que Ares está ya al límite de sus fuerzas... así que no sacará nada más y seguirá luchando con lo que tiene

Marín: ¿Que piensas hacer?

Goku: Lo primero será hablar con Vegeta

Ambos corren hacia donde Vegeta estaba sentado tratando de curar su herida...

En eso Shaka trata de controlar a Ares pero su cosmo es demasiado fuerte y Shaka tiene que soltarlo...

Ares: ¿Lo ves caballero de Virgo? Es inútil...

Mu y Milo se preparan para atacarlo pero en eso Shaka se aparece a su costado

Shaka: Solo queda una cosa por hacer...

En eso los 3 juntan sus manos y las levantan...

Ares: ¡No, no harán esa técnica!

Pero en eso una esfera de energía se forma y la proyectan contra Ares, este la contiene pero todo estalla alrededor de el...

Sheena: ¡Lo lograron!

Seiya: No...

En eso la figura de Ares aparece nuevamente, tenía heridas pero estaba de pie...

Ares: ¡Caballeros Dorados! ¡No volverán a repetir esto! ¡Furia Olímpica!

El ataque destroza el suelo donde estaban los caballeros dorados quienes caen contusos

Ares: ¿Así que esa era La Exclamación de Athena? ¡Pues se olvidaron que para que pueda herir a un dios primero tiene que ser entre más de 6 caballeros dorados y segundo el poder de Athena debe respaldarlos!

Seiya: ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

Ares: ¡Queee!

El ataque es sorpresivo y consigue golpearlo, pero Ares se recupera y cae de pie

Ares: ¡Maldito Pegaso! ¡Siempre entrometiéndote! ¡Porque no tratas de salvar tu miserable vida en lugar de la de los demás!

Seiya: ¡No dejare que los lastimes! ¡Ellos te vencerán aunque yo tenga que perder la vida!

Ares: ¡Que tierno! Pues bien si eso es lo que quieres... esto ya se ha prolongado demasiado tiempo y ya tengo hambre...

En eso Goku hablaba con Vegeta

Vegeta: ¡Noooo! ¡No hare semejante cosa!

Goku: Pero Vegeta... no hay opciones, debemos hacerlo

Vegeta: ¡Acá tienes a muchos para escoger! ¡Porque no se los pides a ellos!

Marín: Por favor Vegeta... mis compañeros están a punto de sucumbir... no sé lo que quieren hacer pero si Goku dice que es necesario deben hacerlo

En eso Seiya es golpeado repetidas veces por Ares pero alcanza a recuperarse y lanza su Meteoro pero ya está demasiado débil para continuar. En eso Ikki arrastrándose se acerca al grupo

Ikki: Que está pasando... ¿por qué no pelean?... va a matar a Seiya

Goku: Bueno Vegeta, si no quieres, peleare solo, pero si me matan deberás pelear tú también

Vegeta: Esta bien Kakaroto... pero después de esto me las pagarás. Todo sea por borrarle esa sonrisa a Ares...

En eso Ares consigue alcanzar a Seiya, pero Hyoga sale a su encuentro pero igual es golpeado y Seiya es lanzado a las rocas y alcanzado de un disparo

Ares: ¡Tú eres el primero Pegaso! ¡Y ustedes no interfieran!

Los caballeros dorados se habían incorporado y lanzaban su cosmo para contener a Ares, pero Ares eleva su cosmo y les devuelve el ataque haciéndolos retroceder. En eso hace un movimiento de sus manos algo conocido.

Ares: ¿A ver cómo era? ¡Kame Hame Haaaa!

El ataque de Ares va hacia los caballeros dorados que no alcanzan a cubrirse recibiendo el ataque

Goku: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Copio mi ataque!

Vegeta: Ese ataque tan ridículo tuyo es fácil de imitar. Yo no lo he hecho por vergüenza, pero ya es hora de acabar con ese bocón

Ambos avanzan hacia Ares y este se da cuenta

Ares: ¡Jajaja! ¿Ustedes nuevamente? No se ven muy bien que digamos...

Goku: Esta vez será diferente Ares. ¡Listo Vegeta!

Vegeta: Al diablo... ¡listo Kakaroto!

Ambos elevan sus ki y se transforman en SSJ3 y SSJ2. Ares se queda un poco sorprendido porque parecían un poco más fuertes que antes

Ares: ¡Jaja! Quieren pelear los 2 juntos. ¿Será más divertida que la anterior?

Goku: Pelearemos juntos pero no como te lo imaginas. ¡Prepárate!

De pronto ambos caminan de punta y de costado uno hacia el otro moviendo los brazos

Ares: ¿¡Esa es su gran técnica!? ¡Jajaja!. ¿Quieren matarme de un ataque al corazón al verlos bailar?

Los demás se quedaron estupefactos

Shiru: ¿Se volvieron locos? ¡Que es esa ridiculez!

Pero ambos ya cerca se ponen erguidos y mueven los brazos hacia cada uno, parándose en un pie. En eso se escucha la voz de Saori

Saori: ¡NOOO ARES! ¡NO LOS DEJES HACER ESO!

Vegeta y Goku: FUUUUUU...

Pero Ares no se mueve. Vegeta y Goku ponen los 2 pies en el suelo y se inclinan hacia el costado en un solo movimiento preciso para que sus dedos índice y meñique se junten y...

Vegeta y Goku: ... SSSSSIOOOON

Una luz resplandeciente oculta a ambos saiyajin y cuando se disipa solo hay una figura frente a Ares

Seiya: ¡Peppppero que fue eso!

Shiru: ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!

En eso observan a la figura que ha aparecido, no es Vegeta ni Goku, pero se parece mucho a ambos, como si fuera una mezcla de facciones. Pero en eso se percatan del enorme poder del recién llegado. Era más fuerte que Vegeta y Goku juntos

Ares: ¿¡Pero qué clase de truco es este!?

Vegito: No es ningún truco. ¡Mi nombre es Vegito! ¡Soy el resultado de la fusión de Vegeta y Goku!

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta... incluso los caballeros dorados estaban sorprendidos.

Mu: ¡Así que esta es la legendaria técnica de la fusión!

Shiru: ¿La conocías?

Mu: Solo de nombre... no ha habido nadie capaz de hacerla... solo se sabe de 2 casos a lo largo de la historia... ¡pero estos saiyajin la conocían y la ejecutaron!

En eso Ares ataca, pero Vegito lo esquiva con suma facilidad y ataca derribando a Ares, de pronto una lluvia de ataques caen sobre Ares quien es golpeado sin que pueda defenderse. La velocidad de los ataques es tal que no pueden seguir la batalla los demás. En eso Ares eleva su cosmo al octavo sentido y elude el ataque y se lanza contra Vegito quien esquiva también pero en eso ambos caen y liberan su poder

Ares: ¡Resiste tu propia técnica mejorada! ¡Kame Hame Haaaaa!

Vegito lo desvía con un solo movimiento de su mano y se lanza al ataque

Vegito: ¡Esto terminará ahora! ¡Kame Hame!...

Ares: ¡Inténtalo idiota! ¡Yo ya conozco tu ataque!

Vegito: ¡HAAAA! ¡Golpe de Flash!

Un ataque mucho más potente va hacia Ares. La espada genera una defensa que a duras penas puede contener el terrible impacto... El rayo de Vegito es contenido por la barrera pero Vegito no corta su ataque...

Ares: ¡Es inútil! ¡Tú ataque no sirve! ¡Ahora te matare!

Pero Ares no puede moverse y la espada no le obedece

Vegito: ¡Jaja! Olvidaste el principio de toda arma. Es de ataque y defensa, pero siempre privilegiará la defensa al ataque. ¡Si intenta atacar tendrá que quebrar su defensa y yo entraré!

Ambos contendores se mantienen inmóviles pero la energía del choque va haciéndose más potente

Ares: ¡Detente! ¡La descarga energética no durará para siempre! ¡Detonará!

Vegito: ¿Tienes miedo Ares? ¿¡No que eras inmortal!? ¿¡Que nunca te equivocabas!? ¡Aprende ahora de tu error! ¡El no haber sabido escuchar!

Mu: ¡Retrocedan! ¡Esto va a estallar!

En eso se produce un terrible estruendo que destruye todo alrededor de ellos

Cuando se incorporan ven a Vegito herido pero de pie. Ares se levantaba pero la espada estaba... ¡rota!

Ares: No, no es... posible

 **Fin del Capítulo 36**


	37. Chapter 37

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 37**

 **El Encuentro Final**

Mientras la batalla entre Vegito y Ares llegaba a su final, Saori trataba de comunicarse con Poseidón. Lo llama al número de donde la habían llamado últimamente y contestan

Poseidón: Siiiii...

Saori: ¿Que estas esperando? ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Ares ha sido derrotado!

Poseidón: ¿Así? ¿Que lastima no?

Saori: ¿Te estás burlando acaso?. ¡Dijiste que me sacarías de aquí cuando Ares fuera derrotado!

Poseidón: Si así es...

Saori: Y que esperas entonces

Poseidón: Que dejes el cuerpo de Athena para que me la pueda llevar... Medea...

Saori: ¿Quee?

Poseidón: ¿Creíste que me engañarías? Yo envié a Tetis a que te espiara y vio tu interesante pelea con Mu de Aries... si quieres salvarte libera a Athena y después hablaremos

Saori: ¡Maldito dios de pacotilla! ¡Muérete!

En eso Saori lanza el teléfono al suelo y lo rompe " ¡solo queda una cosa por hacer, la venganza será mía de todos modos!"

Ares se incorpora lentamente, ve la espada y ve a Vegito, quien herido pero desafiante lo sigue mirando...

Vegito: Se acabó Ares...

Ares: Aun no...

En eso eleva su cosmo y comienza a incrementar su energía

Vegito: ¿¡Que vas a hacer!?

Ares: ¡Liquidarte monstruo! Prepárate. ¡Fuego del Cielo!

El ataque cae sobre Vegito quien lo elude una y otra vez, pero en eso una flecha hiere el pecho de Ares

Ares: Ahhhh... La flecha... de Sagitario

Seiya con el arco aun en su mano se queda inmóvil. Ares se arrodilla y trata de sacarse la flecha. En eso se queda pensando

Ares: Vine aquí... a tratar de cambiar al... mundo... pero no funcionó... será cierto entonces... que ¿nuestro tiempo paso?... ¿deberé regresar algún día...?

Vegito: Ares... déjame sacarte la flecha

Ares: ja... que irónico... quieres ser compasivo... jamás supe lo que era eso... pero jamás pensé que yo... despertaría ese sentimiento

Vegito: Ares...

Ares: Se acabó ahora el sueño... solo quedo yo... sin guerreros y sin Athena... solo con una flecha en el pecho

Los demás se van acercando haciendo un círculo alrededor de Ares

Ares: Ja... ¿vienen a compadecerme ustedes también? ¿Quieren tener el espectáculo de la muerte de un dios? ¡Yo soy inmortal! ¡Regresaré un día y cuando eso suceda no habrá milagros! ¡Pero no verán mi fin ahora! No les daré ese gusto...

En eso la energía de Ares comienza a incrementarse

Mu: ¡No! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Va a estallar!

En eso la energía de Ares detona terriblemente y la isla Iaccos desaparece... La explosión conmueve todo el Mediterráneo Oriental...

En tanto en China, SK brincaba de un pie

SK: ¡Te lo dije viejo!... ¡sabía que esos dos lo lograrían!

Pero AM estaba con la cabeza baja

SK: ¿Que pasa? ¿No te alegra?

AM: Si SK solo estaba pensando en... Athena

SK: ¡Es cierto!... lo había olvidado... pobre niña

En Japón, Aioria y los demás estaban en el cuarto de Aldebarán, sorprendentemente Tatsumi estaba con ellos. Todos miraban la televisión que pasaba la noticia de la explosión en el Mediterráneo

Relator: ... y no se sabe a ciencia cierta el origen de este fenómeno, la explosión ha provocado una serie de marejadas que ha afectado las islas vecinas algunas de las cuales han sido cubiertas por el agua, pero que en cierta medida ha servido para amortiguar el efecto en las costas mediterráneas. El Pireo ha sido el puerto más afectado que ha provocado el hundimiento de varias embarcaciones y el daño a su infraestructura. Según algunas versiones se ha dicho que ha habido una serie de explosiones de gran magnitud en esa isla y en las cercanas... por otro lado una embarcación de recreo trajo una noticia extraña, un hombre volador se apareció ante ellos justamente preguntando por esa isla, para luego desaparecer después de insultar a los pasajeros... eso ha llevado a muchas especulaciones incluso hay quienes aseguran que es una broma... las autoridades han enviado embarcaciones y helicópteros al lugar del desastre... pero el gobierno griego a cuya jurisdicción pertenecen las islas se ha comunicado con el gobierno del Japón para preguntarle acerca de lo acontecido en Tokio, donde un grupo de caballeros del Santuario libraron una bata...

Aioria apaga la televisión y contempla al resto de sus compañeros

Aioria: Sera mejor que vaya a Athenas... no puedo seguir aquí

Aldebarán: Iré contigo

Aioria: Todavía esta débil, quédate. Parece además que ya todo acabó. Solo queda buscarlos

Tatsumi: ¿Pero que habrá pasado con la señorita Saori?

Shun: ¡Vamos contigo Aioria! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos y a Athena!

Tatsumi: Vamos todos, en este momento llamaré a un avión de la Corporación para que se aliste. Los que podamos ir iremos

Aldebarán: ¡Aunque sea arrastrándome pero iré con ustedes! ¡No pienso seguir más en un hospital!

Tatsumi: ¡Alistare tus papeles para que puedas salir Aioria! Tan solo espero que la policía no ponga trabas, sigues siendo un ilegal lo mismo que Aldebarán y con lo que ha pasado abundarán las preguntas

¿?: ¡De eso estoy seguro!

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, era un hombre de traje secundado por policías uniformados

Tatsumi: ¿Quién es usted?

Policía: Soy el inspector Takugawa de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio... ya que están en condiciones... van a responder mis preguntas...

"esto va para rato" pensó Tatsumi...

En tanto en una isla cercana, Shaka y Milo estaban contemplando el mar lo mismo que Vegito. Aviones y helicópteros pasaban continuamente sin percatarse de ellos. Mu curaba las heridas de todos... nadie se había atrevido a hablar con Vegito, en eso una luz sale del cuerpo de Vegito, cuando se despeja ven a Goku y Vegeta uno al lado del otro

Shiru: ¡Goku! ¡Vegeta! Volvieron a ser los de siempre

Goku: Si... la fusión solo dura media hora y tendremos que esperar media hora para volverla a hacer

Mu: La verdad es que me impresionaron... ¿qué clase de raza es la saiyajin?

Goku: Una raza que fue destruida por su inclinación a la violencia...

Vegeta: No dramatices Kakaroto... yo no me avergüenzo de ser saiyajin

Mu: Bueno, sea como sea derrotaron a Ares

Goku: No es el en quien pienso, pensaba en Saori...

Seiya: Ella... habrá muerto en la explosión

Mu: Es probable... pero Medea, no lo creo...

En eso Shaka se acerca al grupo

Shaka: Ambas están vivas

Todos: ¡Queee!

Shaka: Siento su presencia y la de Athena...

Seiya: ¿En dónde está?

Shaka: No estoy seguro pero creo que se por dónde podemos buscar...

En alguna parte del Mar Egeo una figura entraba a las ruinas de una especie de templo y contemplaba el lugar. Se sentó en los restos de una escalinata y se quedó observando el lugar "ahora es cuestión de esperar"...

En tanto Goku, Seiya y Marín llegaban a una isla. Shaka los había orientado hacia allá, mientras Vegeta, Ikki y Sheena buscaban en otra isla cercana. Mu, Shiru, Milo y Hyoga buscaban por otro grupo de islas. Según Shaka en una de ellas estaba el antiguo refugio de Circe

Seiya: ¿Estás segura que puede ser aquí?

Marín: No lo sabemos... solo es posible que el Santuario de Circe este por aquí... los demás están rastreando las otras islas cercanas, pero veamos por acá... separémonos, pero no nos arriesguemos, Medea es peligrosa, recuerden lo que dijo Mu... Si alguien la descubre avise a los demás

Los tres se separaron y buscaron por los alrededores. Goku se eleva y distingue unas antiguas ruinas y se aproxima por aire. Aterriza cerca de la entrada y pasa al interior. De pronto ve a una figura sentada... ¡era Saori! Tal como la recordaba la última vez antes de su transformación... algo le dijo que debía entrar solo... Saori en eso voltea y lo ve, una ligera sonrisa se asoma en su rostro

Saori: Goku...

Goku: Saori... o debo decir... ¿Medea?

Saori: No Goku... en estos momentos soy Saori... ella me está permitiendo estos momentos... estar presente... en cierto modo hay sentimientos en ella... quería disfrutar a través mío este momento... porque sabe que yo puedo apreciarlo de una manera distinta... fue aquí donde comenzó todo... aquí Medea paso su niñez... aquí ella fue feliz... verdaderamente feliz... aprendiendo al lado de su tía los secretos de la magia... pero ella se inclinó al lado oscuro... no resistió las tentaciones... ella no nació mala Goku... así como ella entro en mi yo entre en ella y pude conocerla... ella se hizo mala... su padre era cruel... su tía también... ahora ella quería encontrar la felicidad y pensó encontrarla con Jasón... alguien que la sacara de allí... pero él se casó sin amor... por ambición... creyó que sería rey de Colquida ya que el matrimonio le daba ese derecho... pero no la entendió a ella... no hizo el esfuerzo de comprenderla y ayudarla... ella estaba desorientada... ¡solo tenía 16 años cuando se casó!... amaba a Jasón hasta la locura y el la abandonó... ella solo buscaba amor... como yo... eso la enloqueció e hizo lo que hizo... pero su venganza ha sido frustrada... solo le queda la venganza última...

Goku empezó a acercarse lentamente a Saori, pero esta le hace un ademán...

Saori: ¡No des un paso más! Mientras siga yo aquí debo protegerte... ella quiere tu muerte Goku... no porque arruinaste sus planes... sino por lo que eres y lo que representas... la gente te ama y te aprecia solo por ser como eres... algo que ella jamás tuvo... tu peleas por otros... ella mata, pero la gente puede morir por ti... ella a los demás tiene que arrebatarles lo que quiere de ellos, pero... a ti te lo dan y se sienten orgullosos cuando lo recibes. Tú eres capaz de sentir compasión y piedad por tus enemigos. Lo sentiste por Vegeta, por Freezer, por Majin Boo... peleas sin odio y sin maldad en tu corazón. Ella se pregunta... ¿cómo lo has logrado? Porque ella no pudo hacerlo siendo una princesa y tu un refugiado de otro planeta...

Goku: Saori...

Saori: ¿No te das cuenta Goku? Esa es su última venganza... que yo te diga esto... que tengamos esta conversación antes de que me mates... porque yo no tengo salvación... ella quería que tuviéramos esta charla para que yo pueda decirte lo que siento... y el sufrimiento sea mayor

Saori se levanta y mira a Goku con lágrimas en los ojos

Saori: Te amo Goku...

En eso el cuerpo de Saori empieza a crecer... sus vestiduras se rasgan y su cuerpo se deforma, frente a Goku aparece un horrible ser contrahecho y de enormes brazos con un tamaño de 5 metros de alto

Medea: ¡Yo soy Medea! ¡Jajaja! Esta es mi verdadera forma, el cuerpo que obtuve después del conjuro... ¿no me parezco a ella o si saiyajin?

Goku: ¡Déjala libre! ¡PELEA CONMIGO! ¡AHHHHHHH!

En eso Goku se transforma en SSJ3, Medea lo ataca con su brazo que se incrusta en tierra porque Goku lo esquiva elevándose y prepara su ataque

Goku: Kame Hame...

Medea: ¡Jajaja! Adelante saiyajin hazlo. ¡Mátame y mátala a ella! ¡Haznos ese favor jajaja!

Goku duda y al final no ataca, momento aprovechado por Medea para atacarlo y lanzarlo lejos...

En eso Vegeta con Sheena e Ikki en otra isla sienten la pelea

Vegeta: Parece que la encontró Kakaroto...

Sheena: ¡Vamos hacia allá!

Ikki: Vegeta... ¿podrías?

Vegeta: ¡Esta bien pero no se lo digan a nadie eh!

Vegeta sale volando con los 2 en su espalda...

En eso Seiya y Marín llegan hasta donde Goku peleaba con Medea...

Marín: ¡Goku! Ella es...

Goku: Si, es Medea... su verdadera forma... aún tiene a Saori

Seiya: ¡Pues veremos como resiste esto! ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

El ataque lanzado no le hace efecto a Medea quien de un solo golpe derriba a Seiya. Marín lanza su ataque pero no tiene mejor resultado. Medea la golpea también y encara a un dudoso Goku quien no quiere atacarla

Medea: ¡Que generoso eres saiyajin! ¡Pero eso solo significa tu muerte!

Medea lo ataca pero Goku lo esquiva y aplica una patada a Medea quien cae. Pero rápidamente se reincorpora

Medea: ¡Los poderes de los guerreros legendarios son míos! ¡Me vengaré de ustedes destruyéndolos a todos! ¡Si me matan también mataran a su preciosa Athena! ¡Jajaja!

En eso una serie de disparos salen de la boca de Medea y caen sobre Seiya, Marín y Goku pero lo esquivan

Marín: ¡No hay opción Seiya! ¡Usa la flecha de Sagitario!

Seiya: Pero...

Marín: ¡No hay salida!

Goku: ¡Nooo!

Marín: ¡Goku... no tenemos alternativa!

Goku: Aún hay una...

En eso Medea comienza a generar una fuerte energía y se forma un vendaval encima de la isla

Marín: ¡Está concentrando sus poderes! ¡Algo planea!

En eso Vegeta, Sheena e Ikki llegan a la isla.

Vegeta: ¡Así que esa es su verdadera forma!

Sheena: ¡Así es, es el cuerpo que le dio el conjuro! Es realmente horrible

Ikki: Pues que esperamos... ¡Ave Fénix!

Medea recibe el impacto pero no se inmuta y les devuelve el ataque. Vegeta alista su técnica de batalla pero en eso Goku le grita

Goku: ¡No lo hagas Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡Que diablos pasa contigo Kakaroto! ¡Podemos destruirla!

Goku: ¡Si lo hacemos morirá Saori!

Vegeta: ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no fue lo que ella pidió en su carta?

En eso Medea concentra más su poder y se forma un torbellino dentro de la isla

Medea: ¡Jaja! ¡Debieron aprovechar la oportunidad para destruirme! Ahora pagaran su error. Este lugar es mágico, por eso vine aquí. Estoy invocando los poderes oscuros a quienes debo mi poder... mi sacrificio iba a ser esa niña Sunrei, ¡pero ahora los ofrezco a ustedes! ¡Generaré el poder suficiente para destruir todo esto, generará un cataclismo que reducirá la tierra a ruinas! ¡Los sobrevivientes serán mis esclavos!

Todos a excepción de Goku atacan pero sus disparos son contenidos

Medea: ¡Jaja! Se los dije. Ahora la magia de este lugar me protege. ¡Demasiado tarde para intentar algo! ¡Ahora solo véanse morir!

Todos se quedan inmóviles, Vegeta increpa a Goku

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto eres un imbécil! Debiste matarla cuando tuvimos la oportunidad

Goku: Lo siento...

En eso Medea lanza una carcajada

Medea: ¡Si la culpa es tuya Goku!... por eso deje que Athena te hablara... sabía lo que te diría... ¡y que esa sería tu estúpida reacción! ¡Y ahora para terminar, usare esto!

En eso extrae la esfera del dragón de su cuerpo

Goku: ¡La esfera!

Medea: ¡Así es! ¡Usare su poder para destruir tu mundo también! ¡Esta es mi venganza!

Medea proyecta la esfera hacia el cielo, pero de pronto esta se oscurece y se apaga

Medea: ¡Pero qué es esto!

Mu: ¿Buscabas esto?

Todos voltean y ven a Mu con Milo, Shiru y Hyoga. Mu llevaba en sus manos. ¡Otra esfera!

Medea: ¿Que significa esto?

Mu: Demonio... ¡Fue Kaetron quien te venció al final! ¡El sabía de tus planes y decidió engañarte! La esfera que tenías es la que yo fabriqué y le dote de mi energía para engañarte. ¿Una perfecta réplica no te parece? ¡La verdadera es esta la que me dio Kaetron!

Medea: ¡Maldito Kaetron! ¡Malditos todos! ¡De todos modos destruiré la tierra y a ustedes con ella, pero te quitaré esa esfera!

Medea va avanzando rodeada de esa energía, en dirección a Mu quien eleva su cosmo al igual que los demás

Medea: ¡Jaja! ¡Ustedes caballeros dorados, no son nada, esto comenzó desde el principio! ¡Fui yo quien encendió el fuego de Vesta en el corazón de Saga para que traicione al Santuario! Fui yo quien aviso en sueños a Aioros de la conspiración. ¡Fui yo quien guió la mano de Shura para acabar con Aioros!. ¡Fui yo quien los estuvo manipulando! ¡Muerto Aioros ya nadie me detendría!

Milo: ¡Maldita! ¡Todo este tiempo fuiste tú! ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!

Los ataques no le hacen nada a Medea que continua avanzando...

Marín: No hay otro remedio... Seiya... ataca con la flecha cuando te abramos un espacio en ese campo de fuerza

Goku: ¡Esperen!

Vegeta: ¡Ya basta Kakaroto! No hay más remedio, hasta ellos están de acuerdo

Goku: ¡Por favor, confíen en mí! Distraigan a Medea. Traten de que no se apodere de la esfera y que su energía no se expanda... yo debo de hacer algo

En eso Goku se eleva y se para sobre una elevación

Seiya: ¿Que es lo que quiere hacer?

Vegeta: No me digas... ¿qué vas a hacerla aquí?

Ikki: Que cosa...

Vegeta: La... Genkidama...

Goku en eso levanta los brazos y se concentra

Goku: TIERRA, VIENTO, FUEGO, AGUA... POR FAVOR... ¡BRINDENME SU ENERGÍA!

En eso se siente una gran oleada de energía que va hacia Goku

Ikki: ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

Vegeta: La Genkidama es la concentración de la energía positiva de la tierra y de las personas... Es muy poderosa... solo Kakaroto puede hacerla

Seiya: ¿Por qué?

Vegeta: Porque él es... un tonto y grandioso niño bueno...

Sheena: ¡Un momento! Eso es...

Marín: ¿Que dices?

Sheena: "solo la pureza del corazón puede empuñar el bien que será tu espada" ¡lo que encontró Saori! Eso estaba también en el libro oscuro... ¡estaba hablando de Goku y la Genkidama! Solo él puede hacerlo... ¡solo él puede invocar la energía positiva de todos para utilizarla!

En eso Medea voltea y ve a Goku

Medea: ¡Nooooo! ¡No lo harás! ¡No arruinarás mi venganza!

Ella cambia de rumbo y se dirige a Goku. En eso lanza una descarga de energía, pero Vegeta repentinamente la contiene

Vegeta: Debemos detenerla. ¡Kakaroto necesita tiempo para formarla!

Todos los guerreros se lanzan contra Medea tratando de detenerla, pero Medea continua avanzando...

En tanto en China SK se dirige al AM

SK: Escúchame... dirígete a todos los caballeros de bronce y de oro que faltan, diles que eleven su cosmo y lo proyecten a Goku. Necesita incrementar el poder de la Genkidama

AM proyecta su mente hacia Aioria... este la recibe en pleno interrogatorio

Policía: ¡Conteste mis preguntas!

Aioria: ¡Primero bájeme la voz! Pero... es usted AM

AM: Si Aioria... necesito que tú y los demás eleven su cosmo y lo proyecten a Goku, en este momento se está librando la batalla final... es necesario que lo ayudemos... quizás se pueda salvar a Athena

Aioria: Lo haremos... Aldebarán... todos ustedes... salgan... vamos debemos enviar nuestro poder a Goku... ¡concéntrense!

Policía: ¡Oiga! No hemos terminado

Aioria: ¡Yo ya termine! ¡Salga de aquí ahora!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar los policías son sacados a la fuerza por Aioria... y luego se reúnen y elevan su cosmo...

En tanto en el Reino Submarino, Poseidón le pide lo mismo a sus Generales Marinos

Kanon: Pero... ¿por qué?

Poseidón: No discutas Kanon... Medea debe ser derrotada... quizás la estrategia de ese saiyajin es la indicada. ¡Háganlo! Ya le ordene a Hilda de Polaris que haga lo mismo

En Asgard, Hilda daba la misma orden a los dioses guerreros

Sigfried: ¿Que hagamos que?

Hilda: Ya escucharon. Eleven su cosmo y proyéctenlo, es conveniente para nuestros intereses que Medea sea derrotada. ¡No discutan!

En tanto Goku lograba formar la Genkidama, recibiendo una gran cantidad de poder...

Vegeta: ¡Que esperas Kakaroto! Lánzala...

Goku quiere lanzarla pero en ese momento siente miedo. Ve a Medea pero también ve a Saori... "no es seguro, esto solo atravesará la barrera de energía de Medea pero no me garantiza que no dañe a Saori... podría morir de todos modos" recuerda a Saori, los momentos que pasaron juntos... lo que le dijo... cierra los ojos y baja los brazos...

Vegeta: ¡Que demonios estás haciendo!

Goku: ¡No puedo hacerlo!... ¡Saori no es culpable! ¡No merece morir así!

Vegeta: ¡Idiota! ¡Tú serás el responsable de lo que pase!

Medea: ¡Jaja! Se acabó saiyajin... ¡tus sentimientos te han derrotado! ¡Es mi victoria!

Pero en eso Goku abre los ojos y la contempla desafiante

Goku: ¡Te equivocas! No he abandonado la idea de destruirte pero no dañaré a Saori... ¡Mira esto!

En eso la Genkidama baja y cae suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Goku, fundiéndose en él y transformándolo en un ser luminoso...

Medea: ¡QUE!

Seiya: ¿Pero qué es esto?

Mu: Se ha...

Ikki: Fusionado con…

Marín: Esa energía positiva...

Goku en eso se lanza a toda velocidad contra Medea y atraviesa la barrera energética, su cuerpo y el de Medea chocan y parece que por un momento el de Goku es absorbido, pero en ese momento, Goku sale por el otro lado del cuerpo de Medea pero... ¡lleva en brazos el cuerpo de Saori!

Goku: ¡Ahora Seiya! ¡Lánzala!

Seiya: ¡Flecha de la Justicia!

La flecha atraviesa a Medea a la altura del corazón... Medea lanza un grito y cae derribada

Seiya: ¡Lo hice!

Vegeta: ¡Idiota! ¡Lo hizo Kakaroto!

Sheena: ¡No! ¡Lo hicimos todos!

En China, SK brincaba tratando de hacer bailar a AM...

AM: SK, por favor

SK: ¡Anda! ¡Soy más viejo que tú! ¡Y mira como bailo! ¡Bravo!

En Japón, Aioria y los demás también estaban contentos

Aioria: ¡Al fin terminó y Athena se ha salvado!

En la isla los demás corren a ver a Goku, quien sostenía el cuerpo desnudo de Saori. Rápidamente Shaka la cubre con su capa...

Goku: ¿Está bien, Shaka?

Shaka: Si, Goku... es ella... recuperada... lo lograste

En eso los demás se percataron en Medea. Ven una figura encorvada que trata de levantarse pero tiene la flecha atravesada en el pecho. En eso en medio de toda aquella corrupción parecen distinguir dos ojos que los miran... En eso coge una esfera, pero esta se rompe y una energía sale de ella y desaparece...

Mu: Se acabó Medea los guerreros legendarios están libres y ahora descansarán, lo mismo que tu...

Medea: Ustedes... no...

¿?: ¡Madre!

Medea voltea y en eso los ve al igual que los demás, a dos niños, varón y mujer que se acercan a Medea

Niño: Madre...

Medea: Ustedes... porque...

Niña: Te estuvimos aguardando madre

Niño: No podíamos descansar mientras tú estabas enferma de odio

Niña: Ahora todo acabó

Medea: Yo no... no debieron esperar... ustedes

Niño: Olvídalo madre... ya terminó...

Niña: Es hora que descansemos... ven

En eso la niña se acerca y le saca la flecha

Niña: Todos merecemos una oportunidad... la tuya ha estado aguardando desde hace mucho tiempo

Niño: Debes de lavar tus culpas... y descansar

Ambos niños la toman de la mano y la van llevando

Medea: Hijos... no... no lo merezco

Niño: No digas nada... ven...

Medea: Perdón...

Pero las 3 figuras desaparecen... en su lugar solo queda una flecha de oro...

 **Fin del capítulo 37**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: La batalla a terminado, ahora solo queda el epilogo, este demorare un poco mas en subirlo, pero lo verán muy muy pronto...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y esta historia a Eduardo Castro**

 **C** **apítulo 38**

 **A Modo de Epilogo**

Todos quedaron muy impresionados con lo que vieron, pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo... al final Seiya habló

Seiya: Ellos eran...

Mu: Si... sus hijos... la esperaban

Ikki: Pero... ¿cómo...?

Mu: Sus almas vagaban en el limbo, sufrían pero el amor hacia su madre los mantuvo cerca... hasta que pude traerlos...

Marín: ¿Tu?

Mu: Si... por eso había decretado nuestra muerte... los poderes de Shaka y los míos podían contrarrestar su magia y podía superar sus trampas mentales

Shiru: Y... ¿adónde fueron?

Mu: Ya lo oíste... a descansar

En eso Goku deja suavemente a Saori y se dirige a los demás

Goku: ¡Eso es una buena idea! ¡Yo también estoy cansado!

Todos voltean y quedan mirando a Goku y Vegeta se le acerca

Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Vegeta: Kakaroto... creo que hablo por todos... ¡eres un idiota! ¡nos hiciste sufrir demasiado y mereces que te rompa la nariz!

Todos se quedan mirando a Vegeta y Goku lo observa con ojos de huevo tibio, en eso Vegeta levanta el puño a la altura de la cara de Goku... y eleva el dedo pulgar

Vegeta: ¡Pero eso estuvo formidable, buen trabajo!

En eso todos aplauden y Goku se lleva la mano a la nuca

Goku: ¡Por favor! Me están avergonzando... esto lo hicimos todos, no lo habríamos logrado sin la lucha de todos

Seiya: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Goku: Me uní a la Genkidama para poder dirigir mejor el ataque... sabía que entraría en contacto físico también con Saori... la energía positiva me abrió camino y pude sacarla

En eso avistan una flotilla de helicópteros que se aproximan...

Al cabo de unas horas, en la Mansión Kido, todos se reunieron. Habían tenido algunos problemas con las autoridades griegas. La intervención de Marín que ya era ciudadana griega calmo un poco las cosas... además las autoridades ya estaban acostumbrándose a los problemas del Santuario... tan solo exigieron que se les indemnizara por los daños ocasionados, lo que el Santuario accedió... En un jet privado llegaron Aioria, Aldebarán y Tatsumi y con ese fueron llevados a Japón todos a excepción de Milo, Mu y Shaka que se quedaron en Grecia al igual que Aioria y Aldebarán. Pero antes le devolvieron la esfera a Goku

Mu: Creo que esto es tuyo

Goku: Gracias... fue una buena idea hacer otra falsa

Mu: Dale las gracias a Kaetron... fue idea suya

Aldebarán: ¡Adiós Goku! Gracias, en verdad tu intervención ante Sarak me salvo la vida

Aioria: Fue un placer conocerte... y despídeme de tu amigo, que no parece tan sociable

Goku: ¡Ja! A Vegeta no le gustan las despedidas

Shaka: Adiós Goku

Milo: Hasta la vista Goku

Goku: Adiós Caballeros Dorados

Todos suben al avión... el último en subir es Vegeta quien voltea hacia los caballeros dorados y les levanta el pulgar...

Al llegar a Japón, llevaron a Saori y a Jabu a un hospital ya que todavía no recobraban el conocimiento pero físicamente estaba bien. Seiya y Shiru se quedaron en el hospital y Tatsumi se llevó a todos a la Mansión Kido. Goku estaba demasiado cansado y durmió en el avión. Al llegar a Japón Tatsumi mandó a preparar almuerzos para todos. Goku y Vegeta devoraban plato tras plato mientras los demás no acababan uno

Ikki: Serán grandes guerreros pero comen peor que bestias...

En eso se abre la puerta y entran Shun y los demás. Ikki y su hermano se abrazan

Ikki: Me alegro encontrarte bien... ¿ya sabes lo que pasó?

Shun: Si... pero hasta ahora me cuesta creerlo

Goku: (con la boca llena): Lom immortanten ems quem yan amcabo

Vegeta: ¡Pasa la comida para hablar Kakaroto!

En eso entra el AM, Kiki y el... ¡Supremo Kaioshin!

Sunrei: ¡Maestro Docko!

AM: (abrazándola) ¡Sunrei!... ¡cuánto me alegro que estés bien! Te creí perdida

Goku: ¡Supremo Kaioshin! ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

SK: ¡Porque entre por la puerta, bobo!

Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver al SK, ya que su aspecto les era extraño. Solo Vegeta siguió comiendo

SK: Oye Goku... ¿estoy bien peinado? ¿Se me ha caído el pantalón? ¿Por qué me miran así?

AM: ¡Por favor muchachos compórtense! El es el Supremo Ro Kaioshin, la deidad tutelar de la dimensión de Goku y Vegeta

Todos se levantaron y se inclinaron

SK: ¡Por favor! A mí no me gustan estas ceremonias... sigan con lo que estaban haciendo... solo quería jalarle las orejas a este cabeza hueca

Goku: ¿Que fue lo que hice?

SK: ¿Qué? ¡Jaja! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡DONDE ESTA LA ESFERA!

Goku: ¡Ah! Aquí está...

SK: Bien... ya estás listo Goku y... tu también Vegeta

Goku: Que... ¿pero ya nos vamos?

SK: No... vamos a una tienda a comprar papel picado y confeti para armar una fiesta y celebrar la victoria... ¡claro que nos vamos! ¡Acaso olvidaste que este es el tercer día!

Goku: Es cierto... pero todo está tranquilo

SK: ¿Vas a esperar los terremotos y las catástrofes para decidirte en partir? Mientras más pronto partamos mejor

Goku: Bueno... pero quisiera hacer algo antes...

SK: Que vas a hacer

Goku: Voy a despedirme de un verdadero héroe

En eso se lleva las manos a la frente y desaparece

A miles de kilómetros de ahí Goku aparece en la isla Kalandros y se arrodilla ante la tumba de Kaetron

Goku: Kaetron... no volveré a este mundo y no podía irme sin volverte a dar las gracias. Porque fue gracias a ti que vencimos... tú eres un verdadero héroe... sacrificaste tu vida y jamás me perdonaré el haberte matado

Mu: Haces mal Goku...

Goku: ¡Mu!

Mu: Kaetron eligió ese destino... toda su vida decidieron por el y ahora el tuvo esa decisión propia de sacrificarse

Goku: Pero... ¿por qué?

Mu: Kaetron y yo fuimos amigos desde nuestros primeros días en el Santuario... ni el ni yo sospechábamos que camino seguiríamos. Pero el tenía un sueño... hacer algo por los demás y para los demás... el era poeta... siempre declamaba y le gustaba que yo lo escuchase

"Pero debió seguir un destino como descendiente de la Casa de Hércules... el no gustaba de la violencia, pero lo entrenaron para eso... cuando fue ungido por Ares como guerrero legendario el creyó que con su poder podía ayudar a la humanidad, pero Ares tenía otras ideas... luego lo sucedido con Medea, se dio cuenta que sus poderes solo servirían al mal y sus amigos habían sido corrompidos y decidió cumplir su sueño, ayudar a la humanidad enfrentando a Medea para frustrar sus planes, pero sabía que debía sacrificarse"

Goku: ¡Aun así no fue justo para el!

Mu: Donde quiera que este debe estar contento, triunfamos...

Goku: Gracias Mu... debo irme

Mu: ¿Crees que volverás algún día?

Goku: No... pertenezco a otra dimensión, no debería estar aquí, pero fue un placer conocerte Mu, jamás te olvidaré

Mu: Yo tampoco Goku, eres alguien excepcional. Ahora comprendo los sentimientos de Saori

Goku: ¿Qué?

Mu: Pude leer el corazón de Saori... no te preguntaré ni te diré nada Goku, solo que tú le enseñaste a Athena algo que no debe olvidar... que es una mujer y que no debe olvidarlo para no distanciarse de la humanidad. Pero que a veces se sufre por ello

Goku: ¿La cuidarás?

Mu: Con mi vida... y la de los demás caballeros dorados. Terribles días se aproximan, pero ahora hay una Athena más madura y fuerte para afrontarlos

Goku: ¿A que te refieres?

Mu: Eso no debe inquietarte, no es tu lucha ya, eso terminó. Ahora comienza otra que debemos afrontarlo nosotros. Algunos quedaremos en el camino pero eso es parte de la vida. Tu presencia aquí también nos ha preparado para lo que viene. Adiós Goku y suerte

Goku: Adiós Mu... despídeme de los demás

Ambos guerreros se estrechan las manos en señal de despedida...

En tanto en Asgard los dioses guerreros estaban reunidos. Habían recibido la orden de Hilda de quedarse quietos

Zid: ¡Esta espera me desespera! ¡Debemos atacar ya!

Sigfried: Creo que Hilda ha tomado una decisión adecuada. No es honorable atacar a guerreros que vuelven de una batalla, especialmente de una tan dura

Penrril: ¡Eso que nos importa a nosotros! ¡Nuestro objetivo es acabar con ellos y yo deseaba medirme con ese saiyajin!

Sigfried se levanta. Discutir con alguien como Penrril no era algo que le agradara pero antes de salir volteo a verlo y le dijo

Sigfried: Por suerte esos saiyajin se irán, no pertenecen aquí y en lo personal... no te imagino peleando con ese saiyajin Penrril

Sigfried se va dejando a Penrril con la palabra en la boca. Thol contempla la escena divertido "hubiera sido bueno enfrentar a ese saiyajin... quizás él hubiese arreglado esta situación"

En el reino submarino Poseidón se reunía con los Generales Marinos

Poseidón: Dejemos que se repongan... además prefiero que esos dos se vayan... aunque hubiesen sido un reto interesante... ya le indique a Hilda que mantenga quietos a los dioses guerreros

Isaac: Esta bien mi dios, pero...

Poseidón: Nada de peros... dejémoslos descansar... se lo han ganado. Después de todo nos libraron de Ares y Medea. Retírense, la próxima vez que nos reunamos será para planificar nuestro siguiente paso...

En tanto mientras Goku estaba con Mu, Vegeta salió al patio a esperar, no le gustaban las despedidas y ya deseaba irse, ansiaba estar en su casa

Sheena: ¿Pensando Vegeta?

Vegeta se sobresaltó, en realidad quería estar solo y lo que menos quería era estar a solas con Sheena.

Vegeta: Estoy... esperando a que Kakaroto regrese. El viejo tiene razón, es mejor irnos lo más pronto posible

Sheena: Fue un... placer haberte conocido Vegeta, en realidad yo...

Vegeta: Termínala... no me gustan las despedidas...

Sheena: No quise molestarte. Bueno adiós que te vaya bien

Vegeta: Espera... mira... esto me recuerda cuando peleamos con Cell. Vino alguien de otro plano de existencia, de otra realidad... lo mismo que yo cuando vine aquí... era mi hijo Trunks

Sheena: ¿Tu hijo?

Vegeta: Así es, el vino de un lugar donde yo había muerto, lo mismo que Kakaroto y los demás. El mundo estaba en ruinas por la aparición de 2 androides. Luchamos juntos y vencimos a Cell. El había viajado para cambiar el pasado y mejorar su presente, pero solo salvamos el nuestro, no el de el. Cuando partió sabía que regresaba a un mundo en ruinas, con la amenaza de los androides existente. Pero el regresaba más fuerte y podía afrontar el reto solo, pero... el se sentía mal, porque nuevamente iba a estar solo. Hubiese querido decirle algo pero no lo hice. Nunca fui bueno para esas cosas... pero entiendo ahora como se sintió...

Sheena: Como ahora...

Vegeta: Si como ahora... fue agradable estar aquí, lo digo por las peleas, ahora soy más fuerte y quizás logre el nivel de SSJ3... pero... más agradable fue conocerte Sheena. Eres una persona muy especial

Sheena en ese momento se acerca a Vegeta y se quita la mascara

Sheena: Y tú eres un grande y orgulloso guerrero... sé que lograrás lo que quieres... pero lo mejor de ti es que eres un gran hombre... te extrañare Vegeta... aprendí bastante a tu lado... gracias

En eso se acerca y le da un beso pequeño en los labios, dejando paralizado a Vegeta

Sheena: Y cuando veas a tu mujer y a tus hijos, diles que los envidio...

En eso Ikki sale al patio también

Ikki: Sé que te vas Vegeta... quiero decirte que... ¿oye me estas escuchando?

Vegeta: ¿Qué? Oh si... ¡que quieres pajarraco!

Ikki: Que lamento que te largues cuando tenía la idea de patearte el trasero... pero quizás haya alguna oportunidad

Vegeta: Lo dudo... jamás lo lograrás. Tienes suerte que yo no te enseñe un par de cosas para que sepas respetar a tus mayores

En eso Ikki le extiende la mano

Ikki: Adiós Vegeta. Fue bueno pelear a tu lado

Vegeta: ¡No molestes! (pero le da la suya).

En eso Goku aparece

Goku: Vaya... estaban aquí ustedes... si no te hubiera visto aquí Ikki hubiera pensado mal de Vegeta

Vegeta: ¡Ya te dije que no me hagas bromas de esa clase!

Todos vuelven al salón. En eso entran Seiya y Marín acompañados de Jabu

Goku: Seiya, Marín... hola Jabu... ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

Jabu: Si... quería darte las gracias... a ambos y disculparme por lo que paso en Okinawa

Goku: No te preocupes, ya paso

En eso hace su entrada... Saori en silla de ruedas acompañada del Supremo Kaioshin. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, pero esta vez la sonrisa de Saori era bella y su cosmo estaba encendido dando una gran paz al lugar... pero aun así les costaba verla normal después de lo que paso.

Saori: Amigos... yo...

SK: ¡Vamos que les pasa! Lucharon tanto por rescatarla y parece que lo lamentaran, vamos Goku, sirve de algo, aparta eso para acomodar esta silla

Goku acomoda la silla mientras todos siguen en silencio

Saori: Amigos... quiero que me perdonen... yo no esperaba causar esto... no tuve fuerzas para evitarlo... eso me descalifica como diosa... pero no quiero que se aparten de mi lado... les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi

SK: Vamos Saori... tú eres una chica fuerte... afrontaste esto con valor y te lo dice la voz de la experiencia... si no hubiese sido por ti, Goku y Vegeta no hubiesen aparecido. Tus precauciones evitaron males mayores y resististe a Medea lo suficiente para dejar todo listo. Tú afrontaste esto sola y resististe hasta lo último. Esto fue una lección para ti y para todos. Yo también pase por situaciones similares...

Goku: ¿Tu SK?

SK: ¡Pues claro! Acaso no recuerdas como aparecí yo en tu vida para mi desgracia...

Goku: Estaba encerrado en la Espada Z

SK: Ese es un castigo que me inflingi yo mismo por mi descuido

Goku: ¿Que paso?

SK: Bueno... es que yo debía evitar que Bibidi creara a Majin Boo y...

AM: Se quedó dormido... es una historia que circulaba en el planeta donde vivía

Todos rieron, pero Saori estaba derramando algunas lágrimas. Goku se dio cuenta cogió la silla y la sacó al patio

Goku: ¿Que te sucede?

Saori: Solo pensaba... la suerte que tienes de tener a alguien como el SK

Goku: ¿Aunque se quede dormido?

Saori: Goku... yo, lo que te dije... olvídalo

Goku: ¿Lo recuerdas?

Saori: Si... pero no debí decirlo, fui egoísta y eso puso en peligro a todos ya que no quisiste atacarme

Goku: No... no digas eso. Encontramos una alternativa mejor y mírate ya estamos juntos

Saori: Por poco tiempo...

Goku: Si...

Saori: ¿Te volveré a ver?

Goku: Uno nunca sabe... pero te prometo pasar por aquí a la primera oportunidad, solo prométeme una cosa

Saori: ¿Qué?

Goku: Que afrontes con madurez tu papel de Athena, pero no olvides que eres humana y tienes derecho a ser feliz. ¡Prometido!

Saori: Prometido. Quisiera que aceptaras esto

En eso saca un collar con varios brillantes de distintos colores

Saori: Dáselo a tu esposa, es un regalo para ambos

Goku: Es muy bonito, gracias a Milk le gustará

Luego la llevó nuevamente al salón, todos se callaron, de pronto Shiru habló

Shiru: Saori... hablo por todos nosotros... también quiero que nos perdones... no supimos ser tus amigos... lo que sucedió hasta las 12 casas también fue nuevo para nosotros. Pero esto nos servirá de lección. Seguiremos a tu lado. El dejarte jamás paso por nuestras mentes. Te queremos demasiado para dejarte

Saori: Gracias Shiru... me alegra escucharte decirlo

SK: Bien, creo que nosotros nos vamos, ya despídanse muchachos... no sean groseros

Los caballeros de bronce se van despidiendo de Goku y Vegeta, pero mientras Goku daba la mano, Vegeta hacía el ademán desde un rincón. Solo Sheena cuando se despidió de Vegeta, se levantó la máscara y le guiño un ojo

Seiya: Goku... fue un placer

Goku: Lo mismo digo, eres realmente fuerte... sigue practicando

En eso SK saca la esfera y esta empieza a brillar

SK: Ya es hora...

En eso una luz sale de la esfera. El SK la saca al patio y empieza a bailar alrededor de ella agitando los brazos y diciendo Ea Ea

Seiya: ¿O estoy loco o está bailando la danza de la lluvia?

En eso la esfera emite un rayo y se abre un portal. El SK se eleva seguido de Vegeta y Goku

Saori: Adiós

Todos agitan los brazos y Goku agita ambos en señal de despedida pero la mano de Vegeta lo jalo hacia el portal. En eso esta se cierra... Los caballeros se quedan mirando el vacío hasta que Shiru reacciona

Shiru: Tatsumi... ¿sigo despedido?

Saori: ¿Qué? ¿Tatsumi te despidió?

Tatsumi: No, no, lo que pasa es que con todo esto... pero bueno estas contratado otra vez. Eso me recuerda que todavía no hemos terminado de arreglar las cuentas

Shiru: Para que abrí la boca...

Sheena: Nosotras nos vamos al Santuario, ya que Tatsumi esta tan generoso hoy aprovecharemos el avión

Seiya: Las acompaño... llevaré las armaduras a que las repare Mu, además dejare la de Sagitario donde le corresponde...

Ikki: Yo me despido...

Saori: ¡Esperen!

Todos se quedan mirando a Saori...

Saori: ¡Vamos! Descansemos un poco, Sheena, Marín, quédense aquí hoy. Tatsumi manda a traer comida pero nada de platos especiales. Manda a preparar muchas hamburguesas y pon algo de música

En eso se para y todos le quedan mirando

Saori: Quiero que nos quedemos aquí y conversemos de nosotros... hay que hacer planes para el futuro... les aseguro que va a haber muchos cambios

En tanto... en la plataforma celeste, Krilin se guarecía tras Dende, mientras N° 18 aterrizaba

N° 18: ¡Kriliiin! ¡Cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme! ¡Te dije que no te movieras de la casa y te fuiste sin más ni más!

Krilin: Pero 18... Goku me esperaba... teníamos que...

N°18: ¡Cállate! ¡Me tienes en casa todo el día preocupada de la educación de Marron ya que estamos anclados en la casa de ese viejo verde de Muten Roshi, mientras tú solo piensas en divertirte!

Krilin: Por favor 18... nos están viendo, este es el templo de Kamisama

N° 18: ¡Pues mejor! ¡Para que sepan todos la clase de marido que eres!

Krilin: ¡Ya basta 18!

N°18: ¡Y encima me gritas! Ahora veras...

N° 18 corretea a Krilin, este trata de escabullirse pero ella es más rápida

Krilin: ¡Ayúdame Picoro!

Picoro: Yo no me meto en líos conyugales

Krilin: ¡Dendeeee, Mr Popo, Kiwishin!

Dende: ...

Mr. Popo: Misder Bobo no sabe que hader en esdos cados

Kiwishin: Yo creo que los esposos deben resolver sus problemas solos... pero la violencia no es buena

N° 18 alcanza a Krilin y le aplica una llave

N° 18: ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Si pudieras serías capaz de golpearme!

Krilin: ¡Ayyyy no por favor, no sigas!

En eso se abre la puerta y aparecen Goku, Vegeta y el SK

Dende: ¡SK! ¡Señor Goku! ¡Señor Vegeta! ¿Lo lograron?

Goku: Por supuesto

SK: Aquí esta Dende... toma le esfera y esta vez no la pierdas. Fue todo un lío obtenerla

Goku: ¡Picoro! ¡Mr Popo! ¡Krilin!... ¿Krilin? ¿18?

Krilin: ¡Ayyy! Hoooola Goku

N°18: ¿Goku?

Goku: ¿Algún problema?

Krilin: Es que...

N°18: ¿De dónde vienes?

Goku: De otra dimensión fui a buscar la esfera del dragón perdida, ah y perdóname Krilin por no esperarte, pero Vegeta insistió

Vegeta: ¡Ja! Si hubiese ido Krilin tú no estarías vivo

N°18: ¡De modo que era cierto lo de la misión!

Krilin: Eso es lo que te dije...

N°18: Oh Krilin mi amor, perdóname, fui muy injusta, ven vamos a casa, ahí te compensaré. Adiós a todos

En eso sujeta a Krilin del cuello de la camisa y se lo lleva volando

Krilin: ¡Adiosssss!

Picoro: No entiendo eso del matrimonio... por suerte no hay namekusein hembras

Vegeta: No me imagino lo horribles que serían... solo viéndote a ti

Picoro: A propósito de mujeres Vegeta, ¿estuvo divertida la fiesta?

Vegeta: ¿A que te refieres?

Picoro: A los restos de pintura de labios en tu boca, que me parece solo lo usan las del sexo femenino. No me pareció que la llevabas al venir

Vegeta: ¿Queeeee? ¿Dónde hay aguaaaaa!?

Vegeta corre a buscar agua mientras Goku se reía

Picoro: ¿A dónde fueron a parar?

Goku: En realidad tuvimos muchas peleas... después les contaré

En eso un vehículo aéreo llega y baja... ¡Bulma!

Bulma: ¡Goku! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Eres un mal esposo!

Goku: Hola Bulma

Bulma: ¡No me hables! Fui a tu casa y tu esposa está llorando y Gohan me dijo que te fuiste con ese hombre que es mi esposo a buscar la esfera perdida en otra dimensión

Goku: ¿Milk sigue llorando? Pensé que ya se le había pasado

Bulma: ¿Acaso piensas que a una mujer se le puede hacer eso el día de su aniversario y que se quede tan tranquila todo el día?

Goku: Un momento... yo he estado 3 días en esa dimensión... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui?

Picoro: Alrededor de una hora

Goku: ¡Queeee! ¡Entonces hoy sigue siendo mi aniversario!

SK: Vaya el tiempo pasa diferente en ambas dimensiones

Bulma: ¿No me digas que ya volviste de tu misión? ¿Y dónde está Vegeta?

Vegeta en eso sale secándose la cara

Bulma: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás!

Vegeta: ¡Bulma!

Bulma: ¡Debería darte vergüenza! En lugar de acompañar a Goku debiste obligarlo a que se quedara con su esposa

Vegeta: ¡Ah ya cállate mujer! A mí los problemas conyugales de Kakaroto me valen sorbete

SK: ¡Estas parejas jóvenes!, por suerte jamás me casé

Bulma: Claro, si usted fuera casado no habría mandado a Goku a otra dimensión el día de su aniversario

SK: ¿Qué? ¡Cómo te atreves a reprocharme algo, cabeza de chorlito! La misión era muy importante. Pero no pienso discutir contigo. Me voy... ya saben usen las esferas con precaución. Adiós

En eso SK y Kiwishin desaparecen

Goku: Eso quiere decir que todavía tengo tiempo... bueno nos vemos... gracias Vegeta por acompañarme... si quieren pueden ir a mi casa más tarde

Vegeta: ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya te soporte bastante como para no verte en otros 5 años!

Bulma: ¡Claro que sí! Iremos Goku, solo apresúrate en ver a Milk

Goku: Adiós

Goku en eso se teletransporta mientras Vegeta y Bulma discutían...

Vegeta: ¡No pienso ir a ese estúpido aniversario!

Bulma: ¡Claro que iremos!

Vegeta: ¡Pues iras sola! O llévate a ese insecto de Picoro para que sea el alma de la fiesta

Picoro: Yo creo que debes ir tu Vegeta

Vegeta: ¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión?

Picoro: Porque yo creo que Bulma luce muy bien esa pintura de labios, ¿no lo crees así Dende?

Dende: ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Si, si claro

Picoro: Y no creo que quieras que ella luzca sola esa pintura como otras personas que conozco

Vegeta se puso pálido y de pronto se sube a la nave arrastrando a Bulma

Bulma: ¿Que haces?

Vegeta: ¿Acaso no querías ir? ¡Pues vamos!

La nave despega y entonces Bulma se mira el espejo

Bulma: ¡Si, no se me ve mal, no sabía que Picoro se fijara en esos detalles, hasta podría decir que me piropeó! Creo que debo venir más seguido al templo

Vegeta: ¡No digas tonterías!

Mientras Bulma y Vegeta se ponen en camino, Goku aparece en su casa. Entra a la cocina despacio y ve a Milk lavando platos, sollozando y de vez en cuando rompiendo uno. De pronto saca el collar y en un veloz movimiento se lo pone, pero Milk no se dio por enterada... En eso le toca el hombro

Milk: Vete a tu casa Gohan... quiero estar sola

Goku: Soy yo...

Milk voltea sorprendida y se queda mirando a Goku y de pronto le rompe un plato en la cabeza

Goku: Ayyy. ¿Qué te hice ahora?

Milk: ¿Te olvidaste algo?. Tal vez algo de comida para el viaje o que te traiga ropa limpia. ¡Claro! ¡Acá tienes a tu sirvienta!

Pero Goku se ríe y Milk le rompe otro plato

Goku: Ayyy

Milk: ¡Y encima te burlas de mí! ¡Buaaaaaa!

Pero Goku la abraza para que no se vaya

Goku: No Milk, he venido para quedarme...

Milk: ¡No te creo! ¡Suéltame!

Goku: Vamos Milk, perdóname... te... a... mo

Milk: ¿Que dijiste?

Goku: Dije que te... amo. Ah te traje esto, ya lo tienes puesto

Milk: Pero... es hermoso y... costoso. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Goku: Te lo contare después

Milk: Goku... jamás me habías dicho que me amabas...

Goku: ¿No? No me di cuenta, pero siempre te quise... desde que nos casamos. Bueno antes de comer quiero pasear contigo, ¿vamos?

Milk: ¿Adonde?

Goku: ¡Adonde sea! Adonde nos lleve el viento

En eso la saca de la casa y llama a la nube voladora. Ambos suben, en eso Gohan, Goten, Videl y Pan salen

Pan: ¡Es mi abuelito!

Gohan: ¡Papa! ¿Adónde van?

Goku: ¡Ya regresamos! ¡Espérennos a cenar! ¡Hagan bastante comida!

Milk abrazada de Goku se pierden en el horizonte montados en la nube voladora...

...

Así pasaron los años. Goku hizo la promesa de estar más con su familia... pero Pilaf pidió un deseo equivocado y lo volvió niño otra vez... así comienzan otras aventuras de Goku... hasta su partida final

Para Athena y sus caballeros las cosas fueron difíciles, después de Asgard, Poseidón y Hades... muchos amigos quedaron atrás pero lograron la paz que tanto ansiaban y así pasaron los años.

Un día en el Santuario un grupo de niños practicaban en su entrenamiento como caballeros. Había más libertad desde que Athena se consolidó en el Santuario. En eso una mujer muy bella se acerca al grupo, los niños dejan de entrenar

Niño: Madre, madre

Sheena: Aioros ya deberías saber que durante los entrenamientos no debes de llamarme así

Niño: Si madre... digo maestra. Esteee, ¿podrías contarnos las aventuras que pasaste de joven para que la escuchen mis amigos?

Sheena: ¿Cual quieres que te cuente?

Niño: Cuando el dios Ares apareció

Sheena: Pues bien... fue hace muchos años, en que pasamos un grave peligro pero tuvimos una ayuda inesperada. Dos grandes guerreros de otra dimensión vinieron... Uno era muy orgulloso y fuerte y se llamaba Vegeta y otro era noble y humilde llamado Son Goku...

Mientras tanto una madura Athena contemplaba el mar. Muchas cosas habían pasado y extrañaba a los que ya no estaban... fue en eso que a lo lejos en el cielo le pareció ver algo que volaba... era un dragón y encima de él estaba alguien... era un niño... pero su ropa... sus facciones... y le agitaba la mano a manera de saludo o ¿despedida? Ella corre y sale de sus aposentos hacia la playa... los caballeros la ven correr y van tras ella... Saori llega a la playa pero ya no ve nada... en eso en la arena ve algo que brilla... era una piedra... un brillante... lo recordó y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al darse cuenta del significado...

Los caballeros la encontraron arrodillada en la playa, ella se levanta y con paso sereno abandona la playa sin decir nada. Todos se inclinan a su paso... a excepción del caballero dorado de Libra, el siempre tenía esa libertad y trataba a Athena con más familiaridad que el resto... pero el no lo hizo, porque llegó antes que todos a la playa y escucho las últimas palabras de Saori... Shiru se quedó mirando el horizonte "yo también digo lo mismo... Hasta siempre Son Goku"

 **FIN**

 _Nota de Eduardo Castro: ... Bueno al fin concluí este fanfic. Espero que aquellos que tuvieron la paciencia de leerlo les haya gustado el final. La verdad es que esta historia se ha ido modificando mientras lo escribía por eso me salieron nuevos elementos que hicieron esta historia más larga de lo que esperaba. He tratado de respetar lo más posible a cada serie ya que esta se sitúa en un nivel intermedio de ambas historias. Es cierto que le añadí algunos elementos nuevos (como el que el maestro Docko era un kaiosama, el que Medea haya provocado la conspiración de Saga y haya influido en Saori para enfrentar la batalla de las 12 casas) pero a mi lógica respondía a la necesidad de darle más coherencia es este fic. Otros elementos son los cuasi - romances con tufillo a infidelidad, pero a medida que iba haciendo la historia eso salía por sí solo, al final eso evidentemente no paso más que de intenciones de los personajes. También debo decir que me aceleré al escribir, no solo para que las ideas no se me vayan o cambien, sino que mis ocupaciones no me permitían dedicarle mucho tiempo y esto se iba a dilatar, un poco también por consideración a los que les haya gustado y hayan seguido la historia. La mayoría de fanfic que conozco están inconclusos y eso genera mucha frustración de los lectores cuando no se sabe el final. Además como me dedicaba solo en las madrugadas a escribir ya se me estaba haciendo difícil poder terminar y trabajar._

 _Vuelvo a reiterar mi agradecimiento a aquellos cuyos fanfics sirvieron de base a ciertas tramas de la historia. No me acuerdo los nombres pero debo mencionar a Alondra de cuyas historias sobre Vegeta me dieron muchos elementos que incorporar, pues como dije las considero excelentes como para considerarlas como parte de la vida de cada personaje (tanto así que me costaría en caso de que haga un fanfic sobre Mirai Trunks ponerle otra novia que no sea Lita Kino). También debo agradecer a Jullian Soullard que aunque no he tenido comunicación con el fueron sus historias las que me llevaron a intentar hacer la mía y finalmente un agradecimiento especial a Eagle quien no solo me dio tribuna sino que sus consejos me permitieron mejorar esta historia_

 _Tal vez vuelva a escribir pero por ahora me dedicare a mi libro (que no es de fanfic) y a escribir artículos_

 _Comentarios a dagoprince_

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Y aquí termina la historia... en primer lugar, quiero darle gracias a Eduardo Castro, (el cual olvide mencionar posee cuenta aquí en Fanfiction), por permitirme publicar esta historia, la cual estuvo entre las primeras historias largas que leí cuando comencé leer fics, así como "Hunters" cuyo autor es Ryoga Skywalker, y también tiene cuenta aquí... en segundo lugar, darles las gracias a todos aquellos quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar, o simplemente de leer, este clásico...**_

 _ **Como ultimo aviso, les digo que esta historia no termina aquí, no, para aquellos que hayan leído este fic por primera vez les digo que esta historia tiene una 2da parte, la cual involucra otros personajes, y si les gusto esta, es posible que les agrade la siguiente... sin embargo, quisiera conocer sus opiniones al respecto... espero sus comentarios...**_

 _ **Gracias nuevamente por leer, y nuevamente gracias a Eduardo Castro por permitirme publicar esta historia...**_

 _ **Nos leemos... si ustedes así lo quieren...**_


End file.
